


A Mentira

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Comedy, markchan, markhyuck, mention!johnil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN] [COMÉDIA] [LOVE x HATE] [FAKE DATING]O que fazer quando a vida te dá uma rasteira? Você afoga as mágoas tentando esquecer tudo ou inventa uma mentira pra se sair por cima? Donghyuck podia escolher viver sua vida numa boa, mas quando decide se arriscar, precisa sustentar sua história até o fim.





	1. Balé e corações partidos

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história está sendo postada em outras plataformas, por isso resolvi postar aqui também! Espero que quem for ler por aqui que curta! <3

**Capítulo 01 – Balé e Corações partidos**

Após uma aula chata de matemática, corri com o Renjun, meu melhor amigo, para o refeitório no horário de almoço. As aulas haviam começado fazia poucos dias e eu já estava preocupado com os trabalhos, o balé e tudo mais. Inclusive com a apresentação que teria naquela sexta-feira. Seria a minha primeira apresentação grande de balé no teatro da escola e meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Passei o dia anterior ensaiando com o pessoal e esperava que tudo fosse perfeito.

Meus pais não gostaram nada quando comecei o balé, tinham um pouco de preconceito de ver um garoto praticando danças mais delicadas. Eles queriam que eu fizesse parte de um grupo de estudos aplicados na escola, e brigamos muito por causa disso, até que com o tempo se acostumaram que eu gostava mesmo era de dançar e não deixaria a dança por causa de seus caprichos.

Ter 17 anos não é nada fácil pessoal.

O refeitório era enorme e como sempre, parecia uma selva. Alunos brigando por comida, pessoas correndo, outras gritando e os “antissociais” no fundão, apenas observando. Uma fila enorme se formava ao lado, onde os alunos levavam as bandejas para serem servidos e depois corriam para suas mesas. Um dos alunos derrubou sem querer a bandeja e eu me segurei pra não rir. Minha relação com aquela escola era de amor e ódio.

— O Jeno tá ali Hyuck! — Renjun apontou para uma mesa enorme que ficava mais para o canto do refeitório. Fechei a cara, ele estava com o pessoal do time de futebol e eu não ia com a cara de alguns dos garotos do time.

— Vamos pegar nossas bandejas — falei, me dirigindo para a fila.

— Nós vamos sentar com o Jeno ou vamos para outro lugar?

— Vamos para outro lugar, acha que vou sentar perto daqueles amigos chatos dele e que se acham a última coca-cola do deserto?

Renjun deu de ombros e terminamos de colocar nosso almoço na fila. Seguimos para uma mesa mais próxima. Avistei Yeri de longe acenando para que sentássemos em sua mesa. Ela estava ao lado de Jisung um garoto alto, mas muito fofinho, que fazia parte do clube de dança urbana.

Eu, Lee Donghyuck, 17 anos, queria paz sabe, e evitar esbarrar em pessoas odiosas, mas ao cruzar perto da mesa do time de futebol, escutei o berro:

— EI HEACHAN! — Era assim que algumas pessoas me chamavam pela escola, um apelido que pegou quando eu tinha sete anos.

Parei no meio do refeitório, o sangue subia pela cabeça só de ouvir aquela voz que tanto odiava. Renjun parou comigo e me olhou com uma expressão de dúvida.

— O quê…? — Ele indagou, encucado.

Não respondi e voltei a andar.

— EI HAECHAN! VEM AQUI!

A voz ecoou por todo o refeitório. Me virei bufando e vi ele: Mark Lee, o canadense mais chato da face da terra. Me olhava com seu sorriso de pateta e aqueles dentes enormes, que eu adoraria arrebentar se pudesse, (sonhar não custa nada né?). Nós definitivamente não nos dávamos bem e era uma tortura ter que esbarrar com ele por aí.

Jeno estava na mesma mesa que aquele mequetrefe, já que ele era o zagueiro do time de futebol, enquanto Mark era o lateral direito. Jeno estava ao lado de Jaemin, os dois viviam juntos pra cima e pra baixo e eu adorava a amizade deles, gostava do Jaemin, ele sabia ser fofo e gentil com todos. Fui até a mesa batendo os pés e Renjun me seguiu. Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava era que gritassem por mim em algum lugar, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. E o Mark fazia isso só pra me irritar, eu tinha certeza.

— O que você quer? — falei entredentes, olhando em seus olhos e batendo a bandeja com tudo na mesa. Todos começaram a rir do barulho.

— Iiiiiih eu não quero nada não. O Jeno que quer almoçar com você e pediu pra eu te chamar. — Ele falou, contendo aquele risinho ridículo dele e apontando pro amigo.

Jeno tocou em meu braço. — Nem te vi hoje e você já ia fugir de mim na hora do almoço. — fez um biquinho emburrado em seguida.

Olhei para meu namorado e tentei sorrir. Sentei ao seu lado e pedi para Renjun sentar na mesa comigo. Ele ficava todo acanhado, já que não conhecia direito os garotos do time e também porque eu sabia da sua crush no Jaemin que já durava um bom tempo.

— Desculpa amor, mas sabe, eu não gosto muito de ter que cruzar com… — olhei na direção do Mark, que engolia a comida como um ogro, me dando logo um embrulho no estômago. — certas pessoas por aqui… — Mark olhou em minha direção, ouvindo o que havia falado e me lançou uma careta, aquele ridículo! Mandei a careta de volta e quando percebi, estávamos em uma guerra de quem faz as piores caretas um pro outro.

— Já chega vocês dois! — Renjun reclamou, me dando um tapinha do outro lado da mesa. Jeno apenas ria. Eu o amava, mas sabia que ele adorava me ver discutindo com o idiota do Mark.

— Tá tá! — cruzei os braços, dando atenção à minha comida.

Mark sorriu e terminou de engolir sua comida. Só então percebi que Johnny e Jaehyun estavam ao seu lado, rindo bastante de algo que eu não sabia. Olhei para meu amigo e ele estava mais vermelho que um tomate e tudo era por causa dos garotos na mesa. Johnny e Jaehyun eram super famosos na escola e todos tinham uma crush neles, também, os dois pareciam modelos, eram os reis visuais da escola.

Taeil se encontrava na mesa ao lado de Johnny e Chenle chegou em seguida, ambos acenaram pra mim de longe. Eu adorava aqueles dois. Eles eram amigos do Jeno e acabaram virando meus amigos no meio do nosso namoro. Estavam bem vestidos com seus coletes do time de futebol e faziam sucesso com as garotas também, mas Chenle vivia na cola do Jisung e eu tinha certeza que aqueles dois tinham algo. Também estavam na mesa Yuta, o capitão do time, ele era bem divertido e estava ao lado de Sicheng, sua louca paixão. Todos os dias víamos um Yuta apaixonado correndo atrás de um Sicheng assustado, era muito engraçado.

O almoço terminou, cumprimentei a todos e saí na frente com meu amigo, mas senti alguém me puxando.

— Hyuck, você nem pra se despedir de mim. — Jeno fez outro biquinho, e eu sorri abobado.

— Eu preciso ir Jeno, minha apresentação é a noite esqueceu?

Ele colocou as mãos na nuca, encucado. — Desculpe! Pensava que era amanhã.

Balancei a cabeça, em negação. — Você não tem jeito.

— Vamos Nono! Teremos mais um treino antes da próxima aula! — Mark o chamou no meio da multidão de alunos que zanzavam pelo refeitório.

— Vou já! — Jeno disse, acenando animado.

— Eu odeio esse apelido que te chamam.

— Você sabe que os garotos sempre me chamaram assim. Eu gosto. — Ele sorriu.

Sorri para ele e me inclinei, o beijando. Não costumávamos demonstrar tanto afeto na frente das pessoas, mas de vez em quando não matava. O abracei apertado e me despedi de vez.

— Até mais tarde, não esquece da apresentação. — falei, apontando pra ele não esquecer. Jeno deu o seu característico sorriso com os olhos que eu tanto amava e seguiu o caminho contrário ao meu.

Namoramos já vai fazer um ano e tudo vai muito bem. Me sinto feliz com Lee Jeno. Nos conhecemos no primeiro ano, quando ele se transferiu pra escola e já de cara tentou entrar para o time de futebol. Com o tempo, viramos amigos e a gente se via sempre, e a partir daí nós começamos a namorar. Jeno é um amor de pessoa, meus pais o adoram e ele tem liberdade para ir na minha casa e dormir às vezes. Nós ainda não chegamos na fase sexual sabe, porque eu não me sinto preparado. Já tentamos coisas bem divertidas e isso por enquanto está perfeito pra mim. O que importa é que a gente se respeita e quer esperar mais um tempo pra decidir tudo, e eu quero que a nossa primeira vez seja perfeita.

**XxX**

Fizemos um último ensaio para captar tudo e focamos em arrumar o teatro da escola. Seria a apresentação de Lago dos Cisnes mais bonita de todas! A animação era geral e tudo seria perfeito. A escola receberia pessoas importantes e quem sabe o professor de alguma universidade de dança veria meu trabalho árduo e me concederia uma bolsa de estudos? Era o meu maior sonho e eu estava ansioso por isso. Já pensou? Poder treinar em alguma escola de dança renomada pelo país, ou até fora dele.

Quando terminamos de arrumar tudo, a professora nos reuniu em um círculo.

— Pessoal, estou muio orgulhosa de vocês e sei que farão uma bela apresentação.

Nos juntamos, para fazer nossa saudação e trazer sorte para a apresentação.

— VAMOS ARRASAR! — Renjun gritou.

Em seguida nós gritamos: — NÓS SEMPRE ARRASAMOS!

Chamei Renjun e andamos até a entrada do palco, ficamos escondidos, verificando as pessoas que chegavam e sentavam nas poltronas.

— Estou tão nervoso…

— Eu também estou Renjun, mas nós vamos arrasar, como dissemos antes.

— Sim, nós vamos.

Inclinei mais a cabeça, para observar melhor e ver se via o Jeno e minha família.

— Meus pais e minha irmã chegaram. Olha! — disse, apontando na direção deles.

— Meus pais também vieram.

— Mas… não estou vendo o Jeno.

Renjun pegou em meu braço e sorriu. — Não se preocupa, ele deve estar chegando com os garotos do time.

— Assim espero. — fechei a cortina e nos afastamos do palco.

Terminei de ajeitar minha maquiagem e ajudei meu amigo com a dele.

— Hyuck! Me ajuda com o penteado? — Yeri pediu.

— Ajudo sim, estou só terminando de retocar a maquiagem do Renjun. — verifiquei os detalhes e sorri, meu amigo estava bonito. Ele era muito fofo e maquiado ficava ainda mais com as bochechas rosadas.

Em seguida, fui até Yeri.

— Você já está toda linda Yeri, o que quer exatamente? — indaguei, vendo-a pelo espelho à nossa frente.

— Eu acho que o coque está torto, dá só um ajuste no meio pra mim.

— Tá bom.

Nossas vestimentas estavam lindas, nas cores azul, preto e branco. Eu seria o príncipe Siegfried, Yeri seria a princesa Odette, Seulgi faria o papel de Odille, filha do mago Rothbart, que seria o Renjun. Joy seria a Rainha, e o restante faria parte das donzelas e guardas do palácio. Seria uma apresentação e tanto e estávamos ansiosos.

Após terminar tudo nos posicionamos e ficamos ao lado dos outros, esperando o espetáculo começar. O nervosismo estava à mil e eu só queria que tudo fosse o mais perfeito possível.

O primeiro ato havia começado no castelo do príncipe e as garotas entraram e dançaram lindamente. Após isso eu entrei em seguida para fazer meu solo como príncipe e avistei logo o Jeno ao lado do Jaemin na platéia, ambos sorriam bastante e eu estava feliz por saber que meu namorado estava lá. Minha família também parecia eufórica e eu quase saio do personagem para rir da minha mãe que apontava uma câmera enorme em minha direção. Depois foi a vez da Yeri em sua cena sozinha. Geralmente a bailarina principal faz a Odette e a Odile, mas nossa professora achou melhor dividir os papéis para duas bailarinas.

Depois de quase duas horas de apresentação, o espetáculo havia terminado com muita ovação e palmas de todos na platéia. Havia sido um sucesso e o diretor da escola nos parabenizou pelo bom trabalho. Cumprimentamos a todos e nos despedimos, emocionados em saber que o resultado havia sido satisfatório.

Corri com meus amigos e fui até meus pais.

— Filho!! Você foi maravilhoso! — Minha mãe disse, me abraçando.

— Nós amamos! — Meu pai disse, me parabenizando com sua animação. O abracei e em seguida falei com minha irmã.

— Maninho já está crescido. — Ela me abraçou e me fez um cafuné no cabelo duro do gel. Fiz um biquinho emburrado, minha irmã era uma figura. Eu me dava bem com Irene, mas como ela estava na faculdade atualmente, não tínhamos mais tanto tempo pra fazer coisas juntos. O que era um saco.

Jeno apareceu com flores e eu corri para abraçá-lo.

— Você veio mesmo!

— Eu disse que viria. — Ele me entregou as flores, sorrindo e me dando um beijo no rosto em seguida.

Jaemin também me abraçou sorridente, e eu retribuí. Fomos até minha família e conversamos por uns minutos. Até que Jeno e Jaemin se despediram.

— Vou te encontrar na entrada do teatro ta bom? — Ele disse, correndo em seguida, junto de Jaemin e eu apenas assenti, sorridente observando aqueles dois correrem para a saída. Se não fosse tão tarde ainda planejava sair com o Jeno para um jantar.

Terminei de falar com minha família e logo depois encontrei Renjun no vestiário, queria me trocar rapidamente.

— Nós fomos muito bem!! — gritou Renjun, saltitando pelo vestiário masculino.

— Sim! — Outros garotos gritaram, saltitando junto do meu amigo. Dei uma gargalhada, aqueles garotos eram muito engraçados.

— Eu estava bem nervoso, mas agora que passou, estou feliz! — disse enquanto me trocava.

— Fomos muito bem garotos! Conto com vocês nos próximos ensaios! Vamos comemorar! — disse a professora, que chegava para nos abraçar.

— Obrigado professora! — Todos agradeceram em uníssono.

Logo depois de me trocar fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

— Pessoal, eu vou ao banheiro agora, vocês vão comigo? — perguntei.

— Desculpa Hyuck, já vou indo, meus pais estão lá fora me esperando. — Renjun falou, correndo para a saída..

— Me espera lá fora então, encontro você daqui a cinco minutos. — disse, pegando minha mochila e segui para o banheiro, já que ninguém ia comigo.

Andei pelo corredor e entrei no primeiro banheiro que vi. Lá fora podia ouvir o barulho de algumas pessoas e esperava encontrar com Renjun e Jeno dentro de alguns minutos.

Entrei no banheiro e achei esquisito, pois a luz estava fraca, piscando direto. Fiquei com medo de ter algum fantasma por ali. Não que eu acreditasse em fantasmas, mas nunca se sabe né. Fui devagar até a cabine e quando estava lavando a mão, ouvi um barulho esquisito. Uma voz gemendo. Tremi dos pés à cabeça e fiquei travado onde estava, se fosse a loira do banheiro eu juro que deixaria ela levar minha alma, porque não teria nem forças pra dizer não.

O som continuou e eu já tava branco, rezando o pai-nosso e o ave-maria mentalmente. Enxuguei minhas mãos com o papel e já pensando em correr dali. Mas ao dar um passo até a porta, ouvi alguém falar baixinho:

— Acho que tem alguém no banheiro.

— Fala baixo! Podem nos ouvir.

Congelei onde estava. A voz! Era a voz dele! Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo! Meu coração batia muito forte e minhas pernas tremiam, pensei que teria um ataque ali mesmo. Dei meia-volta e andei bem devagar até a última cabine, onde desconfiei que saíram as vozes. Em minha mente algo me dizia para não abrir aquela porta, que eu estava entrando em um ambiente proibido e me arrependeria depois, mas eu não podia ignorar aquela voz.

Peguei de leve na maçaneta da porta e empurrei, mas claro, estava trancada. Então fiz algo ridículo. Subi no vaso da outra cabine, para me apoiar e tentar escalar a parede para ver quem estava naquela cabine. Eu sabia que tinha escutado a voz do Jeno, precisava confirmar se era ele mesmo. Peguei impulso e subi de uma vez. Ficando branco, vermelho, roxo, enfim; com a cena que vi.

Jeno estava beijando Jaemin no banheiro!

LEE JENO

DESGRAÇADO

ESTAVA COM O JAEMIN

NO BANHEIRO!

Os dois se agarravam com pressa e se eu continuasse mais tempo ali, poderia ficar mais traumatizado do que já estava! Quando eles pararam de se beijar por um momento, ambos levantaram a vista e me viram. Pulei com tudo no chão, fazendo barulho e os assustando. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas imediatamante, eu estava com muita raiva daquele filho da puta!

— ABRE ESSA PORTA! AGORA! — berrei, batendo com toda a força.

Quando finalmente a porta abriu, vi ambos com cara de tacho, me olhando como se não tivessem feito nada!

— Haechan… Amor… Eu posso explicar… — Ele disse, andando em minha direção e querendo segurar minha mão. Jaemin tentava esconder seu rosto o tempo inteiro, a vergonha era grande demais.

— EU NÃO QUERO SABER MAIS NADA!

— Hyuck, você sabe que eu te amo… Vamos conversar.

— CONVERSAR? MEU PAU QUE VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Jaemin aregalou os olhos, quando me ouviu xingar.

— VÃO SE FODER VOCÊS DOIS! SEU FILHO DA PUTA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! JOGOU O NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO FORA. — Eu estava chorando muito, não queria saber mais de nada. — E VOCÊ! — apontei para Jaemin. — SEU TRAÍRA DESGRAÇADO! EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ E TE ACHAVA UM AMOR DE PESSOA! AGORA VÊ SE MORRE E ME ESQUECE! — Cuspi no chão em direção a eles, pois era isso que escória merecia. Depois corri, queria distância daqueles dois.

Jeno apareceu atrás de mim, me puxando.

— Sai daqui! Não quero conversa com você! Eu já disse que está tudo acabado!

— Mas…

Corri, o deixando só.

Encontrei Renjun se despedindo do pessoal na entrada do teatro e me encolhi no chão, perto dali. Renjun virou e ao me ver, correu em minha direção com preocupação.

— Meu Deus Hyuck! O que houve com você? — Ele chegou perto de mim, assustado.

— Jeno e Jaemin são dois traíras! Era tudo mentira!

Ele me abraçou e eu me aninhei em seu peito confortável. Estava abalado e precisava do meu melhor amigo.

— Vamos pra minha casa Hyuck, você dorme lá hoje.

— Obrigado.

Seguimos para a saída e ele me ajudou a limpar o rosto todo inchado. Alguns alunos que ainda estavam lá fora perceberam meu estado e vi que alguns queriam se aproximar, mas evitaram o contato. Achei melhor assim, não queria alarde em cima da minha vida.

Segui para a casa do Renjun e passamos a noite na cama, conversando. Eu chorava de um lado e ele do outro, pois gostava do Jeno como meu namorado e também do Jaemin, principalmente dele. Estávamos decepcionados. Eu só queria esquecer tudo, esquecer que um dia namorei com um cara como Lee Jeno.

**XxX**

Na manhã seguinte levantei com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Eu e Renjun desistimos de sair para qualquer lugar naquele dia e passamos o dia inteiro na cama. Era o sábado mais triste da minha vida e eu não conseguia acreditar que tudo havia terminado. Eu não namorava mais Lee Jeno e isso me machucava muito.

— Aqui, — Jun disse, estendendo uma bandeja com um delicioso café da manhã, que parecia mais um café da tarde, já que era hora do almoço. — vê se você come alguma coisa garoto.

Fiz um biquinho emburrado. — Aff… você é muito mandão. — recebi a bandeja e arrumei meus cabelos que pareciam um ninho de tão assanhados. — Precisa cuidar melhor de mim…

— Mas eu cuido muito bem, você tá me saindo muito do ingrato, isso sim!

Puxei Renjun pelo braço e o fiz sentar-se ao meu lado. Abracei-o e ele começou a rir.

— Eu te amo Jun! Me desculpa! De verdade!

— Hmm… Vou pensar no seu caso. — Me olhou desconfiado e eu ri um pouco.

Peguei uma fatia do bolo de chocolate que a Senhora Huang fazia e me deliciei naquele sabor.

— Os bolos da sua mãe são os melhores…

— Isso é verdade. — Ele concordou, ainda sorrindo e pegou um pedaço para comer também.

— Ei! Pensei que esse lanche seria só meu!

Renjun franziu a testa, — Vai sonhando Alice! — e roubou outro pedaço de bolo da bandeja.

Depois de comermos decidimos ver algum filme de terror na Netflix, mas estávamos tão concentrados em conversar que nem ligamos pro tal filme.

— Jun, você acha que o Jeno se arrepende do que fez?

— Que se arrependeu o quê? Se ele gostasse realmente de você como diz que gosta, não teria te traído.

Abaixei a cabeça e me cobri com um dos lençóis. Eu queria morrer e ser esquecido por todo mundo, como se nunca tivesse existido.

— Aff! Pior que é verdade, mas sei lá… Eu gosto tanto dele…

Renjun puxou o lençol da minha cabeça e me olhou sério. — Eu também gosto do Jaemin… Quer dizer, gostava e agora a gente já sabe o que aqueles dois andavam fazendo esse tempo todo, devemos ser fortes.

— Eu sei… mas é tão difícil...

— Você não está pensando em voltar pra aquele traste está?

— Não! Claro que não…!

— Lee Donghyuck…

Mordi o lábio inferior, estava com o rosto quente e vermelho de vergonha.

— Não vou voltar, pode confiar, mas… Eu fico pensando se alguém ainda vai querer ter algo comigo, aposto que vou virar atração de circo…

Renjun fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, indignado. — Como assim? Você acha que vai ficar sozinho? — assenti, com uma expressão triste. Ele me olhou com mais raiva ainda e eu não posso mentir que o medo me consumiu, não se podia desafiar aquele garoto, quando Huang Renjun queria conseguia ser pior que o cão. — Para com isso! Logo logo você arranja alguém que goste de você.

Dei de ombros, desanimado. — Ai não acho não… Eu vou viver o resto da minha vida solteiro mesmo…

— Que solteiro o que? Você é lindo, inteligente, dança divinamente bem e é um cara legal, se alguém não te quiser está perdendo feio.

Meus olhos brilharam e uma lágrima desceu. Eu estava muito na bad, mas era importante estar ao lado de um amigo, meu melhor amigo. Renjun podia ser assustador às vezes, mas estava lá para me ajudar em tudo o que eu precisasse.

Nós éramos amigos desde a escola elementar, o conheci com meus sete anos e até hoje não nos desgrudamos. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado e me defendia quando alguém brigava comigo. Eu tinha sorte de ter um amigo como o Jun. E eu devia muito a ele.

Imediatamente tive uma ideia louca. — Renjun! E se a gente fizer um trato de se casar caso fiquemos velhos e solteirões? Tipo em How I Met Your Mother?

Renjun gargalhou alto, tão alto que eu fiquei bravo com aquilo.

— Você está louco né? E eu serei Yellow Umbrella pra sempre! — ele botou a mão no peito, como se aquilo fosse importante.

O ignorei totalmente e ri de sua reação.

— Louco porque? Você é lindo, eu sou lindo e podemos ser um casal maravilhoso. — dei uma leve piscadela em sua direção, lançando meu charme natural e ele gargalhou mais ainda.

— Você é louco cara.

— Ah tá! — falei, já ficando emburrado. — Obrigado por todo o apoio seu tratante!

— Hahaha! Eu só não fico com você porque ainda não me senti atraído cara! Mas sei lá, se no futuro isso acontecer pode ser que a gente acabe se casando mesmo…

— Oxi! Mas eu posso te fazer ficar atraído em dois minutos.

— Como?

Cruzei os braços e me inclinei para perto dele fazendo um biquinho. — Ora, te dando um dos meus beijos irresistíveis.

Renjun arregalou os olhos e quando viu que eu estava falando sério, deu um baita pulo da cama e correu desembestado pelo quarto.

— Volta aqui que você não escapa de mim!

— Isso é assédio! Me deixa em paz seu maluco!

Corremos e brincamos o resto do dia inteiro no sábado e eu ainda dormi lá de novo naquela noite. De tarde podia estar bem, mas durante a noite a bad batia novamente e lá ia mais litros e litros de choro desconsolado por causa de um cuzão que devia estar se atracando com alguém pelas ruas. Eu merecia mesmo.

Domingo levantei cedo e corri pra minha casa. Passei o dia arrumando meu quarto e me certificando de destruir qualquer lembrança daquele idiota do Jeno que havia ficado pelo caminho. Rasguei fotos, separei presentes e roupas dele que estavam em meu guarda-roupa e joguei tudo no lixo, eu não queria ter que ver mais nada dele na minha frente. Meus pais perceberam o quão determinado eu estava, mas não vieram perguntar nada pra mim. E eu nem achei ruim né? Não queria ninguém me importunando. Se eu estava determinado a jogar tudo dele fora, teria que estar determinado a tirá-lo de vez da minha vida e partir para outra.


	2. Convites e ligações indesejadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vcs curtam esse capitulo!  
Beijinhos <3

**Capítulo 02 – Convites e ligações indesejadas**

Segunda-feira havia chegado e eu pensei seriamente em faltar aula, mas foi só eu ficar mais dez minutinhos deitado que minha mãe apareceu pra me expulsar da cama, então o jeito foi ir mesmo pra aula. Ao chegar lá fiquei esperando Renjun em frente a escola, não queria entrar naquela zona sem meu amigo do meu lado. Estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Só de pensar em cruzar com o Jeno pelos corredores e ter que vê-lo junto do Jaemin fazia meu estômago revirar.

Alguém se aproximou de mim e tocou discretamente em meu ombro, meu corpo deu uma tremedeira dos infernos e quase que eu morro com um infarto daqueles!

— Socorro! — gritei.

— Calma Hyuck! Sou eu. — olhei pro lado e vi que era Yeri. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela não entendeu meu susto eu acho.

Botei a mão no meu peito que subia e descia depressa e suspirei fundo. — Ainda bem que era você, se fosse aquele traste do Jeno eu o mataria pode ter certeza.

Yeri chegou perto de mim e falou baixinho: — Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil, mas pode contar comigo pra tudo. — Ela apertou aqueles olhinhos grandes e sorriu, me passando conforto, mas em vez de eu ficar agradecido eu fiquei mais assustado ainda.

— Ué? Como você tá sabendo que a gente terminou?

— Você não tá sabendo? Jeno postou em seu facebook que estava solteiro, e logo depois mudou para relacionamento enrolado. Praticamente todos os alunos da nossa escola viram e comentaram.

— O QUÊ??? — fiquei tonto de repente e cambaleei para trás. Yeri me segurou com tudo e eu caí pra frente em cima dela.

— Donghyuck! Hyuck você tá bem?

Sentei na grama, sujando minha calça jeans cor de vinho, e escondi o rosto com as mãos. Estava indignado. Passei o final de semana todo fora das redes sociais, mas não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso tão rápido. Jeno era mesmo um canalha.

— Eu tô muito puto com ele agora, você não tem noção! — gritei, precisava gritar e mostrar minha indignação.

Yeri me ajudou a levantar e me segurou de lado para que eu não caísse novamente. Vi Renjun chegando com Jisung e Chenle e fiquei mais calmo.

— Vamos entrar todos juntos, estamos com você! — Renjun disse, me agarrando de lado. Então foi aí que eu pude sorrir sabe, ter meus amigos do meu lado era a melhor coisa que eu podia querer.

Entramos na escola e todos os alunos direcionaram seu olhar brevemente pra mim. Eu realmente parecia uma atração de circo e aquilo me deixava com os nervos à flor da pele. Quis sair correndo dali, mas meus amigos me seguraram e me deram coragem para que eu fosse em frente.

Guardamos nossas coisas em nossos armários, nos despedimos do Jisung e do Chenle que ainda eram do primeiro ano e seguimos para nossa sala.

Sentei na última carteira e chamei meus amigos para ficarem ao meu lado. Nossa primeira aula seria de história e eu amava, mas não estava com cabeça pra prestar atenção em nada naquele momento. Quem entrava na sala olhava pra mim por uns cinco segundos pra ter certeza de que era eu mesmo, aí desviava o olhar rapidamente, fingindo que não tinha me visto. Eu ficava puto com esses idiotas, mas não podia fazer nada.

— Hyuck eu vou ao banheiro, quer ir? — Renjun perguntou.

— Não, pode ir que depois eu vou quando der vontade.

Yeri levantou da carteira. — Eu vou também! Nós voltamos logo Hyuck. — assenti e deixei aqueles dois irem pro banheiro. Já estava mais acostumada a ser deixado sozinho mesmo.

Aí foi só eles saírem que aconteceu uma coisa que eu não me lembrei que aconteceria. Ter que cruzar com o idiota do Mark e seus amigos do futebol logo na primeira aula! Eu não lembrava mesmo que ele estudava história comigo. Eu tinha muita sorte mesmo, pra não dizer o contrário.

Eles entraram juntos e sentaram na frente, do outro lado da sala, e eu suspirei aliviado, pensando que estava livre. Só que estamos falando de Mark Lee né, ele tem que de alguma forma me atazanar.

O filho de uma mãe deixou o Johnny e o Jaehyun e seguiu em minha direção, e eu não podia simplesmente sair da sala assim. Não queria que pensassem que eu estava fugindo.

Mark chegou perto da minha cadeira e apoiou os braços ao redor da cintura, me observando.

— Olha só! Você por aqui Hyuck? Pensei que você não fosse pisar tão cedo na escola por, sabe… — Ele estendeu a mão e parou de falar, coçando a nuca.

Me olhou de novo e voltou a se inclinar na minha direção, eu fiquei ali, só olhando o que ele ia fazer.

— Vem cá? Deve ser duro né? Esse lance de traição e tal...

Cruzei os braços e o fuzilei com o olhar, eu cometeria uma loucura se ele continuasse falando asneiras na minha frente. — Olha só se não é o senhor cabeção! Se metendo onde não deve! Podia ir procurar o que fazer né?

Ele cruzou os braços e deu aquele risinho sarcástico de lado que só ele dava, e a convinha discreta apareceu, me deixando com os nervos à flor da pele. — Nossa, suas piadas estão cada vez melhores, você bem que poderia me ensinar né?

— Não, porque as aulas são apenas para os espertos e retardados como você não entram. Na próxima você tenta uma vaga. — dei uma piscadela em sua direção, e um sorriso sarcástico de volta.

Senti que Mark ia se aproximar e dizer umas poucas e boas pra mim, mas Jaehyun e Johnny surgiram por trás dele e o seguraram, enquanto meus amigos chegavam e presenciavam aquele show de horrores.

— Hyuck! Nos desculpe! — Johnny disse, se inclinando.

— Não liguem pro que esse paspalho fala! — Jaehyun alertou, carregando Mark, que bodejava baixinho.

— Ele pensa que é quem pra querer me zoar por ter terminado meu namoro!? — bufei de raiva e me afundei mais ainda na cadeira, meu dia havia começado bem demais pra não dizer o contrário. Meu sangue fervia e minha vontade era de ter dado um chute bem no meio das pernas daquele filho da puta pra ver se ele ainda mexeria comigo.

— O que houve? — Yeri perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Só o idiota do Mark me importunando, como sempre.

— Nenhuma novidade — Yeri riu, eu definitivamente era a chacota da escola, estava comprovado.

Renjun riu e suspirou. — Ai ai, queria saber quando é que vocês dois vão parar de se alfinetar sempre que se verem.

Cruzei os braços decidido. — Nunca.

— Nunca diga nunca. — Yeri alertou.

— Iih eu não ligo pra esses ditados idiotas. — abri minha mochila e tirei meu livro e meu caderno, a professora já entrava em sala e começava a escrever na lousa. — Eu e o Lee Mark nunca vamos nos dar bem, assina aí.

— No fundo ele gosta é de você, minha intuição nunca falha... — Yeri disse, pensativa e séria demais pro meu gosto.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho por um segundo. — Gostar? Nem se ele gostasse eu ia ficar com ele! Ele primeiro, precisa aprender a tratar melhor as pessoas pra depois conquistar alguém.

— É verdade, mas vocês dois antigamente não brigavam assim, eram até amigos na escola elementar! — Renjun disse, passando as mãos por seus cabelos e me olhando com seu ar todo sério. — Não sei o que deu pra vocês travarem essa guerra tão grande atualmente.

— Vai saber. — Yeri disse, voltando sua atenção pra lousa e começando a anotar.

Dei de ombros e também me concentrei nas anotações. Mas fiquei a pensar depois. Por que eu e o Mark vivíamos brigando mesmo? Eu realmente não lembrava quando isso havia começado. Na Escola Elementar nós nos dávamos superbem e vivíamos dividindo o lanche nos intervalos, lembro que todo mundo queria comer da comida que eu levava, mas eu só dividia com o Mark e o Renjun. Ele até ia dormir na minha casa às vezes. Um tempo depois nos afastamos do nada e quando viemos pro ginásio as coisas mudaram de vez. Ele entrou pro time de futebol e começamos a nos alfinetar aos poucos, até que hoje em dia não nos suportamos… Mas quer saber? Eu não tô nem aí pra ele! Se ele quer continuar assim, vai ser guerra pra sempre!

**XxX**

Quando a aula acabou partimos para o refeitório e eu tive que ver o Jeno se exibindo com o Jaemin pra cima e pra baixo. Os dois andavam como se fossem os reis pelo refeitório e ficavam se beijando a cada dois segundos.

— Que desesperados. — disse, comendo meu lanche, mastigando com tanta força que eu sabia que sentiria dor mais tarde.

— Nossa! — Renjun olhou com nojo. — Demais.

— Olha só como eles ficam grudados? — Yeri disse, rindo.

— Deixa eles pra lá, vamos comer que é melhor. — voltei a comer com uma raiva tão grande que fiquei sem fome depois. Evitei olhar na direção daqueles dois, mas foi difícil demais. Jaemin estava lá no meu lugar, se divertindo e abraçando o cara que era meu namorado, que eu ainda amava apesar de tudo! E todos os garotos do time de futebol pareciam bem à vontade com isso, até o Jisung e Chenle estavam lá. Bando de traíras!

Olhei bem para todos e percebi que Mark me olhava e sorria feito um bocó. Fiz cara feia pra ele e ele me deu língua! Pode um negócio desses? Devolvi na mesma moeda e ficamos nessa guerrinha de dar língua e fazer cara feia um pro outro. Eu não suportava aquele moleque. Depois mandei um cotoco e desviei o olhar para continuar comendo.

Renjun me olhou tão feio que eu achei que fosse morrer. E a Yeri ficou só rindo.

— Você não cansa de dar uma de garotinho de cinco anos com o Mark né? — Renjun ralhou.

Me encolhi, com vergonha. — Argh! Ele que começou!

— Vocês não tem jeito mesmo. — balançou a cabeça, decepcionado comigo.

Eu só queria ir pra minha casa e ficar de boa com a minha solidão. Não ligava pra garotos idiotas.

Antes de irmos pra casa Jaehyun surgiu com alguns panfletos e entregou um pra cada um de nós, saindo em seguida e entregando mais panfletos para todos. Olhamos para o panfleto e era um convite para uma festa que aconteceria daqui há uns quinze dias, numa sexta, depois do jogo de futebol.

— Olha! Uma festa é o que precisamos! — Yeri disse animadíssima.

— Sei não Yeri. Não estou no clima.

Seguimos pelo pátio da escola e logo mais estávamos atravessando a rua.

— Não podemos desanimar! Você precisa sair e se divertir Donghyuck!

— Acho melhor não. Tenho certeza que o Jeno estará nessa festa e eu não estou a fim de ver ele lá!

— Hyuck, você olhou bem o panfleto? — Renjun indagou.

Franzi a testa e olhei bem o que dizia. Era tipo um baile de máscaras.

— Vamos usar máscaras! Não é o máximo? — Yeri disse dando pulinhos alegres demais pro meu gosto.

Dobrei o papel e o guardei na mochila. — Não sei não, vou pensar a respeito e na semana eu aviso a vocês.

— Tá bom, mas pensa com carinho.

Me despedi dos dois e segui meu caminho pra casa, esperava que as coisas melhorassem a partir de agora, não queria ficar sofrendo por quem não merecia. E por um momento antes de entrar em casa me senti determinado a não sofrer. Eu só não sabia se duraria.

**XxX**

Quinze dias haviam se passado, quinze dias que meu relacionamento havia terminado. Ver o Jeno pelos corredores com o Jaemin ainda dava uma fisgada em meu coração, mas eu não estava na fossa totalmente, estava conseguindo sorrir e seguir minha vida. Só que agora o desgraçado andava me infernizando. Já fazia uma semana que ele me ligava e deixava mensagens no facebook e no kakao, o que eu tentava ignorar com dificuldade, admito, mas aos poucos eu conseguiria ignorá-lo. Nas aulas de balé ficava o tempo todo perto dos meus amigos. No intervalo tentava conversar e interagir com o máximo de pessoas possíveis e assim estava seguindo. Uma coisa legal é que depois de uns dias percebi que todos me acolhiam muito bem e nessa, quem perdeu mais foram aqueles dois, pois muitos deram as costas pra eles.

No final de semana, saí pra comer um lanche com meus amigos do balé, com o Jisung e o Chenle e conversamos e brincamos até tarde. Foi bem divertido passar um tempo com eles.

Na quinta-feira eu acordei me sentindo radiante, meu cabelo estava sedoso, meus sapatos eram novos e aproveitei para usar uma das minhas melhores roupas. Queria mostrar que estava por cima, mostrar ao Jeno tudo o que ele havia perdido. Olhei em meu celular e havia mais uma mensagem dele, dizendo que sentia saudades, eu apenas ignorei.

Cheguei à escola e o zoológico estava como sempre: bagunçado. Me dirigi para meu armário e tentei não surtar, já que estava sozinho.

— Ei Donghyuck!! — ouvi alguém chamar meu nome e virei, vendo que era a Yeri que corria em minha direção.

— Yeri! Bom dia! — respondi sorridente, mas a garota quase pulou em cima de mim, me fazendo desequilibrar.

— Cuidado! Você quase me deixa cair sua louca! — briguei com ela.

— Olha quem fala — disse, me dando dois tapinhas no braço. — Amanhã é a festa do Jaehyun e eu to muito animada! Você vai né?

Olhei pra ela com uma expressão de poker face. — Err… Não?

Yeri murchou, fazendo um biquinho. Pensei que a garota fosse chorar na minha frente.

— O que? Não! Você precisa ir Hyuck!

Peguei meus livros e seguimos pelo corredor até nossa aula, enquanto aquela menina louca tentava me convencer de todas as formas a ir pra festa.

— Por favor, por favor? O que eu faço pra você aceitar ir pra festa?

— Nada, porque eu não vou! Já disse. — mantive meus livros bem firmes em meus braços, enquanto andava.

Não sei o que deu nessa criatura que ela saiu falando com todo mundo pra me fazer ir pra festa.

— Ei Taeyong! Fala pro Hyuck ir pra festa amanhã?

— Vai pra festa amanhã cara! — Ele gritou ao passar por nós e eu só quis morrer.

Passamos pelo grupo dos carinhas do clube de atletismo e ela fez a mesma coisa e eu jurei que a esganaria se ela não parasse com isso. Olhei pra ela com uma cara feia, quando ela gritou mais uma vez:

— Ei! Pede pro Hyuck ir pra festa amanhã! — Ela segurou o braço de alguém toda animada, e eu sem saber quem era continuei andando. Aí ela puxou a pessoa com tudo na minha direção. Quando eu olhei, trombei de uma vez com Jung Jaehyun e levei um baita susto e meus cadernos se foram ao chão, espalhando-se.

— Ai meu Deus! — esbravejei, bufando de raiva, me jogando no chão para apanhá-los. — Meus livros! Yeri você me paga!

— Eu ajudo! — Ele disse e rapidamente apanhou-os para mim.

— Ai Hyuck! Me desculpa! Acho que me empolguei demais. — Yeri pediu, tocando em meu ombro.

Mas eu não estava mais nem aí para Yeri. Eu só tinha olhos para Jaehyun me entregando os livros e sorrindo, com suas covinhas fofas aparecendo. Nós subimos juntos e seus dedos tocaram os meus de leve e um arrepio subiu por toda minha espinha. Estava nas nuvens e pensando: Por que nunca reparei nele? Reparar mesmo que eu digo. Jaehyun era do time de futebol, que eu não gostava muito, e apesar de ser um dos melhores amigos do idiota do Mark, ele nunca me zoou ou encheu o meu saco. Pelo que me lembro ele sempre foi gentil comigo e me ajudou até em algumas situações. Fora que ele era um gato né, um dos caras mais gatos da escola. Olhei-o dos pés à cabeça e me arrepiei toda com a visão. Ele era um pedaço de mau caminho.

E eu estava ferrado.

— Pronto, seus livros estão todos aí.

— O-obrigado — gaguejei, eu estava muito, muito ferrado.

Ele sorriu novamente e tocou de leve nos cabelos roxeados, fazendo quase a baba escorrer da minha boca. Parou na minha frente e arqueou a sobrancelha antes de falar.

— Bom, não vai deixar de ir pra festa amanhã hein? Quero ver você lá.

Passei a mão direita pelos cabelos e olhei bem em seus olhos. — Ah… — sorri todo sem jeito, meu coração à mil. — Mas eu não sei, não tô muito animado pra festas sabe.

— Mas aí não vai ter graça se você não for.

— Ah! Que é isso! — falei, tentando ser modesto. — Eu nem sou tão importante assim… — Meu rosto estava mais vermelho que tomate nessa hora.

— Pra mim você é. — senti que ele me olhava toda e fiquei com mais vergonha ainda. — A propósito, você está muito bonito hoje. — abaixei o rosto ficando mais vermelho ainda, esse homem era demais pra mim!

— Obrigado…

— Agora você não pode deixar de ir. — Ele me deu uma piscadela e saiu. Fiquei olhando enquanto ele me dava um tchau todo animado e meu coração deu um solavanco que eu suspirei. Parecia que estávamos só nós dois ali. Dei um tchauzinho e sorri abobada, vendo ele se distanciar lentamente.

Yeri me rodeou e sorriu, cruzando os braços. — Eita que amanhã promete. — segurou meu braço e me arrastou pra sala.

Antes de entrarmos na sala avistamos Renjun vindo em nossa direção. Ele olhou pra Yeri e pra mim e franziu a testa.

— O que deu em vocês?

— Em mim nada, mas com ele aí — Yeri disse, apontando pra mim com a cabeça — pelo visto aconteceu de tudo.

Paramos na frente da sala e eu finalmente soltei todo o ar preso em meus pulmões.

— Eu… eu acho que to com uma crush no Jaehyun!

Renjun franziu a testa, surpreso. — Mas já? Você é rápido hein?

— Meu objetivo é só dar uns beijos, nada sério… — sorri, só de pensar em ter aquele garoto em meus braços. — Acho que ficamos bem juntos. Vocês não acham?

— Não mesmo, ele é mais velho que você e se não me engano o Taeyong gosta dele. — Renjun disse, cruzando os braços.

Vi quando Yeri rodou os dedos na cabeça em seguida, indicando que eu era louco. Dei língua para os dois e fechei a cara.

— Então nós vamos pra festa amanhã? — Yeri perguntou.

— Vamos. Inclusive temos que ir hoje depois da aula comprar minha fantasia, eu não tenho nada em casa.

Yeri sorriu. — Aaaaaa vamos sim! — deu três pulinhos e entrou na sala, toda animada.

**XxX**

Compramos nossas fantasias e fomos pra minha casa, experimentar. Escolhi ir de Michael Jackson, meu maior ídolo. Renjun e Yeri decidiram ir de casal, de Bela e Fera.

— Você ficou ótimo de Michael Jackson! — Renjun riu. — Tá igualzinho.

Revirei os olhos, rindo em seguida. — Obrigado, eu sei que sou lindo.

Ambos riram.

— Vocês estão ótimos de casalzinho.

Renjun e Yeri se abraçaram e se curvaram pra mim, que gargalhei alto.

— Nós vamos arrasar nessa festa, pode anotar aí. — Yeri falou animadíssima.

Minha mãe chegou depois e nos ofereceu um lanchinho. Ficamos conversando mais um tempo e depois do lanche fui deixá-los na parada do ônibus.

— Não se esqueçam, amanhã temos que descobrir qual a fantasia do Jaehyun— falei, determinado.

— Vai dar tudo certo!

— Pode deixar!

Subindo pro meu quarto vi que meu celular tocava. Ao ver quem era, me assustei com o nome “Jeno” estampado na tela e uma foto nossa surgindo no fundo. Eu precisava tirar o número dele da minha lista.

Sentei na cama e tentei ignorar, mas não parava de tocar.

Acabei atendendo.

— O que você quer hein?

— _Que milagre! Ele atendeu!_ — Jeno falou, me deixando enjoado com sua voz.

— Fala logo o que você quer, pois eu tenho mais o que fazer.

— _Vi você flertando com o Jaehyun hoje._

— Viu foi? — sorri malino.

— _Vi. E não gostei nem um pouco._ — Ele respirou fundo e eu comecei a me sentir nervoso, meu corpo tremia e eu não entendia porque.

— Não posso fazer nada, nós não namoramos mais. E se eu quiser ficar com alguém eu ficarei!

— _Você ainda me ama que eu sei._

Fiquei indignado com aquelas palavras. — O q-quê? C-claro que não!

Ele riu na linha, o filho da puta riu. —_ Tá vendo? Você até gagueja!_

— Para de me atazanar seu filho da puta! — Parti pra grosseria, não parava de me tremer, e ele me pagaria por isso!

—_ Amanhã a gente se vê na festa…_ — Ele riu mais um pouco, — _Amor._ — e desligou.

Ele tinha me chamado de amor? Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer isso? Me joguei na cama e chorei praticamente a noite inteira. Não queria me sentir tão frágil assim por causa daquele idiota, mas não sabia o que dava em mim. Não sabia mais o que fazer, eu só queria esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.


	3. Planos, propostas e beijos roubados

**Capítulo 03 – Planos, propostas e beijos roubados**

  
  


Na sexta, já melhor da fossa da noite anterior, fui pra aula saltitante e na expectativa de encontrar o Jaehyun. Esperava conseguir lhe dizer que eu iria para sua festa. Minha crush nele só aumentava, eu não tinha culpa se ele era um desgraçado de lindo. Ficava vendo suas fotos no instagram e morrendo por dentro. Decidi então descobrir qual seria sua fantasia na festa. Como eu faria isso? Eu teria que encontrá-lo a sós pelo colégio, sem o Johnny e o Mark pra me encher o saco. Então minhas amigas teriam que despistá-los enquanto eu tentava arrancar do Jaehyun tudo o que eu quisesse.

Eu estava tão focado em minha estratégia que nem prestei atenção quando Jeno passou por mim com o Jaemin, eles riam a beça e pararam assim que me encontraram. Voltei de meus devaneios e fixei meu olhar naqueles dois. Ambos passaram por mim em silêncio, mas ao dobrarem o corredor, vi Jeno me encarar e sorrir, aquele sorriso que ele me dava quando queria pedir uma coisa safada. Eu ainda estava mal por causa de sua ligação e só o olhei de volta com seriedade, mas logo desviei o olhar. Não queria me estressar de novo pensando nele.

Cheguei pra aula de física e sentei com meus amigos. Jaehyun entrou junto do Johnny e do Mark e eu estranhei que nenhum deles olhou pra nós. Nem o Mark veio me encher o saco, eles ficaram de conversinha no canto da sala.

— Não esqueçam. Quando estivermos indo pro refeitório vocês agarram os dois idiotas e me deixem agarrar o Jaehyun.

Renjun cruzou os braços, indignado. — Não sei porque decido te ajudar nas tuas loucuras, eu devia ficar na minha.

Dei de ombros. — Você me ama muito, por isso.

Renjun mostrou o dedo do meio pra mim e eu ri com o gesto nervoso dele. Olhei meu kakao e havia outra mensagem do Jeno ali. Ele me mandava constantes corações e frases como_ “Eu ainda te quero” “Eu sei que você sente saudades”_ e_ “Vamos nos ver de novo”_. Eu olhava pra todas e queria apenas vomitar. Não entendia como mesmo depois de estar com o Jaemin, ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de dar em cima de mim.

Renjun olhou pra mim e percebeu que eu estava mais nervoso que o normal.

— O que foi?

— Quem poderia ser? Lee Jeno.

— Esse cara precisa levar uma surra pra aprender a ser gente, pelo visto!

— Não vamos fazer isso. Deixa pra lá.

— Hyuck tem muita paciência, eu já teria dado block e mandado tomar no rabo. — Yeri falou.

Dei de ombros, mas depois pensei no porquê ainda mantinha seu contato ali, já devia ter apagado há muito tempo.

O professor terminou a aula falando sobre as provas que se aproximavam e sobre o conteúdo que precisávamos estudar. Corremos logo pra entrada da sala e esperamos Jaehyun aparecer com os garotos.

Observei os três se aproximando e sorri. Jaehyun estava radiante. Não conseguia entender como havia me encantado por aquele garoto, mas eu só sabia de uma coisa, ele era um príncipe.

Estendi minha mão e toquei no braço dele, o fazendo parar.

— Jaehyun! Queria falar um instante com você. — Ele sorriu e assentiu pra mim.

— Falar o quê? — Mark indagou, chamando o amigo.

Olhei bem sério para meus amigos se tocarem de que era agora que eles deviam levar aqueles dois, então cada um saiu puxando um dos garotos.

— Vamos almoçar juntos hoje! — Yeri disse, puxando Mark que saiu todo embasbacado.

— Isso! Podemos comer nós quatro! — Renjun completou, puxando Johnny pelo corredor que não estava entendendo nada.

Jaehyun saiu da sala e ficou observando os quatro de longe. Mark o tempo inteiro olhava pra trás com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— Seus amigos são sempre assim?

— Assim como?

Jaehyun franziu a testa. — Estranhos?

Olhei pra ele e comecei a rir. — Hahaha! Como você é engraçado! Eles apenas estão fazendo amizade, relaxa. — tentei amenizar.

Jaehyun deu de ombros e me estendeu seu braço. — Bom, então vamos almoçar junto com eles.

Entrelacei meu braço no dele e seguimos para o refeitório. Eu teria pouco tempo pra descobrir sua fantasia, mas esperava que desse certo.

— Então… Ansioso para a festa de hoje a noite?

— Nossa! Estou demais! — Ele sorriu e eu quase babei. — Vai ser uma puta festa!

— Vai ser sim!

— Você vai né? Você me disse que ia pensar, espero que tenha decidido ir.

Enquanto andávamos pelos corredores até chegar no refeitório percebi que todos nos olhavam. Eu estava virando atração novamente, por estar tão perto de um garoto popular e bonito. Não posso fingir que não estava gostando.

Toquei discretamente em seu braço com minha outra mão e o respondi: — Vou sim! — Minha animação estava nas alturas. — Só preciso decidir com que fantasia ir... — Era agora que eu jogaria a isca. — Com qual você vai?

Jaehyun ficou calado por um instante e o vi se inclinar pro meu lado. Me assustei um pouco com seu movimento, mas me mantive firme ao máximo.

— Eu não deveria dizer, já que estaremos todos mascarados… Mas eu serei o Jack Sparrow essa noite, e espero que seja o único.

Abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Que demais! Eu amo Piratas do Caribe!

— É, mas não seja alarmante, alguém pode descobrir. — Ele disse baixinho, quase perto do meu ouvido e meu corpo deu uma leve tremedeira.

— Desculpe… — queria gritar, estava muito eufórico. — Bom, meus amigos vão de casal, de Bela e Fera e eu, como sou um grande fã do Michael Jackson vou me fantasiar dele! — falei superanimado, eu já me imaginava dançando no meio da multidão, nos braços de Jung Jaehyun, ele dizendo o quanto eu estava bonito e no fim nós nos beijaríamos e tudo seria perfeito.

— Pois então está combinado! — Ele respondeu tão animado que eu quis ir no céu e voltar de tanta alegria. Não pensei que seria tão fácil assim.

Entramos no refeitório ainda de braços entrelaçados e todos, mas tipo, todos os olhares se voltaram para nós dois. E eu nem achei ruim, sorri internamente com um ar vitorioso.

Renjun e Yeri estavam em uma mesa já separados dos meninos, então eu me despedi apressada do Jaehyun para sentar com meus amigos. Jisung e Chenle também estavam lá.

— Então como foi? — Renjun perguntou todo animado quando me sentei.

— Foi tão fácil que eu até achei esquisito! — comentei enquanto sentava. Minha bandeja já estava na mesa e eu aproveitei para comer logo.

— O que aconteceu? — Jisung perguntou, perdido.

— Loucuras do Hyuck, sabe como é. — Renjun comentou e eu lhe dei língua em seguida.

— Haechan nunca muda mesmo não é? — Chenle comentou e eu arregalei os olhos.

— Garoto? Me respeita tá. — Chenle riu e voltou a comer sua comida. — Você são muito novos ainda, depois eu conto tudo.

Ambos deram de ombros e apenas riram.

— Então é hoje que o Hyuck finalmente vai mostrar que esqueceu Lee Jeno? — Yeri perguntou e minha expressão mudou totalmente. Olhei para a mesa da galera do futebol e Jeno não estava lá, mas Jaemin estava e parecia animado conversando com o pessoal. Era até bom assim, eu não queria ter que vê-lo o tempo inteiro.

— Ah!… Com… com toda a certeza eu vou mostrar que o esqueci! — falei, tentando demonstrar animação, mas no fundo eu sabia que estava mentindo, estava mentindo pra mim mesmo que eu não queria mais o Jeno.

**XxX**

Depois do almoço os corredores estavam mais vazios por causa das aulas naquele horário. Eu conseguia ver um ou dois alunos andando. Como eu estava livre naquele momento teria que esperar até dar o horário da minha aula de balé, então aproveitei para seguir até a biblioteca para alugar um livro de história para um trabalho em grupo que faria.

Quando estava quase na porta vi Mark vindo em minha direção. Virei o rosto para não olhar para aquele idiota e estava decidido a não falar com ele, porém, o dito cujo chegou perto de mim, me parando no meio do corredor.

— Haechan… Err… — Mark começou, estava todo desconcertado, cruzei os braços e olhei para ele com a cara feia.

— O que você quer Mark? — falei, achando aquilo esquisito demais. Já imaginava ele zombando de mim novamente por causa do meu término. — Se veio pra ficar calado melhor me deixar em paz.

Mark olhou pros dois lados do corredor e segurou minha mão. Quando vi ele estava me puxando pra primeira sala que encontrou vazia ali a nossa frente. Não conseguia entender o que aquele garoto queria.

O Lee me empurrou pra parede ao lado da porta e vasculhou o local com os olhos ágeis. Depois me encarou e eu soltei um grito agudo:

— Socorro!! Soco- — Minha voz foi interrompida pela mão daquele louco.

— Não grita, eu só quero conversar com você. — Mark me olhou sério. — Promete que vai ficar calado? — assenti, ele soltou a mão de leve e eu soltei um risinho malino.

— Socorro!! Socor- — Mark me fuzilou com os olhos, enfiando a mão de novo em minha boca.

— Caralho, será que dá pra parar?

Não conseguia falar direito porque sua mão empatava então apenas grunhi baixo, virando a cabeça, indicando que não pararia.

— Eu só quero falar uma coisa rápida com você, colabora por favor?

Respirei fundo e dessa vez tirei suas mãos da minha boca, cruzando os braços e esperando ele falar de uma vez o que queria.

— Olha Haechan... — As maçãs do seu rosto ficaram muito vermelhas e eu consegui ver bem porque ele estava bem na minha frente. — Eu queria te pedir um favor.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. — O quê? Um favor?

— É... Eu...

— Fala logo. Não tenho o dia inteiro.

— É complicado... — O vi abaixar a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Se é complicado não fala então, eu preciso ir na biblioteca agora. — bufei já estressado com aquilo.

Mark levantou a vista e enfim falou: — Eu preciso que você me ensine balé.

— O QUÊ?? — dei um berro.

— Fala baixo!

— Por que você quer aprender balé?

Mark parecia suar frio, suas mãos tremiam e ele não sabia onde as enfiar.

— Eu... Me interessei sabe... E fiquei com vontade de ter aulas.

— Então porque não vai pro nosso clube de balé?

— Não é assim tão fácil, eu sou do time de futebol! — Mark falou em um fio de voz, sério.

Meu rosto mudou de espantado pra zombeteiro. — Entendi agora... Você quer fazer balé escondido?

Mark abaixou a cabeça de novo, todo acanhado. — É... basicamente... — enfiou as mãos no bolso e me olhou com um meio-sorriso. — Eu poderia lhe pagar até.

— Existem vários estudantes que cursam balé, porque você quer ter aulas comigo? — indaguei.

— Ah... Você é o único que eu conheço...

— E o que você mais odeia né?

Mark deu de ombros. — Não vamos ser amigos ou namorar, só quero algumas aulas de balé escondido, se eu me interessar de verdade vou pra uma aula profissional.

— Não vou dar aulas pra você, vá atrás de outra pessoa. — O empurrei de leve e saí da sala.

— Mas Haechan! Eu falei que pagava!

— Não me enche o saco cara, não quero conversa com você. — E o deixei lá plantado no meio do corredor.

**XxX**

Fiquei a aula de balé inteira matutando sobre o que Mark havia me pedido. Muito esquisito ele querer aprender balé assim do nada ainda mais escondido. Mas se ele insistisse eu daria um chute no meio das pernas dele, não suportava nem olhar pra cara daquele idiota, quanto mais ensiná-lo alguma coisa.

Quando a aula enfim terminou, corri com meus amigos para podermos nos arrumar para mais tarde. Ainda haveria um jogo de futebol naquela noite antes da festa, mas nós decidimos não ir, pois queríamos tempo o suficiente para nos arrumar.

— Hoje o Mark veio falar comigo e eu achei muito esquisito.

Renjun olhou pra mim, curioso. — O quê? Mark Lee indo falar com você?

— Foi. Ele... — Foi aí que eu lembrei que ele me disse que queria que fosse segredo.

— O que o Mark queria? — Yeri perguntou, enquanto terminava sua maquiagem.

Abaixei a cabeça, soltando um pigarro.

— Ah... Foi... foi o de sempre sabe — Ambos me olharam com uma cara tão feia que deu medo na hora. — Ele veio zombar do meu término e dessa vez eu quase saí no soco com ele — Renjun cruzou os braços. Eu sabia que ele estava me xingando internamente.

— Não acredito que você ia cometer uma loucura por causa daquele garoto?

— Claro que não! Eu me contive e só o deixei falando sozinho.

— Esse Mark te ama, só pode. — Yeri falou e eu lhe mostrei o dedo do meio, estressado.

— Nem vem Yeri, que eu sei muito bem quando alguém gosta ou não de mim tá? — Ela riu e eu fechei a cara.

— Deixa o Mark pra lá, vamos focar em nos arrumar pra festa. — Renjun falou, pegando sua fantasia e começando a se vestir.

Abri um sorriso nos lábios — Vamos arrasar, tenho certeza!

**XxX**

Chegamos na casa do Jaehyun por volta das dez horas e a festa já estava em seu auge, com música nas alturas e todo mundo muito doido. Entramos com animação e todos os olhares se voltaram para nós. Estávamos muito bem fantasiados e eu estava feliz de ter olhares em minha direção uma vez na vida.

A casa do Jaehyun era enorme! Sua família tinha bastante grana e vivia viajando, por isso que naquela noite não havia nem sinal dos seus pais por ali. O local estava todo decorado, havia uma mesa cheia de chocolates e outras comidas que pelo visto estavam uma delícia. Depois encontramos uma faixa enorme parabenizando o Jaehyun.

— Hoje é o aniversário do Jaehyun?? — cutuquei o Renjun, que vasculhava alguma coisa na festa.

— Bom, no panfleto avisava que era sua festa de aniversário.

— Meu Deus!

— Pensei que tivesse visto.

— O aniversário dele foi ontem na verdade. Ele até postou no instagram que estava comemorando com a família. Aí decidiu fazer a festa hoje. — Yeri explicou.

Meu rosto ficou quente de repente e eu estava com uma puta vergonha. Eu andei com ele ontem, meio que flertei com o cara e eu não sabia que era o aniversário dele! E eu ainda planejava beijá-lo!

Encontramos Jisung e Chenle em uma mesa e eles se juntaram a nós. Depois de um tempo avistei também o Taeil e ele veio ficar com a gente, com o Renjun meio emburrado por ele ser do time, mas eu nem liguei. Jisung, que havia saído de perto da gente, voltou equilibrando uma bandeja com copos de plástico para todos, quando eu olhei dentro do copo tinha certeza que aquilo estava batizado com álcool.

— Jisung, o que você quer bebendo isso? — tentei tirar o copo das mãos dele, sem sucesso. — E você Chenle? Vocês dois são crianças, não podem beber.

— Não é como se você fosse o cara mais velho ou experiente aqui. — Chenle reclamou.

— Mais respeito com os mais velhos.

— Pipipipopopo.

— Jisung, você me paga! — levantei da cadeira, ameaçando correr atrás dele, mas Renjun me segurou. Yeri, Taeil e Chenle apenas riram da situação.

No fim nós bebemos e comemos à beça, e eu olhava as pessoas fantasiadas e com máscaras de todos os tipos. Parecia meio bizarro, pensar em pessoas com máscaras no meio da cara, mas ao menos a maioria se preocupou em pegar máscaras que combinassem com as fantasias.

Seguimos para a posta de dança e passamos por uns caras que estavam pra lá de bagdá de tão loucos.

— Vamos dançar pessoal! — Taeil chamou superanimado.

De repente a música parou assim que chegamos, mas logo em seguida começou outra mais agitada. Dançamos muito, a ideia era agitar geral! E olha que viramos atração por um tempo, mostrando nossos passos sincronizados de dança, fazendo com que outros nos seguissem. Estava bom demais e muito divertido ficar perto dos meus amigos. Parece que quando estamos namorando esquecemos que temos amigos e que eles são os melhores companheiros para os rolês da vida.

Depois de tanto dançar, ficamos cansados e resolvemos parar um pouco, para comer alguma besteira e beber mais dos refrigerantes batizados com álcool.

— Vamos sentar naquela mesa ali! — apontei pra uma mesa e seguimos pra lá.

— Nossa! Essa festa tá demais! — Chenle gritou, enquanto sentávamos na mesa.

— Tá divertida mesmo! — Acho que estava ficando um pouquinho bêbado com todos os refrigerantes e o pouco álcool que continha neles.

Passamos por uma mesa e pegamos uns salgadinhos e uns refrigerantes, dessa vez sem álcool. Eu acho.

— Comida! Estava com fome já — Renjun disse, atacando a cesta de salgadinhos.

Depois de sentarmos e comermos, olhei ao redor, vasculhando cada pessoa, cada rosto. Era hora de tentar reconhecer alguém.

Vi ao longe um grupo de garotos que conversava animado e logo visualizei o meu Jack Sparrow!

— Olha! — cutuquei Renjun. — Acho que é o Jaehyun! — Estava ansioso pra falar com ele.

— Será que é ele mesmo? — Renjun indagou, rindo. — Tá escuro.

— Tá escuro mesmo, mas olhando bem daqui… — Taeil falou, analisando. — esse Jack Sparrow tá bem mais baixo que o Jaehyun.

— Nossa isso é tão romântico! Você ficando com um cara que não vê o rosto, mas que no fundo você vai amar por sentir uma conexão com ele! — Yeru falou, toda filosófica e eu revirei os olhos, aquela garota já devia estar bêbaça.

— Claro que é ele! — falei confiante. — Eu vasculhei essa festa inteira e não achei nenhum outro Jack Sparrow. Só pode ser ele!

— Tá certo então, se você diz — Renjun disse, rindo alto.

Olhei na direção dele, pedindo internamente que ele olhasse pra mim. Parece que foi algo automático, pois foi só eu mentalizar que imediatamente ele se fixou em mim e ficamos nos encarando por uns dez minutos. Eu sorri e acenei para ele, que acenou de volta de um jeito meio acanhado, mas que só me deixou mais gamada ainda nele. Eu daria um beijo em alguém naquela noite e seria nele!

— Hmm… Parece que ele gostou mesmo de você hein? — Yeri disse, observando ele acenar de volta pra mim.

— E eu dele né, é hoje que eu pego alguém.

— Mas você tem certeza que é ele mesmo? — Chenle repetiu o que Renjun havia falado, rindo em seguida, só pra me irritar.

— Olha, nem começa. — falei entredentes. — Ele me garantiu que seria o único Jack Sparrow e como já disse, não encontrei nenhum outro.

Jisung apontou ao longe e me cutucou. — Olha lá! Acho que pode ser o Jeno e o Jaemin.

Taeil olhou e falou, pensativo — Parece com eles mesmo.

Olhei discretamente e vi um casal de diabinhos encostando na parede e se agarrando de um jeito realmente obsceno.

— Meu Deus! Procurem um motel! — Chenle murmurou.

— Pfft! Que ridículo. — Renjun falou, cruzando os braços.

Mas aí eles pararam com toda a obscenidade e se dirigiram para a saída.

— Ufa! Estão indo embora, melhor assim! — agradeci internamente.

— Tomara mesmo. — Yeri falou, levantando da mesa. — Vou ao banheiro.

Após mais um tempo sentado e conversando com meus amigos, decidi levantar pra dançar um pouco e vi que o meu Jack Sparrow estava um pouco mais a frente. Nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar, eu estava louco pra me aproximar e sentia que ele também queria, mas nenhum de nós tomava a iniciativa. Enquanto dançava, tentei ao máximo chamar sua atenção ele percebeu isso, tanto que continuou com os olhos vidrados em mim, apreciando, analisando, me analisando.

Mas quando eu decidi ir atrás dele alguém tocou em meu ombro.

— Hyuck? É você…? É você né?

Eu parei no meio da pista e gelei ao ouvir aquela voz grave perto do meu ouvido.

Dei meia volta e olhei para o cara à minha frente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu e usava uma fantasia de diabinho, com uma máscara preta nos olhos. Já imaginava quem fosse.

— Por que você quer saber? — indaguei.

— Ora, porque você tá parecendo o Hyuck, meu namorado.

Quando ele disse aquilo, “namorado” o sangue subiu pela cabeça.

— O quê? Ex-namorado.

— Ora, ora, ora, como você se entrega assim tão fácil? — Jeno me rodeou, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça com aquele seu ar cínico.

Cruzei os braços e o fuzilei com o olhar. — Fácil como?

— Dizendo quem você é.

— Mas eu não disse meu nome. — cruzei os braços e me mantive firme.

Ele chegou mais perto e sussurrou em meu ouvido: — Mas eu sei que é você Hyuck, só você viria de Michael Jackson. — revirei os olhos — Você está tão lindo… Podíamos conversar a sós em um dos quartos… O que você acha?

Me afastei dele bruscamente, já me tremendo todo. Estava perplexo com a cara de pau daquele sujeito. Lee Jeno conseguia mexer comigo de uma forma absurdamente ridícula. Mas eu não podia ceder a ele, não mesmo.

— Sai daqui seu louco! Eu não quero nada com você! — gritei.

— Não quer mesmo? — indagou, com um risinho sarcástico.

— Fique você sabendo que eu estou muito bem e com certeza não quero nada com você! — gritei pra ver se ele se tocava. — E cadê o Jaemin? Ele que deveria estar aqui com você!

— Ele já foi, mas sabe… — Ele se aproximou de novo de mim e trilhou de leve meu braço com seus dedos, me causando arrepio. — Eu acho que a gente devia esquecer dele e começar tudo de novo.

Como ele ousa? Me sentia encurralado, sufocado.

— Eu não quero nada com você porque eu… — tentava me sair dele aos poucos, mas ele se aproximava cada vez mais, não sabia o que fazer.

— Você o quê?

Olhei para o lado e vi o Jaehyun ao longe, ele me olhava preocupado, eu precisava sair daquela enrascada. — Eu… — olhei pro meu Jack Sparrow e em um movimento desesperado o chamei com as mãos. — eu já tenho um namorado…! É isso!

Jeno cruzou os braços e vi que ele estava rindo. — Você só pode estar brincando.

— Mas é claro que não! Eu já disse que não quero nada com você e se eu não quero é porque já te superei e estou em outra beleza?

Jaehyun se aproximava aos poucos, parecia desconfiado, mas estava vindo mesmo assim. Eu estava cada vez mais nervosa, sem saber o que fazer.

A música estava começando a parar e as pessoas se aproximavam cada vez mais e eu só mentalizava o quanto estava ferrado. Mais uma vez causando alvoroço desnecessário.

— Então se você tá namorando mesmo, quero ver beijar ele.

Respirei fundo, olhei pro lado. Jaehyun estava cada vez mais perto.

_"Eu vou fazer isso mesmo?"_ Foi só o que consegui pensar naquela hora.

Algumas pessoas saíram do salão e seguiram pra piscina, mas alguns estavam bem perto e esperavam meu movimento. Eu não podia mais fugir.

— Oi...? Você tinha mesmo me-

Não deixei o Jack Sparrow terminar de falar. Segurei seu braço e o puxei com tudo. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos e eu entrei em pânico. Mas não podia fraquejar. Engoli em seco e tasquei-lhe um beijo.

Eu estava tremendo e percebi que algumas pessoas gritavam de repente. Mas quis fugir do nervosismo e mandei todos à merda, me concentrando no beijo. Ele me puxou mais pela cintura, apertando no local e pediu pra aprofundar aquele selar e eu deixei, estava hesitante, mas deixei. E quando ele fez isso eu senti um arrepio em toda minha espinha. Pensei que meu corpo se desmancharia ali mesmo, parecia mais leve e eu fiquei quente, muito quente. Agarrei seu pescoço e puxei de leve seu cabelo, misturado com a peruca que ele usava. Já nem ligava mais para Jeno e as outras pessoas ao nosso redor, que cochichavam entre si sobre minha ação; eu só queria beijar aquele Jack Sparrow, beijar Jaehyun.

Ouvi Jeno soltar um pigarro.

— Vocês vão ficar a noite toda nisso? Eu já vi demais por hoje. — sua voz era de completo deboche.

Quando tudo acabou, por um segundo nos olhamos e eu senti de novo, aquele troço na espinha e meu estômago revirando. Foi aí que minha ficha caiu e eu me separei bruscamente do Jack Sparrow.

— Viu? Eu disse que ele era o meu namorado. — falei, com um gostinho bom de vitória.

— Namorado?

Jeno arqueou a sobrancelha e tirou a máscara de diabinho. E foi aí que o Jaehyun, o meu Jack Sparrow tirou sua máscara e a peruca que usava, e quando eu olhei bem, dei um berro, mas um berro dos grandes devido ao espanto.

Meu Jack Sparrow não era o Jaehyun, era o Mark! O Mark! Eu seria assombrado pelo resto da minha vida por beijar aquele idiota!

— O quê?? — Jeno gritou.

Tirei minha máscara e encarei Jeno e Mark, que estava mais branco que leite. Ele tentava abrir a boca pra falar, mas nenhum som saia, e eu sabia que ele estava tão chocado quanto eu. Escondi meu rosto com as mãos e depois apontei o dedo em seu rosto.

— Você! Não era pra ser você!

— Ah! Meu Deus! Como que eu fui beijar logo você cara? — ele estava visivelmente assustado. — Boa Mark! Quando você consegue ficar com alguém, tem que ser com quem você mais gosta, pra não dizer o contrário!

— Eu não sabia! Eu não queria beijar você tá? — respondi indignado.

— E você acha que eu queria? — Ele gritou com raiva e cuspiu no chão em seguida, limpando a boca. — Vou precisar fazer uma lavagem pra tirar seu gosto da boca!

Jeno não ouvia nada do que falávamos. Ele estava tão bravo que avançou em cima do Mark e lhe deu um murro que quase o derrubou. Eu gritei, horrorizado demais com tudo aquilo. Mark devolveu o murro e os dois caíram no chão, se esmurrando e a galera gritando por briga e eu gritando pra que aquilo acabasse e eu pudesse morrer logo, pois não aguentava mais. Como eu fui tão burro de achar que aquele era o Jaehyun? Como não me toquei disso? Eu fiquei cego pensando que as coisas seriam do meu jeito ao menos uma vez na vida, mas era sempre assim, eu conseguia ferrar com tudo de um jeito absurdo!

Enquanto tentava desesperadamente separar aqueles dois, Jaehyun chegou com o Johnny pra tentar separar o Mark do Jeno. Ele estava vestido de Darth Vader e eu fiquei muito puto da vida por ele ter mentido pra mim assim. Por ter dito na cara-dura que iria com uma fantasia, quando estava usando outra! Depois meus amigos chegaram e nos rodearam pedindo pras pessoas se afastarem.

— Você não encosta mais um dedo no Hyuck!

— Como se eu quisesse! — Mark cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão. — Pode ficar com ele pra você!

Ouvi eles falando de mim e fiquei puto, precisava mudar aquilo.

— Olha aqui! — O sangue subiu pra cabeça e eu fechei bem as mãos em punhos, queria esmurrar alguém mais do que tudo.— Eu não sou uma propriedade sua Lee Jeno! Vê se não me enche! Eu já tô em outra tá? — fui até aquele filho da puta e lhe dei o murro que eu deveria ter dado há muito tempo, fazendo todos urrarem. Jeno me olhou com desprezo e correu para a saída.

— Depois desse show todo, melhor cada um ir cuidar da sua vida né? — murmurei, estava sem paciência.

Olhei pro Mark que estava sendo amparado por seus amigos e cheguei perto dele.

— Desculpa pessoal, mas vou precisar do Mark um instante. — nem dei tempo deles falarem e saí puxando-o pelo braço. Ele tentava se soltar, mas eu apertava seu braço mais ainda. Segui para um dos quartos e pedi que ele entrasse, ele negou, eu o empurrei e aí ele entrou. Eu tava puto demais pra esperar a boa vontade dele.

— Eu sou mais forte que você, se quisesse podia não ter vindo. — Ele falou, todo marrento.

— Mas você veio mesmo assim. Engraçado não? — debochei.

— Err… — Ele ficou lá murmurando baixinho enquanto eu procurava o interruptor.

Encostei a porta e liguei a luz. Olhei pra ele e seu rosto estava um pouco inchado e o nariz sangrava um pouco. Mark estava todo suado, mas não pude deixar de notar que ele estava muito bem naquela roupa de pirata.

Ele andou até a penteadeira e pegou um lenço para limpar o nariz e o rosto. Depois sentou na cama e evitou olhar pra mim.

— Olha... Me desculpa por te colocar no meio disso, eu não queria, eu juro.

— Como não? — Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, mas acho que era por causa da briga. — Aposto que arquitetou tudo isso pra se vingar de mim! Você é cruel e nem percebe isso! — Ele gritou e eu fiquei bem assustado. Ele estava realmente puto comigo.

— Eu pensava que era outra pessoa! Já disse! — Eu suava muito e o nervosismo só aumentava — E você também sabe ser cruel sabia? — retruquei, ele pensava que eu ficaria calado vendo-o soltar coisas sobre mim? — Mas agora que eu comecei com isso quero ir adiante. — cruzei os braços, determinado.

— Adiante com o quê? — Ele franziu a testa e cruzou os braços também, me olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e assustados. Um vinco se formava em sua testa suada, e suas orelhas estavam mais vermelhas que o normal.

Seu nariz continuava a escorrer um pouco de sangue e eu fiquei agoniado com isso. Então peguei um pedaço de lenço na penteadeira e dei pra ele colocar no local. Mark pegou o bendito lenço a contragosto, murmurando baixinho.

Fiz tudo isso pra tentar atrasar o que diria, mas ele ficou lá, me indagando com os olhos.

Engoli em seco e falei: — É muito fácil sabe… Vamos fingir um namoro. — tentei sorrir, mas sem sucesso.

— O que… O que você acabou de… — Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar e eu não sabia o que fazer.

O rosto de Mark passou de vermelho pra azul, pra roxo, pra vermelho de novo, depois ele ficou branco e os olhos reviraram e eu achei que ele estava sendo possuído por alguma entidade, mas não, ele só estava assustado, e eu sabia disso.

— Você anda usando drogas? Tá ficando louco? — Ele levantou da cama, agoniado, bagunçando os cabelos pretos.

— Não, eu só... Não quero perder pro Jeno...

— Tudo só se baseia em você né? O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Donghyuck. — Mark falou entredentes, estava bufando de raiva.

Observei ele passar por mim e sair do quarto a passos pesados. Olhei em sua direção e o vi parar na porta, olhando bem em meus olhos.

— Não me meta nisso, eu não sou o seu brinquedo. — E saiu batendo a porta com força.

Me joguei na cama bagunçada e refleti sobre tudo que havia ocorrido. Eu não imaginava que viraria essa bagunça! Beijar Mark não estava nos planos e eu devia ter me tocado que Jaehyun não queria nada comigo desde o começo! Mas eu queria uma explicação depois.


	4. Proposta indecente e esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 04 – Proposta indecente e esclarecimentos**

Passei o final de semana fugindo de todos que vinham no meu kakao ou nas mensagens privadas do facebook perguntar se eu estava namorando o Mark. Era tanta mensagem que meu celular travava direto.

Visitei o facebook do Mark e pensei em enviar uma mensagem pra ele, pra ver se a gente resolvia logo tudo, mas acabei desistindo. Eu preferia encontrar com ele na segunda e tentar persuadi-lo para que nosso namoro falso desse certo e eu daria as tão sonhadas aulas de balé pra ele. Eu não desistiria tão fácil.

Conversei com meus amigos no final de semana e todos me ajudaram muito, porém, não contei sobre o namoro falso. Não queria que eles soubessem que eu estava jogando sujo. Sei lá! Pra mim não era bem jogar sujo, eu e o Mark nos ajudaríamos e eu mostraria isso a ele, mas queria que as coisas ficassem só entre a gente.

Na segunda coloquei um moletom com capuz e segui pra escola. Chegando lá eu quase caí de susto quando vi uma faixa enorme, com uns desenhos de coração, pendurada no corredor dos armários e que dizia: “Parabéns ao mais novo casal! Haechan e Mark!” Me escondi no capuz e passei pelo corredor com a velocidade do flash. Minhas pernas deram uma tremedeira maior ainda quando várias fotos do nosso beijo estavam estampadas pelos armários. Corri para o meu armário o mais rápido que pude e peguei meus livros. Não queria alarmar ninguém, mas sabia que todos estavam olhando pra mim, não dava pra se esconder daqueles fuxiqueiros.

— Hyuck, que zona. — Uma voz atrás de mim falou e eu quase dei um pulo de dois metros pra frente do baita susto que levei.

— Não me assusta caralho! — gritei, o que alertou mais ainda as pessoas. Olhei pra trás com a mão no peito que subia e descia depressa e vi que era o Renjun, que me olhava todo desconfiado.

— Jun! Me tira daqui! Por favor! — implorei.

— Acho que todo mundo já sabe que você é você Hyuck. — Ele apontou para o corredor e vimos que todos nos olhavam e cochichavam entre si.

— Eu não sabia que tomaria proporções absurdas! Eu deveria ter ficado quieto naquela festa e ter dito a verdade para o Jeno.

— Você falou, o problema é que adicionou algo a mais. — Ele cruzou os braços e franziu a testa. — Mas vem cá, você que planejou tudo isso? O namoro, as faixas e as fotos?

— Claro que não! — segui para o banheiro mais próximo, olhei ao redor e me tranquei com Renjun em uma cabine. — Eu não planejei nada, você sabe, eu to tão surpreso quanto todo mundo com essa faixa e as fotos.

— Sei… — Renjun continuou a me olhar desconfiado, e eu sabia que ele não tava caindo muito na minha conversa. Depois soltou um risinho e eu sabia que aí vinha coisa.

— Mas, agora, sendo sincero.

— O quê?

— Você gostou de ter beijado o Mark né? — Ele riu com ar malicioso.

Meu rosto ficou quente de repente e lembrar do beijo fez meu estômago ter um troço que eu não entendia bem o que era.

— Tá louco? — esbravejei — Eu… Eu odiei! Odiei mesmo!

Renjun abriu a boca, estava em choque. — Seu mentiroso! Você gostou de beijar o cara que mais odeia no mundo! — Ele gritou e eu entrei em desespero.

Minha vida estava se transformando em um inferno! Eu queria me esconder no primeiro buraco que aparecesse. Se bem que a privada servia, mas eu olhei pra ela e desisti na hora.

— Olha… Vo-você não venha com isso de que eu gostei! — gaguejei e fiquei mais vermelho ainda, e eu sabia que Huang Renjun estava rindo por dentro, ele adorava me torturar. — Minha boca foi contaminada pelos seus lábios… e… e… eu… eu gostei… quase nada, bem pouquinho… — fiz um biquinho de emburrado.

Eu estava acabado.

— Você não existe Hyuck. — Ele gargalhou alto, zombando de mim. — Mas e esse lance de namoro hein?

Quando ele perguntou isso eu gelei na hora, como ia avisar a ele assim tão cedo que era uma mentira? Eu primeiro precisava falar com o Mark e resolver tudo.

— Lee Donghyuck, pode ir soltando tudo.

Engoli em seco e sentia o suor escorrendo por minha testa, eu estava ferrado. No entanto fui salvo pelo gongo (ou não) quando a porta do banheiro abriu bruscamente.

— Haechan! Haechan! — Era o Mark me chamando, eu e Renjun nos assustamos e nos encolhemos no canto da cabine. — Ei! Sai já dessa cabine! Eu sei que você tá ai!

Não consegui responder.

— É sério. Nós precisamos conversar! — Ele gritou novamente.

Eu odiava quem ficava gritando comigo daquela forma, minha vontade era dar um murrão na cara daquele pateta. Renjun fez um sinal com os olhos indicando que eu saísse e fosse falar com ele, eu fiz que não com a cabeça, ele insistiu, eu fiz que não; ele insistiu mais ainda e eu não aguentei, escancarei a porta da cabine e o Mark enfim parou de gritar.

Ele cruzou os braços, e eu percebi que nós dois estávamos de moletom preto e capuz. Renjun viu e gargalhou mais alto ainda.

— Que lindinho! — Seu rosto estava radiante de alegria. — Vocês já usam roupinhas de casal!

Olhei pra meu amigo com o meu melhor olhar de psicopata e mandei ele ir embora, se não eu não responderia por meus atos! O coitado correu rapidinho, segurando o riso.

Mark me fitou dos pés à cabeça e disse: — Me encontre na árvore atrás do campo. — E saiu apressado.

Eu fiquei lá parado tentando entender porque ele não quis falar comigo ali mesmo. Dei de ombros e segui pra tal árvore. Eu já estava atrasado pra primeira aula mesmo, não faria diferença.

Aquela escola era um inferno de grande, então tive que passar pelos salões em que os alunos faziam balé e artes marciais, pela área da natação e por último pelo campo de futebol, que era enorme também. Quando estava perto, o calor me consumiu e eu tive que tirar aquele moletom, não dava mais pra ficar com ele. Guardei-o na mochila e me abanei. A sorte é que minha camiseta não era de um tecido tão pesado e assim não me dava tanto calor.

Mark me viu chegando e me olhou novamente dos pés à cabeça.

— Por que você tirou o moletom? — Ele perguntou todo desconfiado.

— Tá calor ora!

— Eu… Não quero que ninguém nos veja aqui. — Ele me puxou e me encostou na árvore, ficando de frente pra mim. Nos olhamos por um momento e pude observar que sua olheira estava maior. Pensei que talvez ele não tivesse dormido, assim como eu. Engoli em seco quando vi seus olhos vidrados nos meus. Senti sua mão direita tocar meu ombro de leve e ele inclinou mais sua cabeça. Foi aí que eu me desesperei e percebi que precisava fazer algo.

Eu pulei. É, foi isso mesmo que eu fiz, eu tive que pular. Mas inclinei a cabeça e acabei acertando o rosto dele.

— Aii! — Mark gemeu reclamando de dor e tocando no bendito nariz.

Me assustei. — Meu Deus! Desculpe! — inclinei para ver seu rosto e vi que seu lábio havia machucado, mas bem pouco. — Ah! Você é um bobo! Não machucou nadinha.

Ele arregalou os olhos, indignado comigo. — Como ousa dizer que não? Tá doendo pra caralho!

Segurei o riso. — Ah não! Você é um bêbe chorão! — Ele ficou lá choramingando baixinho e eu tentando não rir. Pensei em tocar seu lábio, mas me toquei rapidamente que seria estranho.

— Tá doendo, eu disse. — Ele ainda tocava no lábio inferior e lambia de leve com a língua. Tentei não olhar muito para aquela região, mas foi impossível. Seu nariz ainda estava um pouco inchado e eu senti um pouco de pena dele, só um pouquinho.

— Olha, vamos conversar né? Foi pra isso que você me chamou.

Mark pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, voltando pra perto de mim na árvore.

— Ah! É mesmo… — enfiou os dedos nos bolsos da calça e ficou balançando o corpo, me deixando nauseado, ele conseguia me fazer gostar menos ainda dele. — Olha, não sei o que você tentou fazer na sexta, não entendi bem, mas eu só espero que você não me meta nisso, como até falei antes de ir embora.

— Eu sei que não devia te meter nisso, mas eu preciso.

— Como assim? — Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

Cruzei os braços e tentei fazer a minha melhor expressão persuasiva — Eu acho que seria bom fingirmos um namoro. — dei um meio sorriso.

Mark cruzou os braços, e vi o vinco se formando em sua testa. Estava irado. — Bom pra quem? Pra você? Porque não estou vendo vantagem nenhuma nisso. Eu te pedi um favor e você não aceitou, agora quer que eu aceite o seu?

Dei minha melhor risadinha e tentei dar uma de durão. Andei ao redor dele e pensei bem no que falar. Então parei em sua frente novamente, com um olhar bem decidido.

— Eu quero me vingar do Jeno, mostrar pra ele que o superei bem rápido. — Me encostei na árvore. — Eu sei que você numa hora dessas deve estar bem bravo por ele ter batido em você, então acho que isso pode funcionar. E sim, — revirei os olhos — eu aceito te dar umas aulas de balé.

— Então você ainda não o superou? — Ele indagou, com aquele seu sorrisinho de sarcasmo que eu odiava e aquela covinha sutil e ridícula aparecendo. Eu definitivamente odiava aquela covinha.

— Isso… isso não vem ao caso.— respondi, desviando o olhar. — Como dizia. Quero mostrar que não ligo mais pra ele, por isso preciso manter essa história.

— E onde que eu entro nisso?

— Bom, você joga futebol com ele, pode me ajudar a irritá-lo com o namoro falso, e em troca você pode me pedir duas coisas no decorrer do nosso breve namoro. Uma já são as aulas de balé e a outra você pode decidir depois. — dei de ombros.

— E durará?

— Três meses.

— Hmm… — Ele colocou a mão no queixo, pensando se aceitava ou não. — Então eu posso pedir mais uma coisa fora o balé?

— Pode.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa.

Ele começou a rir de um jeito que eu nunca vi. Seu olhar estava mudado, parecia mais… cínico, descarado.

— Você é muito ingênuo Hyuck, sabia? Eu poderia pedir coisas terríveis se quisesse…

O modo como ele pronunciou meu nome me deu arrepio. Fiquei chocado em como ele conseguia ser um descarado filho da puta. — Mas… Sei que você não faria isso! E eu não iria aceitar qualquer coisa, não é bem assim não querido.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando não rir. — Claro que não, claro que não… — Mark levantou a mão direita e pensei que fosse tocar em meu rosto, mas ele simplesmente deu meia-volta e saiu, rindo.

— Ei! Não vai dizer se aceita? — O segui.

— Claro que não vou. Esqueceu que a gente não se atura? — E me deu tchau sem nem virar. Fiquei lá, plantado, tentando aceitar minha derrota.

**XxX**

Depois da segunda aula fui pro refeitório com meus amigos e nos sentamos na primeira mesa que vimos. Como sempre todos passavam por mim e ficavam rindo e cochichando. E eu odiava ver que eu era a atração ruim da escola. Essa sensação de ter todos os olhares voltados para si é terrível e você fica com a ansiedade a mil.

— Minha vida é uma desgraça só. — falei, jogando minha cabeça na mesa e fechando os olhos, eu precisava dormir e esquecer que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

— Pensa pelo lado bom. — levantei a cabeça pra ouvir o Renjun. — Se você me disse que não planejou tudo isso e nem está namorando o Mark, então não tem pra quê ficar desse jeito.

— Pois é, fica frio. — Yeri falou, devorando suas batatas fritas. — Esquece esses idiotas e foca em você.

— Falando em Mark. — levantei a cabeça na hora, atento ao que Renjun perguntaria. — O que ele queria hoje mais cedo? Vocês até perderam a aula de História.

Levantei rapidamente da mesa e um acesso de tosse tomou conta de mim.

— Calma! Toma uma água. — Yeri ofereceu.

— Ai… obrigado… — bebi a água e consegui me recompor.

— Então… — Renjun cruzou os braços, me olhando com aqueles olhos desconfiados, que me amedrontavam.

— Ah! Ele queria falar pra gente dar um jeito nessas pessoas que estavam espalhando mentiras sobre a gente.

— Ah sim…

— Mas eu ainda não sei como fazer isso…

— Como nós dissemos, basta ficar na tua e se manter afastado dele, daqui a uns dias outra notícia bombástica surge e pronto. — Yeri aconselhou.

Nem liguei e tomei meu suco, o almoço daquele dia estava bom demais e eu tava com uma puta fome. Mas minha alegria se foi por um momento quando o time de futebol entrou com tudo no refeitório. Levantei a vista e vi o Mark passar com Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeil e Chenle pela minha mesa sem dizer uma palavra. Ele fingiu que eu não existia. E eu também não liguei, não liguei mesmo.

— Mark e os meninos sabem ser esnobes quando querem né? — Yeri falou.

— Deixa eles pra lá. — Fiz questão de não me importar e voltei pra minha comida.

Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco.

— O disco voador está perto. — ouvi Renjun falar e tossir baixinho.

Olhei em volta do refeitório e vi Jeno, ele usava uma calça jeans apertadíssima e sua jaqueta velha de couro. Não posso mentir que não senti uma fisgada no peito vendo aquilo. Ele ficava lindo naquela jaqueta.

Acordei de meus devaneios e percebi que ele estava acompanhado de seus amigos do time, e estava vindo até a minha mesa! Sua expressão não era das melhores e eu já esperava que era algo haver comigo e o Mark.

Ele parou bem ao meu lado e jogou uma penca de fotos na minha bandeja, fazendo barulho. Depois saiu sem dizer nada, com a cara fechada. Algumas fotos eram da festa de ontem e havia duas daquela manhã, de mim com o Mark, encostados na árvore, quando ele se aproximou tanto de mim que eu pensei por um momento que… Atrás de uma das fotos havia uma pequena mensagem: “Mais tarde quero que você me esclareça o que é isso, exijo uma explicação” Só sei que eu olhei pra aquilo com um ódio tão grande e rasguei a foto em vários pedacinhos. Não entendia como ainda sentia algo por aquele canalha.

— Jeno parece outra pessoa. — Yeri falou, assustada.

— Um canalha e não sei como o Jaemin e os outros do time ainda o aturam. — Renjun bufou de raiva. — Você devia falar com o Jaemin que o Jeno anda te perseguindo.

— Ah mas não vou mesmo, tá bem estampado o quanto ele não é um cara confiável e mesmo assim o Jaemin ainda está com ele.

Renjun deu de ombros, eu fiquei um pouco chateado. Sabia que meu amigo gostava do Jaemin, mas ele era também culpado nessa história, ele sabia que eu e o Jeno namorávamos e mesmo assim ficou com ele pelas minhas costas. Era um traíra tanto quanto Jeno.

Olhei pra mesa em que Mark estava almoçando e ele realmente estava desconcentrado pro que acontecia ao redor. Falava, gesticulava e gargalhava ao conversar com seus amigos. Mantive meu olhar em sua direção até que ele percebeu que eu o olhava, mas desviei o olhar. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu me importava.

Quando o almoço terminou, vi o aglomerado de alunos dirigindo-se para suas aulas e antes que eu fosse pra minha aula de balé, vi uma oportunidade de falar com Jaehyun.

— Vão na frente que eu preciso fazer uma coisa. — ambos assentiram e seguiram em frente.

Avistei Jaehyun levantar da mesa e conversar animado com o Mark. Olhei bem sério em sua direção e quando ele me notou, coçou a nuca, todo desconcertado. Ele não escaparia dessa.

Cheguei perto deles e sorri.

— Jaehyun, posso falar com você um instante?

Eles continuaram andando e eu os acompanhei, mas o Mark olhou pra mim e fechou a cara.

— O que você quer?

— Quero falar com o Jaehyun.

— Vamos, pode falar comigo. — Mark se meteu e eu juro que daria um chute no meio das suas pernas.

— Não me importuna Mark, eu preciso falar com o Jaehyun, não com você.

— Mas…

— Não é da sua conta. — falei entredentes.

Era tão difícil assim de entender?

Jaehyun parou e deu um meio sorriso.

— Vão na frente que eu os alcanço.

Mark bufou de raiva ao olhar pra mim, mas seguiu com Johnny e os outros. Jaehyun parou bem na minha frente e decidi falar ali mesmo no refeitório. Já estava praticamente vazio e achei que não haveira problemas.

— Gostaria de saber porque você mentiu sobre sua fantasia na festa? — perguntei baixinho.

Jaehyun coçou a nuca, olhou pras mãos e pareceu respirar fundo.

— Olha, não foi proposital. Eu não estava armando nada pra você, pode confiar.

— Não estava? — arqueei as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. — Porque olha, pareceu muito, mas muito uma armação. — enfatizei bem o muito pra ele se tocar.

— Não foi nada disso… — Ele se desconcertou todo. — É que… é que eu esqueci de um pequeno detalhe.

— Que detalhe?

— O Mark ia de Darth Vader e eu de Jack Sparrow, já estava tudo certo. Só que o Johnny, o Yuta e o Sicheng resolveram inventar de última hora, uma aposta que dava o direito da pessoa que ganhasse, escolher uma das fantasias que queria ir. Então foi isso. Eu ganhei, então acabei querendo ir de Darth Vader e ele teve que ir de Jack Sparrow.

— E você esqueceu totalmente que havia me dito que iria de Jack Sparrow? — questionei, desconfiado.

— É, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. — Ele abaixou a cabeça e depois tentou sorrir. — Eu só me toquei quando te vi na festa.

— Hmm… e porque não veio falar comigo?

Jaehyun ficou branco com minha pergunta e eu sabia que ele queria correr o mais rápido possível dali.

— Olha… Sei lá porque não fui, eu nem pensei direito sabe. —Desconversou todo.

Eu sabia que alguma coisa havia no meio disso tudo, mas decidi parar de enchê-lo. Comecei a rir de toda essa zona que havia se formado e tentei ser mais amigável com ele.

— Bom, mas que jogo foi esse que você apostaram?

Jaehyun sorriu e deu de ombros. — Ah… Nós jogamos pedra, papel e tesoura…

Revirei os olhos e bati na própria testa. — Haja paciência com vocês hein...

— Heheheh… — Jaehyun riu, todo envergonhado. — Me desculpe, de verdade…

— Não… Tudo bem, é até bom sabe…

— Bom porque você e o Mark se entenderam melhor depois do beijo? — Ele perguntou de repente e eu fiquei encucado com aquilo.

— Hã? Não! Não mesmo! — Meu rosto ficou vermelho.

Jaehyun gargalhou alto. — Você é uma graça — sorri junto dele.

— Bom, você pode ir, desculpa te encher com isso.

— Ah… pode ficar tranquilo, nós estamos de boa né? — Ele sorriu e eu me peguei pensando porque não pulava em seu pescoço e o beijava de vez.

— Estamos… estamos sim.

Ele deu um aperto de leve em meu ombro e se despediu.

— Ah! Diga pra aquele idiota do Mark que ele beija muito mal! — Eu precisava falar isso. Jaehyun olhou pra mim e gargalhou alto, dando tchau. E eu me perdi a observar sua beleza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí? o que acharam? fiquem livres para comentar, deixar kudos, surtar, me xingar nos comentários kkk  
beijinhos! me sigam no twitter! lá posto minhas aus e tweetfics @makaalbarn1485


	5. Acordos, confusões e consequências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tá sensacional!  
Vamos a leitura kkk

**Capítulo 05 – Acordos, confusões e consequências**

Na terça cheguei à escola e tudo parecia mais calmo. A faixa que parabenizava o meu namoro com o Mark ainda estava lá pendurada, mas pelo menos as fotos da festa já haviam sido arrancadas, o que me deixou bem melhor. Fiquei matutando se deveria falar com o Mark novamente sobre a aposta, mas não estava lá muito confiante.

— Ei! Cadê o seu namorado? — Um carinha que eu nunca vi pela escola me parou no corredor e eu fiquei com uma cara de abestado, sem saber o que fazer.

— Ei! Tô falando com você! — O cara gritou e eu despertei do meu sono matinal.

— Eu… eu não tenho namorado.

— Tem sim. — Ele apontou para faixa. — Lee Mark.

Revirei os olhos. Não podia acreditar nisso. Toda essa história se transformaria em uma bola de neve, eu já previa isso. E no fim não poderia fazer nada.

— Olha, eu não sei onde ele tá beleza? — E saí de perto daquele cara maluco.

Naquele dia eu não encontrava nenhum dos meninos do futebol na primeira aula, e isso me dava uma paz tremenda. Sentia que valia a pena continuar frequentando aquele lugar. O resto da aula o professor passou mais um seminário e todos reclamaram, como sempre. Eu odiava ter que apresentar trabalho em grupo, mas não dava para fugir deles.

Corri para a segunda aula assim que saí do banheiro. Jeno me viu entrar na sala e sorriu. Eu o lancei meu olhar mais sério e sentei perto da Yeri, que havia chegado na sala primeiro que eu. Na primeira aula eu não os encontrava, mas na segunda, infelizmente eu tinha aula com ele e o Jaemin.

— Eu to muito atrasado?

— Tá não! A professora chegou agora. — Ela respondeu baixinho.

Olhei discretamente na direção do Jeno e não vi o Jaemin na sala.

— Jaemin não veio hoje?

— Nem prestei atenção… — Yeri respondeu, tentando lembrar alguma coisa.

— Estranho… Ele não costuma faltar as aulas de química.

— Bom pessoal. Vamos começar agora nossa aula. — A professora anunciou e os alunos se organizaram para prestar atenção.

Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido até agora comigo. E fiquei me perguntando se eu não deveria recuar de vez. No entanto, meus devaneios duraram pouco. Na saída da aula foi só eu botar os pés fora de sala que o Mark apareceu como uma assombração atrás de mim.

— Ei Haechan!

Revirei os olhos quando lembrei porque eu o odiava tanto. Aquela voz enjoativa e seu jeito desengonçado me deixava estressado. Me despedi da Yeri e fui falar com ele.

— O que você quer? E vê se não grita toda vez que for me chamar, parece que faz isso só pra me irritar.

— Essa é a ideia. — E deu uma piscadela, mostrando um risinho de lado e me fazendo pensar porque ainda não lhe dei um murro no meio da fuça.

Reparei que ele usava uma calça jeans de lavagem preta, um all star surrado, uma camiseta do Avengers cinza, uma outra camiseta xadrez vermelha e seus cabelos pretos estavam bagunçados. Se bem que ele não estava nada mal e eu me perdi vendo que sua calça estava apertada demais…

— Terra chamando Haechan! — Ele gritou, estalando os dedos em meu rosto, o que me assustou.

— Tá, tá. O que você quer?

— Eu só vim dizer que eu aceito.

Franzi a testa. — Aceita o quê?

Ele chegou perto de mim e falou baixinho em meu ouvido, me causando um leve arrepio. — Ser seu namorado falso.

Meu rosto se clareou e eu pulei de alegria. — Aeww! Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz! — E quase o abracei, mas me contive.

Parei e escutei atentamente.

— Com uma condição por enquanto.

— Qual? A do balé?

— Sim.

— Hmm… Certo, só precisamos combinar o dia e o horário do ensaio.

Mark cruzou os braços, sorrindo vitorioso — Perfeito!

— Podíamos treinar nas terças e sextas aqui pela escola, pode ser no salão que fica vazio nesses dias ou arranjamos uma sala.

— Certo. — Mark me ouviu atentamente, parecia muito feliz e eu queria o tempo todo saber porque ele queria tanto dançar balé.

— Temos que combinar também sobre o namoro né, sabe co-

Parei de falar e percebi que o Mark estava olhando para a entrada da sala com uma expressão séria, e quando virei o rosto, Jeno estava se agarrando com algum cara aleatório ali, na nossa frente. Meu coração ficou apertado e eu só tive mais raiva ainda. Fiquei pensando onde Jaemin estava e se os dois já haviam terminado.

— Caralho Jeno! Você não tem modos? — gritei, estava muito puto.

Ele afastou o tal garoto e passou os dedos pelos lábios. — Está tão preocupado porque? Quer vir também? — E me olhou com malícia. Meu rosto queimou e eu não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. Um misto de sensações passou por todo o meu corpo.

— Nem se eu quisesse eu iria! Pensa que eu sou idiota?

— Penso sim, foi inventar de querer namorar logo com o mais pateta do time.

Mark fez menção de avançar em Jeno, mas eu o segurei, mantendo-o sempre atrás de mim.

— Ele é o cara que você nunca foi e pode ficar tranquilo que nós estamos indo muito bem! — Olhei para o garoto dos pés à cabeça e senti mais pena dele do que raiva. — Agora de você não se pode falar o mesmo né?

— Eu consigo sempre o que quero, então não fico preocupado. — Ele puxou o garoto e o abraçou de lado.

— Pfft! Consegue sim, pegar moscas!

— Moscas melhores que você!

Eu fiquei paralisado, assustado dele falar assim de mim. O tempo todo que eu fiquei com ele não significou nada? Eu era um nada para ele? Minha visão ficou turva aos poucos e eu quis chorar, eu sabia que choraria se continuasse ali.

— Ei! Não fala assim do Haechan! Ele é legal e bonito e…

— E você é um pateta que acha que ele gosta de você, mas no fundo você sabe que não. — Jeno destilou seu veneno.

— Ele gosta sim de mim! — esbravejou — Tanto que agora nós estamos namorando! — Mark bufou de raiva, fechando as mãos em punhos.

Jeno cruzou os braços e gargalhou. Mark virou para mim, me olhou bem sério. Percebi que seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, e ele não sabia bem o que fazer com as mãos. Engoli em seco, nervoso com suas possíveis ações.

Ele segurou minha nuca e fez algo louco, que eu jamais pensaria que faria.

Mark Lee me deu um beijo.

Eu sei que essa coisa de faltar ar no beijo é coisa de livro, de novela, mas sério, meu ar realmente faltou na hora e minhas pernas ficaram tão bambas que foi preciso ele me segurar em seus braços para que eu não caísse. Eu não esperava, não esperava mesmo que ele fosse me defender daquela forma e mostrar que eu não era um ninguém.

E eu fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo. Uma semana atrás eu estava xingando o Mark com todas as minhas forças e jurando que nunca me daria bem com ele. Hoje eu ainda não me vejo gostando dele, mas eu estou o beijando. Lee Donghyuck está beijando o cara que jurava odiar mais que tudo na vida! E isso é bizarro e sei lá! Bom ao mesmo tempo, porque eu posso ter dito que ele beijava mal, mas ele não beija mal. E eu lutava comigo mesmo para não perder a razão e fazer uma loucura. Meu corpo tremia e eu só queria mais e mais daquele beijo.

— Já acabou o show aí? Você me cansam! — Jeno gritou e eu ouvi seus passos se distanciando.

Mark terminou de me beijar com selinhos em meu pescoço, me dando arrepios e depois ele deixou mais uns beijinhos em meus lábios, me fazendo delirar. Mas, ao perceber que o Jeno não estava mais lá, dei um sobresalto, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho.

Não! Não! Não! Nós não devíamos fazer isso!

Empurrei-o com força e dei um soco em seu ombro.

— Ai! Por que me bateu? — murmurou, massageando o ombro dolorido.

— Por que… por que não era pra você me beijar! — ralhei, tentando não mostrar meu rosto mais vermelho que um tomate.

Mark franziu a testa. — Mas… Mas nós estamos fingindo um namoro! Quando as pessoas namoram elas se beijam ora! — reclamou, fazendo um biquinho e ainda massageando o ombro.

— Mas era isso que eu ia falar nas regras!

Mark cruzou os braços, esperando eu começar o falatório.

— Olha. Eu não gosto de você! Vou deixar bem claro aqui.

Mark revirou os olhos, indignado, — Como se eu também gostasse de você! — e cruzou os braços. — Irritante!

— Olha. Não começa! — apontei o dedo em seu rosto. — Nós podemos nos abraçar e pegar na mão, mas nada de beijos entendeu?

Mark assentiu.

— E nada de me encher por causa dos meus amigos, ou ficar com ciúmes besta ou me irritar ou…

— Tá, tá! Entendi já!

— E sobre o balé nós temos que combinar melhor isso.

— Tá. Tá bom. — Mark parecia emburrado, mas estava aceitando bem.

Sorri e estendi a mão para ele. — Fechado?

Mark hesitou por um momento, mas segurou minha mão e apertou, sorrindo. — Fechado.

Seguimos juntos para o refeitório, estava morrendo de fome e assim que botamos os pés lá, demos as mãos para que todos pudessem ver o casal que éramos. Todo mundo, mas todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo para nos observar. Vi que alguns garotos que estavam na outra ponta, gritaram nossos nomes e eu fiquei com muita vergonha. Passei por meus amigos e acenei para eles, que ficaram embasbacados. Mas parei quando vi para onde estávamos indo.

— Mark, não quero sentar com o time de futebol.

— Mas ao menos hoje terá que sentar, temos que almoçar juntos para mostrar o quanto estamos grudados entendeu?

Pensei por um momento, mas aceitei. — Vou chamar meus amigos então.

Mark pegou uma mesa a mais e colocou perto da outra ponta, onde Johnny e Jaehyun estavam sentados.

— Uhuu! Olha só que casal mais bonito! — Lucas, que dessa vez estava na mesa perto do Jeno, se manifestou. Eu já não ia com a cara daquele garoto, depois dessa eu fiquei mais irritado ainda com ele.

Jeno fuzilou o amigo com o olhar, mas o cara nem ligou e ficou cochichando baixinho com o Jungwoo e o Doyoung, outros dois garotos que faziam parte do time e eram muito amigos dele.

— Eu vou lá pegar algo pra gente comer. — Mark disse, levantando da mesa.

Fiquei conversando com meus amigos enquanto Mark não chegava. Percebi que Taeyong estava na mesa ao lado de Jaehyun e os dois se olhavam o tempo todo e riam feito uns bobos. Eu poderia ter ficado chateado, mas achei que eles ficavam fofos juntos, um lindo casal. Mark chegou em seguida com o nosso lanche e sentou ao meu lado.

— Tá aí. — E jogou o sanduíche para mim de qualquer jeito.

Eu olhei para aquele prato em minha frente, meio torto e mal posicionado e a minha vontade era de pegar aquele sanduíche e enfiar bem no meio do… Melhor eu nem falar né. Peguei o lanche, com muito mal gosto e tentei comer. Mas aí, eu olhei para outra ponta por um momento e Jeno já estava se agarrando com o tal garoto, que eu descobri pelos meninos da mesa que se chamava Xiaojun. Eu sabia que Jeno queria me irritar, mas eu não me entregaria assim tão fácil.

O problema foi que quando estávamos quase terminando o almoço. Nós escutamos uma voz ao longe, bem alto.

— Não acredito que você teve a coragem de fazer isso comigo!

Olhamos para a entrada do refeitório e era Jaemin, que andava a passos rápidos para nossa mesa. Sua expressão não era das melhores e o coitado parecia prestes a ter um colapso ali mesmo. Todo mundo parou rapidamente o que fazia e ficou calado, observando o garoto que se aproximava rapidamente. E eu já imaginava o que ele faria, o barraco estava armado.

Pensei que eu deveria dizer que ele estava colhendo o que plantou, mas sei lá, na hora eu me compadeci, sabe. Percebi que Jeno era daqueles que não perdoava ninguém, quem ele pudesse enganar seria enganado, e com Jaemin não era diferente. Eu entendia bem isso agora, até depois de terminar comigo o cara não parava de encher meu saco.

Jaemin chegou perto do Jeno e deu-lhe um tapão que fez todos gritarem, assustados.

— Não acredito que você me traiu na primeira oportunidade que teve!

Jeno colocou a mão no rosto vermelho e olhou sério para Jaemin. — Mas eu não estava fazendo nada, você por acaso é louco?

Ai, depois que ele disse aquilo o Jaemin se tremeu todo e ameaçou chorar. Eu não aguentei, tive que ir lá dizer umas poucas e boas para ele.

Levantei da mesa, mas Mark segurou meu braço, olhei para ele furioso.

— Não vá.

Soltei meu braço dele. — Não me segure. — disse, e saí.

Cheguei bem perto do Jeno e gritei: — Olha aqui seu idiota! Você não pode tratar as pessoas assim, como se fossem lixo e você pudesse descartar!

Jeno olhou para mim e começou a rir, aquele filho da mãe estava zombando da minha cara novamente!

Jaemin se aproximou e me empurrou. Ele realmente me empurrou e eu não entendi porque ele fez isso.

— Sai daqui ele não quer nada com você!

Eu fiquei assustado, realmente assustado com a lavagem cerebral que aquele canalha havia feito no coitado do Jaemin.

— Eu tô tentando te ajudar e você acha que eu quero esse idiota de volta? — apontei um dedo em sua cara. — Só se eu estivesse ficando louco.

— Você me quer de volta que eu sei.

Nessa hora Mark levantou e veio atrás de mim, segurando meu braço.

— Vamos embora daqui Haechan, deixa ele pra lá.

Puxei meu braço, me desvencilhando bruscamente de Mark e não dei ouvidos ao que ele me disse. Jeno levantou da cadeira e olhou para o Lee com sarcasmo.

— Ora, ora, ora, se não é o carinha que todos sabem que é um pobretão, mas fica fingindo que tem algum dinheiro nessa escola…

Mark franziu a testa, sem entender o que Jeno falava.

— Seu pai ainda está no hospital? Coitado, a família não tem onde cair morta.

Olhei para o Mark e ele parecia todo rígido, com os punhos fechados e o olhar vidrado nos gestos do Jeno. Fiquei chocado, e preocupado com as palavras cruéis daquele garoto. Apesar de minhas brigas com Mark, nunca meti seu pai no meio. Todos sabiam que era um assunto delicado para ele ter que lidar com o acidente que deixou o pai paraplégico.

— Espero que seu pai apodre- — Mark não pensou duas vezes e avançou para cima dele, dando-lhe um baita soco no rosto. O Lee bufava de raiva, seu olhar estava diferente, nunca havia visto esse olhar. Levei minhas mãos pro rosto quando o grito saiu alto de minha boca. Estava assustado, perplexo em ver aqueles dois brigando, pois eles eram amigos até semana passada, pelo que eu sabia.

— Nunca mais abra a boca pra falar da minha família! Não mencione mais nada sobre meu pai ou eu…

Jeno sorriu, passando os dedos pelo machucado no lábio.

— Vai me ameaçar agora? Pobretão.

Dessa vez não deu para segurar. Mark avançou para cima dele de novo. Jeno devolveu os murros, Lucas e Jungwoo ajudaram a bater no Mark, Johnny avançou e bateu no Lucas. Depois Jaehyun e Taeil estavam batendo em sei lá mais o quê. Jaemin avançou em cima do Xiaojun e depois veio para cima de mim! O desgraçado me deu outro empurrão e quando eu percebi estava eu, e meus amigos também metidos nessa briga, até a Yeri se meteu, batendo nos garotos e se alguma menina aparecia querendo defender o Jeno e seus amiguinhos ela não deixava. O refeitório virou uma zona de guerra, a verdadeira definição de um zoológico meus amigos.

Até que o diretor apareceu.

— PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! AGORA! — Ele gritou, o que fez todos se assustarem.

Ao pararmos, olhei ao redor e vi que o refeitório estava destruído. Comida jogada para todo lado, cadeiras quebradas e ao menos umas duas mesas reviradas. Nós conseguimos quebrar duas delas, e essas mesas eram de madeira pesada. Um estrago total.

— Você, você, você. — Ele apontou para todos nós. — Venham todos para a Direção. Agora!

Seguimos todo o caminho em silêncio. Eu só queria ter um vira-tempo da Hermione para poder me livrar daquilo. Mas ser um reles mortal faz isso, você precisa enfrentar essas merdas, infelizmente. Entramos todos juntos e o Diretor já estava lá sentado. A sala estava lotada já e ainda havia alunos querendo se enfiar no meio. Tanta gente se meteu nessa confusão que eu nem conseguia contar nos dedos. E sério, eu acho que vi fumaça sair das ventas do diretor. O homem estava irado de verdade com a gente. Ficamos em silêncio, esperando o veredito.

— O que eu faço com vocês hein? — Ele disse, se mexendo na poltrona. — Olha, vocês ultrapassaram todos os limites! Como diretor não posso permitir isso!

Olhei para ele, pedindo internamente para que não acontecesse nada conosco, mas acho que seria em vão pedir isso.

— Todos vocês ficarão de detenção por pelo menos esse mês inteiro. — demos um grito agudo. — Farão um trabalho voluntário pra ajudar a arrumar o que quebraram e fazer o trabalho de todos os zeladores. Está na hora de aprenderem o que significa educação. — abrimos a boca, assustados. — E todas as suas ações ruins serão registradas no currículo de vocês! — Aí foi a gota d’água. Todo mundo se ajoelhou, implorando para que ele revogasse essa decisão.

— Por favor! Tire ao menos dos nossos currículos! Muitos de nós dependem de bolsas para a faculdade Senhor! — Mark implorou.

— Isso! Nós não podemos ter um relatório desses anexado aos nossos currículos! — completei. — Será a nossa morte!

— Seremos recusados pelas faculdades! — Taeil chorou.

— Deviam ter pensado antes de fazer o que fizeram!

Choramos por mais um bom tempo na sala do diretor, foi uma confusão só, pois haviam vários alunos no local. Até que no fim ele decidiu revogar a decisão de anexar essa situação ao currículo escolar. Mas nos pediu para nos reunirmos com ele no outro dia para uma reunião sobre nosso trabalho voluntário.

Fui para o banheiro com alguns dos garotos e continuamos calados. Eu só queria lavar meu rosto inchado e ir para casa. Aquela escola me cansava a cada dia, e a cada dia eu só me enfiava em mais enrascada. Queria saber qual seria o dia que as coisas estariam mais calmas e eu poderia descansar.

**XxX**

Cheguei em casa naquele dia e já levei um sermão dos meus pais, que ficaram sabendo pela escola o que havia rolado. Eles resolveram tirar o computador e meu vídeo-game e mesmo eu avisando que precisaria do computador para os trabalhos da escola não teve jeito. Ainda descobriram sobre meu rolo com o Mark e ficaram enchendo meu saco, exigindo que eu o trouxesse para um jantar pois queriam revê-lo e conversar com ele. Eu apenas assenti estressado e corri para meu quarto, precisava tomar um bom banho e descansar daquele dia louco. Lembrei do desenho do Jackie Chan em que ele gritava “Mau dia! Mau dia!” e vi que parecia a minha vida. Todos os dias alguma coisa ruim acontecia e estava lá eu, me sentindo um inútil por não conseguir melhorar nada.

Joguei-me na cama depois do banho refrescante e fui ver o_ facebook_ e demais redes sociais. Estava lotado de vídeos da briga e fotos. O pessoal da minha escola não perdoava mesmo. Alguns até comemoravam que no fim das contas, os mais populares, estavam se ferrando ao menos uma vez na vida. Mas eu não era popular e não tinha culpa se eu só andava com gente barraqueira! Nem isso né, era gente que queria acabar comigo mesmo, pra que inimigos se tenho esse tipo de amigos?

Uma notificação do messenger do face subiu. Era Mark Lee. Se não bastasse eu ter que ser importunado por ele na escola, agora teria que aturar ele pela internet.

**MarkLee:** Haechan!

**LeeDonghyuck:** Pq você não me chama de Hyuck uma vez na vida?

**MarkLee:** Haechan

Manda teu número

**LeeDonghyuck:** Quê? Só se eu estiver

ficando louco!

**MarkLee:** Se você não sabe, nós

estamos namorando esqueceu?

Como eu namoro um

cara que nem

o número dele eu tenho?

**LeeDonghyuck:** Aish! Tá bom

Enviei o número para ele e o esperei vir falar comigo.

**[xxxx-xxxx]** Eii add aí meu número!

**[18:23]** Tá bom.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Pronto

**[Markinhos] **Agora você bem que

podia tirar uma _selfie_

sua e me enviar né?

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Que é isso?

A gente mal se

conhece e você já

quer foto pelada?

Que horror Mark Lee!

Esperava mais de você…

**[Markinhos]** Não é nada disso!

Você se faz de doido

só pode

Eu tenho que colocar

uma foto sua como

plano de fundo

do celular ou do kakao,

por isso preciso de

uma de agora.

Também vou enviar

uma minha.

Eu pensei e pensei, fiquei até roendo a unha. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu estava nervoso. Nunca imaginaria uma situação em que teria que enviar uma foto minha para Mark Lee.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Tá. Mas já vou avisando

que eu to muito feio.

**[Markinhos]** Ai para! Você não é feio.

Depois daquela última frase o nervosismo aumentou mais ainda. Fui ao banheiro, verifiquei como meu cabelo estava e o arrumei. Então sentei na cama e ajeitei a minha camiseta velha do HP e tirei uma _selfie_ tentando sorrir. Depois tirei outra e outra e mais outra… Tirei tantas e quando fui ver não havia gostado de quase nenhuma. Escolhi uma chorando, achando que ainda estava ruim e enviei para ele com o rosto corado de vergonha.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Tá aí, foi a melhor

foto que consegui.

Enviei a foto com o coração quase saindo pela boca e ansioso para que ele baixasse. Quando eu vi que havia baixado, esperei sua mensagem.

Mark enviou um _emoji_ de coração. Pode um negócio desses?

**[Markinhos]** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ficou fofo!

**[Markinhos]** Olha, olha! já virou meu

plano de fundo.

**Markinhos enviou uma foto.**

Baixei a bendita foto com o coração à mil. E tava lá, o print da tela do celular dele. Meu rosto ficou tão vermelho que eu tive que me esconder em meio as cobertas.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Ai para

Eu sei que ficou horrível…

**[Markinhos]** Ficou nada, você tá lindo…

“Lindo.” Eu fiquei pensando como a gente estava conseguindo ter uma conversa tão descontraída sem se xingar. Era até esquisito.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Hmm… Obrigado, eu acho…

Mas, cadê a sua foto?

**[Markinhos]** Vou enviar, espera

Me inclinei na cama, esperando a foto. Quando recebi, vi que ele havia tirado uma com a mesma camiseta que eu! O sorrisinho de lado… Meus nervos ficaram à flor da pele.

**[LeeDonghyuck] **Não vai dizer que você

estava usando a

mesma camisa que eu?

**[Markinhos] **Tava nada

Mas como eu tenho aqui

aproveitei pra vestir ela Hahahaha!

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Ah tá…

Roupas de casal

ficam mais legais né?

Saquei.

**[Markinhos] **Ficam sim.

Mas e aí? Eu fiquei bonito?

Comecei a rir e sabia que meu rosto estava corado.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Parece um

et cabeçudo isso sim!

Hahahahaha!

**[Markinhos]** Que sabeçudo?

*cabeçudo

Sai dessa!

Eu sou um gato!

**[LeeDonghyuck] **Cabeçudo sim, não sei como essa cabeça coube na foto hahahahaha!

**[Markinhos] **Idiota

Minha cabeça é linda e eu sou todo lindo viu?

**[LeeDonghyuck]** E nem se acha né?

**[Markinhos]** Eu não me acho querido

Eu sou **[insira emoji do carinha com óculos preto]**

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Credo!

Quero vomitar!

**[Markinhos] **Agora me fala uma coisa

**[LeeDonghyuck]** O quê?

**[Markinhos]** desde quando

você gosta de HP?

Antes de dormir, decidimos colocar que estávamos namorando no Facebook e choveu de comentários de pessoas rindo e nos parabenizando. Algumas pessoas ficaram chocadas por ver que nós, ditos eternos inimigos pela escola, estávamos enfim juntos. E alguns disseram que já esperavam por isso.

Eu gostei das felicitações, das risadas, do pessoal chocado, mas também fiquei com uma puta vergonha de tudo, pois realmente não esperava que fosse "viralizar" tanto assim. Mark me encheu o saco até umas horas, o que me fez quase esquecer o lance de namoro e mandá-lo para aquele lugar. Felizmente consegui dormir com um pequeno sorriso, e uma vontade de ver a cara do Jeno se remoendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai meu deus esse dois são uns malucos sahusuahuas  
mas e aí? o que acharam? Fiquem à vontade para deixar comentários!!  
Se alguém quiser me seguir no twitter tb fiquem à vontade @makaalbarn1485


	6. Jantar e brigas de casal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 6! Espero que curtam ver mais desses dois brigando sahushuaus

**Capítulo 06 – Jantar e brigas de casal**

  
  


Na manhã seguinte eu fui a atração da escola. Por onde andava as pessoas falavam comigo e me parabenizavam. Fiquei feliz e envergonhado, mas consegui seguir para as aulas normalmente.

Com o tempo passando fiquei encucado, pois não vi o Mark pelas aulas e nem no refeitório, quando me dirigi pro almoço. Não sei porque mas comecei a me preocupar. Não que eu gostasse dele sabe, mas as ruas andam perigosas ultimanente.

— O que você procura tanto? — Yeri perguntou. — Só falta quebrar o pescoço.

— Deve ser o namoradinho dele. — Renjun respondeu, rindo.

Olhei pros dois e mostrei o dedo do meio em suas fuças, que os fez rir mais ainda. Eu definitivamente não podia contar com meus amigos.

Vi Taeil passando por nossa mesa e vi uma chance pra falar com ele.

— Ei! Taeil!

Ele voltou com a bandeja e nos cumprimentou de longe.

— Vem pra cá! Senta aqui com a gente! — chamei.

Ele se aproximou e sentou na cadeira ao lado da Yeri.

— E aí? Como vão? — cumprimentou.

— Estamos bem — Renjun respondeu.

— Vamos ficar juntos hoje, já que à tarde não teremos nosso o treino de sempre e teremos que ir pra tal reunião com o diretor. — falei.

— Ah vamos sim — Ele respondeu animado.

Comemos em silêncio, mas após um tempo eu não aguentava de ansiedade.

— Taeil?

— Sim?

Engoli em seco antes de falar. — O Mark faltou aula hoje? Ele tá querendo se ver livre da reunião? — indaguei, já querendo ficar bravo com ele.

— Ah! Não! Não! — respondeu apressado. — Na verdade eu acho que o pai dele tinha um exame de rotina e ele precisou acompanhá-lo. Ele sempre falta quase toda a aula quando precisa levar o pai pro médico. Mas ele vem pros treinos, então com certeza nos encontraremos com ele lá na reunião.

— Ah sim… — falei, pensativo. — Eu não sabia. — O pai do Mark sofreu um acidente de carro há muito tempo e ficou paraplégico e eu imaginava que ele precisava de muitos cuidados mesmo, uma pena.

Renjun franziu a testa e me olhou desconfiado. — E Olha que nem queria saber dele né?

— Não me enche Renjun! — respondi impaciente.

Todos riram de mim, me deixando desconcertado. Eu era alvo de chacota naquela escola. Renjun ficou me enchendo o saco depois pra contar como eu estava namorando com o Mark, eu nem respondi, não falaria nunca sobre isso com ele.

**XxX**

Chegamos na sala onde haveria a reunião e vi ao longe o pessoal do futebol e algumas pessoas aleatórias que haviam se metido na confusão no dia anterior, como o Taeyong e o Ten que eram do clube de dança urbana.

Cumprimentamos a todos assim que chegamos. Jeno estava com a cara de cínico dele e Jaemin parecia bravo com alguma coisa.

— Ainda falta mais alguém? — O Diretor perguntou.

— Falta sim! — Johnny falou. — Mark ainda não chegou.

Meneei a cabeça, a fim de verificar a porta da sala.

— Tá preocupado com o Mark? — Renjun perguntou.

Senti o rosto ficar quente. — Quê? Cla-claro que não! — gaguejei. — Eu na... na verdade estou dando graças a Deus por ele não ter chegado!

— Hmm... É mesmo? — indagou zombeteiro e eu poderia jurar que lhe daria uns bons tabefes se ele continuasse com essas brincadeirinhas.

— Claro que sim! — Quase gritei.

O Diretor fez sinal de que começaria a reunião e pediu pra alguém ir encostar a porta, que estava aberta. Eu me ofereci pra ir e segui por todo o caminho até a entrada.

Abri a porta e olhei pra ver se alguém aparecia, mas como não houve sinal desisti de esperar e fechei a porta aos poucos, porém alguém forçou a porta com tanta força que eu levei um tombo pra trás.

— Aí! — gritei, sentindo minha bunda ficar dolorida com a queda.

Olhei pra cima e era o Mark. Só podia ser ele!

Mark se inclinou e me deu sua mão pra me ajudar a levantar.

— Aish! Porque você tava no meio?

— Aish digo eu! Você é um idiota que não presta atenção em nada! — Ele me levantou e soltou minha mão rapidamente.

— Então fica aí sozinho. — O filho da mãe correu e me deixou para trás, com a bunda dolorida.

Mark sentou ao lado do Johnny e eu fui para lá, sentar ao seu lado e vi Renjun olhando para mim e rindo, e eu sabia que era porque sentaria ao lado do canadense.

Enquanto o Diretor não começava aproveitei o momento para sanar um pouco minhas dúvidas.

— Mark — chamei baixinho.

Ele se inclinou, olhando pra mim. — O que foi?

— Seu pai está bem?

Mark arqueou a sobrancelha. — Quem te falou sobre meu pai?

— O Taeil me contou que você o havia levado pro hospital.

Mark ficou calado por uns segundos e enfim respondeu:

— Levei sim, ele precisava de sessões de fisioterapia. Por quê?

— Ah, por nada. — respondi — Só achei que fosse algo mais grave.

— Geralmente eu vou com ele para o hospital quando minha mãe está trabalhando. — olhei para suas mãos e ele parecia nervoso, passando-as em suas pernas. — Hoje foi um desses dias.

— Ah sim... — Foi só o que consegui responder, o Diretor começou a falar e precisei prestar atenção.

O homem falava e eu só queria dormir. Essa reunião foi tão chata que eu mal prestei atenção. O que eu consegui captar foi que de segunda a sexta teríamos que ficar na escola por mais uma hora fazendo trabalhos extras, como: pintar a escola, ajudar a recolher o lixo, limpar e ajudar no conserto dos móveis quebrados por pelo menos o mês inteiro. O Diretor ainda falou que alguns pais de alunos tentaram safar seus filhos desses afazeres, mas a escola não poderia livrar a cabeça de ninguém e todos deveriam seguir as regras. Começaríamos a partir da próxima semana e seríamos separados em duplas.

Quando finalmente terminou, eu estava animado pra ir para o chuveiro e depois dormir até dizer chega. Mark ainda ficou por lá, conversando com o Johnny e o Jaehyun. Parecia que o time de futebol estava todo dividido, ninguém se falava mais e com a briga, toda a escola temia que ele acabasse.

Me despedi da Yeri, do Jisung e do Chenle, mas infelizmente não consegui me livrar do Renjun, que me perseguiu até em casa e eu só iria saber o que de fato ele queria assim que botássemos os pés em meu quarto.

— Bora, desembucha.

— Desembucha o quê? — joguei minha mochila na cama e sentei, emburrado.

— O que deu em você pra namorar o Mark? Seu inimigo declarado sem mais nem menos? — Renjun cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando de frente.

— Olha… Nós nos beijamos na festa e por isso resolvemos ficar juntos, apenas isso. — dei um meio-sorriso em sua direção. — Nós descobrimos que nos amamos e deu namoro. — dei de ombros.

— Você não me engana Lee Donghyuck, aí tem coisa.

— Não tem nada. — quase gritei, querendo esganar aquele projeto de gente.

Renjun então passou a andar pelo quarto com uma expressão muito esquisita no rosto. Comecei a me desesperar, esse garoto não era normal.

— Renjun, eu já disse que não tem nada! — esbravejei, preocupado.

Ele parou perto dos meus álbuns do exo, ignorando o que havia falado e depois voltou seu olhar pra mim e eu sabia que estava ferrado naquela hora.

— Se você não me contar, eu digo pro Mark e pra escola inteira que ano passado quando inventamos de comer comida mexicana você teve uma dor de barriga tão grande que cagou nas calças!

Levantei da cama indignado e com o rosto todo vermelho. — Você não faria isso!

Renjun sorriu vitorioso. — Faria sim. — ainda balançou a cabeça o desgraçado. — Claro que eu faria! — Eu o mataria, pode certeza que mataria.

Sentei na cama derrotado, suspirando pesado. Aquilo era sacanagem. Renjun quando queria saber de algo, usava os piores métodos.

— Eu queria que o Jeno notasse que me perdeu de verdade e aí pedi o Mark pra namorar comigo. Pra sei lá... Fazer ciúmes? Nem sei direito. — dei de ombros, rindo de nervoso.

— O quê?? — Creio que os olhos do Renjun quase saíram das órbitas. Ele ficou muito desnorteado com a revelação. Chegou perto de mim com o rosto vermelho e eu sabia que o sermão começaria.

— Meu irmão tu enlouqueceu? Tu anda usando drogas pesadas? O que tá acontecendo contigo cara?

Revirei os olhos. — Nada Renjun eu... Foi no impulso sei lá.

— E o que o Mark pediu? — perguntou, desconfiado. — Por que ele pode ter pedido algo em troca. Mark Lee não o ajudaria de graça.

Foi aí que a situação piorou. Não queria falar sobre o balé. Mark me pediu pra ficar calado e eu precisava inventar qualquer coisa.

— Ah... Ele... ele... ele me pediu uma quantia em dinheiro. — dei de ombros. — Simbólica, nada dela e sabe.

— Que péssimo! — ralhou. — Você só se mete em enrascada Hyuck, não acredito.

Claro que o sermão continuou por quase duas horas né? Renjun ficou bravo comigo de verdade e eu tive que ouvir tudo caladinho né, eu estava me ferrando e a culpa era toda minha. Mas no fim eu pedi que ele confiasse em mim e nos abraçamos. Eu chorei. Renjun disse me amava, eu disse que o amava e ficou tudo bem no fim.

  
  


**XxX**

A semana passou voando e eu me sentia cada vez mais cansado com os ensaios do Balé, misturados com as horas extras que teríamos que passar na escola. Ainda não pude dar aulas de balé pro Mark justamente pela falta de tempo; e eu nem achava ruim, tentava o tempo todo fugir disso.

Na primeira semana eu fiquei de dupla com a Yeri nas horas extras, o que foi perfeito, mas na semana seguinte o Diretor resolveu mudar as duplas em um sorteio e eu saí justamente com o Mark, o que me rendeu um baita estresse já que aquele garoto era um tremendo de um desastrado.

— Seu idiota! Você não sabe fazer nada direito! — gritei quando ele derramou tinta no chão. Estávamos limpando e pintando um dos laboratórios de informática e com certeza aquela sexta era uma das piores pra mim. — Isso já é sacanagem! Você tá fazendo isso pra me deixar com raiva, só pode!

Mark pegou o pano que estava no balde de água, limpou a sujeira e saiu carregando os dois baldes.

— Ei! Volte aqui que ainda precisamos terminar um lado! — disse, indo atrás dele, já que o pateta andava em direção à porta.

— Não vou mais pintar porra nenhuma! Fica aí sozinho!

Revirei os olhos, bufando. Era incrível como eu conseguia me irritar com Mark Lee com tanta facilidade. Ele andou apressado para o depósito que ficava a três salas do laboratório de informática e o segui correndo. Mark parou em frente ao armário e em silêncio fechou a tampa da tinta que segurava e andou pelo depósito até uma pia mais próxima, despejando toda a água do balde.

— Você… você é um idiota desastrado, podia prestar mais atenção! — xinguei-o quando o vi colocar o balde no canto.

Ele olhou pra mim com o rosto em brasa. — E você não tem paciência com ninguém! Não dá pra conversar com você!

— Ah! Mas você é um mequetrefezinho de meia tijela isso sim! — retruquei.

Mark franziu a testa e gargalhou. — Garoto? Que espécie de xingamento é esse?

Meu rosto ficou vermelho igual um tomate.

— É… é um xingamento normal ora! — rebati.

Mark gargalhou mais ainda e eu fiquei mais puto com ele. Nós continuamos a nos xingar por pelo menos uns dez minutos. Até que eu cansei e o deixei para trás. Mas o cabeçudo veio atrás de mim pra me infernizar já que sua meta de vida era fazer isso.

— Ei! Não fica chateado vai, você que começou a me xingar. — Ele estava rindo de mim! Aquele cabeçudo tava me zoando!

Eu estava tão irritado que não quis responder o chato, eu só queria a minha preciosa cama. O sol já estava praticamente se pondo e eu teria que ir pra casa sozinho e já me preocupava com o perigo daquele bairro à noite.

— Você não me respondeu. — vi de esguelha que ele havia cruzado os braços, enquanto tentava me alcançar. Já estávamos na saída da escola e eu dava graças a Deus por respirar aquele precioso ar. Meu corpo estava todo suado e eu precisava de um banho urgente.

— Eu não quero falar com você.

— Mas eu quero. — Ele continuou ao meu lado. — Vamos conversar.

— Já disse que não quero falar com você! — parei bem em frente a escola. Alguns alunos ainda estavam por ali, conversando ou apenas indo embora. A raiva subia por todo meu corpo, eu só queria que ele fosse embora.

— Mas precisamos conversar! Você vem todo prepotente pra cima de mim e depois não quer ouvir?

— Ai Mark Lee, me deixa vai… — continuei meu caminho e ele me seguiu novamente. — Você não vai pra casa? Sua parada é pro outro lado.

Mark não disse nada e continuou ao meu lado. Andamos por um quarteirão inteiro e chegamos à minha parada. Sentei no local e nem me importei dele estar lá. O malditinho sentou-se ao meu lado e eu me retesei inteiro ao sentir seu ombro tão colado ao meu. Coloquei minha mochila em cima das pernas e me inclinei para trás, estava tão cansado que se o ônibus demorasse mais eu dormiria ali mesmo. Tentei não fechar os olhos, mas foi tão difícil que quando me toquei estava fechando-os.

Só acordei com alguém me cutucando.

— Hyuck… Ei Hyuck, acho que seu ônibus tá vindo. — A voz meio rouca falou.

— Ô Haechan! Acorda!

Abri os olhos e quando minha visão se acostumou com a luz, vi Mark a me encarar. Eu havia adormecido em seu colo e nem percebi! Meu rosto ficou tão vermelho que tenho certeza que ele percebeu, pois sorriu.

— Anda garoto, teu ônibus tá no final da rua. — Ele estava lutando pra não rir de mim aquele malditinho.

— Meu ônibus! — levantei bruscamente e corri pra dar o sinal. Só quando subi e sentei no banco eu não sei o que deu em mim que eu sorri feito um bobo. Eu, Donghyuck, estava sorrindo abobado por lembrar do sorriso sereno de Mark Lee ao me acordar.

Chegando em casa tomei um banho rápido e me joguei na cama já sentindo meus músculos doerem daquele dia maldito. Meu pai havia feito o jantar naquela noite e foi pessoalmente deixar pra mim na cama, era a sua especialidade: macarronada. E o gosto era dos melhores.

Após comer e desejar dormir até dizer chega, eu acabei me lembrando que não havia agradecido ao Mark por ter ficado comigo na parada do ônibus.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Ei

Mark

Esperei um tempo e depois de uns minutos ele respondeu.

**[Markinhos] **Fala

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Eu só queria…

te agradecer sabe

por ter ficado comigo na parada…

Vi a notificação de que ele estava digitando e senti um nervosismo, meus dedos tremeram de leve.

**[Markinhos]** Ah…

Tudo bem, foi divertido ver você dormindo

hahahahah

Meu rosto ficou quente e vermelho.

**[LeeDonghyuck] **Não acredito que você ficou me zoando?

Não é justo! Eu estava cansado e resolvi dormir

apenas isso!

Estava preparado pra desligar o celular e dormir, quando ele me enviou uma figurinha de um cachorrinho rindo.

**[Markinhos]** HAHAHAHAHAHA

Eu não tô rindo de tu garoto

Na verdade

eu gostei de ver você dormindo em meu colo

Quando eu li aquela frase, senti um leve arrepio e o coração palpitou. Levantei da cama pra ler novamente, pois não estava acreditando.

**[LeeDonghyuck] **O quê?

**[Markinhos]** é isso…

eu gostei de te ver dormir

você fica fofo quando está dormindo…

E quando acorda também

Acho que naquela hora minha alma saiu do corpo e depois voltou, meu corpo tremeu todo e eu fiquei mais nervoso que o normal.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** err…

obrigado eu acho

**[Markinhos]** bom, já vou indo dormir

boa noite

Sorri de novo, aquele mesmo sorriso abobado do ônibus.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Ei! Você quer vir amanhã jantar por aqui?

Meus pais andaram perguntando quando você viria por aqui

**[Markinhos]** Mas nós nem somos namorados de verdade.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Eles ficaram sabendo né, então já viu. Estão me enchendo o saco agora.

**[Markinhos]** Hmm…

Tá bom então

eu vou

**[LeeDonghyuck] **Certo!

Então até amanhã!

**[Markinhos]** Até

Meu coração deu um leve salto e eu me deitei, olhando pro teto e tentando entender porque estava tão balançado por uma besteira daquelas.

Antes de dormir desci para avisar aos meus pais que Mark viria para o jantar no sábado e eles ficaram mais animados do que eu. Corri pra minha cama e adormeci com um sorriso nos lábios.

**XxX**

Acordei tão cedo no sábado que achei estranho. Eu costumava levantar tarde nos finais de semana, mas como não conseguia mais pregar o olho, levantei logo, me espreguicei e fui até a janela. O dia estava lindo. O céu muito azul misturado com o verde vivo das árvores na rua dava um ar de tanta paz. Me senti leve pela primeira vez desde todos os acontecimentos anteriores.

Tomei um banho em seguida e desci para o café, estava com muita fome e precisava de um bom lanche naquela manhã. Meus pais conversavam animados e trocavam beijinhos enquanto eu me aproximava.

— Eca! — reclamei fazendo cara de nojo e ri quando os dois se afastaram bruscamente, com vergonha.

Minha mãe fez uma cara emburrada, mas que logo se tornou em riso também.

— Filho! Você não costuma acordar tão cedo nos finais de semana. — sentei na mesa e meu pai me passou um pouco de arroz e eu peguei ovos e verduras para misturar.

— Eu não conseguia mais dormir, então decidi levantar logo.

— Você deve estar ansioso para o jantar então. — Minha mãe falou.

— É mesmo! Até que enfim você decidiu trazer o Mark pra cá! — meu pai disse, superanimado.

Continuei comendo e fiquei observando eles falarem do quanto estavam felizes por conhecer meu mais novo namorado.

— Eu acho super cedo, a gente começou a namorar ontem bem dizer, mas vocês são apressadinhos. — respondi com um muxoxo.

— Quanto mais cedo ele vir por aqui melhor, faz anos que não vemos esse garoto. Achei até que ele tinha mudado de escola por um tempo, mas aí quando vi a mãe dele ela me confirmou que ele ainda estudava com você, mas que não sabia se vocês ainda se falavam. — Minha mãe falou, o que me deixou pensativo. Quando eu e Mark éramos crianças costumávamos andar na casa um do outro e acho que até já cheguei a dormir pela casa dele. Isso antes do pai dele ter o terrível acidente.

— Verdade, lembro que vocês eram bastante amigos quando criança.

— Heheheh, éramos mesmo… — respondi com um meio sorriso.

— Bom — Minha mãe começou já sorridente. — O que importa agora é que nós vamos preparar uma deliciosa macarronada para o jantar e acreditamos que o Mark irá gostar.

— Hmm… vai gostar sim. — Eu já começava a me arrepender amargamente de ter convidado o Mark pra esse jantar.

  
  


**XxX**

A tarde inteira tentei estudar pra uma prova que teria na segunda-feira, mas foi complicado se concentrar. Eu não estava entendendo nada na verdade e só pensava em ver a série que estava viciado no momento, então deixei os livros de lado e corri pra ver. Após um tempo de distração lembrei do bendito jantar e corri pro banho. Demorei mais do que o normal e fiquei em dúvida entre um moletom cinza e um azul; mas no fim optei pelo cinza. Quando desci minha mãe estava terminando o jantar.

— Você chegou em uma hora boa filho! Vamos arrumar a mesa. — Ela me olhou da cabeça aos pés e sorriu.

Minha irmã surgiu não sei da onde e falou:

— Tá bonito! Se arrumou todo pro namoradinho? — Ela brincou.

Eu cruzei os braços e fechei a cara. — Q-que? Claro que não! Eu gosto dessa roupa…

— Sei… — Ela disse naquele tom de que não tava acreditando em nada do que eu falava.

— Bom, vamos arrumar a mesa. — Minha mãe chamou a nossa atenção.

— Vamos, vamos sim! — fui logo pra perto da minha mãe pra minha irmã não me encher o saco, já que não, eu não estava me arrumando para ninguém. Onde já se viu Donghyuck se arrumar pra Mark Lee? Não mesmo, obrigado.

Minha mãe tirou a macarronada do forno e colocou em cima da mesa. Meus olhos se encheram de alegria, aquela macarronada estava divinamente deliciosa, só pelo cheiro me deu vontade de comer tudo. Irene nos ajudou a arrumar tudo e terminamos de ajeitar a mesa rapidamente. Depois ficamos observando a obra prima que era aquela organização.

— Você é muito bom em organizar filho, podia trabalhar com design de ambientes.

— Verdade, ele leva jeito mesmo.

Sorri abobado. — Ah para! Eu não fiz nada demais e vocês me ajudaram!

Minha mãe me abraçou e rimos juntos. Fiquei olhando para minha irma que ficou rindo da gente. Dei língua pra ela, que riu mais ainda. Em seguida ouvimos o barulho da campainha. Me separei dela sorrindo, e caminhei até a sala, ajeitando minha roupa que estava um pouco amassada. Vi meu pai já na porta, abrindo-a em seguida e parei na escada, me escondendo um pouco.

Mark surgiu devagar, todo acanhado. Mas meus olhos se perderam em seu corpo. Ele usava uma camisa de manga longa lilás, uma calça jeans surrada e um chinelo preto. Estava simples, mas muito bonito. Ele ficava muito bem com camisas de manga longa.

Meu coração deu um leve salto e toquei em minhas orelhas que ficaram quentes de repente. Ele cumprimentou meu pai todo desconcertado e vi meu pai lhe dar passagem para entrar. Mark observou a sala inteira com os olhos e pareceu surpreso com o que via. Percebi que ele estava com uma caixa nas mãos e fiquei curioso sobre o que podia ser. Ele enfim me notou e quando nos olhamos, senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes na hora. Eu sorri e ele pareceu um pouco mais à vontade.

— Bom, eu vou lá pra cozinha e vocês podem se falar à vontade. — meu pai disse, com um sorriso que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

Segui até ele e não sabia o que era aquele sentimento, mas sorri involuntariamente.

— Oi.

Ele coçou a nuca. — Oi… Você está... bonito…

— Você também…

— Eu to muito nervoso, nunca fiz isso. — Ele sorriu todo sem jeito.

— Vai dar tudo certo, vamos. — O segurei pelo braço e seguimos para a cozinha.

— Mark Lee! — Minha mãe deu um grito agudo assim que viu o garoto chegando comigo. — Olha só como esses dois ficam bonitos! — Ela disse, batendo palmas.

Mark chegou perto e cumprimentou minha mãe.

— É um prazer rever vocês. — Ele levantou a caixa até minha mãe e a ofereceu. — Minha mãe mandou um bom vinho para vocês dois, como um presente.

Os olhos dela brilharam. — Ah! Não precisava meu filho! — pegou a caixa e a abriu na hora, sorrindo boba. — Mas que lindo! Obrigada!

— Não há de quê. — Ele se curvou e eu só queria rir. Mark parecia outra pessoa completamente diferente.

Ele cumprimentou minha irmã todo sem jeito, mas foi divertido ver Irene brincar com ele. Ficamos em um clima mais descontraído.

— Bom, vamos jantar pessoal. — Meu pai chamou e sentamos em nossos lugares.

Mark sorriu ao ver que era macarronada e ajeitou seu prato para se servir.

— Fiz de acordo com a receita que sua mãe uma vez me deu, espero que fique do seu agrado! — Minha mãe falou.

— Mãe, a senhora é amiga da mãe do Mark? — indaguei.

— Nós sempre nos falamos. — ela disse enquanto servia o vinho pra ela, pro meu pai e em seguida entregou pra minha irmã. — Quase todos os dias voltamos juntas para casa do trabalho, já que trabalhamos perto uma da outra.

— Eu não lembrava disso...

— Minha mãe sempre fala quando vê a Senhora. — Mark disse, sorrindo e eu olhei para ele com surpresa, pois realmente não lembrava que minha mãe conhecia a dele. Algumas vezes ela foi me deixar no Mark quando era criança, mas não lembro de ver as duas conversando.

Mark experimentou o macarrão e sorriu. — Está muito bom senhora Lee, você cozinha muito bem!

— Obrigada! Agora posso comer mais tranquila.

Ficamos calados por um tempo enquanto comíamos e eu estava achando tudo muito agradável, mas minha mãe precisava perguntar as coisas. Ela começou com a mais óbvia de todas.

— Então Mark, você planeja estudar o que no futuro?

Olhei para Mark e o vi engolir em seco, respondendo todo acanhado: — Ah… Eu penso em fazer educação física… Ainda não pensei bem nisso.

— Você curte esportes? — Dessa vez meu pai que perguntou.

— Sim, eu faço parte do time de futebol da escola.

O rosto dos meus pais ficaram iluminados e os dois sorriram, como se pensassem que eu escolhi uma boa pessoa. Coitados, mal sabem do meu sofrimento.

— Mas que coisa boa! — Minha mãe falou, animadíssima, o que me assustou um pouco.

— Eu adoro futebol, vejo todos. — Meu pai respondeu, enquanto tomava o vinho.

— Então Mark. — Irene, que ainda não havia se manifestado, apoiou as mãos na mesa e perguntou: — Como vocês começaram a namorar mesmo?

Nos olhamos um pouco assustados, já que não combinamos nada pra falar com minha família.

— Como… começamos a namorar? — olhei para ela, todo retesado e esperando não estragar tudo.

— É.

— Ah, nós já nos conhecíamos desde a escola elementar. — Mark respondeu.

— Mas e agora? Como descobriram que se gostavam? Me lembro que vocês nem se falavam direito. — Irene insistiu e eu queria matá-la.

Mark ficou uns segundos calado, mas logo deu um sorrisinho de quem estava tramando alguma coisa e eu só observei já preparando a arma do crime caso eu precisasse matá-lo.

— Ele pediu pra gente ter um namoro falso porque queria se vingar do Jeno. — disse, dando de ombros e voltando a comer.

Cuspi todo o refrigerante que estava na minha boca no prato. Era só o que me faltava. Mark estava louco pra morrer, e minha faca afiadíssima faria esse trabalho. Meus pais e minha irmã ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, se olharam e em seguida gargalharam tão alto que eu fiquei pensando onde estava a graça naquilo.

— Você é muito engraçado Mark! — Minha irmã gritou enquanto ria.

— Esses adolescentes de hoje em dia inventam cada coisa amor! — Minha mãe gritava do outro lado e meu pai só conseguia rir.

Depois de 50 anos, quando eles pararam de rir e eu fechei a cara. Olhei de esguelha pro Mark e ele continuava a comer sua macarronada com um sorriso pleno de quem havia feito um bom trabalho, que era desgraçar a minha vida.

— Você quer morrer né? — falei baixinho e ele nem ligou.

— Senhores Lee, — Ele cumprimentou. — Irene. — cumprimentou minha irmã — Me desculpa. Eu quis brincar para quebrar o gelo, apenas isso.

— Eu achei hilário.

— Parece história daqueles filmes de clichê adolescente sabe. — minha irmã disse, evitando rir.

— Hahahaha é verdade. — Mark tomou seu refrigerante. — Mas nós voltamos a nos falar no começo do ano e na última festa de um amigo meu nós… bem… ficamos e é isso, estamos juntos e decidimos oficializar. — Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu e eu juro que minha vontade era arrancar aquela boca.

— Hehehehe foi assim mesmo que nos conhecemos! — respondi, tentando não pirar.

— Ainda bem, porque seria estranho ver o Hyuck tramando vingança contra alguém. — Irene me olhou, dando uma piscadela pra mim. Coloquei mais refrigerante e só voltei a comer.

— É, não é legal. — Mark respondeu, o mequetrefezinho respondeu.

— Nosso filho é muito educado e não faria um negócio desses. — Meu pai se intrometeu, pra piorar minha situação.

— Ah não faria mesmo. — Ele passou o dedo por minha bochecha e eu estava bufando de raiva. Eu queria matá-lo! — Por isso nós estamos juntos não é Donghyuck?

O filho da puta me chamou de Donghyuck, ele nunca me chamava assim.

Respirei fundo, tentando não pirar. — É… é sim. — respondi com dureza.

Levantei da mesa e segurei em seu braço, pedindo que ele levantasse também. Mark me olhou sem entender nada e levantou aos poucos.

— A conversa tá boa e o jantar estava ótimo mãe, mas queria saber se posso levar o Mark pro meu quarto? Temos que tratar de algumas coisas da escola e quero conversar com ele mais à vontade também.

Meus pais se olharam por um tempo.

— Eu não deixava. — Irene falou, rindo de mim.

— Não é você que decide! — respondi com os dentes cerrados.

— Hmm… Nós vamos deixar, mas — Ela apontou o dedo para nós. — muito cuidado hein?

— E deixem a porta aberta! Vamos passar lá mais tarde.

Segui com Mark e ele ficou calado o tempo inteiro no caminho. Entramos no quarto e eu o puxei com um pouco de brutalidade.

— O que você quer hein? Tá querendo acabar com o nosso plano?

— Eu estava apenas brincando, não fica tão grilado com isso cara. — Mark levantou as mãos, em um sinal de que queria amenizar a situação.

— Por que aquilo foi ridículo e só vocês riram. Eu queria apenas te matar isso sim! — apontei um dedo na cara dele, o sangue subindo pra cabeça já.

Mark riu, segurando meu dedo e abaixando minha mão. Ele se aproximou mais e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

— Você fica muito fofo com raiva sabia? — Ele sorriu mais ainda e quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu segurei o ar inteiro nos pulmões.

— Eu… eu… — respirei, meu rosto vermelho como tomate. — Pare com isso! — Me afastei subitamente dele — Vamos… vamos ver um filme! — fui até a TV para colocar logo o bendito filme.

Ouvi a risadinha baixa dele e fiquei me perguntando o que aquele garoto maquinava.

— Seu quarto é muito bonito. Gostei dos action figures de Harry Potter e Hora de Aventura. — olhei pra ele e o vi mexendo em meus livros e em meus albuns na prateleira.

— São os meus preferidos.

— Legal, são os meus também.

Sorrimos um pro outro e logo depois voltei minha atenção pra televisão, que já iniciava o filme.

— Vem, vamos sentar na cama e assistir.

Nos aconchegamos pela cama e esperamos o filme começar. Havia escolhido um terror trash e Mark mais ria do que tinha medo.

— O que foi? É muito legal.

— É um pouco tosco. — Ele riu mais ainda.

— É mesmo, adoro esses filmes toscos. — sorri.

Depois não sei o que deu que eu parei de prestar atenção no filme e comecei a cantarolar Ben, eu amava aquela música, vivia escutando.

— Você já reparou que tem a voz linda?

Saí de meus devaneios de cantoria e olhei pra ele. — Eu não sei cantar nada.

— Mas é sério, você canta muito bem. — Mark se aproximou mais de mim e quando seu ombro tocou o meu, o choque percorreu meu corpo inteirinho.

— O-obrigado. — gaguejei.

O filme já estava nas cenas finais e eu me peguei pensando que deveria tentar conversar mais com o Mark, a gente mal se falava. Fazia muito tempo mesmo que eu não tinha notícias de sua família e nesses dias em que nos aproximamos fiquei pensando nisso.

— Então Mark. — Pigarreei e ele olhou pra mim, estávamos muito próximos na cama e eu me sentia confortável ao seu lado, por incrível que pareça. — Você tem irmãos? Lembro de ter visto alguém na sua casa quando éramos crianças, mas não sei se era um tio seu ou primo...

— Hmm… eu tinha um, mas ele...

Não entendi bem. — Ele o quê?

Mark estava sério. — O acidente...

— Ah… — entendi o que queria dizer. Então quer dizer que seu irmão mais velho faleceu no acidente… Eu não lembrava bem dele, acho que seu irmão já estava na faculdade na época que éramos amigos e não o vi muito, por isso não conseguia encontrar seu rosto direito em minhas memórias.

Mark ficou calado e sua expressão estava séria.

— Bom, vamos falar de outra coisa… — falei depois pra amenizar. — Podíamos combinar um jantar lá na sua casa também né? Assim eu poderia rever também sua família.

Mark me ignorou e voltou sua atenção pro filme.

— Você não quer que eu reveja sua família? — insisti.

— Não é que eu não queira. — Ele se inclinou um pouco mais para mim, com seriedade no olhar. — Mas nosso namoro é falso, não acho que deva meter minha família nisso.

— Mas você conheceu meus pais!

— Mas foi porque eles pediram que eu viesse. É diferente.

— Então faça sua mãe pedir! Eu quero conhecer ela! — falei, emburrado.

— Quando você quer ser chato você consegue hein? — Ele parecia realmente irritado. — E você já conhece minha mãe.

O filme já estava nas cenas pós créditos e eu não sabia o que fazer. Porque ele não queria que eu fosse em sua casa? O que havia de tão ruim nisso? Sei que já havia visto e falado com a mãe dele, mas isso foi quando eu ainda era criança. E tá que nosso namoro era falso e em menos de três meses acabaria, mas seria uma boa experiência, sei lá, rever seus pais.

— Tá, não vou ficar insistindo nisso.

— Agradeço. — Ele tirou o celular do bolso e verificou o kakaotalk, olhei de esguelha, mas não consegui ver com quem ele falava.

Peguei o controle e tirei do menu de filmes e botei em um canal qualquer. Mark ainda estava concentrado em seu celular e eu de repente não sabia como puxar assunto. Começou a ficar esquisito estar com ele naquele quarto.

— Hmm… — murmurei.

Eu não sabia mesmo o que falar.

Mark deixou seu celular de lado e olhou pra mim — Ei, precisamos combinar como serão os treinos de balé. Você tá me devendo esqueceu?

— É mesmo né? — evitei olhar pra ele e só respondi. — Pode ser na terça, já que segunda eu já tenho meu treino de balé.

— Certo, eu vou preparado então. — Mark se remexeu todo ao meu lado na cama.

— Por que de repente você quer dançar balé?

— Hmm… De uns tempos pra cá eu tenho me interessado por todos os tipos de dança e como já aprendi de tudo um pouco falta conhecer só o balé. — Ele sorriu em seguida. Mark ficava muito bonito quando sorria e mesmo a luz do quarto estando apagada eu podia ver seu rosto pela luz da televisão. — Também soube de um festival de danças que vai haver daqui a dois ou é três meses, sei lá, e acho que seria legal tentar alguma coisa.

— Poxa! Podíamos até participar juntos. — Olhei para ele, animado.

— Pode ser, terça eu te dou os detalhes.

Após um tempo calados, virei para ele na cama e segurei seu braço. Estava um tanto envergonhado de insistir naquilo novamente, mas na minha cabeça se eu não insistisse, nunca poderia me aproximar dele de verdade. Mark olhou para minha mão e depois direcionou seu olhar em mim. Estávamos muito perto um do outro.

— Mark… sobre o jantar… Vamos combinar vai? Quero muito rever sua mãe, já faz tanto tempo...

Um vinco se formou em seu rosto e ele pareceu se retesar inteiro. Fiquei esperando uma resposta que não veio.

— Mark Lee? — chamei novamente.

Ele olhou para mim e apenas disse: — Já falei que não.

Me assustei com sua resposta. — Mas, eu só queria sei lá…

— Entrar na minha casa de novo pra depois zombar de mim? — Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, me dando um baita susto, e em seguida desviou para meu lóbulo. — Se você ainda não se tocou, nós basicamente somos inimigos com um pequeno contrato. E nem eu e nem você nos gostamos, isso foi algo que você mesmo frisou. Então não queira se meter com minha família ou com meus assuntos pessoais.

Gelei na hora. Não esperava esse tipo de comportamento vindo de Mark Lee. Ele levantou da cama de modo brusco e parou na porta. Quando pensei que já ia embora, voltou do corredor e falou:

— Eu já vou indo, até segunda. — E saiu, simplesmente saiu.

Me joguei na cama, enfim soltando todo o ar que havia ficado preso. Uma lágrima descia involuntariamente e meu corpo estava trêmulo. Eu não entendi aquilo, eu não conseguia entender porque ele havia falado aquilo para mim. Não é como se ninguém soubesse que seu pai era paraplégico, então porque eu não poderia visitar sua casa? Achei seu estresse esquisito. Eu só queria rever sua família, nada demais. Pensei em conversar com meus pais sobre isso e ver se minha mãe sabia de algo relacionado a família do Mark que eu não sabia ou não lembrava, mas apenas desisti e adormeci, cansado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois vivem brigando, mas agora começamos a ver o que anda rolando com o Mark. Mas e aí? O que acharam? Comentários são bem vindos <3 Beijinhos


	7. Conversa e sentimentos aflorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 07 de A Mentira! Espero que curtam <3

**Capítulo 07 – Conversa e sentimentos aflorados**

  
  


Acordei igual um zumbi na manhã de segunda e só queria continuar enterrado entre as cobertas e fazer nada o dia inteiro, mas infelizmente tive que levantar com a força de Odin. O dia estava até bonito e dava para colocar uma roupa mais fresca. Lembrei que naquele dia teria aula de balé e quis morrer. Estava cansado de todos os dias ter que ficar na escola por mais uma hora pintando, limpando ou tentando consertar coisas. Essa detenção era um saco. E ainda havia o chato do Mark querendo que eu ensinasse balé para ele. Meu Deus! Eu precisava de férias urgente!

Tentei sorrir no espelho e me animar para aquele dia cheio e tomei um banho rápido. Escolhi a primeira roupa que apareceu no guarda-roupa e corri para a escola.

Assim que cruzei a avenida em frente a escola, dei de cara com o Mark, conversando com seus amigos do time de futebol. Eu como um cara impaciente corri até ele, não queria deixar nada esquisito entre nós, afinal ainda estávamos em um trato.

Cheguei por trás dele e o puxei.

— Mark, precisamos conversar.

Ele não deu atenção e continuou a conversa. Tive que o chamar aos gritos praticamente.

— O que foi? — Mark disse, finalmente me ouvindo.

— Quero conversar com você, anda. — puxei-o pela camiseta, e ele me seguiu bodejando.

— Podíamos deixar pra outra hora? — Ele perguntou.

O sangue subiu logo para a cabeça. Quem aquele garoto pensava que era? Eu não adiaria aquela conversa.

— Não posso adiar, precisamos conversar e resolver logo nossas pendências. — continuei puxando-o pelo caminho e percebi o quanto sua expressão ficava mais séria.

— Tá. O que você quer a essa hora da manhã? Eu tava falando de boa com meus amigos. — Mark parecia bravo.

Parei em frente a uma árvore no pátio da escola e me virei para ele, apontando o dedo em sua cara. — Olha, eu apenas quero conversar com você sobre sábado. Precisamos esclarecer melhor as coisas e eu não quero ficar estranho com você por nada entendeu? Ainda temos um trato… — engoli em seco. — Depois você volta rapidinho pros seus amigos.

Mark olhou bem sério para mim, mordeu o lábio inferior, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans surrada e engoliu em seco antes de falar.

— Eu acho que a gente já deveria ter terminado esse trato aí de namoro.

Com as mãos na cintura, arregalei os olhos pro que ele acabara de dizer.

— O quê? Você quer terminar nosso trato?

— Eu preferia.

— Mas… mas por quê?

— Por que não há mais sentido… — Ele olhou para o chão por uns instantes e depois tornou a me olhar. Mark estava estranho comigo e eu sabia que era por sábado, mas eu não deixaria isso barato, já que não tinha culpa de nada. — Jeno apesar de ser um escroto me pediu desculpas esses dias e está firme e forte com o Jaemin. Ele não parece interessado em você, ou seja, não vejo motivos para estarmos juntos falsamente.

— Pediu desculpas? E você aceitou Mark?

— Bom, não por enquanto, mas prometi pensar...

— Hmm… — Olhei sério para ele. — Mas… mas e o Balé? — indaguei.

Mark deu de ombros — Você pode me ensinar sem a gente precisar namorar.

Eu pensei comigo mesmo, realmente Jeno não parecia interessado em mim mais, até havia parado de me ligar… Mas sei lá, eu não confiava nele e precisava insistir mais um pouco naquele trato.

— Olha, sobre nosso trato vou pensar e mais tarde te dou uma resposta.

— Certo.

— Agora quero saber porque estava tão irado no sábado com as coisas que eu perguntei… Eu só queria te conhecer mais, relembrar um pouco do passado. Não vi motivos pra ter sido um grosso comigo. — falei cruzando os braços, ele precisava se tocar das coisas que havia falado.

Mark chegou perto de mim e tocou em meu ombro com a mão direita de forma leve e depois deslizou-a sobre meu braço, causando um leve arrepio na região.

— Olha, eu… Me desculpa tá? De verdade, eu estava fora de mim e fui mesmo um babaca com você, eu refleti sobre tudo e acho que não vale a pena se estressar com coisas do passado…

Franzi a testa e fiquei encucado. — Hã? Que coisas?

Mark desconversou, ficando corado por um segundo. — Nada! Nada não… Apenas coisas da minha cabeça… — Eu realmente não sabia do que aquele garoto falava. — Enfim, me desculpa mesmo e me desculpa por ter sido ignorante mais cedo também, eu tava conversando uma coisas do treino com os garotos e aí você chegou do nada e me distraiu.

— Tá, desculpa qualquer coisa também cara. — tentei sorrir. — Mas cuidado com as coisas que você fala.

Mark cruzou os braços e riu baixinho. — Tá, me desculpa.

— Hmm… — murmurei desconfiado, sorrindo em seguida.

— Bom, a gente se vê mais tarde. — Ele disse, despedindo-se de mim.

— Ei! — chamei e ele se virou pra me olhar. — Mais tarde eu tenho aula de balé, você pode ir lá pra gente conversar sobre nosso trato e eu aproveito pra te ensinar uns passos, que tal?

Mark fez uma cara de que não estava gostando nada daquela proposta, mas deu um meio sorriso.

— Eu vou ter que ir mesmo?

— Você quer que eu te ensine balé não é? — falei, rindo.

— Tudo bem, eu vou. — Mark disse, com os dedos no bolso da calça e o sorrisinho de lado.

Depois que ele saiu fiquei encucado, pensando sobre o que ele realmente estava pensando ou sentindo quando disse aquelas coisas... Será ele não gostava de lembrar do nosso passado quando éramos crianças? Mark e eu havíamos brigado naquela época, disso eu conseguia lembrar, mas até hoje eu não sei o real motivo dessa nossa briga infantil. Lembro que após o acidente do seu pai Mark só voltou para a escola mais de uma semana depois e quando tentei falar com ele, fui simplesmente ignorado. Ao insistir, ele apenas me disse que me odiava e não queria mais ser meu amigo e na época eu fiquei mal, pois gostava de sua companhia. Mas segui minha vida né. No ensino médio voltamos a nos falar, quando o Jeno entrou no futebol. Mas o nosso “falar” sempre foi cheio de farpas e briguinhas idiotas, porque ele me enchia o saco e eu revidava. No fundo eu pensava que ele devia estar cheio por todas as coisas que ocorreram com ele, pelo pai, pelo irmão... Por isso preferia deixar essa história para lá por enquanto.

**XxX**

Na hora do intervalo corri antes que meus amigos e fui direto para o banheiro, estava bem apertado. Ao sair de lá dei de cara com o Jeno vindo em minha direção todo faceiro.

— Hyuck! Você tá bonito hoje! — Ele falou se aproximando mais de mim com um sorrisinho de lado.

— Hmm… Obrigado. — respondi, sem entender bem o que ele queria me elogiando daquela forma.

— Você tá sabendo da festa na casa do Lucas? — Ele parou em minha frente, enfiou os dedos dentro da calça jeans apertada e eu engoli em seco, Jeno ainda tinha seu charme e eu seria doido se não reconhecesse. — Vai ser no próximo mês, ainda estamos definindo as datas.

— Não tava sabendo…

— Bom, a gente podia ir… — pigarreou alto e eu desviei o olhar pra não rir. — Quer dizer, podemos todos ir sabe. — gesticulou rapidamente com as mãos e eu sabia que era pelo nervosismo. — Chama o Mark pra ir com você e seus amigos.

— Hmm… Vou pensar. — tirei meu celular do bolso pra verificar a hora, precisava correr para o refeitório se ainda quisesse comer. — Você vai com o Jaemin?

— Claro que vou! — Ele disse aquilo tão animado que estranhei.

— Legal! — tentei sorrir. — Bom, agora preciso correr ou não consigo um lanche. Tchau!

— Tchau! — Ele gritou ao me ver correr e eu pensei em olhar pra trás, mas achei melhor não.

Pensei por um segundo em como havia conseguido manter uma conversa com aquele garoto. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito parecia que eu continuaria sendo trouxa e respondendo ele como um bobão. Eu precisava seriamente me libertar.

Corri para a fila e peguei meu lanche na pressa. Olhei ao redor e vi meus amigos em uma mesa no final do refeitório. Taeil também estava lá e ria a beça junto de Yeri. Renjun parecia emburrado com algo.

— Olá pessoal! Demorei muito?

— Por Deus! Onde você tava? — Renjun disse, a cara mais fechada que não sei o quê.

— Ah…

— Aí tem coisa…

— Eu saí do banheiro e esbarrei com o Jeno. — dei de ombros.

— E ficou de conversinha com ele? — Yeri indagou, agora prestando atenção em mim. — O cara nem pra te pedir desculpas.

— Sim… — Meu rosto ficou quente na hora e eu só queria me esconder. — Ele nos chamou pra uma festa na casa do Lucas.

— Putz! Esse cara é muito cara de pau mesmo hein? — Renjun cruzou os braços, indignado.

— Sem noção mesmo.

— Eu que convivo com ele nos treinos sei bem o quanto ele é sem noção. — Até o Taeil se meteu, eu era uma chacota mesmo. — Esses dias ele saiu pedindo desculpas a todo mundo no treino e o Yuta decidiu perdoar ele.

— Por que as pessoas perdoam tão fácil? Se fosse eu, dava um murro e nunca mais falava com ele. — Renjun falou.

— Não sei… — Taeil falou. — Só sei que eu não estava sabendo dessa festa. E aposto que alguns dos meninos também não. Lucas mal fala com a gente agora e acho que ele convidou a escola toda, mas não nos falou sobre essa festa.

— Que ridículo… — Yeri comentou.

Dei de ombros — Mas… eu to pensando em ir, vou levar o Mark comigo e queria que vocês fossem. Vai ser no outro mês.

— Você não toma jeito né garoto? — Renjun falou, estava irado comigo e eu só quis rir.

— Tá, não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, preciso comer rápido pois daqui a pouco voltamos pra aula.

Renjun deu de ombros e terminou de tomar seu suco, enquanto eu tentava comer meu sanduíche.

**XxX**

— Vamos tomar um café? To querendo sair um pouco, vamos chamar a Yeri e o resto do pessoal. — Renjun disse quando entramos no vestiário após a aula puxada de balé que tivemos.

Estávamos ensaiando duro para uma próxima apresentação de lago dos cisnes e eu estava realmente animado, dessa vez queria ver todos lá por mim, até o chato do Mark.

— Desculpa, não vou poder ir...

— Vai se encontrar com o Mark? — Yeri surgiu por detrás de nós, rindo em seguida.

— Cla-claro que não! — falei, evitando ficar nervoso, mas falhando miseravelmente. — Eu só vou ficar mais um tempo na sala treinando uns passos e depois vou pra casa é isso.

— Sei… — Renjun me olhou desconfiado, não dava pra enganar aquele garoto por muito tempo. — Se você diz então nós vamos.

— Vamos combinar algo pro final de semana então! — Yeri falou animada.

— Pode ser! Até amanhã então.

Ambos acenaram pra mim e se foram pelos corredores da escola. Voltei para o salão e tomei bastante água e esperei Mark enquanto ainda me alongava, precisava mostrar o quanto era bom.

Na segunda precisávamos ficar a hora extra pintando as salas, mas eu resolvi deixar pro dia seguinte. O Diretor ficaria bravo, mas entenderia.

O tempo foi passou e passou e eu já estava inventando as mais loucas coreografias e Mark não chegava. Após um tempo fiquei preocupado e depois irado, achando que ele havia me dado um bolo, não era possível que aquele filho da mãe havia esquecido do nosso ensaio. Com o tempo eu já estava bufando.

Até que após terminar um longo passo ouvi palmas estridentes soarem pelo salão. Levantei assustado e olhei para trás com os olhos esbugalhados. Era Mark na porta, sorrindo e vindo em minha direção. Ele estendeu a mão e me puxou.

— Está atrasado. — falei quando subi com o impulso dado.

— Eu sei. — Ele olhou bem em meus olhos e sua vista parecia cansada.

— Se sabe porque se atrasou? Você sabe o horário que acaba meu ensaio, deveria ter vindo imediatamente Mark.

— Olha… — Mark estava estranho, vi que parecia nervoso e percebi seus olhos inchados, como se tivesse chorado — Eu precisei resolver um assunto particular… Me… me desculpa pelo atraso, prometo que na próxima não atrasarei.

— Posso saber o que?

— Eu não posso falar nada agora Haechan, me desculpa.

Saí de perto dele e fui até o bebedouro. Eu me frustrava por ver que ele parecia ter problemas, mas não confiava em mim para contá-los.

— Tá, se você não quer falar… Vamos ensaiar então. — voltei, entregando o copo de água para ele, que esperou uns cinco segundos até pegá-lo. Seus olhos estavam distantes.

Já que ele não queria conversar, o jeito era a gente ensaiar mesmo e depois eu tentaria puxar algo dele. Na hora pensei sobre o nosso trato e eu nem tive tempo de refletir sobre isso, no fim eu nem iria mencionar e esperava que ele também não mencionasse.

— Você trouxe uma roupa mais leve que essa que está usando?

— Não, era pra trazer? — Mark me olhou confuso.

Revirei os olhos. — Como quer ensaiar balé com essa calça jeans tão… tão apertada? — engoli em seco ao apontar para sua roupa.

Mark deu de ombros e riu. — Como não tenho treino de futebol hoje não costumo trazer nada…

— Você é mesmo uma figura e tanto… — cruzei os braços, tentando ver alguma forma da gente ensaiar naquele dia. Fui até minha bolsa ver a hora no celular e me assustei. Já era quase sete da noite.

— Olha eu posso ver você fazer os passos e só olhar sabe… — ele tentou, mas eu levantei meu rosto em sua direção e só ri.

— Mark.

— Fala.

— O que acha da gente… — hesitei um pouco, não sabia se ele aceitaria. — da gente ir tomar um café? Você não trouxe suas roupas de treino e já tá bem tarde, assim podemos conversar.

Mark deu de ombros novamente e sorriu. — Por mim tudo bem.

— Vou só me trocar e já venho.

**XxX**

Chegamos na Starbucks mais perto da escola e logo fomos pra fila escolher nosso lanche. Eu gostava muito do americano ou do cook cream de lá e como estava com fome aproveitaria para pedir uns bolinhos.

Mark estava muito calado e eu não sabia bem como começar uma conversa com ele. Prestei atenção em sua roupa naquela hora e me perdi em seus cabelos bagunçados, mas fofos demais. Uma vontade de passar os dígitos por seus fios veio à tona e eu me segurei.

Sentamos em uma mesa enfim, e ainda ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

Precisava falar algo, então apernas murmurei:

— Hoje tá frio né?

— Tá sim. — Mark tomava seu café e mexia no celular, me inclinei mais em sua frente pra tentar ver o que tanto ele olhava. Mas ele percebeu e logo guardou o celular no bolso, olhando fixamente para mim.

— E o nosso trato? Você já pensou se vai encerrar ele ou não?

Putz! Péssima hora para falar sobre isso…

Ri baixinho, tentando desconversar e tomei bastante meu café antes de falar de vez. Mark cruzou os braços e ficou com a cara emburrada, esperando.

— Lee Donghyuck.

— Oi?

— Desembucha.

Quase que eu engasgo com o café, faltou nada, e eu nem sei porque estava tão nervoso para dizer a ele o que eu queria dizer. Nem me toquei que havia me chamado por meu nome.

— Bom. — coloquei o café na mesa e usei o garfo para pegar um pouco de bolo antes de falar. — Eu pensei e pensei e acho que a gente não precisa continuar se você não quiser mesmo… — Meu rosto tava tipo, muito quente e eu sabia que também estava ficando vermelho.

— Na verdade não é o que eu quero ou não, é só que não há sentido em manter essa mentira.

— Pois é não há mesmo… Mas quero saber se podemos fingir até a festa do Lucas?

— Festa?

Mark se aprumou na cadeira e me olhou sério, todo ouvidos.

— Sim! O Jeno que me chamou pra uma festa e tava todo esquisito, querendo que eu fosse com ele, aí depois desconversou e disse que eu podia ir com você.

— Pera aí. — Mark ficou uns segundos processando tudo. — Ele vai pra uma festa onde?

— Do Lucas eu te disse… Vai ser no outro mês.

Um vinco se formou em sua testa e eu não sabia se ele tava bravo ou somente encucado.

— Que esquisito, ninguém do time me falou isso…

— Pois é… — terminei de comer meu bolo. — Por isso acho melhor continuarmos até lá, não sei o que o Jeno planeja com isso… — tentei sorrir, mas Mark nem olhou. — Então vamos continuar com o trato, sim?

Mark tomou o restante do seu café em um gole só e levantou da mesa apressado.

— Tá bom. — pegou nossas bandejas e jogou tudo no lixo e eu levantei, não sabia que já íamos embora assim tão cedo, mas dei de ombros e o segui.

— Vamos pra onde agora? — perguntei quando já estávamos na rua. Aquela parte da cidade ficava linda a noite por causa da iluminação, mas o frio não ajudava muito.

— Vamos pra uma pracinha perto daqui, quero ver um pouco da paisagem.

Chegamos na tal praça mas estava lotada de pessoas, então procuramos um lugar mais reservado para nos sentarmos. Achamos um banquinho mais afastado e ficamos a olhar para a lua que brilhava lindamente.

— Amanhã eu tenho treino de futebol aí depois você pode aparecer lá pra me ensinar balé — Mark falou todo animado.

— Hmm… Treinar balé em gramado não dá né… — tentei não rir — Mas quando eu chegar lá a gente tenta arranjar uma sala pra treinar, eu vou ter uma aula livre e acho que dá certo.

— Eu também terei uma aula livre.

— Agora me fala sobre como você entrou pro futebol! Na época que éramos amigos não lembro de te ver tão fissurado nesse esporte.

— Hmm... — Mark olhou pra lua por um tempo, mexeu nos cabelos bagunçados e tornou a me olhar. — Minha mãe que me incentivou na época, depois que… Você sabe. — Se remexeu, incomodado e eu me toquei que com certeza era por causa do irmão. — Ela disse que seria bom fazer um esporte e focar nisso pra não focar em coisas que ela dizia serem “erradas”. — Ele usou os dedos como aspas. — Por isso eu me interessei pelo futebol, pesquisei, vi os jogos e quando vi estava viciado.

— Nossa que legal! Não sabia mesmo sobre isso...

Mark me cutucou de leve em seguida.

— E você? Você também não parecia curtir balé naquela época.

— Ah… Eu vim gostar de balé logo depois que… você sabe, que a gente parou de se falar.

— Hmm…

— Eu vi filmes sobre balé, principalmente Billy Elliot. Passei a ver as peças clássicas e as competições em casa e meus pais foram à loucura na época. — sorri ao lembrar sobre meu período mais viciado na dança. — Acho que isso me ajudou também a esquecer os problemas em casa sabe. — Me ajudou também a esquecer _ele_, a esquecer que eu tive uma grande amizade com _ele_.

— Interessante… — Mark disse.

Naquela hora eu quis chorar e eu nem sabia porque, eu e o Mark éramos como unha e carne até os meus dez anos, mas eu não sei porque não conseguia me lembrar o motivo de nossa briga. E nos dias que se seguiram, só de vê-lo me ignorar pelos corredores e eu ficava triste com tudo. Aí quando foquei realmente na dança, pude esquecê-lo de vez. Só agora, depois de quase sete anos estamos tendo uma conversa assim, cara a cara, o que me deixa um bocado nostálgico.

Ainda ficamos um bom tempo lá naquela praça, apreciando a noite e conversando bobagens, discutindo sobre qualquer besteira e eu até pensei em perguntar porque ele estava mal mais cedo, mas achei melhor não insistir em nada já que ele parecia estar se divertindo ao meu lado, depois de tanto tempo. Decidi ficar feliz também e parar de pensar no passado.

**XxX**

  
  


Na terça, depois do almoço eu estaria livre a tarde inteira antes de ter que ficar uma hora a mais pintando a escola por aí. Então fiquei um tempo conversando com Renjun, Yeri e Jisung que também estavam livres.

— Acho que tô apaixonada. — Yeri começou, com uma expressão abobada no rosto.

— Por quem? — Jisung indagou.

Olhamos para ela que suspirava e esperamos com curiosidade sua resposta. Renjun, que estava em pé se rendeu e sentou na grama com a gente. Muitos alunos naquele dia estavam livres das aulas da tarde e aproveitavam o tempo bom para fazer um piquenique. Mark e o pessoal do time não estavam na área verde pois estavam treinando.

— Ah… O nome dele é Hendery, ele é um dos intercambistas chinês e ele faz inglês comigo…

— Acho que nunca o vi. — dei de ombros.

— Eu sei quem é! Vi ele no refeitório hoje. — Renjun sorriu. — Ele é muito bonito.

— Lindo e um amor de pessoa, vocês precisam conhecer ele! — Yeri disse tão animada que só faltou dar uns pulos na grama.

Nós três nos olhamos e rimos, era muito engraçado ver nossa amiga apaixonadinha e falando pros quatro cantos da escola sobre essa paixonite.

— Vou ficar de olho nele então, preciso ver se ele realmente é alguém legal. — falei, segurando o riso.

— Ele é sim, você vai ver!

Peguei um pouco das uvas que Yeri havia trazido para nós e levantei com dificuldade.

— Onde você vai? — Renjun indagou, cruzando os braços.

— Preciso resolver uma coisa.

Jisung se aproximou de Renjun como se fosse lhe contar um segredo e falou:

— Ele deve tá indo ver o treino de futebol, Mark está lá.

— Não estou indo pra ver o Mark! — falei, emburrado, mas já percebendo que meu rosto começava a esquentar. — O professor de educação física nos pediu para observar qualquer esporte e fazer um trabalho sobre isso, então eu escolhi o futebol.

— Por que será que ele escolheu o futebol? — Renjun falou, olhando para os outros dois e rindo em seguida.

— Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui viu!

Eles gargalharam mais ainda. Meus amigos eram ótimos.

— Eu odeio vocês. — saí batendo o pé na grama, com raiva, vendo ao longe a diversão que era para os meus amigos me zoar.

Corri para o campo com pressa, pensando se o treino já havia acabado e assim eu arrastaria o Mark para uma das salas de dança da escola. Quando cheguei, sentei na arquibancada e fiquei a observar os garotos que se reuniam ainda pelo campo. O treino já havia acabado e eles se despediam. Vi que Jaemin estava afastado do Jeno e de seus amigos e falava com o Jaehyun e o Johnny. Pensei se ele havia se afastado de vez daquele garoto problemático e no fundo esperava que sim. Jaemin merecia alguém melhor.

Foquei meu olhar em Mark que conversava animado com todos. Ele segurava a mochila nas costas e falava com Yuta e Sicheng, usava uma camiseta maior que ele e uma bermuda curtinha, o que lhe deu um ar fofo e despojado. Me assustei quando o vi me encarar de volta e ficamos um bom tempo nisso, de saber quem cederia e desviaria o olhar. Mas no segundo seguinte ele desviou seu olhar quando Johnny apareceu falando com ele, chamando-o para alguma lugar, porém o Lee recusou, ficando parado no meio do campo, observando todos irem embora.

Arrumei minha postura e fingi não estar interessado quando Mark correu até mim, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Pensei que você fosse ver o treino inteiro, apareceu somente no final. — disse, colocando a mochila ao meu lado e me observando com curiosidade.

Levantei a vista até ele e sorri. — Que nada! Estava em um piquenique na área verde com meus amigos já que tínhamos as aulas da tarde livres hoje e o Diretor nos dispensou da detenção.

Mark cruzou os braços, com os olhos vidrados em mim. — Trouxe algo para comer?

— Err… Não? Ficou tudo lá. — dei de ombros.

— Que espécie de namorado é você? Nem pra trazer comida. — murmurou fazendo um biquinho emburrado.

— Que eu saiba nosso namoro é falso então eu não preciso me preocupar com essas coisas sabe. — falei e gargalhei em seguida.

Mark riu descruzando os braços. Pegou sua mochila e estendeu sua mão para mim.

— Anda, vamos ensaiar logo, _namorado_. — E riu, malicioso. Olhei para ele e segurei sua mão, sorrindo.

Andamos o caminho todo até o salão de mãos-dadas e meu coração o tempo inteiro dava uns solavancos esquisitos. Sua mão estava um pouco suada, mas me senti confortável.

Entramos no salão e eu corri para trocar de roupa, coloquei o _collant_ e a _legging_ e quando voltei Mark me olhou dos pés à cabeça e pareceu desconcertado.

— Eu tenho que usar esse tipo de roupa também?

— De começo não, essa roupa — apontei para sua vestimenta — já está ótima pra começo.

Mark assentiu, ficando mais tranquilo e chegou perto de mim, esperando meu próximo passo.

— Começaremos com os alongamentos. Antes de realizar qualquer atividade é sempre bom se alongar.

Segui para o canto da sala e Mark ficou ao meu lado, usaríamos as barras para o alongamento.

— O que faremos agora? — Mark perguntou, curioso.

— Precisamos alongar o tendão. — disse — A gente senta no chão e mantém as pernas esticadas. — Mark me seguiu e nos sentamos um ao lado do outro no chão.

— E agora?

— Agora você estica os pés até onde der e tenta tocar nele com a mão e eu o ajudarei depois a manter a postura. — Mark esticou os pés e tentou se curvar para alcançar os tendões e ficamos assim por um tempo.

Pedi que ele fizesse o exercício sozinho depois e levantei para pressionar um pouco seu tronco com as mãos e assim manter sua postura. Ficamos nesse exercício uns dez minutos e depois passamos para o alongamento das pernas na barra. Mark era até flexível, ele conseguia se esticar bem, mas era um bebê chorão que não aguentava ficar nem dois minutos nos exercícios mais puxados.

— Vamos, você consegue! — falei, enquanto empurrava mais suas pernas para dentro e ele gritava.

— Faz quase quarenta minutos que estamos só nos alongamentos e nada de você me ensinar alguns passos. — soltei minha mão de suas pernas e ele deitou no chão, respirando aliviado.

— Você acha que Balé é fácil assim? Temos que nos alongar bem.

— Não quero mais aprender balé então.

— Hahaha! Sabia que você ia desistir fácil, seu covarde. — gargalhei alto. Mark era uma figura. — Anda, vamos aprender alguns passos.

Puxei-o e ele levantou, ficando rente a mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos e eu desvivei, pigarreando.

— Vamos pra barra. — Ele me seguiu e ficamos de frente um pro outro. — Vamos começar com o_ plié_. — falei demonstrando como se faz o movimento. — Você estica os joelhos assim. — Mark observou atento e fez o movimento.

— Interessante. — Ele disse, rindo em seguida. — É engraçado.

— Não sei onde tá a graça. — fechei a cara para ele. — Vamos fazer o _tendu_ agora. — fiz o movimento e ele me seguiu. — Agora faremos o _en dehors_, colocando os calcanhares para fora, assim ó. — ensinei como fazer e de primeira Mark teve dificuldades, mas após alguns minutos conseguiu.

Ficamos um bom tempo nesses passos básicos e Mark estava bem animado para aprender todos. Ríamos bastante quando ele não conseguia de primeira, mas ele se esforçava.

— Você gosta mesmo de fazer de tudo né? Tá no futebol e agora aprendendo a dançar.

— Eu sou uma máquina. — Mark falou aquilo e eu só consegui rir mais ainda.

Revirei os olhos, rindo. — Não sei porque eu aceitei isso, você não presta.

Mark franziu a testa, me olhando esquisito. — Você que me ofereceu depois esqueceu?

Balancei a cabeça, concordando com ele e com minha sentença de morte.

— Tem um passo mais difícil não? Quero aprender algum legal.

Revirei os olhos novamente, Mark como sempre conseguia me tirar do sério, mas aí lembrei um passo que não era tão difícil e eu poderia ensinar para ele.

— Podemos tentar o adagio. — falei, andando até o meio do salão e olhando para Mark através do espelho. — Você se inclina para frente assim, — Me inclinei. — e sustenta sua perna no ar por uns segundos. É bem bonito.

Mark me viu fazer o passo com atenção, depois balançou a cabeça e se posicionou. Fiquei em sua frente, para monitorar sua postura. O Lee se inclinou e ficou um tempo nessa posição, então sustentou sua perna no ar e sorriu, ele estava precisando ajeitar a postura, mas o passo estava certo. Mas no momento seguinte não sei o que deu que ele escorregou com tudo, caindo em cima de mim. Eu caí de bunda no chão e aquele maluco ficou por cima de mim.

— Seu maluco! Presta atenção nas coisas! — gritei, puto da vida com ele.

— Meu Deus! Desculpa Hyuck! — Ele se inclinou no chão e quando abri meus olhos ele estava me encarando.

— Tá… Tá bom, só… só levanta logo.

Mark pareceu não me ouvir e meu rosto já estava tão próximo dele que eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo rápido, suas bochechas ficando tão vermelhas quanto as minhas. Mark se aproximou mais e quando eu vi que seus lábios tocariam os meus o empurrei bruscamente, me tremendo.

— Ai! Você me machucou! — reclamou, passando os dedos pelo braço esquerdo.

— Falei pra você levantar seu idiota! Parece surdo. — levantei de uma vez, indo pro canto a procura da minha mochila.

Mark levantou também e veio atrás de mim. Quando ele tocou em meu ombro, meu corpo inteiro se retesou. Virei para ele e parecíamos dois estranhos com vergonha de se falar.

— Err… — Mark pigarreou. — Haechan, descobri… descobri que o festival de dança também vai ter canto.

— Ah… É mesmo?

— Sim! Você podia cantar alguma música do Michael Jackson. — Mark sorriu.

— Hmm… Posso pensar nisso.

Mark se aproximou mais de mim e eu já estava pronto para lhe dar um socão na cara.

— Sabe… Eu estava pensando da gente montar nossa coreografia pra esse festival.

— Como?

Mark estufou o peito, todo orgulhoso. — Como eu tenho noção de alguns outros estilos de dança, podemos fazer uma mistura, o que acha?

— Entendi. — Imediatamente sorri. — Seria muito daora! Poderíamos fazer pra alguma música em tributo ao Michael!

— É mesmo!

— Pois então está combinado! — segurei em sua mão. — Todas as terças e sextas nós nos encontraremos por aqui para ensaiar.

Mark assentiu vitorioso e assim terminamos nosso ensaio. Nos despedimos e eu pensei animado que poderia dar certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esses dois estão começando a se entender...


	8. Amizade fortalecida e reconciliação

**Capítulo 08 – Amizade fortalecida e reconciliação**

  
  


Cheguei cedo na escola àquela manhã e me surpreendi ao encontrar com Jeno na entrada. Ele estava sério e não cumprimentava ninguém, coisa estranha para mim, já que ele era “famosinho” e gostava de falar com todo mundo, ser o centro das atenções. Me aproximei e estava disposto a passar reto, porém o dito cujo me segurou pelo braço.

— O que você quer? — questionei, não estava com saco para falar com aquele garoto.

— Preciso falar com você, vamos pra um lugar mais reservado.

Olhei bem sério para ele e retirei meu braço de sua mão. — Se você for tentar algo comigo eu juro que grito.

Jeno sorriu. — Não é nada disso, eu juro.

Andamos um pouco mais para o canto do pátio e olhei para o lado quando Mark passou junto de seus amigos e em seguida Renjun com Chenle e Jisung e a Yeri logo atrás. Todos olharam para mim como se estivessem me julgando e eu só queria que aquele garoto falasse comigo logo.

Jeno pigarreou e começou: — Olha Hyuck, sei que eu fui um canalha com você e fiz coisas horríveis.

— Sabe é? — provoquei, cruzando os braços.

Jeno abaixou a cabeça. — Sei sim… — levantou o rosto e olhou firme em meus olhos. — Por isso estou aqui pra te pedir desculpas, perdão… O que você quiser Hyuck.

Olhei para ele assustado. Um vinco se formou em minha testa. Jeno me pedindo desculpas àquela hora da manhã?

— O quê? — Foi só o que saiu da minha boca. Estava muito surpreso.

— Foi isso que você ouviu… — Ele enfiou os dedos no bolso da calça e sorriu com os olhos e eu juro que não quis enfiar os dedos naquele rosto bonito, eu juro. — Me perdoa por tudo? Eu prometo não te perseguir mais e nem encher seu saco e quem sabe… podemos até ser amigos?

Engoli em seco, não sabia o que fazer ou onde me enfiar. Jeno me desestruturou totalmente com aquilo. Sabia que sentia alguma coisa ainda por ele e sabia mais ainda que não devia, estava trabalhando para arrancar esses sentimentos confusos da minha cabeça… Lee Jeno foi abusivo, canalha, mentiroso e me machucou muito e a pessoas próximas de mim. Precisava pensar com muita cautela sobre esse pedido repentino.

— Olha… Eu não posso te dar uma resposta agora… — respirei fundo. — Não… Eu vou pensar e te ligo, ou te falo depois... — Jeno assentiu cabisbaixo e eu saí em seguida. Minha respiração pesava e se eu continuasse mais tempo ali tinha certeza que faria alguma besteira e o perdoaria sem pensar, coisa que eu não poderia.

Corri para minha sala e dei graças a Deus que a professora ainda não havia chegado. Renjun me viu e já soltou o pigarro preso na garganta e eu sabia que o sermão viria.

— Posso saber o que você estava fazendo falando com o Jeno no cantinho do pátio?

Suspirei pesado e me joguei na carteira ao seu lado. Kim Yerim estava entretida com seu celular, mas logo parou de usá-lo para observar a conversa.

— Jeno me pediu perdão.

— O QUÊ?

— Fala baixo garoto! — ralhei.

Renjun revirou os olhos, bufou e soltou uns grunhidos que eu pensei que baixaria um demônio ali na hora. Tamanho o medo que ele metia em mim e nos outros a sua volta; não se podia brincar com Huang Renjun.

— Quem ele pensa que é pra vir sem mais nem menos te pedir perdão?

Dei de ombros. — Não sei… Ele pareceu sincero…

Renjun levou a mão esquerda para a testa, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça e fechou os olhos, impaciente.

— Hyuck, eu não acredito que você perdoou ele… — falou entredentes, já ficando vermelho.

Olhei para Yeri e ela revirou os olhos também.

— Eu não perdoei gente calma! — bufei. — Falei que ia responder depois. — E me encolhi mais ainda na carteira.

— Você não toma jeito mesmo né Hyuck? — Eu teria que responder essa, mas fui salvo pelo gongo quando a professora chegou.

**XxX**

No horário do almoço corri com meus amigos, estava faminto e queria comer logo. Ainda não havia falado com Mark, só o tinha visto na entrada da escola e esperava encontrá-lo no almoço. Porém quando estava bem na entrada do refeitório, recebi uma mensagem no celular e ao verificar vi que era justamente do Mark.

**[Markinhos]** Hyuck, vem pra área verde, perto aqui da árvore grande

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Hmm… Tá, mas porquê?

**[Markinhos]** Por que eu trouxe almoço pra gente… Vem logo

Me despedi de meus amigos e segui para o local. Só quando estava no meio do caminho foi que percebi que o Mark havia me chamado de Hyuck na mensagem, e de uma maneira tão natural… Ele nunca me chamava assim, só quando queria ser irônico comigo.

Cheguei no local e ele estava lá, sentado no pé da árvore e abria duas marmitas pequenas. O dia estava realmente lindo e eu não havia percebido. A cor das folhas estava de um verde vívido que contrastava com o verde da grama e ficava mais bonito, e haviam muitas flores por ali, deixando o ambiente perfeito. Aquela escola além de grande era bonita e muitos adoravam estudar nela.

— O que você trouxe pra gente? — perguntei, sentando ao seu lado.

Mark sorriu e me entregou uma das marmitas. — Só um pouco de sushi que minha mãe preparou para nós dois.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. — Sua mãe sabe sobre nós?

Mark demorou para responder, até que sorriu, confirmando. Meus olhos brilharam, não pensei que ele fosse contar sobre nós para sua família.

— O que ela disse?

— Hmm... — Mark suspirou pesado e deu um leve sorriso — Disse que ficava feliz por mim. — deu de ombros.

— Você disse para ela que eu podia ir lá? — sorri, segurando seu braço e tentando mostrar minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão. — Você disse?

Mark me olhou de esguelha, fazendo uma cara não muito agradável. Mas logo sorriu. — Disse e ela falou que você pode ir na outra semana, que é final do mês.

Abracei-o de lado com toda a força e lhe dei um beijo no rosto. Mark me fuzilou com os olhos e desatei a rir.

— Anda, vamos comer. — falou.

Mordi um pedaço de sushi e sorri; estava muito bom. Imediatamente lembrei de quando éramos crianças e sua mãe uma vez fez sushi para nós, foi realmente uma tarde agradável.

— Mark.

— Sim?

— Lembra que na escola eu sempre trazia lanche para nós dois?

Mark me olhou enquanto comia. — Lembro sim, eu gostava…

— Eu também… — olhei para as flores e busquei na memória esses dias que para mim eram divertidos. — Geralmente eu trazia sanduíches para nós dois e depois passei a trazer para o Renjun também quando o conheci.

Mark olhou para mim e assentiu. — Eu gostava dos sanduíches que a sua mãe fazia.

— Minha mãe não fazia.

— E quem fazia?

— Ora, eu mesmo. — sorri, orgulhoso de mim.

O Lee me olhou surpreso e logo depois sorriu. — Você nunca me falou isso!

Dei de ombros. — Achei que você soubesse. — rimos juntos e continuamos a comer.

Após um tempo calados, Mark terminou de comer e se virou pra mim.

— Hmm… — murmurou, tentando não me encarar.

— O que foi?

— O que o Jeno queria com você hoje? — Ele perguntou e eu tenho certeza de que vi seu rosto corar de leve.

— Ciúmes? — indaguei.

Mark franziu a testa. — Claro que não…! Só… curiosidade.

— Hmm… — sorri de lado. — Ele veio me pedir perdão. — dei de ombros.

— Sério? — Pareceu surpreso.

— Sim…

— Parece que no fim das contas sua vingança está dando certo né? Jeno está nas suas mãos. — Mark falou, mas sua voz parecia tão estranha, mais triste, sei lá.

— Não sei sabe… Ele parecia arrependido e até falou em amizade, mas eu não sei o que pensar disso.

— Você vai perdoá-lo?

— Não sei Mark. — coloquei a vasilha ao meu lado e virei para ele. — O Jeno me machucou muito e eu me pergunto se vale a pena me vingar a essa altura do campeonato. Fora que realmente nem sei o que faria com ele. — dei de ombros.

— Não vale Hyuck… Nunca vale a pena. — Mark disse e eu vi ali uma pessoa em quem podia confiar depois de tanto tempo. — Com isso acho que devíamos redefinir nosso lance de namoro sabe. Podemos sei lá, tentar ser amigos. — deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntei. Não havia pensado nisso. Achava que assim que esse trato de namoro falso terminasse nós voltaríamos a ser como antes, brigas e farpas pela escola. Mark me surpreendia a cada dia.

— Sim, acho que seria melhor para nós sabe, tentar nos aproximar? — Mark riu meio de lado, meio sem graça e eu percebi.

Refleti um pouco sobre aquelas palavras e no fim assenti, animado. — Certo! Vou continuar te dando aulas de balé, afinal ainda vamos participar do festival juntos né?

— Vamos sim e acredito que vamos nos dar bem! — falou, confiante.

— Ah! Vamos sim! — gritei, animado demais. — Bom, então acho que o namoro fake acaba aqui. — estendi a mão para ele, que a segurou de bom grado. — Obrigado por seguir bem o nosso trato.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo — Digo o mesmo.

— Mas eu ainda vou na sua casa visitar sua mãe viu? Não se esqueça disso.

— Você já está convidado. — confirmou, levantando do chão e estendendo a mão para que eu levantasse também.

**XxX**

Fiquei pensando que no fundo foi bom que eu tivesse terminado aquele namoro fake com o Mark. Estava feliz que não nos odiávamos mais, apesar de que eu sabia que me irritaria com ele em alguns aspectos. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem né. Porém era bom estar livre de todo esse peso, não estava mais preso a um trato e agora estávamos caminhando para uma amizade que eu acredito que dessa vez seria duradoura.

À tarde corri para a biblioteca, precisava pegar outro livro para um trabalho que dessa vez seria em grupo e eu estava morrendo por dentro pois odiava mais do que tudo realizar trabalhos em grupo. Entrei na biblioteca disposto a encontrar o tal livro para alugar, mas ao olhar para o lado vi Renjun sentado em uma das mesas de estudo junto de Jaemin! Eles conversavam baixinho e pareciam rir de alguma piada. Achei super esquisito ver meu melhor amigo tão íntimo de Na Jaemin. Antes ele não conseguia nem dizer um "oi" ao garoto sem surtar depois. E ainda havia o lance dele com o Jeno que ficava complicado de engolir. Me virei e saí imediatamente dali, não queria que eles me vissem, seria muito estranho.

**XxX**

Mais tarde na aula de balé, terminamos nosso ensaio definitivo para lago dos cisnes e eu fui atrás do Renjun, precisava confrontá-lo com o que havia visto. Ele estava terminando de trocar de roupa no vestiário e eu fui até lá.

— Renjun! Ainda se trocando? — disse, chegando perto dele.

— Eu estava usando o celular e perdi a hora. — Ele disse, terminando de vestir sua camiseta.

Olhei para os outros rapazes que saiam apressados e dei tchau para eles. Quando a barra estava limpa cruzei os braços e lancei meu olhar curioso.

— Renjun.

— Sim? — disse, pegando a mochila e enfiando a alça nas costas.

— Posso saber o que o senhor estava fazendo na biblioteca com o Jaemin mais cedo?

Ele olhou para mim com o rosto em brasa, mais vermelho que tomate.

— Eu… eu…

— Desembucha.

Renjun sentou em um dos bancos e levantou o rosto, me encarando. — Jaemin precisava de aulas de física e eu acabei me disponibilizando para ajudar. — deu de ombros.

— Mas vocês pareciam bem íntimos já.

— Ah, ele fez uma piada besta e só estávamos nos divertindo, sei lá.

— Renjun… Você sabe o que ele fez comigo, com nós dois…

Renjun levantou e olhou bem sério para mim. — Você não está sabendo? Ele definitivamente terminou com o Jeno.

Fiquei chocado. — O quê? Não sabia disso!

— Foi o que ele me disse, que não estavam mais se falando e que ele preferia assim…

— Mas você acha que ele mudou?

— Bom, não estou pensando em ter nada com ele Hyuck. — Renjun cruzou os braços. — Mas sim, ele parece mudado. Espero que realmente tenha se tocado de que o Jeno não vale a pena.

— Acha que eu deveria ir falar com ele? Saber se ele está bem?

Renjun deu de ombros. — Sei lá, você que sabe.

— Hmm… Se eu o ver por aí vou conversar com ele.

Renjun sorriu e seguimos. O mês ainda não havia acabado e infelizmente ainda precisávamos realizar nossa detenção, o que era um saco, mas não podíamos fazer nada. Ficamos a tarde toda limpando salas e dessa vez minha dupla era o Renjun, o que me deixava mais tranquilo para realizar as tarefas com rapidez.

**XxX**

Na quinta saí com pressa da sala, precisava falar com Jaemin e saber de sua boca que havia terminado o namoro. Refleti bastante sobre o pedido de Jeno e poderia sim perdoar tudo o que ele havia feito, mas não queria sua amizade, não dava para ser amigo de alguém que havia me traído e que foi tão abusivo não só comigo, mas com muitas pessoas ao meu redor. Lee Jeno merecia aprender a ser gente.

Encontrei Jaemin quase entrando no refeitório e segurei sua mão. Ele olhou para trás e se assustou comigo, tirando sua mão bruscamente.

— O que você quer Haechan? — perguntou.

— Não vou brigar com você calma. — anunciei a trégua.

Jaemin assentiu. — Tudo bem.

— Quero saber se é verdade que você terminou com o Jeno.

Jaemin olhou para mim e sorriu. — Sim, é verdade e olha, — Ele gesticulou, soltando os braços. — um peso foi tirado das minhas costas.

— Você está bem?

— Estou bem melhor agora.

— Fico… fico feliz por você Jaemin. — sorri enfim, me sentindo mais leve por ele.

— Olha Haechan eu… Me desculpa por ter sido um escroto com você, quero tentar ser uma pessoa melhor agora.

— Sim… eu te desculpo, sei que no fim você só foi ludibriado por aquele idiota lá. — Jaemin riu e rimos juntos.

— Vamos almoçar agora que mais tarde ainda temos que limpar as salas, dessa vez vamos varrer tudo. — Ele disse, enquanto andávamos para o refeitório de fato.

— Nem me fale.

O almoço foi mais tranquilo, fiquei feliz pelo Jaemin conseguir se libertar do Jeno enfim. Mesmo ele tendo sido um traíra comigo, — que confiei nele — pensei que para ele sim, eu poderia dar uma segunda chance, mas para o Lee não dava, não dava mesmo.

**XxX**

Na saída do refeitório Jeno me parou. Renjun me segurou com força querendo me puxar e evitar que eu falasse com ele, mas pedi que ele se acalmasse e me soltasse. Precisava falar logo com o Lee.

— Hyuck… — falou, acanhado. — Sobre o que eu te falei ontem, você pensou sobre?

— Pensei sim Jeno.

— E?

— E eu não posso. — Os outros alunos passavam por nós e nos olhavam com curiosidade, não queria tantos olhares em mim, mas precisei me segurar. Só esperava que Jeno não armasse barraco ali na frente de todos.

— O que?

— Não posso ser seu amigo Jeno. — falei bem calmo. — Posso te desculpar por enquanto, o perdão com tempo virá, mas não quero sua amizade. — E saí disparado, sem dar tempo para que o garoto me chamasse novamente. Mas eu vi seu rosto triste, e por um segundo me compadeci, percebendo o quanto sou besta com as pessoas. Queria voltar lá e dizer que conseguia ser amigo dele e que tudo seria como antes, mas não podia. Não podia ser amigo dele, não dava para olhar em seu rosto e não pensar nas coisas horríveis que ele havia feito, ainda mais com o Mark. As coisas que Jeno falou para ele foram cruéis e eu não conseguia aceitar isso.

Falando em Mark vi que ele andava para a sala com os meninos do time e corri até ele.

— Ei cabeçudo! — gritei, o que fez os meninos gargalharem. Mark me olhou com uma expressão de poucos amigos e eu apenas ri em seguida. Segurei sua mão e sorri. — Desculpa garotos, preciso roubar o Mark.

— Ele é todo seu. — Johnny disse, rindo.

Segui mais à frente com ele, precisava conversar.

— Falei com o Jeno sabe.

— Foi?

— Sim. Disse que o desculpava, mas não podia perdoá-lo ainda e nem ser seu amigo.

Mark olhou para mim surpreso e eu sorri, estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

— Fico feliz por você Hyuck. — Ele disse meu nome naturalmente de novo e eu sorri, depois passou os dedos por meu cabelo, bagunçando-os

— Aish! Me deixa seu chato!

— Olha só quem fala! — cruzou os braços, me encarando. Puxei seu braço e me colei mais ainda a ele.

— Amanhã será minha outra apresentação de Lago dos Cisnes, você precisa ir me ver.

— Não teremos ensaio de balé?

Balancei a cabeça. — Não, pois estarei me preparando.

— Hmm, amanhã tenho compromisso.

— Compromisso onde? Posso saber?

— Está com ciúmes? — perguntou com seu risinho malicioso e eu queria dar um leve murro naquele rosto bonito.

— Claro que não! Mas se você não aparecer ao menos perto do final eu te dou uns tabefes na segunda.

Mark apenas riu e entramos juntos na sala.

**XxX**

Eu estava lindo, radiante com minha roupa nova de Siegfried. Fiquei pensando que no começo do mês passado eu havia feito essa apresentação e já fazia quase dois meses que eu e Jeno havíamos terminado, um mês que eu havia inventado de namorar o Mark de mentira e ele havia me pedido para lhe ensinar balé. E fazia dois dias que eu e ele decidimos que podíamos parar com esse trato idiota de namoro e tentar nos dar bem. E pelo visto estava funcionando. Conversamos muito pelo kakaotalk e nos divertíamos bastante. Estava me sentindo mais leve e não me pegava mais pensando no Jeno. Minha maior preocupação agora era ensaiar os passos pro festival e cantar um solo só meu. E depois ir na casa do Mark, precisava rever sua família e quem sabe lembrar do passado, tentar conversar com ele sobre isso.

Terminamos de nos aquecer e assim que entrei no palco para minha cena sorri ao ver que Mark estava lá junto dos garotos do futebol. Jisung também estava lá, ao lado do Chenle. Meus pais estavam em umas cadeiras mais à frente e dessa vez minha irmã não pôde vir, estava na faculdade, infelizmente.

Quando a apresentação terminou, me troquei rapidamente e fui falar com meus pais.

— Filho como sempre magnífico! — Minha mãe disse, me abraçando junto de meu pai.

Vi Mark chegar sorrateiro, escondendo alguma coisa. Desci dos braços de meu pai e corri para falar com ele. Vi meus pais comentando sobre como éramos um casal bonito e me toquei de que só havíamos terminado nosso trato para nós, para todos ao nosso redor ainda estávamos namorando.

— Oi! Você disse pra mim que teria compromisso. — falei, desconfiado.

— Eu tinha sim, um compromisso hoje, às dezenove horas, no auditório da escola. — E sorriu, me estendendo uma rosa. — Você foi muito bem dançando.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas me joguei em seus braços, sorrindo. Mark me abraçou forte e eu senti o cheiro de seu perfume me invadir e eu gostei do cheiro. Ele estava muito bonito, com o cabelo preto arrumado, uma calça social preta e uma camiseta polo lilás, usava um casaco também, já que fazia frio naquela noite.

— Obrigado Mark.

— Não há de quê.

Vi os garotos chegarem por trás de nós, gargalhando alto já.

— Esses dois desde que começaram a namorar não desgrudaram mais. — ouvi Jaehyun falando, ele estava de mãos-dadas com o Taeyong e eu achei aquilo super fofo.

Nos separamos, com os rostos corados. Precisávamos conversar sobre contar para todos que não estávamos mais namorando, precisávamos mesmo.

— Vamos comemorar? Comer uma pizza? — Johnny sugeriu.

— Eu topo! — falei, animado.

— Eu também. — Alguns dos garotos falaram.

Corri para avisar aos meus pais que chegaria tarde e depois fui atrás do Renjun e da Yeri, que resolveu chamar seu crush para ir também conosco.

Avistei Jaemin na saída e o chamei também, queria tentar começar tudo de novo com ele e sabia que ele precisava ficar perto de pessoas legais, pessoas que gostassem dele. Renjun sorriu, e ficou ao seu lado e quando vi os dois conversando animados fiquei com esperança de que as coisas dessem certo para eles. Mas deixaria bem claro que se Jaemin fizesse meu pitico sofrer eu o mataria.

— Um brinde a amizade. — Jaehyun começou.

Levantamos nossos copos de refrigerante e brindamos. Vi Johnny dando um beijo no rosto do Taeil e olhei para eles surpreso.

— Vocês estão namorando? — perguntei com o coração à mil.

— Estamos. — Taeil respondeu, sorrindo. Vi quando Johnny segurou sua mão e dei alguns gritos internos, eu sempre imaginei ver aqueles dois juntos.

— Que lindos! — gritei e todos da mesa riram.

Quando já havia terminado de comer, senti Mark tocar de leve em mim, olhei para o lado e o vi inclinar a cabeça até meu ouvido, causando um leve arrepio.

— O que acha de ir lá em casa esse sábado? Você pode passar o dia lá. Minha mãe pediu suas férias adiantado e resolveu viajar, então seria bom você ir antes.

— Eles vão pra onde?

— Interior, minha mãe quer aproveitar para descansar na casa dos meus avós.

— Mas e você? Não vai?

— Não posso por causa das aulas.

— E vai ficar só em casa? — cochichei.

Mark riu baixinho. — Está preocupado comigo Hyuck?

Corei. — Na-não mesmo! Mas deve ser ruim ficar sozinho.

— Eu já fico sozinho desde os onze anos e sei me virar.

— Sei… — cruzei os braços e sorri. — Está combinado então, amanhã de manhã cedo estarei lá e nós podemos nos despedir juntos de seus pais.

— Certo!

Cheguei mais perto dele e dessa vez falei bem baixinho: — Mark, nós precisamos falar para todos que não estamos mais namorando.

— Nós não estamos mesmo, estamos tentando ser amigos.

— Eu e você sabemos disso, mas todos ainda acham que somos namorados, você não percebeu?

Mark refletiu por uns segundos e falou: — Vamos deixar para falar isso na próxima semana.

Dei de ombros. — Sem problemas então.

Mark sorriu e voltou para seu lugar, aguardando mais pizza. A noite terminou tarde, mas foi muito divertida e pela primeira vez me senti feliz de verdade. Minha apresentação não acabou em tragédia e sim com todos felizes e comemorando.

  
  


  
  



	9. Capítulo 09 – Descobrindo o amor

**Capítulo 09 – Descobrindo o amor**

Abri os olhos espreguiçando-me na cama, sentindo meu corpo estalar um pouco e a preguiça me consumir. Verifiquei as horas no celular. Sete horas e eu pensei que era cedo demais para ir na casa do Mark. Levantei com muito esforço e pensando já em deitar novamente, mas logo vi uma notificação de mensagem do Lee.

**[Markinhos]** Você já tá vindo?

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Bom dia pra você também Mark…

Acordei agora, tá muito cedo garoto

**[Markinhos]** Tá nada, meus pais já estão aqui animados para te receber, eles vão viajar após o almoço. Vem logo!

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Tô indo, calma.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Arrumei uma roupa qualquer na mochila e desci as escadas. Minha mãe estava de folga naquele dia e me viu correr pela sala às pressas.

— Filho não vai tomar café antes de sair?

Parei, cumprimentando-a. — Vou não mãe, vou tomar café lá na casa do Mark.

Ela sorriu. — Ah sim! Lembrei que você vai para lá mesmo.

— Sim, ele já me enviou uma mensagem avisando que estão me esperando.

— Sim, a Sung me ligou ontem animada em te rever depois de tantos anos.

— Sério? Eu estou um pouco nervoso mãe. — Ela levantou e veio até mim, arrumando minha camiseta.

— Fica tranquilo amor, vai dar tudo certo. — E me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Mãe! Eu já tenho quase dezoito anos!

— Mas ainda é meu bebê. — disse, pegando em meu ombro. — Muito cuidado viu. Virá para casa hoje?

— Não sei, provavelmente.

— Certo. Juízo. — Ela piscou e eu ri.

Me despedi e peguei um taxi para chegar mais rápido lá. O dia estava nublado, com indícios de chuva e eu amava dias assim, me deixavam com um misto de sentimentos entre feliz e melancólico e olhando pela janela lembrei das vezes que meu pai me deixou de carro na casa dos Lee para passar um domingo inteiro lá brincando. Quando disputávamos quem ganhava no mário kart, ou cooperando no Power Rangers e eu dava risada toda vez que o Mark morria para os chefões. Quando brincávamos de futebol e depois de esconde-esconde… Foi uma época bem animada. Uma vez ele foi passar o dia na minha casa e o Renjun estava lá e ficamos nós três jogando dama e xadrez o dia inteiro. Três crianças de oito, nove anos se divertindo, sorrindo, brigando e depois se reconciliando de novo. Éramos sempre assim.

Assim que desci do carro corri para tocar a campainha. Havia esquecido que a casa de Mark era mais simples, mas muito aconchegante, me lembrava aquelas casinhas de avós que tinha jardim e tudo. Era muito fofa. A pintura azul claro, o muro pequenino com um portão que ficava sempre aberto, o jardim bem cuidado, e uma porta que eu tenho certeza que havia sido trocada, pois era bem maior pelo que me lembrava. Ao olhar para as flores lembrei imediatamente de uma vez que resolvemos brincar no jardim e destruímos algumas quando passamos correndo. A Senhora Lee ficou muito brava conosco e eu tive que ir logo para minha casa. Na escola Mark me falou que havia ficado de castigo e eu também né. Mas fomos teimosos e demos um jeito de fugir e nos encontrar em uma pracinha perto de casa, nossos pais ficaram feito loucos nos procurando e nos encontraram dormindo no parquinho da praça.

Mark apareceu e abriu a porta para mim. Sorri abobado, e sabia que meu rosto estava corado.

— Bom dia. — respondi, acanhado, há muito tempo que não pisava ali.

— Bom dia Haechan, pensei que nunca chegaria. — reclamou.

— Mas eu cheguei cedo, ainda são oito horas.

Mark riu. — Vem, minha mãe quer te ver.

Quando cheguei na cozinha a mãe do Mark estava de avental, terminando de colocar os pratos na mesa e assim que me viu colocou as mãos no rosto, com os olhos radiantes de emoção.

— Você está tão lindo meu filho! — disse ao se aproximar e me dar um abraço. — Quanto tempo que não te vejo Haechan! Sempre falava para sua mãe que sentia saudades de ver você por aqui com o Mark.

— É mesmo? Eu não sabia... — sorri, abraçando-a de volta. — Mas estava aqui lembrando de quando éramos crianças e corríamos pela casa, bagunçando tudo.

— Vocês eram demais! Até quando o irmão do Mark vinha para cá, passar uns dias quando estava livre da faculdade, comentava do estrago e barulho que vocês faziam.

Mark sorriu e eu sorri junto. — Eu não lembro muito dele Senhora Lee… — abaixei a cabeça. — Me desculpe falar isso…

— Sem problemas meu querido. — Ela me disse, me guiando até a sala e mostrando uma foto do filho. Olhei para trás e a expressão nos olhos do Lee não era das melhores. — Olha, eles eram muito unidos… Que ele esteja em um bom lugar… — disse, pensativa.

Olhei para aquela foto em que estava o Mark criança e um jovem que talvez devia ter seus vinte anos. Ambos se abraçavam de lado e sorriam animados, em um parque arborizado e com flores ao redor. Reconheci o rosto dele enfim. Lee Donghae era muito bonito e alegre. Mas poucas vezes tive oportunidade de vê-lo. Ele estava sempre na faculdade, que era distante de Seul. O pai vivia levando-o para a estação de trem pelo que me lembro. Nessa hora fiquei triste por lembrar do acidente do pai do Mark. Foi realmente um choque para todos na época. O Lee ficou quase duas semanas sem ir para a aula e eu não pude fazer nada. E quando voltou decidiu não falar mais comigo, nós discutimos feio e eu segui minha vida e ele a dele.

— Bom, vamos falar com meu pai Haechan, ele está na varanda agora, tomando um ar. — Mark segurou minha mão, me guiando pelo caminho.

Chegamos na varanda e avistei seu pai. Ele estava em sua cadeira de rodas, lendo uma revista e escutando música baixinho em um rádio pequeno. Identifiquei de cara ser Man in the Mirror do Michael Jackson, eu adorava aquela música. Seu rosto parecia bem mais envelhecido, mas ainda era muito bonito. O rosto idêntico ao de Donghae, mas o sorriso sempre foi parecido com o de Mark. Ele costumava bagunçar meus cabelos quando me via correr pela casa junto de seu filho no passado.

— Pai? O Haechan está aqui. — Mark chamou.

Sorri para ele e me inclinei, cumprimentando-o de longe. — Senhor Lee.

— Meu Deus! Você está enorme garoto! — Ele comentou, sorrindo. — Como andam seus pais?

— Estão bem. — respondi. — E o senhor? Como anda?

Ele riu alto. — Estou indo meu filho, na medida do possível.

Cumprimentei-o novamente e seguimos para a cozinha quando Mark me chamou, e percebi que seu pai não falava muito. Ele parecia feliz, mas percebi que ele gostava mesmo era de ficar sozinho.

Ao chegar na cozinha senti de longe um aroma forte de café. Não costumava tomar café em casa, mas apreciava o gosto. Como Mark era canadense, alguns de seus gostos eram bem ocidentais.

— Gosta de torradas Haechan? — Ela perguntou.

Assenti. — Gosto sim. — sorri e me servi de torradas e café e peguei um pedaço de bolo.

A senhora Lee sentou-se então na mesa e ficou olhando para nós dois e sorrindo. Mark me olhou e percebi que ele estava com muita vergonha. E eu também acabei ficando.

— Quando vocês decidiram namorar?

Quase que eu engasgo com as torradas. Pensei que Mark tivesse falado que éramos só amigos. Na verdade nós realmente não contamos nada para ninguém, nem meus pais sabiam que eu não estava mais namorando. Não sei que espécie de quebra de trato foi esse e fiquei lá, rindo de nervoso por sermos duas chacotas.

— Nós… — não sabia o que dizer. Olhei para o Mark e implorei com os olhos que ele mesmo falasse qualquer coisa.

— Ah mãe, nós ficamos em uma festa. — disse, coçando a nuca e com o rosto corado. Eu quis rir, mas me contive. — Na verdade voltamos a nos falar e depois ficamos na festa é, foi isso.

A mãe dele desatou a rir. — Ai ai essa juventude de hoje… — E olhou pro teto pensativa. — Na minha época nem beijo direito tinha, a gente pegava na mão e pronto, já tava namorando.

— Imagino hehehe. — respondi, rindo.

— Mas olha, espero que vocês continuem se dando bem. — Ela começou olhando para nós dois. Meu rosto estava igual o de um tomate tenho certeza. — Eu me estressava com vocês correndo pela casa, quando pequenos, — rimos quando ela falou. — mas eu também gostava de ver o Mark sempre sorrindo e as épocas em que ele mais sorriu foi quando vocês eram amigos.

Não consegui olhar para o Mark. Engoli em seco e tentei não pensar naquilo, mas foi impossível. Será que ele foi tão solitário todos esses anos em que paramos de nos falar? Tá certo que nos víamos pelos corredores, mas não trocamos uma palavra que não fossem xingamentos até agora. Me peguei pensando se o Lee sentiu saudades da nossa amizade. Eu senti por um bom tempo, lembro bem disso, mas depois já estava com tanta raiva dele quando entrou no futebol e começou a me atazanar que eu só queria distância.

— Poxa… — olhei pro Mark, que estava sério e tentava engolir o café com pressa. — Eu realmente… realmente não sabia disso…

— Bom… Mas agora vocês estão se falando novamente. E fico feliz por isso, estão até namorando!

— É… pois é… — respondi acanhado.

— Vou deixar vocês a sós, preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas para a viagem. — disse, levantando da mesa. — Mark, tem comida na geladeira e lavem a louça mais tarde.

— Certo. — Mark respondeu, ainda concentrado em seu café.

Terminei o meu e fiquei olhando para ele, que continuava sério.

— Mark. — chamei.

Não houve resposta.

— Mark. — não houve resposta novamente.

— Mark Lee! Estou falando com você! — puxei-o de leve e ele abaixou a cabeça. — O que houve? Você está bem? — cheguei perto dele.

— Estou, eu estou bem Donghyuck. — E levantou da mesa. — Vem, vamos pro meu quarto. — disse, saindo apressado.

Não sabia, mas tinha quase certeza que ele estava chorando e tentou esconder de mim. Mark era muito difícil de compartilhar seus sentimentos, seus problemas e eu precisava todas as vezes deduzir coisas, o que não era lá muito bom. Dei de ombros, ignorando que ele havia me chamado de Donghyuck e o segui para seu quarto. Sentei em sua cama, me mexendo, sentindo a maciez e sorrindo feito um bocó. A cama do Mark era confortável e ainda era de casal, diferente da minha.

— O que deu em você? — perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

— Estou testando sua cama, é muito confortável.

Mark revirou os olhos e sorriu. — Você não toma jeito né? — E me empurrou de lado. Olhei para ele indignado e quando vi estávamos travando uma batalha de quem conseguia derrubar quem da cama.

No fim eu consegui derrubá-lo no chão e gargalhei alto.

— Isso não é justo! — Ele gritou, tentando levantar. — Você trapaceou Hyuck!

— Não mesmo! Você que é um fracote e não consegue ficar parado no lugar. — estendi a mão para ele e o ajudei a levantar. Mark sentou ao meu lado e ficamos um tempo calados, sorrindo feito bobos, sem saber o que fazer. Ainda pensei em perguntar se ele havia chorado mesmo naquela hora, mas me contive.

— Você quer jogar video-game? — perguntou.

— Você ainda tem aquele nintendo velho? — tirei o celular do bolso e verifiquei a hora e minhas redes sociais rapidamente.

— Tenho sim, está guardado em algum lugar por aqui. — disse, indo procurar.

Levantei o rosto, sorridente. — Vamos jogar Power Rangers então! — falei superanimado.

Mark sorriu. — Vamos!

**XxX**

— Olha direito Mark, vê se não morre! — gritei, estressado. Já fazia quase uma hora ou mais que jogávamos concentrados aquele jogo. Eu havia escolhido a ranger amarela e ele a rosa. Nós costumávamos jogar com as mulheres pois gostávamos de seus especiais dentro do jogo. E também porque elas eram as mais fodas mesmo.

— Mais fácil você morrer aí, presta atenção no seu life. — Mark disse, sério.

Passamos do monstro dos trilhos e seguíamos para o próximo. Eu já havia morrido uma vez e o Mark também, não podíamos morrer novamente. Jogar esse jogo de novo me deu uma nostalgia legal, esse era um dos meus preferidos quando criança. Em casa não tinha o super nintendo, então eu aproveitava quando ia para a casa do Lee.

— Mark.

— Fala.

— Você ganhou de quem esse super nintendo? Dos seus pais?

— Não.

— De quem então? — questionei. Mark estava concentrado no jogo.

— Do meu irmão. — destruímos os inimigos e tentamos avançar. — Ele me deu de presente quando precisou ir pra faculdade na época.

— Poxa… — falei, olhando para ele. — Que legal do seu irmão.

— Meu irmão era uma boa pessoa…

— Imagino que era. Eu não lembro tanto dele, mas o pouco que lembro me faz saber que sim, ele era um cara legal. — E continuei a olhar para ele, que parecia um tanto rígido depois de mencionar o irmão.

— Ô Hyuck dá pra prestar atenção no jogo? — Mark quase gritou, e mais uma vez ele estava me chamando de Hyuck.

— Garotos venham comer que já vamos sair! — ouvimos a voz de sua mãe gritar ao longe.

— Vamos Mark, sua mãe está chamando. — pausamos o jogo e corremos para a sala.

Almoçamos todos juntos e rimos um bocado das piadas do pai do Mark. Ele era uma figura e dessa vez parecia mais falador, algo que não vi pela manhã. A Senhora Lee também não ficava atrás, falava altas coisas engraçadas e contou até umas histórias divertidas sobre o hospital que trabalhava. Algumas histórias de fantasmas e coisas bizarras que já ocorreram lá e o Mark sempre pedia que ela parasse pois tinha muito medo. Eu adorei todas e pedi que ela contasse mais só pra ver o Lee com medo.

**XxX**

— Bom, agora nós estamos indo.

Estávamos lá fora, nos despedindo deles, depois do almoço. A Senhora Lee que iria dirigir o carro. Abraçamo-nos todos e sorrimos. Eu e o Mark ajudamos a colocar o seu pai no carro e observamos enquanto sua mãe o ajeitava, colocando o cinto e Mark guardou sua cadeira de rodas no banco de trás. O carro era espaçoso e bem adaptado para o Senhor Lee.

— Filho não esqueça que você tem dinheiro guardado no banco para passar esses dias sozinho e muito cuidado viu. — disse, tocando o rosto do filho, já dentro do carro. Mark sorriu, falando que ficaria bem e eu só observava ao seu lado. — Se cuidem também vocês dois e nada de quebrar nada dentro de casa e mais uma coisa.

— O quê? — Mark perguntou, curioso.

— Usem camisinha. — E ligou o carro, gargalhando alto, enquanto eu e o Mark não sabíamos onde se enfiar. Até o Senhor Lee riu junto. Eu queria me jogar de uma ponte. Meu Deus! Onde que eu estava com a cabeça de insistir em um namoro falso para ter que ouvir esse tipo de coisa?

Quando a Senhora Lee deu a partida no carro, ainda ficamos um bom tempo parados na rua, até os perdermos de vista. Olhei para o Mark e seu rosto estava muito vermelho e o meu nem sei mais com estava, só sei que eu não parava de pensar no que sua mãe havia dito e aquilo me dava arrepios. Entramos em silêncio e o segui até a cozinha.

— Vou… vou lavar a louça.

Cocei a nuca. — Eu te ajudo! — tentei ao máximo soar natural ao falar, mas estava complicado, minha cabeça ficava pensando se alguma coisa dessas realmente aconteceria e eu pensava mentalmente que não né, eu não tinha nada com o Mark mesmo.

Um tempo depois, Mark estava lavando os pratos e me passava para que eu enxugasse tudo e deixasse em cima da mesa. Estávamos há um bom tempo calados e eu achava melhor assim.

— Não se preocupa com o que minha mãe falou.

Levante a vista e olhei para ele. — Com o que?

— O lance da… Você sabe. — Seu rosto corou na hora.

Meu rosto ficou em brasa e quase que eu engasgo. Eu preferia morrer ou me jogar da ponte. — Tá… Mas por favor precisamos contar logo que não estamos mais juntos pra esse pessoal.

— Eu sei, mas é difícil. O que podemos inventar?

Dei de ombros. — Sei lá, contamos que queremos ser só amigos mesmo. Acho que não irão suspeitar, até porque é a verdade mesmo.

— Pode ser. — respondeu, me entregando o último prato. — Terminamos.

— Ufa! Já estava até cansando. — disse, rindo.

— Isso não é nada! Eu vou ter que tentar ao máximo não deixar essa casa uma bagunça pelos próximos dez dias… Vai ser um inferno. — Mark disse, desanimado e eu ri, tocando em seu ombro.

— Anda, vamos jogar.

Corremos para o quarto e sentamos na cama, voltando a jogar mais de Power Rangers e discutimos à beça no meio do jogo. A gente precisou se xingar todas as vezes que erramos alguma coisa. Quando enfim finalizamos o bendito jogo já era um pouco tarde.

Me joguei na cama, cansado de nada, porque não havia feito quase nada que pudesse me cansar naquele dia. Mark levantou para tirar o jogo e desligar o console e ficou olhando para mim.

— O que vamos fazer agora?

— Podemos ver um filme! — falei, levantando animado. — Terror_ trash_!

— Ah não! Não mesmo! — murmurou, rindo. — Vamos ver o filme dos Vingadores.

— Mas eu já vi esse filme!

— Mas esse filme é legal! Filmes da Marvel nunca cansam. — Mark falou, sorrindo e eu bufei, balançando a cabeça.

— Tá, tá, pode ser. — falei, voltando a sentar na cama.

— Mas antes a gente devia tomar um banho — Mark falou, rindo. — Estamos suados e você está aqui desde cedo também.

— Hmm… — estava com vergonha de tomar banho lá, mas realmente já era de noite e não havíamos tomado um banho. — Tá bom. Eu vou depois de você.

Mark assentiu e levou uma muda de roupas e sua toalha pro banheiro. Enquanto ele tomava banho eu fiquei nas redes sociais, vendo as postagens e quase caí de cara no chão ao ver uma foto do Renjun tomando sorvete com o Jaemin. Eles estavam tendo um encontro? Assim tão rápido? Ah, mas ele me pagaria por não ter me falado nada sobre isso. Encontrei também umas fotos da Yeri com o crush dela e fiquei feliz e logo depois umas do Jeno tentando estudar física e pedindo ajuda no twitter.

Quando Mark saiu eu fiquei de boca aberta ao olhar para ele dos pés à cabeça. Ele havia vestido aquela camiseta velha do HP em que tirou a selfie — que ainda estava em meu celular inclusive —, e usava uma bermuda de pano leve, juntando com os cabelos molhados e desgrenhados… Aquilo o deixava super fofo e eu engoli em seco. Ele me deu a toalha e eu corri para o banheiro, com vergonha de mim mesmo.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti meu moletom, pois o frio estava de lascar e ainda ameaçava chover. Fiquei pensando se eu conseguiria ir para casa ainda naquela noite. Mas sei lá, nem pensava em ir para casa, algo me dizia que não deveria deixar o Mark sozinho.

Assim que saí do banheiro, vi Mark ajeitando o filme na tela. Ele olhou para mim ao levantar, mas logo foi até o interruptor e desligou a luz e a única coisa que nos iluminava agora era a luz da televisão. Deitei na cama e liguei a abajur ao meu lado, não queria ficar na escuridão total com ele.

— Por que ligou o abajur? — Mark perguntou quando se arrastou na cama, ficando ao meu lado.

— Ah… Não quero ficar muito no escuro. — olhei para ele e nos encaramos por uns segundos. Eu conseguia ver bem seu rosto e seu cabelo bagunçado e mais uma vez pensei no quanto ele ficava fofo assim. Tossi de leve e desviei o olhar, sentindo um embrulho esquisito no estômago.

Ele sorriu e desviou o olhar, dando play no filme. Já havíamos visto aquele filme e eu nem sabia porque ver de novo, não sou adepto de ver as coisas mais de uma vez, só se eu amar de verdade. Ficamos calados o começo do filme, prestando atenção nas cenas que se seguiam. Porém, nos primeiros trinta minutos de filme já estávamos discutindo sobre o enredo e caindo na risada. Era um filme divertido afinal.

Já na metade do filme não aguentei mais quando ficamos em silêncio e me vi nervoso, querendo perguntar ao Mark sobre mais cedo, quando estávamos na mesa. Eu queria somente me assegurar de que ele estava bem, e pela primeira vez admiti para mim mesmo que estava preocupado com ele, estávamos tentando nos aproximar e eu sentia cada vez mais apreço pelo Lee e vontade de conhecê-lo mais, recuperar todo o tempo perdido em brigas bobas que tivemos.

— Mark.

— Que é? — perguntou, concentrado no filme.

— Você estava chorando de manhã? Quando estávamos na mesa?

— Não, não estava. — respondeu seco, sem olhar para mim.

— Mark, não mente pra mim.

— Estou falando sério.

— Mark, é sério…

— Já falei que não.

Não aguentei e o puxei com tudo para que olhasse em meus olhos, precisava confrontá-lo.

— Você não sabe mentir Mark.

— Quem aqui está mentindo? — retrucou e eu sabia que ele estava estranho.

Segurei firme em seus braços e falei: — Mark. Até quando você vai viver nessa máscara? Para de mentir!

— Não sei… Não sei mesmo. — E seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, me deixando assustado.

— Mark… O que… o que está acontecendo?

— Não é nada Hyuck. — disse, limpando o rosto e fungando baixinho.

— É alguma coisa sim! Porque você nunca me conta nada hein? — olhei bem fundo em seus olhos, levando meus dedos até seu rosto e enxugando suas lágrimas que caiam involuntariamente.

Mark em um movimento rápido me abraçou e chorou mais ainda e eu me desesperei, ficando preocupado com seu estado. Ele tremia em meus braços e eu o aninhei em meu peito, segurando-o forte. Me apoiei na parede para que ele ficasse entre minhas pernas e ficamos assim, nos abraçando e sentindo nossos corações que palpitavam forte.

— Me conta por favor. — supliquei. — O que está acontecendo?

— É ele Hyuck, eu não gosto que falem dele.

— Dele quem?

— Donghae…

Fiquei pensando e refletindo sobre aquele dia. Mark parecia bem jogando comigo, mas eu sabia que algo de estranho acontecia. Ele ficou bem esquisito quando sua mãe mencionou sobre seus sorrisos e quando eu mencionei seu irmão. E ele parecia tão pequeno em meus braços, tão frágil… Eu nunca o havia visto dessa forma e só pensei que poderia cuidar dele pela noite inteira, eu queria cuidar dele, queria tirar suas frustrações e fazê-lo se sentir feliz de novo.

— É muito doloroso lembrar dele?

— Sim… Nós éramos muito próximos. — Mark parara de chorar e apenas fungava baixinho em meu peito, o cheiro de seu shampoo me inebriava e seus cabelos ainda estavam um pouco molhados. — Quando ele foi pra faculdade eu fiquei abalado pois não tinha mais meu irmão ao meu lado e passamos a nos ver com menos frequência naquela época. E quando ele vinha passar os finais de semana aqui a gente já não brincava mais como antes...

— Como foi depois que ele faleceu Mark?

— Foi difícil… — Mark se separou de mim e enxugou o rosto molhado. — Quando houve o acidente, meu pai ficou internado por muito tempo e eu sofri calado por conta da morte do meu irmão. Mas quando ele voltou pra casa ele não falava mais comigo e nosso contato hoje é de poucas palavras… Tudo mudou e de repente me vi muito sozinho. No começo eu o culpava também pelo meu irmão ter morrido e isso acabou comigo.

Olhei para ele sem chão. Mark ainda tremia, mas com menos intensidade. Encostei de leve minha mão direita em cima de sua mão que estava apoiada em sua perna e levei minha outra mão para seu ombro, tentando fazer um carinho ali. Estava muito triste com tudo e só queria fazer com que ele ficasse bem de novo.

— Eu precisei ser forte, mas não consegui. — Ele continuou. — Minha mãe me levou em psicólogos e até hoje eu preciso ir nas consultas... — vi ele enxugar o rosto com a mão que estava livre. — Quando reuni coragem para contar que sou gay, foi terrível, pois não sabia como eles reagiriam e eu tive crises muito fortes antes de finalmente contar. Meu pai não falou nada como sempre e minha mãe chorou muito, mas depois disse que sempre me apoiaria e estaria ao meu lado. — Mark fungava e eu só queria ouvi-lo, estava realmente abalado com sua história. — Ela sabe tudo sobre mim e por isso estamos sempre nos ajudando. Minha mãe é um anjo Hyuck.

— Eu… eu nem sei o que dizer Mark… — falei depois que ele se calou. — Eu nem consigo imaginar o que é perder alguém tão próximo assim sabe, no máximo um tio-avô meu faleceu… — olhei para ele, que se esforçava para não chorar de novo. — E sua mãe é uma boa pessoa, fico mais feliz por saber que ela se esforçou por você, por te ajudar… — tentei sorrir. — Seu pai também parece ser uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo. Talvez ele só não consiga superar tudo o que aconteceu...

— Meu pai é uma boa pessoa, desde que ele descobriu que voltamos a nos falar e sobre o nosso “namoro” — Mark fez o sinal das aspas com os dedos. — tem tentado conversar mais comigo, mas sempre acho que ele quer me falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele nunca fala no fim… — Mark parecia um pouco mais calmo e eu estava mais tranquilo, atento em sua fala. — E minha mãe… Bom, eu sou grato à ela por me incentivar a jogar futebol também.

— Me desculpa Mark, de verdade. Eu realmente não sabia que você se sentia dessa forma pelo seu irmão, com toda essa situação... Eu vou evitar tocar nesse assunto de novo com você.

— Não, tudo bem… As vezes é bom lembrar das coisas. — seus olhos ficaram embargados novamente. — O que me deixa mais triste é que no dia que houve o acidente, ele e meu pai brigaram feio, pois meu irmão queria sair do curso em que estava, desistir da faculdade, algo assim, eu era muito novo para entender.

— Poxa…

Mark olhou para mim bem sério e ficamos a nos encarar por uns minutos. A chuva caia forte lá fora e eu perdi totalmente a vontade de ir para casa.

— Por isso eu acho que ocorreu o acidente, porque eles estavam discutindo no carro… Foi o que eu ouvi minha mãe falar esses dias quando ela conversava com meu pai escondido… — Ele chorou um pouco mais. — Mas… mas eu sei que não é culpa de ninguém… eu só estou cansado de toda essa situação, estou cansado do silêncio, cansado das pessoas esconderem tudo de mim.

— E você esconde tudo das pessoas também né? — falei, brigando com ele. Mark olhou para mim sério, e seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados por ter chorado. — Você podia confiar mais em mim Mark, sabia? Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar agora, você pode contar comigo sempre, pode conversar comigo... — segurei seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas que caiam novamente e fazendo um carinho de leve em sua bochecha. Ele estava tão perto de mim e eu só queria abraçá-lo de novo. — Você é… — gaguejei, o coração à mil. — Você é precioso para mim Mark… sempre foi…

Comecei a tremer, não entendi porque disse aquilo, mas era… era real. Mark era precioso demais para mim e eu só havia me tocado naquela hora, quando o vi tão frágil e pequeno pela primeira vez, por trás de toda aquela armadura de garoto durão. Que tinha sua fama por ser do futebol. Que vivia rodeado de pessoas ao seu redor e eu me peguei pensando em quantas vezes ele se sentiu sozinho ali... Meu corpo se arrepiou inteiro ao ver que ele me encarava tão sério que nem piscava. No segundo seguinte me assustei quando seu lábio se chocou ao meu. Lento e calmo, senti sua língua tocar a minha e fui ao céu, meu rosto queimava e acho que ouvi fogos de artifício lá fora, ou era o barulho do filme, não sei. Só sei que permaneci naquela sensação, por um momento. Após uns segundos me afastei, fitando-o, curioso e com o rosto vermelho e vi o quanto seu rosto estava corado também.

— Eu te amo Hyuck… Eu sempre te amei… — Mark disse, olhando bem em meus olhos.

Fiquei chocado.

Se meu coração estava à mil só com aquele beijo, imagina com o “eu te amo”. Parecia que sairia pela boca. E não sei o que deu em mim que não pensei em mais nada e só puxei Mark pela nuca. Dessa vez o beijei com toda a saudade que sentia de seus lábios. Baguncei seu cabelo todo enquanto o beijava, pois queria sentir bem aqueles cabelos um pouco molhados em minhas mãos. Mark segurou meu rosto, fazendo carinho em minha bochecha. Me aproximei mais e segurei em sua cintura e ousei mais, enfiando minha mão por debaixo de sua camiseta. Ouvi ele soltar um gemido baixinho e me arrepiei inteiro. Era muito bom beijá-lo e eu estaria ficando louco se dissesse que não gostava. Porém dessa vez era diferente, as sensações me deixavam louco e eu estava ficando muito, muito quente. Meu corpo reagia e eu não queria parar e tinha certeza que ele também não.

Deitamos na cama de frente um para o outro devagar e continuamos a nos beijar e eu passei os dedos por seu rosto, sentindo, explorando cada detalhe seu que era tão único. Mark era lindo e eu queria conhecê-lo de verdade, sem máscaras. Queria saber que estava beijando Mark Lee, o mesmo Mark Lee que conheci aos sete anos, quando o ofereci um sanduíche e ele o recebeu, sorrindo ao perceber que havia feito um amigo naquele dia.

Parei de beijá-lo e nos olhamos por um bom tempo. Ele deslizou sua mão em meu braço e continuei fazendo carinho em seu rosto. Respirei fundo e sorri e quando ele sorriu pude ficar bem.

— Mark você está bem? — perguntei baixinho.

— Estou melhor… estou sim Hyuck, pode confiar. — assenti sorrindo e ele me puxou um pouco mais para perto e continuamos a nos olhar, com curiosidade.

— Hyuck, eu… eu te quero. — Ele disse e meu coração foi à mil.

— Você… você tem certeza? — perguntei, tremendo. Meu estômago deu um embrulho maior ainda e minhas mãos suaram.

Mark sorriu. — Eu nunca tive tanta certeza.

Sorri e quando nossas bocas se encontraram novamente, gemi arrastado. Não podia mais controlar o que estava querendo e sabia que ele também não. Quando eu menos percebi o Lee estava em cima de mim e não parávamos de nos tocar. Mark levantou e eu o vi tirar a camisa com pressa e aquela visão era perfeita para mim, sua respiração descompassada, a boca vermelha e um pouco inchada, o rosto corado e o cabelo bagunçado… Mark era perfeito e eu queria tudo aquilo para mim. Respirei fundo e passei as mãos por seu peito desnudo, me vendo perdido naquela sensação nova. Ele ajudou a tirar meu moletom com dificuldade, éramos desleixados ainda nesse lance todo, mas quando finalmente me livrei da peça, comemorei internamente.

Puxei-o com tudo e olhei bem em seus olhos, sentindo uma fisgada em minhas pernas e eu sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo. Voltamos a nos beijar e o abracei forte, deslizando minha mão por suas costas, até chegar em um lugar profundo e que eu jamais imaginaria tocar. Eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu comigo, mas naquela noite eu me entreguei totalmente. Não queria saber de arrependimentos, só queria estar ao seu lado e sentir sua pele rente a minha. Em nenhum momento disse que o amava, mas estava descobrindo o amor, o que era o amor mais lindo e puro. Mark foi meu e eu fui dele… Nos completamos e eu sabia que aquele momento estaria guardado para sempre em minha memória, como um dia triste, mas também como um dia feliz, em que pude enfim despertar e ver que estava amadurecendo.


	10. Acostumando-se a amar

**Capítulo 10 – Acostumando-se a amar**

Sonhei que estava chegando na escola segurando a mão de alguém. Me sentia feliz e realizado, mas ao olhar para o lado vi o rosto do Jeno, sorrindo com seus olhos fofos. Virei o rosto rapidamente para o outro lado, assustado com a visão e quando olhei para o lado novamente era o Mark que me olhava agora. Eu não estava entendendo nada e me assustei mais ainda. Quando resolvi olhar para baixo estava nu, e todos a minha volta começaram a rir de mim. Estava exposto e me sentia envergonhado e eu não sabia porquê.

Abri os olhos e tentei me acostumar com a claridade. Eu sempre acordava muito grogue, ainda mais com um pesadelo daqueles. Olhei ao redor e não reconheci onde estava e ao olhar para o lado vi que Mark dormia profundamente. Entrei em pânico na hora e levei as duas mãos para a boca, chocado comigo mesmo e com muita vergonha. Mas sério, vocês não imaginam a vergonha que eu senti ao ver que Mark estava ao meu lado e sim, ele estava sem roupas e eu também estava. Me encolhi todo com as cobertas, querendo dar gritos agudos até enlouquecer. Eu não podia acreditar que realmente havia perdido a virgindade, e havia sido com a pessoa que eu jamais imaginei que seria!

Levantei o rosto e me assustei ao ver que Mark estava acordado e parecia me observar, porém, virou-se com pressa e eu sabia que ele também estava envergonhado. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando percebemos, já estávamos dormindo feito pedra, por causa do cansaço daquele dia que foi cheio de atividades.

Aí recapitulei todos os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores e me perguntei como havia parado ali, na cama com o Mark Lee. Estava entendendo mais nada, nós terminamos nosso trato de namoro falso, mas não dissemos a ninguém. E estávamos dispostos a contar para todos que seríamos amigos, mas agora que a gente fez sexo me faz ficar mais confuso ainda. Socorro! Eu não to entendendo mais nada!

— Mark, está acordado? — chamei, enfim.

Ouvi ele grunhir baixinho, talvez com receio de falar logo comigo, mas no fim ele me responde:

— Estou. — disse, a voz abafada por conta das cobertas na boca.

Me estiquei e cheguei perto dele. — Vira, quero te ver.

— Hmm… Melhor não.

— Vamos Mark, vira, eu quero te ver.

— Estou com vergonha…

E ele achava que eu não estava também? Eu só queria tentar ser forte. Sorri, achando aquilo tudo fofo no fim. Lee Donghyuck era uma chacota que só queria correr dali e se jogar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse.

— Se vira vai… — pedi manhoso e ele enfim virou, me fitando com suas bochechas vermelhas até demais.

Imediatamente corei ao lembrar do que fizemos. Alguém precisava me ajudar com a conta do hospital, pois eu estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Mark estava todo fofo, com os cabelos bagunçados e eu queria enchê-lo de beijos.

— Você está tão fofo… — Ele comentou, acho que temos telepatia agora depois que dormimos juntos. Era só o que faltava. Mark tocou em meus cabelos e percebi que eles estavam bagunçados também.

— Você também está fofo com essas bochechas vermelhas. — Me aproximei mais dele e depositei um beijinho em sua testa e vi quando ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo abobado.

O abracei e ficamos assim por uns minutos, até que eu abri meus olhos lembrando que não estava em casa, que não havia dormido em casa e que provavelmente meus pais me matariam por isso. Meu atestado de óbito estava com certeza encomendado mais cedo do que o normal.

— Eu preciso ir embora… Meu Deus…

— Mas já? O dia mal amanheceu… — Mark disse com uma voz manhosa e eu juro que queria dar um beijinho de leve nele, só um beijinho. Estava adorando essa versão fofa do Lee e não queria perder isso por nada.

— Eu nem sei que horas são… — lembrei também que precisava visitar o Renjun. — Preciso ligar pra minha mãe. — fiz menção de levantar, mas Mark me segurou pelo braço.

— Hyuck.

Voltei e olhei para ele, deitando novamente. — O que foi?

Mark pareceu mais vermelho ainda do que o normal e eu corei também. Não sabia o que fazer.

— Você gostou? — perguntou, escondendo o rosto nas cobertas.

Meu rosto ficou quente só de lembrar. — Você gostou? — devolvi a resposta.

— Responde você primeiro.

— Não, você primeiro.

— Não… você primeiro.

Ficamos nessa briguinha de quem falava primeiro, até que eu fiquei sem paciência e resolvi falar.

— Aish! Eu gostei tá bom? — respondi impaciente, meu rosto em brasa. — Foi… foi muito bom…

— Eu também gostei. — Mark disse, mostrando seu rosto corado. — Só estou um pouco dolorido agora.

Meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda e cheguei perto dele, preocupado.

— Meu Deus Mark! Eu te machuquei? — O abracei, tocando em seu rosto. Ele riu de mim, esse filho da mãe.

— Não Hyuck. Eu só preciso me acostumar com isso. — disse e logo se cobriu com o lençol, envergonhado. — Mas acho que a prática vai fazer com que melhore.

Meu rosto já estava corado novamente. — Então você quer fazer isso mais vezes? — perguntei, nervoso.

— Você não quer? — Ele falou, a voz abafada pelo lençol.

— Que-quero sim. — gaguejei e senti um embrulho enorme no meu estômago.

Eu queria gritar de tanta vergonha e também porque eu estava soft demais com aquele garoto. Olhei para o Mark que tentou se encolher mais ainda com aquele lençol no rosto e eu só queria enchê-lo de beijos. Acho que falei isso várias vezes mas é porque não posso controlar as emoções. Me inclinei para ele, vendo seu rostinho vermelho e todo fofo e lhe dei um selinho.

— Eca! Você está com bafo! — reclamei em seguida, me afastando e rindo.

— Como se você também não estivesse! — murmurou. Olhamos um pro outro e começamos a rir alto. Tudo era muito novo, estranho e divertido e eu queria descobrir coisas novas ao seu lado. E esperava que ele também estivesse.

Levantei apressado da cama e só então me toquei que estava sem nada por baixo. Puxei o lençol e vi que Mark me observava e tentava segurar o riso. Vasculhei minha roupa pelo quarto, achando-a somente perto de uma cadeira que estava em frente a televisão. Vesti a cueca por debaixo do lençol todo desengonçado e quase caí no chão. Eu definitivamente era uma chacota. E o Mark lá, vendo tudo e rindo baixinho. Peguei a bermuda e corri pro banheiro, precisava de um banho urgente. No entanto, só quando terminei percebi que não havia levado a toalha.

— Mark. — chamei e ao colocar a cabeça pra fora do banheiro, vi que ele estava pesquisando alguma coisa no celular e eu tinha certeza que era algo sobre sexo. — Mark, trás a toalha pra mim?

— Vai pegar você, não é como se a gente não tivesse se visto pelados.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiado. Há pouco tempo atrás ele era o cara mais envergonhado do mundo e não conseguia nem olhar na minha cara e agora tudo havia mudado assim? Do nada?

— Não vou pegar toalha nenhuma, eu tô molhado esqueceu?

Mark resmungou algo que não consegui distinguir e levantou após alguns segundos, todo enrolado no lençol e pegou a toalha, entregando-a em minhas mãos.

— Não é como se a gente não tivesse se visto pelados. — imitei sua voz ao falar e lhe dei língua. Mark fez uma cara feia para mim e eu gargalhei, encostando a porta.

Quando Mark estava tomando banho, observei melhor seu quarto. Coisa que eu não havia feito no dia anterior e eu nem sabia porquê. Era pequeno, pois a cama de casal tomava boa parte dele. Mas era fofo também. Mark tinha uma mesinha de estudos e duas prateleiras com alguns livros e um funko do Harry Potter. Um notebook velho fechado ao lado. A tv na parede e algumas roupas dobradas na cadeira que eu havia pegado minha roupa. O video-game estava em cima de uma mesinha próxima a tv e havia mais algumas coisas lá que acho que eram cd's e algumas revistas. A coisa mais tosca eram os posters na parede, de jogadores de futebol que ele admirava e eu cogitei seriamente em arrancar alguns depois.

Saí de meus devaneios sobre arrancar posters e lembrei que precisava passar no Renjun e conversar com ele sobre seu suposto encontro com o Jaemin, então liguei para avisar minha mãe.

— Alô? Mãe?

_— Filho! Você não me ligou uma única vez ontem!_

— Desculpa mãe, eu esqueci? — falei, com vergonha.

_— Mas como você está? Está tudo bem por aí?_

— Está sim, vim avisar que daqui eu vou dar uma passada rápida no Renjun e volto pra casa mais tarde.

_— Certo, só não chegue tarde demais que amanhã você tem aula._

— Eu vou chegar cedo, pode confiar.

_— Certo_. — o telefone ficou mudo por um segundo, mas logo ouvi a voz dela do outro lado. _— E você se cuidou direitinho aí?_

Arqueei a sobrancelha, encucado. — Me cuidei sim mãe, eu só dormi aqui, foi tranquilo.

_— Eu falo se você usou proteção querido._

Me engasguei por um minuto, tentando processar aquilo. Porque pais precisam nos deixar envergonhados todas as vezes? Acho que se divertem fazendo isso.

— E-eu usei sim mãe _aff!_ Não fala essas coisas assim no telefone! — ouvi sua voz aguda gargalhando alto e desliguei o telefone.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Mark perguntou ao sair do banheiro. — Ouvi uma gritaria… O que houve?

— Hã? — olhei para ele, meu rosto estava muito vermelho. Acho que bati o recorde de rosto corado só naquela manhã. — Nada não, estava falando com minha mãe.

Mark riu. — Certo então… — deu de ombros.

Tomamos café ainda e antes de me despedir dele ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando na porta de sua casa. Mark se ofereceu para ir comigo até a parada, mas eu disse que não precisava.

— Err… Então é isso. — falei, rindo. — Vou indo, até amanhã na escola.

— Até. — Mark acenou.

Ajeitei a mochila e virei, disposto a ir embora, mas não podia simplesmente ir assim. Meu coração palpitou e eu sabia que ele ainda estava lá na porta, esperando algum movimento meu. Dei meia volta e andei a passos rápidos até ele. Sorrimos sem jeito um pro outro e eu segurei seu rosto de leve, dando um selinho desengonçado e rindo novamente. Ficamos a nos encarar por uns segundos, as testas encostadas e a respiração ofegante.

— Tchau Mark. — falei, sorrindo.

— Tchau… — Ele respondeu e eu enfim me distanciei.

**XxX**

Desci do ônibus e corri até a casa do Renjun e esperava que ele estivesse em casa. Precisava conversar com ele sobre o Jaemin e até pensei em falar sobre o que houve comigo e o Mark na noite anterior, mas achei melhor não tocar nesse assunto. Renjun era o único que sabia que tudo não passava de uma mentira, mas eu não estava preparado para contar tudo ainda, precisava primeiro me organizar. Ai ai… Minha vida estava uma bagunça e eu não sabia mais nem o que eu e Mark éramos.

— Bom dia Senhora Huang. — cumprimentei. — O Renjun está?

Ela me deu um sorriso de ponta a ponta. — Está sim querido, está no quarto agora, você pode subir. — A senhora Huang era uma mulher nova e muito bonita, todos gostavam dela porque ela tinha um jeito bem meigo de tratar a todos.

Pedi licença ao entrar e corri pelas escadas. Quando cheguei em seu quarto escancarei a porta, tentando fazer uma das minhas entradas triunfais e assustando meu amigo, que parecia concentrado em algo no computador.

— Bom dia! — gritei, jogando minha mochila pelo chão e me jogando na cama.

— Credo Hyuck! Me deu um baita susto porra!

— O que você estava vendo aí hein? — perguntei, desconfiado. — Estava vendo pornô né seu safado?

— Quê? Claro que não! — Renjun tirou o _headset_ do pescoço e levantou da cadeira, sentando-se na cama. — Estava jogando Fortnite.

— Finge que me engana que eu finjo que acredito. — dei uma piscadela e Renjun revirou os olhos, estressado.

— Você não presta mesmo né Lee Donghyuck? — gargalhei, vendo-o me fuzilar. — Vai almoçar aqui?

Dei de ombros. — Se eu puder…

— Você já é de casa, nem sei porque te convido ainda… — sorri. Renjun olhou bem para minha roupa e arqueou a sobrancelha. — Você vem da onde com essa mochila e essa roupa?

Gelei na hora. Eu devia contar que havia dormido no Mark? Não sabia o que fazer.

— Eu? — Pensa rápido Hyuck, pensa rápido. — Ah eu tava na casa da minha avó ontem a noite e hoje de manhã pedi para me deixarem aqui, por isso essas roupas e a mochila. — tentei dar meu melhor sorriso para que ele acreditasse em minhas palavras.

Renjun cruzou os braços, desconfiado. — Hmm… — ficou me olhando, analisando, mas no fim deu de ombros e eu soltei todo o ar preso nos pulmões de alívio. — Se você diz…

Jogamos juntos um pouco de Fortnite e eu era péssimo nesse jogo, morria sempre e me desesperava na hora de me esconder, o que eu nunca conseguia. Renjun me zoava o tempo inteiro e eu tinha certeza que ele contaria para todo mundo amanhã na escola o quanto eu era ruim.

— Vem Hyuck, chega de ser tão ruim e vem almoçar.

— Mas eu não sou ruim, só preciso praticar. — dei de ombros, enquanto meu amigo gargalhava alto, zombando mais ainda de mim, aquele filho da mãe.

O almoço foi divertido. O pai do Renjun estava em casa e não parava de contar piadas sujas na mesa, enquanto a Senhora Huang brigava com ele, afirmando que era muito errado falar isso na frente de crianças. Eu fiquei me perguntando onde eu era uma criança com quase dezoito anos. Bom, eu faria só no próximo mês, mas já me sentia quase um adulto. Lembrei que Mark era mais velho que eu e faria dezenove naquele ano e pensei que seria legal lhe dar um presente ou um aniversário surpresa. Quando éramos crianças em seus aniversários sua mãe fazia uma festinha simples e chamava alguns garotos. Renjun até foi uma vez, porque eu pedi muito. Ele não era tão amigo assim do Lee quanto eu.

Subimos para seu quarto e me joguei em sua cama. O quarto de Renjun era aconchegante e eu costumava dormir lá em alguns finais de semana, mas ultimamente não tive nem tempo pra isso. Precisava marcar uma noite do pijama com meus amigos.

— Renjun senta aqui. — chamei.

Renjun sentou ao meu lado e verificou o celular. Depois deitamos um ao lado do outro e ficamos a olhar para o teto. O Huang havia colocado estrelas bem no meio e eu tinha certeza que elas se iluminavam com a escuridão.

— O que você foi fazer ontem com o Jaemin? — perguntei. — Eu vi você tomando sorvete com ele. Você estavam tendo um encontro?

Olhei para o lado e Renjun ficou vermelho e ele não costumava ficar assim.

— Onde você viu isso?

— No instagram dele.

— Que droga! Pedi que não postasse nada!

Virei de lado já rindo de meu amigo. — Não acredito que foi mesmo um encontro Renjun.

Ele estava todo vermelho e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

— Não foi um encontro.

— Como não? Você tá todo envergonhado aí.

— Eu estava em casa e ele apenas perguntou se eu queria tomar um sorvete na praça aqui perto, nada demais. — tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para mim. — Conversamos e depois vim pra casa, apenas isso.

— Mas aposto que você adorou né?

— Eu nem sei o que dizer… — Renjun suspirou fundo. — Acho que depois que ele terminou com o Jeno se sente solitário e eu quero ajudá-lo…

— Toma cuidado pra não sofrer Renjun, você sabe que apesar dos arrependimentos ele ainda fez algo bem escroto…

— Eu sei, eu sei disso Hyuck… — disse, virando para mim. — Eu não quero atropelar nada, ainda preciso confiar nele primeiro pra decidir qualquer coisa.

Voltei a deitar, olhando para o teto. — Espero que as coisas deem certo então, entre vocês.

— Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo Hyuck… Porque somos tão bobos com quem gostamos?

— Eu não sei Jun… eu não sei… — E pensei sobre mim e o Mark. Eu gostava mesmo dele? Se não gostava porque dormi com ele? Meus sentimentos estavam muito confusos e eu não sabia o que estava fazendo também. — Renjun.

— Sim?

— Você já… você já fez sexo com alguém? — perguntei, sentindo que morreria ali mesmo, socorro! O que eu estava fazendo meu Deus!

— Claro que não Hyuck. — Ele respondeu imediatamente. — Se eu tivesse feito já teria te contado.

— Mas já chegou perto?

— Hmm… — Renjun pensou tanto que eu achei esquisito. Fiquei lá plantado, deitado de lado e me apoiando em meu braço, esperando ele falar. — Acho que com meus quinze anos depois daquele baile de despedida para entrarmos no ensino médio eu fiquei com a Yeri e nós quase chegamos lá.

Levantei na mesma hora, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas. — O QUÊ! VOCÊ E KIM YERIM? VOCÊS NUNCA ME CONTARAM ISSO!

— Fala baixo Hyuck! — Renjun fez uma cara feia e me deu uns tabefes no braço que doeram pra caralho.

— Ai! Também não precisa me espancar. — falei, massageando meu ombro dolorido. — Mas me conta essa história direito garoto!

— Nós ainda estávamos nos descobrindo… Eu não tinha certeza se gostava de meninos ou meninas e acho que hoje em dia gosto dos dois.

— Você nunca me disse que era bi Renjun. — fuzilei-o com o olhar. — Jun, você é um péssimo amigo! Eu te conto tudo!

— Acho que esqueci, para de ser chato! — esbravejou. — Enfim, foi legal, não fomos aos finalmente, mas foi uma boa experiência. Depois nunca mais citamos isso.

— Eu quero saber os detalhes, conta logo!

— Jamais! Prometi a Yeri que nunca contaria os detalhes para ninguém, nós somos amigos, tenha mais respeito por ela.

Voltei a deitar, conformado com as palavras. — Verdade. Mil perdões Kim Yerim, meu amor.

— Tá. Mas porque você está perguntando sobre sexo? — Renjun questionou e eu observei de esguelha que ele olhava para mim, com curiosidade. — Hyuck, você por acaso perdeu a virgindade?

Levantei rápido, nervoso e me engasguei com o ar preso na garganta. Estava vermelho e quase morrendo com falta de ar.

— Calma garoto! Respira! — Renjun me ajudou, passando as mãos por minhas costas.

— Meu Deus, quase que eu morro. — passei os dedos por meu peito e tornei a deitar.

— Hyuck.

— O que foi?

— Você não me respondeu.

— Respondi o que?

— Não se faça de desentendido mocinho. — E vi ele sentando na cama e cruzando os braços.

— Não…! Claro que não! — respondi, sabendo que meu rosto me denunciava. — Só fiquei curioso. — dei de ombros.

— Hmm… Tá certo. — Jun respondeu seco e voltou a deitar ao meu lado.

Eu sabia que não o tinha convencido, mas tentaria adiar ao máximo essa conversa. Não estava preparado para contar o que sobre tudo. Não que não tivesse gostado sabe, eu gostei, e gostei até demais. No entanto, precisava de coragem para encarar os fatos, coisa que ainda não tinha. E Renjun me encheria de perguntas que eu não saberia responder, depois de me dar um sermão claro.

Ao chegar em casa, minha mãe brigou comigo por ficar quase dois dias fora de casa e continuou me falando sobre sexo seguro, e como eu preciso me cuidar e um monte de outras coisas. Depois me deu várias camisinhas e eu só queria morrer. Quando ela saiu do quarto eu guardei todas na mochila. Quem sabe eu pudesse precisar né? Nunca se sabe.

Risos nervosos.

**XxX**

Cheguei à escola cedo, como de costume e avistei logo o Renjun conversando com a Yeri, o Chenle e o Jisung. Sorri ao saber que contava com amigos tão legais, e que eu sabia que sempre estariam lá por mim. Era bom se sentir acolhido pelas pessoas e acolhê-las também.

— Bom dia meus amigos! Como vão?

— O que deu em você Hyuck? Tá tão animado hoje. — Chenle questionou.

— Não posso ficar feliz de ver meus amigos?

— Pode sim claro, uma pena que eu não fique feliz em te ver, mas de boa. — Aquele filhote de cruz credo teve a coragem de falar aquilo! Fuzilei-o com o olhar, cruzando os braços.

— Só não te encho de porrada porque estou feliz demais pra fazer isso. — Todos gargalharam.

— O Hyuck deve ter beijado muito esses dias. — Yeri comentou.

— Quê? Da onde que eu ia fazer isso!

— Oxi, você namora o Mark esqueceu? — Ela comentou e eu lembrei totalmente disso. Eu e o Lee ainda estávamos em um rolo impossível de desfazer pelo visto.

— Ah… É mesmo. — sorri, tentando não ficar com o rosto vermelho, mas falhando no processo.

Seguimos para a aula e eu ficava cada vez mais nervoso a medida que andava pela escola e não encontrava o Mark em lugar nenhum. Depois que nos despedimos não falei mais com ele, primeiro por vergonha e segundo por mais vergonha ainda. Mas eu precisava mudar isso. Só era… estranho, sei lá. Não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo todos achando que namorávamos, nós não namorávamos e o máximo que viam era a gente dando as mãos. Nós não havíamos nos beijado em público por ser um trato e nada mais. Bom, até o sábado em que nos beijamos e o resto vocês já sabem.

Entrei na sala e sentei junto de meus amigos, que estavam concentrados em verificar seus celulares antes que a professora chegasse. Verifiquei a hora até que vi uma silhueta cruzar a sala. Levantei a vista e Mark passava com Johnny e Jaehyun. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu pude sentir toda a tensão em meu corpo, que se arrepiou inteiro ao ver o quanto ele estava lindo com os cabelos desgrenhados, e aquele moletom azul com a manga maior que seus braços.

Tentei manter o controle e apenas engoli em seco, encostando de vez na carteira e esperando a aula começar, sabendo que não prestaria atenção em nada. Olhei na direção do Mark e ele me encarou e eu só queria morrer. Fiquei repassando o que havia acontecido no sábado e não estava nada bem. Meu corpo tremia e minhas mãos suavam. Por conta do nervosismo fiquei batendo a ponta do sapato no chão, doido para sair dali.

— O que deu em você Hyuck? Parece nervoso. — Renjun perguntou baixinho.

— Eu nervoso? Tô nada… — respondi.

— E porque tá batendo os pés no chão como se estivesse ansioso com alguma coisa?

— Quê? Eu to fazendo isso não tá louco? — falei, cessando minhas pernas nervosas.

Renjun murmurou alguma coisa que não entendi e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

**XxX**

Estava quase entrando no refeitório com Yeri e Renjun, mas senti alguém segurar minha mão e ao olhar para trás vi que era o Mark, que olhava para mim de um jeito que nunca o vi olhar antes. Um jeito sereno e sei lá, fofo demais; ou eu que estava vendo coisas demais.

— Vamos almoçar naquele lugar? — convidou, mostrando uma bolsinha térmica que segurava.

Sorri. — Vamos! Vou só avisar ao Renjun e a Yeri. — Ele assentiu e eu corri até meus amigos.

Renjun me encheu o saco dizendo que já era a segunda vez que eu não almoçava com eles, mas nem liguei e só segui com Mark para a árvore lá no campo.

— O que você trouxe dessa vez?

— Sanduíches. — olhei para ele e ri, abrindo a vasilha. — Foi o que consegui fazer essa manhã. — deu de ombros, rindo também.

— Isso aqui não vai nos alimentar o suficiente, você vai ficar me devendo um lanche.

Mark cruzou os braços, indignado. — Por que eu que tenho que te pagar um lanche? Já é a segunda vez que eu trago lanche pra nós dois.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. — Garoto? Você acha que eu devo ser tratado dessa forma?

Mark me olhou e gargalhou alto. — Bela tentativa, dou um dez só pela criatividade porque noção não tem.

A minha vontada foi de enfiar o sanduíche na boca dele e vê se ele falaria novamente que não tenho noção.

— Tá. — falei, mais calmo. — Essa semana precisamos ir fazer nossa inscrição no festival que você falou esqueceu?

— Sim! Eu nem estava lembrando! — Mark mordeu o pão com tanta pressa que me perguntei se aquele garoto tava comendo direito. — Podemos ir amanhã, aí você aproveita e me paga um sorvete.

Olhei para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos e sorri em seguida. — Tá bom, mas temos que ir cedo, ou seja, não teremos ensaio amanhã. — Mark fez um biquinho. — Mas na sexta temos que ter e você precisa me mostrar os passos que aprendeu e precisamos começar nossa coreografia. — expliquei, olhando para ele.

Mark se aproximou mais de mim e sorriu. — Você fica lindo quando tenta explicar alguma coisa Hyuck.

Olhei bem ao redor para ver se ninguém estava por perto e sorri, puxando Mark para um beijo e descobrindo o quanto já estava com saudade de seus lábios. Deslizei minhas mãos pela manga de seu moletom e segurei em sua mão e sorrimos como bobos enquanto nos beijávamos.

— Eu já estava com saudades de te beijar… — falei, entre um beijo e outro.

— Eu também… — Ele respondeu. — Mas já estou com saudades de outra coisa também.

Meu coração acelerou na hora. Mark estava muito assanhadinho para mim. Aquilo era demais para meu pobre coração.

— Você está virando um pervertido Mark Lee. — falei, beijando seu pescoço.

— Pervertido? Mas eu não falei nada demais Hyuck… — Ele riu com uma malícia que eu não estava acostumado.

— Ai ai… — murmurei, voltando a beijá-lo, mas logo sendo interrompido por um Mark com um risinho de canto de boca.

— Hyuck, vamos para outro lugar? — pediu, e eu já sabia o que ele queria com aquele risinho safado.

— O que é isso Mark Lee? Ontem você não conseguia nem olhar no meu rosto e hoje já tá pensando aí nas saliências?

Mark riu, dessa vez sendo ele a beijar meu pescoço. — Não tenho culpa se você é tão lindo que eu tenho vontade de te beijar e não parar mais.

Ri alto. — Depois fala que não é pervertido… — Mark deu de ombros e riu, entrelaçando sua mão na minha.

Já imaginava que aquela semana não seria nada fácil e por mais que estivesse assustado por tudo ser muito novo para mim, estava preparado para descobrir coisas novas ao lado de Mark. Era só uma questão de me acostumar. E eu não podia negar né?

— Vamos!


	11. Sorvete, futebol e beijos ao luar

**Capítulo 11 – Sorvete, futebol e beijos ao luar.**

Após a última aula me despedi de meus amigos e andei até o campo. Mark me avisou que estaria lá reunindo-se com o pessoal do time, já que na sexta teriam um jogo importante. Ao chegar vi que todos estavam sentados no chão e concentrados no que o Yuta falava. Mark estava ao lado de Taeil e Jaehyun e vi o Jeno, mas ele estava mais afastado do pessoal. Parecia deslocado, pois ninguém parecia se importar que ele estivesse mais longe que todos. Me peguei pensando que no fim era tudo culpa dele mesmo.

Sentei na arquibancada onde havia sombra e verifiquei as redes sociais no celular, para ver se o tempo passava enquanto a reunião não acabava. Mas no fim, a reunião acabou rápido e eu fiquei pouco tempo sentado. Levantei e vi que Mark já corria apressado em minha direção.

— Oi. — falei, acenando para Mark que chegava arrumando sua mochila que estava em um lado só de seu ombro. Me aproximei e toquei seus dedos por um breve momento, sentindo-os brincarem com os meus.

— Oi Hyuck, chegou no final da reunião, como sempre.

Sorri. Eu amava ouvir o som do meu nome saindo de sua boca. Antes eu não entendia o porquê; agora eu entendia que me lembrava de coisas eróticas.

— Não gosto de esperar por muito tempo, sou uma pessoa impaciente.

— Põe impaciente nisso. — assentiu, rindo.

Revirei os olhos. — Olha o bullying comigo.

Mark riu alto, dessa vez entrelaçando sua mão direita na minha mão esquerda, me puxando pela cintura com a outra mão e me beijando devagar. Nossa conexão era perfeita e um simples beijo daqueles me levava à loucura e eu sabia que eram os hormônios à flor da pele. Estava amando como nossos quadris se encaixavam tão bem, devido a nossas alturas serem parecidas e eu fiquei com vontade de espalmar minhas mãos em sua bunda em meio ao beijo, mas a vergonha era maior, então eu só soltei minha mão e a levei até sua cintura, enfiando meus dedos de leve no cós de sua calça jeans e sentindo a textura, brincando com os dígitos ali e enfiando e tirando de leve, apertando bem sua cintura e ouvindo seu gemido baixinho que eram como anjos cantando em meu ouvido.

— Mark. — disse encerrando o ósculo. — Nós precisamos ir ou o local pode fechar e só conseguiremos fazer as inscrições amanhã.

— Mas eu queria muito continuar te beijando. — fez um biquinho emburrado e eu lhe dei um selinho e uma mordidinha, rindo.

— Eu também, — disse, enfim. — mas precisamos ir. — Me afastei dele e desci a arquibancada com pressa, esperando-o descer depois.

**XxX**

O ônibus para o local de inscrição apareceu rápido e fiquei feliz que estava vago. Sentamos, com Mark perto da janela e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos por um momento, aproveitando da brisa que vinha de fora e também do cheiro bom do amaciante que vinha de sua camiseta. Segurei sua mão e fiquei a brincar com seus dedos, era o que mais gostava atualmente.

— Mark, o que houve que o Jeno parecia tão distante hoje na reunião? Eu cheguei no final, mas ele parecia bem deslocado.

Mark mexeu a cabeça, me olhando de esguelha. — O Yuta decidiu tirar ele desse jogo de sexta, pois seu desempenho não está muito bom. — deu de ombros. — O time também anda meio afastado dele.

— Depois de tudo o que ele fez né.

— Pois é… Eu e os meninos não falamos mais com ele e até o Jaemin parou também, parece que eles terminaram de vez.

— Sim, eu conversei com ele.

— Mas porque perguntou sobre ele? — indagou.

Inclinei minha cabeça, dessa vez olhando bem em seus olhos. — Não é nada, acho que… sei lá, tive um pouco de pena? — dei de ombros. — As vezes eu sou bom demais com as pessoas.

— Isso pode ser um defeito ou uma qualidade, depende muito.

Assenti, concordando com sua afirmação. — Só que pra mim ser bom demais com todos geralmente me traz coisas ruins, então penso ser um defeito. — falei rindo e Mark me abraçou, rindo junto comigo.

Chegamos ao local onde seria o festival e ficamos boquiabertos. Era uma arena grande até, com um campo aberto e uma boa parte coberta que imaginei que seria onde o palco ficaria no dia do festival. Ficamos realmente surpresos com o tamanho, pois não imaginávamos que teria aquela magnitude. Tá bom que pro tamanho talvez coubesse umas três mil pessoas, mas pra nós já era coisa grande. Vimos uma pequena recepção ao lado da parte que era coberta e fomos até lá para nos informar sobre as categorias e como se inscrever. Descobrimos que viriam pessoas de outras cidades, então precisaríamos ensaiar bastante. No fim conseguimos nos inscrever na categoria dança e eu me inscrevi na categoria do canto depois.

— Ai meu Deus! Agora estou com vergonha! — falei, tendo arrepios.

— Vergonha de quê? — Já nos dirigíamos para uma pracinha logo mais à frente e Mark me olhava com curiosidade.

— Você viu né? Vai ser um festival realmente grande, eu não fazia ideia.

— É bom que mais pessoas podem nos ver e saber o quanto você tem talento Hyuck.

Sorri, virando de frente para o Lee enquanto andava. O vento bateu em meus cabelos, bagunçando-os. — Você também tem talento Mark, está aprendendo muito bem o balé e sabe passos de várias modalidades de dança. Nós dois vamos arrasar nessa apresentação.

Mark me alcançou e segurou minha mão. Me virei e ficamos lado-a lado, andando de mãos dadas. Estava feliz. Gostava de ficar ao seu lado e sentia-me protegido de tudo. Também queria protegê-lo e me certificar de que ele estava bem, de que não pensaria mais em coisas tristes ao lembrar de seu irmão.

— E como estão as coisas em casa sozinho? Você está comendo bem? Bebendo água? Está dormindo? — perguntei, curioso.

Mark arqueou a sobrancelha, me encarando. — Credo, você parece até minha mãe.

— Eu fico preocupado Mark, você está sozinho e pode esquecer de certas coisas não é? — Já estávamos dando uma volta completa na pracinha, até que avistei um carrinho de sorvetes.

— Eu estou comendo bem, dormindo e bebendo água, não precisa se preocupar tanto.

— Vou confiar em você hein. — ri. — Na sexta depois do seu jogo venha pra minha casa, minha mãe disse que você podia dormir lá.

— Sua mãe é tão liberal assim? — Mark riu.

— Não muito, mas ela prefere que a gente vá pra casa em vez de ir em lugares que nem conhecemos sabe. — dei de ombros. — Então eu posso pegar um dos vinhos dela escondido e podemos ver as estrelas no meu projeto de casa de árvore.

Sentamos em um banquinho e eu corri até o carrinho e comprei sorvete de casquinha para mim e para o Mark. Voltei rapidamente, entregando um para ele e tomando cuidado para que o meu não derretesse e caísse em minha mão.

— Você tem uma casa de árvore? Não lembro disso quando éramos crianças. — Mark indagou.

— Meu pai fez quando eu estava com uns onze pra doze anos. — falei, buscando na memória, enquanto tomava meu sorvete. — Seria uma casa inteira, mas como daria trabalho nós decidimos apenas deixar a madeira lá aberta, assim eu passava alguns dias observando estrelas ou apenas usando como meu lugar preferido. Mas já faz quase um ano que não subo mais lá.

— Será que a madeira vai nos sustentar?

Dei de ombros, rindo. — Espero que sim. — ambos rimos juntos e voltamos a tomar nosso sorvete.

Deixei Mark em casa e quase entrei para ficar um pouco com ele, afinal estávamos sozinhos. Mas achei melhor ir logo para casa, pois estava escurecendo e eu sabia que minha mãe reclamaria se eu chegasse muito tarde.

Ao chegar em casa tomei um banho e dormi feliz, pensando que não importava o que eu e Mark tínhamos, o que importava era que eu estava amando tudo e querendo cada vez mais.

**XxX**

A semana passou e todos os dias eu e Mark combinávamos de nos encontrar em algum lugar escondido para podermos almoçar juntos e também para nos beijar um pouco. Nossa química era algo inimaginável e eu me sentia feliz todos os dias quando nos encontrávamos, pois podíamos conversar, falar sobre nossos gostos, nos beijar e outras coisas a mais que só a gente sabia. Parecia que estava vivendo um sonho. Eu, Lee Donghyuck me via fascinado por Mark Lee e não queria largá-lo por nada. Renjun estava desconfiado. Ele vivia me enchendo o saco por sumir sempre na hora do almoço e não contava para ele onde ia. Mas no fim quando eu inventava uma história ele se calava. Eu só esperava que continuasse assim por enquanto, me sentia confuso com tudo o que estava rolando e precisava ter certeza dos meus sentimentos antes de falar qualquer coisa para alguém.

Na sexta ensaiamos bem rápido, acho que nem conseguimos ficar uma hora inteira, pois ele tinha jogo naquele dia e eu iria vê-lo jogar com meus amigos. Seria a primeira vez que eu realmente veria uma partida inteira. Nos anos anteriores e até quando estava com Jeno nunca me interessei por ver uma partida até o final, acabava por ficar entediado e ia para casa. Jeno não se importava e nos víamos no outro dia após o jogo, mas dessa vez eu ficaria até o final, estava ansioso para ver o jogo e nem sabia porquê. Acho que também porque Mark iria pra minha casa depois e esse era o motivo que me fazia ficar para ver os dois tempos.

— Que milagre é esse o Hyuck querer assistir um jogo de futebol inteiro? — Jisung questionou, assim que chegamos ao campo.

Fuzilei-o com meus olhos. Meus amigos sempre tinham que me encher o saco com alguma coisa.

— É porque o namoradinho dele tá jogando ora. — Yeri falou, enquanto tentávamos achar um local para sentar na arquibancada.

O local estava lotado, cheio de pessoas gritando, com buzinas, apitos e gesticulando, conversando alto estratégias e teorias sobre o jogo. Havia carrinhos de pipoca por todo o lado e algumas líderes de torcida animando o campo com uma música pop chiclete tocando de fundo.

— Não é por causa do Mark! — esbravejei, era tanto barulho que precisava que me ouvissem. — Esqueceram do meu trabalho de educação física? Preciso observar o futebol.

— Hyuck você não engana ninguém. — Renjun falou assim que sentamos.

Revirei os olhos. — Você são um saco.

— Eu sei que você nos ama também. — Yeri falou e eu revirei os olhos.

Olhamos para o lado e vimos Hendery que chegava para ficar ao lado da Yeri e ficamos a conversar enquanto o jogo não começava. Não havia visto e nem falado mais com Mark desde nosso ensaio, mas sabia que ele devia estar com os meninos se aquecendo para o jogo.

Esperamos mais um tempo e logo o jogo já começava, com todos muito animados. O time da nossa escola participava de um campeonato entre as escolas da região e quem vencesse poderia ganhar até bolsas de estudo para faculdades, então Mark e os meninos precisavam se esforçar muito para ganhar aquele jogo.

O primeiro tempo foi super tenso porque terminou empatado para os times e ficamos com os nervos à flor da pele. Tentei acenar diversas vezes para o Lee, mas ele era muito cego e não me viu nenhuma vez, o que me deixou um pouco chateado. Renjun olhava para mim tentando chamar a tenção do Mark e ria sem parar, me deixando mais chateado ainda.

O segundo tempo felizmente foi menos tenso e finalmente nosso time venceu, para a alegria de todos que pularam feito loucos na arquibancada. Alguns correram para as grades e eu gargalhei alto. Os garotos cumprimentaram o outro time e continuaram no campo, dando algumas entrevistas para a tv local enquanto os alunos corriam para o campo. Corremos também para cumprimentar os garotos do time e estávamos animados para vê-los.

— Mark está ali Hyuck, vá falar com ele. — vi quando Renjun apontou ao longe. Mark estava falando com um repórter muito animado e eu me aproximei devagar, esperando ele terminar a entrevista.

Quando o repórter se dispersou, indo entrevistar outro jogador, Mark olhou para o lado e ao me ver sorriu e eu corri para abracá-lo.

— Parabéns! — gritei, muito emocionado.

— Ei! Eu tô todo suado Hyuck! — Ele disse, tentando me soltar dele e rindo alto.

— Eu não me importo Mark, quero comemorar com você como se deve. — E continuei abraçando-o.

Nos soltamos e corremos até o pessoal, que se comemorava animados e nos aproximamos para falar com todos.

— Vocês foram demais nossa! — ouvi Renjun gritar enquanto abraçava Jaemin.

Cumprimentei Johnny, Taeil e os outros e observei o restante dos garotos fazerem gracinhas no campo, rindo alto deles. Eu adorava aqueles garotos brincalhões.

Olhei para o lado e vi o Jeno comemorando com seus amigos e o Lucas avisando para todo mundo que a festa na casa dele seria no próximo sábado e queria todos lá. Fiquei apenas observando e rindo também. Jeno chegou a me encarar e eu senti um arrepio nas costas subir, mas deviei logo o olhar, não queria que ele viesse falar comigo.

— Hyuck, vamos todos comemorar em algum lugar hoje? — Renjun falou, chegando perto de mim com Jaemin ao seu lado.

— Hmm… acho que passo por hoje, prefiro ir pra casa mesmo… — falei, me despedindo logo deles e fui até o Mark.

Ele estava conversando com os garotos e me aproximei.

— Ei Hyuck! Vamos comer uma pizza, você quer ir? — Taeil chamou.

— Não vou poder ir. — disse, olhando bem para o Mark, que engoliu em seco. — Vou precisar ir pra casa agora, meus pais já tão me enchendo o saco.

Me despedi de todos e peguei o celular, enviando uma mensagem para o Mark.

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Ei, vou ficar te esperando aqui em frente ao colégio.

Segui até lá e um tempo depois recebi uma mensagem dele.

**[Markinhos]** To chegando aí

A rua estava um pouco deserta por já ser tarde, mas eu estava mais preocupado era com alguém nos ver ali. Não que ninguém soubesse que namorávamos. Mas nosso rolo era um negócio esquisito ainda e eu não queríamos que ninguém soubesse por enquanto. Estava confuso e apenas queria curtir o momento por enquanto.

Mark chegou correndo e parecia super cansado. Parou perto de mim e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tentando respirar.

— Garoto? Por que você correu tanto? — ralhei com ele.

— Eu tava demorando muito e não queria que você esperasse tanto.

— Você não demorou muito, não precisava correr tanto.

Mark levantou e chegou perto de mim, passando seu braço por minha cintura e ficamos a nos encarar por uns segundos, rindo baixinho. Encostamos nossos lábios e mexi em seus cabelos molhados de seu recém banho. O cheiro de sabonete estava forte e percebi que ele havia se esforçado pra tirar todo o suor impregnado do jogo.

— Foi difícil despistar o pessoal?

— Demais. — Nós ainda estávamos abraçados e Mark beijou meu lóbulo, me fazendo arrepios no pescoço. — Eu disse de primeira que ia com eles, mas quando terminei de me vestir avisei que não estava me sentindo muito bem e achava melhor ir pra casa.

— E você acha que eles acreditaram?

Mark riu, dando de ombros. — Não sei, espero que sim.

Ri soprado. — Hmm… Tá bom então. — disse, segurando sua mão e seguindo para minha casa.

**XxX**

Chegamos em casa e meus pais estavam de saída, o que eu achei estranho, já que não havia sido avisado sobre. Cumprimentamos meus pais e minha mãe nos encheu, falando para termos responsabilidade, para não beber e tomar cuidado, usar proteção, essas coisas que pais sempre nos falam né. Eu apenas ri de tudo e assenti, Mark ficou na dele, tentando não corar de vergonha, mas falhando miseravelmente. Eles ainda disseram que só voltariam no outro dia, pois precisavam aproveitar um tempo a sós também, o que eu acabei por concordar, meus pais viviam pro trabalho, precisavam de umas férias uma vez na vida.

Quando eles finalmente se foram, tranquei a porta da sala e olhei pro Mark, que estava parado perto da escada, olhando alguma coisa em seu celular. Ele inclinou o rosto e olhou pra mim, com um risinho nos lábios.

— Então nós estamos mesmo sozinhos?

Dei de ombros, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. — Estamos.

Mark se aproximou de mim e me deu um leve beijo em minha testa, o que me fez sorrir. Estava esperando algo mais ousado, mas aquilo conseguia ser bem melhor.

— Vou atrás do vinho da minha mãe e podemos seguir para a árvore.

Mark assentiu e seguimos para nossa missão.

**XxX**

— Aqui é legal demais nossa. — Mark disse quando subimos em minha “casa de árvore” que na verdade era só uma madeira grande que foi encaixada no meio da árvore.

— Sim, a vista é muito boa e a cidade tá bem iluminada hoje. — tirei meu celular do bolso e tirei algumas fotos, a lua estava linda naquela noite e apesar do frio estava tudo perfeito. Levamos cobertores e casacos para conseguirmos nos aquecer o máximo possível.

Mark se mexeu e a madeira rangeu um pouco, fazendo ele me olhar assustado. — Se essa madeira cair saiba que será tudo culpa sua!

Gargalhei alto. — Não vai cair, fica tranquilo. — deslizei para perto dele e segurei seu braço, rindo. — Mas se cair você sabe que do chão não passa.

Mark bufou. — Não acredito que você ainda faz essas piadas idiotas.

— Olha só quem fala! Você era o rei das piadas idiotas quando éramos crianças. — Mark assentiu rindo e se aproximou, me dando um beijo no rosto. Nos cobrimos com o cobertor e nos aconchegamos perto um do outro.

Abri o vinho e tomamos apenas alguns goles, logo esquecendo a garrafa de lado e nos aquecendo do frio que aumentava a medida que ficava mais tarde. Conversamos um bocado, sobre planos pro festival, sobre as provas escolares, sobre o futebol, o balé e sobre finalmente estarmos livres da detenção. Após um tempo ficamos em silêncio, somente apreciando a vista bonita da cidade que aos poucos ficava mais silenciosa e menos iluminada.

Mark me abraçou de lado e deu um beijo em minha bochecha. Nos deitamos na madeira e nos cobrimos com aquele edredom. Ele era bem quentinho e nos aquecia super bem.

— Você está fofo, com o nariz todo vermelhinho. — Mark disse, tocando em meu nariz gelado assim que deitamos.

Dei uma fungada e sorri. — Tá frio Mark, você precisa me aquecer melhor.

Mark riu malicioso e eu sabia que ele falaria algo safado.

— Se você quer que eu te aqueça podemos fazer outra coisa.

— Olha aí você já pensando em coisas sujas. — falei, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça.

Mark gargalhou alto. — Ou isso, ou voltamos a tomar vinho.

Levantei e peguei o vinho, estendendo em sua direção, o que fez com que ele soltasse um muxoxo com um biquinho emburrado. Gargalhei alto, e botei o vinho de lado, segurando sua nuca e ficando um bom tempo assim, com as testas encostadas por alguns segundos, apenas escutando nossas respirações e sentindo nossos corações bater forte.

— Ficar com você é uma das melhores coisas que poderia me acontecer. — Mark falou e eu tremi, sentindo uma paz nunca antes sentida. Era diferente e eu podia sentir isso em todo o meu ser, estar ao lado do Lee também era a melhor coisa que podia me acontecer e eu queria gritar isso para todos os cantos.

— Eu também adoro estar com você Mark. — disse, encostando meus lábios aos dele devagar. Queria ter a certeza de que era real, que eu o estava beijando realmente. Aquele momento era especial e mesmo que já tenhamos nos beijado várias vezes eu podia sentir que aquele beijo era diferente de todos.

Mark deslizou sua mão para dentro do meu moletom, causando arrepios em minha pele e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Enquanto o beijava devagar, deslizei meus dedos em sua barriga e subi para seu tórax, explorando cada lugar, apertando e conhecendo cada pelo, cada cicatriz de infância e sorrindo abobado com tudo. Mark deu uma risadinha de cócegas quando sentiu meus dígitos passando por suas costas e eu ri junto, sentindo a mesma coisa quando Mark passou seus dedos gelados pelo meu tronco.

— Seus dedos são tão leves e geladinhos, adoro isso. — falei quando paramos de nos beijar.

— Hmm. — gemeu arrastado. — Os seus também…

Me aproximei mais e o beijei no rosto, subi para seu lóbulo e deixei uma pequena mordidinha ali que o fez se encolher todo e nos rendeu risadas divertidas. Desci com meus lábios devagar até seu pescoço e deixei selares ali que o deixaram arrepiado. Mark gemia baixinho enquanto me tocava por debaixo do moletom, também me causando sensações absurdas. Eu já havia ido ao céu e voltado só com seus toques e sabia que não ficaríamos só naquilo.

— Hyuck você está me torturando. — Ele disse, gemendo em seguida.

— Estou? — falei com a voz abafada, enquanto o beijava no pescoço. — Então vou continuar te torturando por um bom tempo.

— Nãoooo. — chorou baixinho e eu ri, beijando-o mais forte no pescoço e deixando um chupão que o fez quase pular sentado, me fazendo rir alto.

Mas ele também sabia ser astuto quando queria e me puxou para mais perto e quando ficamos totalmente colados um ao outro as coisas esquentaram bem mais do que já estavam. Tanto que não conseguimos controlar nossos instintos e passamos a noite ali mesmo, nos amando à luz do luar e com as estrelas de testemunha.

Aquela havia sido nossa segunda vez e posso dizer que estávamos pegando o jeito com a coisa. E foi tudo tão lindo e gostoso... Nos divertimos e eu sabia que teríamos todo o tempo do mundo para descobrir mais coisas a respeito. Do jeito que estávamos indo, as coisas só tendiam a melhorar cada vez mais.

**XxX**

No domingo meus pais chegaram pela manhã e dormiram até o horário do almoço e lá se foi eu e o Mark fazermos o almoço para os dois que acordaram com uma ressaca daquelas. Eu ainda briguei com eles por terem bebido e em vez de pegarem um táxi para casa meu pai veio dirigindo e eu só pensei no perigo que aqueles dois corriam por isso. Depois eu que não tinha juízo.

Almoçamos todos juntos animadamente e logo depois tive que me despedir do Lee, pois ainda precisávamos estudar para algumas provas e trabalhos que estavam próximos, o que era uma pena, já que por mim nós poderíamos ficar a tarde inteira grudados na cama, vendo séries e comendo besteiras.

Depois que o Mark foi embora, meus pais resolveram voltar a dormir e eu tentei estudar, mas no fim acabei adormecendo também, acordando só a noite preocupado com o fato de que sou um preguiçoso quando o assunto são os estudos. Ainda enchi o saco do Lee no kakao e conversamos besteiras até meia noite.

**XxX**

Na segunda depois de um dia cheio e de uma aula de balé complicada eu só queria ir para casa. Corri para o vestiário me trocar e Renjun veio atrás de mim. Estava um pouco desconfiado dele que desde manhã não falara direito comigo e eu não sabia o que havia acontecido.

Terminei de vestir minha roupa e já íamos embora sem falar nada um para o outro, até que o Renjun me segurou pelo braço. Olhei para ele bem sério e soltei meu braço de suas mãos.

— O que você quer Jun, já sei que desde cedo está esquisito comigo.

— Você não aprende mesmo né Hyuck? — provocou, cruzando os braços e me fuzilando com os olhos.

— Do que você tá falando? — questionei.

— Vi você beijando o Mark sábado Hyuck. — abaixei a cabeça, meu rosto corando. — E não adianta mentir pra mim, eu sei o que eu vi.

— Err… — murmurei, sem conseguir falar nada.

— O que tá acontecendo? — Renjun indagou.

— Eu… — Não queria que ele soubesse dessa forma, sabia que Renjun ficaria chateado comigo. — Eu e o Mark estamos ficando de verdade agora… — soltei a bomba.

— E você só vem me falar porque eu descobri? — Renjun bufou.

— Eu ia te falar Jun, só estava esperando o momento certo.

Renjun balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. — Você não ia falar Hyuck, você ultimamente não me conta mais nada.

— O quê? Como não? — arqueei a sobrancelha. — Você é o meu melhor amigo Renjun… — segurei seu braço. — Vem, vamos lá pra casa que a gente conversa melhor sobre isso.

Renjun se desvencilhou da minha mão e me olhou tão sério que me deu medo. — Não vou Hyuck, não conheço mais você cara… — Ele parecia magoado. Não, ele estava magoado. — Você é o meu melhor amigo e a gente devia contar tudo um pro outro sabe, mas desde que você começou esse lance maluco com o Mark você não se lembra que existem outras pessoas que estão aqui para te ajudar, que estão aqui por você e que te amam.

Bufei. — Você está sendo muito dramático Renjun.

— É… eu sou o dramático. — disse, ajeitando a mochila nas costas, saindo do vestiário em silêncio e eu fiquei lá, tentando refletir sobre minhas ações e sabendo que fui um péssimo amigo em não confiar meus problemas ao Huang.

Ele sempre foi um grande amigo que me ajudou em todos os momentos que precisei e juramos não esconder as coisas um do outro, mas ultimamente eu não sei o que havia na minha cabeça pra ter medo de contar essas coisas, afinal eu não estava mais fazendo nada de errado estava? No fim me senti triste e sabia que ele precisava de um tempo, mas conversaria com ele depois, não poderia ficar longe do meu amigo.

**XxX**

Segui pelos corredores e avistei Mark ao longe, conversando com alguns dos garotos do time. Logo mais ele teria treino e aproveitei para ir falar com ele.

— Oi Mark, tá indo para o treino?

— Ah. — Ele se virou e sorriu ao me ver. — Já estamos na metade, eu só vim pegar uns tapetes porque vamos fazer uns alongamentos novos com um dos professores de educação física e o nosso treinador.

— Ah sim… — disse, me afastando dele. — Bom, eu já vou indo então, bom treino. A gente se fala mais tarde.

Assim que saí, fui parado por sua mão em meu ombro.

— Ei Hyuck! Você não parece muito bem, o que aconteceu?

Olhei para ele e sorri amarelo. — Não aconteceu nada, fica tranquilo.

— Olha Hyuck você pode parar de mentir viu? Eu conheço você o suficiente pra saber quando não está bem.

Arregalei os olhos, com sua observação, não lembrava que o Mark era tão certeiro com essas coisas. — Você tem treino, quando você terminar a gente conversa então, está bem? — falei, sorrindo e ele concordou, me dando um beijo na testa e saindo em seguida.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas me senti bem de ver que Mark se importava comigo, eu queria entender todas as sensações que tinha ao seu lado e queria dar nome a isso, só não sabia o que era ainda.

**XxX**

Mais tarde conversei bastante com o Mark pelo kakao e fiquei bem melhor com tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Ele me pediu que desse um tempo pro Renjun e que atropelar isso poderia ser pior. E eu aceitei né, mas foi super difícil chegar na escola no outro dia e vê-lo virar o rosto para mim e sair carregando a Yerim — que nem no meio da nossa briga estava — sabe-se lá para onde, só para ficar distante de mim. Então eu fiquei me sentindo bem sozinho no intervalo; mesmo que estivesse ao lado do Mark na mesa com o pessoal do futebol eu não tinha a presença do meu amigo, do meu melhor amigo ali comigo e isso estava me matando. Mesmo que fosse apenas um único dia sem falar com ele, para mim parecia anos. Eu sei que sou a pessoa mais dramática do mundo, mas odeio ficar brigado com qualquer pessoa que seja, eu fiquei super mal quando briguei com o Mark quando éramos crianças e só realmente superei tudo um bom tempo depois e eu acho também que já falei demais disso aqui pra vocês, mas eu gosto de repetir essas coisas, desculpa pessoal. Só sei que se ficasse mais dois dias sem falar com aquele chinês orgulhoso eu tomaria alguma atitude.


	12. Curtindo o amor

**Capítulo 12 – Curtindo o amor**

Já fazia quatro. Quatro dias que eu e o Renjun não nos falávamos e eu estava querendo morrer. Não podia aguentar mais nem um dia brigado com aquele garoto e naquela quinta-feira depois da aula eu me despistei de todos ao meu redor e segui o Huang até sua casa. Se eu não desse o primeiro passo desse jeito nós acabaríamos não nos falando nunca mais, e eu não poderia aceitar isso.

Esperei ele entrar em sua casa e corri para de baixo da janela de seu quarto por um tempo. Sabia que ele chegaria lá em breve e assim eu poderia pôr em prática minha tática infalível. A de jogar pedras em sua janela.

Ouvi o barulho no quarto e peguei umas pedrinhas pequenas e joguei algumas pela janela. Joguei uma, duas, três vezes e nada daquele garoto abrir a janela. Quando ia jogar a quarta vez ele enfim apareceu atordoado e claramente irritado.

— Caralho Donghyuck! O que é isso na minha janela porra? — Minha sorte é que eu estava bem longe dele, pois naquela hora estaria mortinho da silva.

— Eu queria conversar com você, precisamos esclarecer as coisas. — falei, tentando ser o mais persuasivo possível, mas sabia que estava falhando.

— Não temos nada pra conversar. — Ele disse, cruzando os braços e virando a cara e eu fiquei indignado.

— Como não? — gritei. — Anda Renjun, deixa eu entrar vai… — implorei, tentando imitar o olhar fofo do gato de botas, sempre dava certo — Vamos conversar e resolver nossas pendências de uma vez por todas, você sabe que eu te amo…

Renjun olhou pra mim e balançou a cabeça. — Melhor você subir logo antes que faça alguma besteira e pensem que você é meu namorado.

Sorri animado que enfim ele me receberia e corri para a porta, esperando que o Huang viesse abrir.

— Entra logo e não faz barulho. — Ele disse, mas eu estava tão animado que dei uns gritinhos agudos e aquilo o estressou mais ainda. E eu queria irritá-lo mesmo, adorava fazer isso com meu amigo.

Sentei em sua cama e quando ele entrou e nos encaramos de frente por uns segundos eu sabia que ele já não estava mais com raiva de mim. A gente era assim, podíamos ter nossas brigas e elas podiam ser do tamanho que fossem, mas no fim não conseguíamos ficar com raiva um do outro e nem guardar mágoa de nada.

Nos olhamos ainda por alguns segundos e em seguida desatamos a rir, alto e escandaloso. E olha que ele queria que eu fizesse silêncio né? No fim ele se atirou em mim na cama e ficamos numa guerra de quem fazia mais cócegas em quem.

— Você é um filho da mãe desgraçado Hyuck!

— Não! Você que é!

Paramos, nossas respirações ofegantes com nossa brincadeira e nos encaramos. O rosto do Renjun era pequeno e muito fofo e era incrível como ele sabia ser um bebê e um demônio quando queria.

— Definitivamente eu não consigo ficar com raiva de você. — Renjun cruzou os braços, com uma expressão risonha e indignada ao mesmo tempo.

— Hahaha! Você sabe que eu também não né? — falei, soltando seu braço e segurando suas mãos.

Renjun sorriu e me deu um abraço todo desengonçado na cama e enfim nos deitamos um ao lado do outro, tínhamos muito o que conversar.

— Vai, desembucha tudo seu filho da mãe. — Renjun falou e eu sorri. — Não quero mais segredos entre a gente entendeu?

Balancei a cabeça. — Entendi sim meu amor.

Pigarreei e contei tudo desde o começo. Sobre o trato, sobre o dia que resolvemos cancelar e sobre a visita na casa do Mark. Contei sobre nossa conversa e sobre a nossa primeira vez e o quanto tudo parecia lindo e mágico entre a gente. Falei que estava feliz e queria continuar ao lado daquele canadense cabeçudo. Eu sentia que começava a gostar dele, ou talvez eu sempre gostei, só não queria admitir.

Renjun ficou chocado com algumas coisas e eu fiz ele jurar que não contaria nada para ninguém, seria o nosso segredo. Enfim, ficamos bem de novo e após um tempo já estávamos jogando fortnite e rindo à beça.

Acabei dormindo lá, pois quando fui perceber já estava tarde da noite. Liguei para minha mãe e ela foi com meu pai deixar uma roupa pra mim poder ir pra escola de lá no dia seguinte.

A noite foi divertida, conversamos sobre fantasmas, sobre relacionamentos, sobre aliens e astronomia. Todas essas loucuras que adorávamos falar e adormecemos um tempo depois, já cansados demais de tanto falar.

**XxX**

— Acorda seu dorminhoco, vamos pra aula. — ouvi Renjun falar, jogando o travesseiro em meu rosto.

— Bom dia pra você também. — falei, tirando o travesseiro e coçando meus olhos que estavam se acostumando à claridade.

— Estamos atrasados, precisamos correr.

— Sério? Devíamos faltar aula hoje. — disse, me enrolando novamente nos lençóis.

— Não mesmo! Esqueceu que hoje temos outra prova?

— Ai que droga! — resmunguei, levantando rápido.

Tomamos um banho rápido cada um e corremos para a aula. Nem tomamos café, não tínhamos tempo para isso.

Ao cruzarmos a avenida de mãos dadas vimos logo Yeri que conversava animada com seu crush e quando nos viu deu um grito agudo.

— Ai meu Deus até que enfim esses dois se resolveram! — gritou, se aproximando e nos abraçando.

— Sim, até que enfim o cabeça dura do Renjun me escutou né.

— Mas vê se não esconde de novo as coisas de mim viu? Tô de olho em você. — Renjun disse se afastando da Yeri.

— Ela passou esses dias só falando no quanto queria que vocês dois parassem de brigar. — Hendery, o novo namoradinho da Kim falou.

— Desculpa, não queríamos encher vocês com nossos problemas. — falei, abaixando a cabeça.

Yeri cruzou os braços e nos olhou emburrada. — Da próxima vez eu vou amarar vocês dois e só solto quando fizerem as pazes.

Arregalei os olhos, assustado. — Meu Deus! Que agressiva!

— Humpf! Sou mesmo. — disse e nós começamos a rir.

— Agora esses dois voltaram ao amor de novo? — Jisung disse, chegando com Chenle e nos cumprimentando.

— No dia que esses dois pararem de se falar realmente é porque o mundo está na terceira guerra mundial, escreve aí. — Chenle disse e todos riram.

— Bom, a conversa está ótima, mas já devíamos estar na sala. — Renjun alertou. — Temos prova esqueceram?

Com essa corremos mais que o flash, pois se a professora começasse a prova sem a gente, não nos deixaria mais entrar na sala.

A prova foi super tensa, nem lembrava mais o que eu havia estudado. Os últimos dias haviam sido uma montanha russa de emoções e eu não estava preparado para muitas coisas. Dei um jeito de colar na prova pescando algumas coisas do Renjun, que quase não me passou nada, aquele chato. Eu tive que implorar baixinho e com medo da professora me pegar, mas deu certo e consegui terminar.

Só encontrei o Mark no refeitório. Ele estava sentado com o pessoal do futebol, mas eu não quis ir pra lá. Renjun queria ficar em uma mesa só a gente e o pessoal e eu sentei com ele, mas no fim recebi uma mensagem do Lee.

**[Markinhos] **Você não vai sentar comigo hoje?

**[LeeDonghyuck]** hj não, eu e o jun voltamos a nos falar ontem e quero ficar ao lado do meu amigo.

**[Markinhos]** Poxa :(

**[LeeDonghyuck]** para de ser dramático, o jun é meu melhor amigo você sabe

**[Markinhos]** hmm… tá bom

mais tarde vamos ter ensaio né?

**[LeeDonghyuck]** Meu deus! Esqueci totalmente! Vamos sim

**[Markinhos]** tá certo

beijos

Sorri, enviando um emoji de beijo pra ele e voltei a conversar com meus amigos. Estava me sentindo tão feliz e leve que era até difícil de acreditar. Eu só esperava que as coisas continuassem dessa forma por muito tempo.

**XxX**

Quando a última aula chegou ao fim, me despedi de meus amigos e segui para o salão, ensaiar os passos de nossa dança para o festival. Estava muito animado para esse festival e em minha cabeça tudo seria perfeito, já estava até planejando que roupas usaríamos e como seria nossa maquiagem.

Entrei no salão e Mark já estava lá, com o som ligado e já tentando uns passos sozinho. Ele estava muito lindo, como sempre eu me pegava cada dia mais apaixonado por esse garoto.

— Você está bem nos passos hein? — elogiei, chegando perto. Mark me viu e parou de dançar, vindo em minha direção.

— Você está atrasado, devia ter chegado há exatos dez minutos. — disse, consultando um relógio imaginário em seu pulso.

Cruzei os braços, olhando para ele, observando seu risinho de lado que eu tanto adorava.

— Que eu saiba você que está dez minutos adiantado. Eu cheguei no horário. — disse, dando de ombros.

Mark chegou mais perto e nos abraçamos apertado. Uma das coisas que eu mais amava era sentir seus braços me envolver. Me trazia sensações únicas e lembranças de quando éramos crianças. Nos abraçávamos bastante e eu sempre amei dar abraços em meus amigos.

— Tá bom, vamos ensaiar. — disse tentando me afastar, mas Mark continuou me segurando.

— Deixa eu ficar mais um pouco assim com você, estava com saudades.

Empurrei-o com tudo. — Credo Mark! Grude não!

Mark fez um bico emburrado e eu cheguei perto dele, tentando não rir. — Meu Deus você tá muito mimado sabia?

— Eu não sou mimado! — gritou, rindo em seguida. Rimos juntos e depois eu dei um selinho nele e corri para me trocar.

Eu posso dizer que conseguimos ensaiar as primeiras meia hora normalmente, mas depois a gente inventou de parar uns cinco minutos pra descansar e nesses minutos nos beijamos e quando percebi estávamos nos agarrando no cantinho da sala e não queríamos mais parar. Mark me puxava cada vez mais pra perto e nos beijávamos com uma urgência que me fazia sentir coisas demais em lugares que não devia. Se continuássemos assim não daria certo, definitivamente não daria.

— Mark, tá ficando tarde… — disse entre um beijo e outro. — Acho melhor continuarmos ensaiando.

— Mas é tão bom te beijar…

Me separei dele e olhei bem em seus olhos. — Eu sei, também acho o mesmo, mas precisamos nos esforçar pra esse festival.

Mark sorriu e me deu mais um selinho. — Você quer dormir lá em casa hoje?

— Não sei se meus pais deixariam, eu já dormi na casa do Renjun ontem. — me afastei, indo até o som e voltando para a primeira música.

— Eu posso falar com sua mãe se você quiser.

Olhei pro Mark e ri alto. — Duvido.

— Eu tenho coragem de falar com eles sim!

Balancei a cabeça, segurando o riso. Mark era uma figura.

— Se você diz então vamos terminar os passos que travamos e aí no final a gente liga pros meus pais.

— Certo!

Terminamos o ensaio e estávamos exaustos de tanto dançar. Quando olhei para o relógio já era oito horas da noite! Não sei como ficamos tanto tempo assim presos na escola.

— Meu Deus tá super tarde! Precisamos correr pra casa logo! — falei, preocupado com a hora.

— Me dá seu celular pra eu ligar pra sua mãe. — Mark pediu. — Assim vamos logo pra casa juntos. — sugeriu e eu concordei, entregando o aparelho em suas mãos.

Mark conseguiu convencer meus pais a dormir na casa dele e eu nem sei como, já que sua mãe ainda estava de férias e só voltaria em dois dias. De primeiro ela ficaria somente dez dias, mas resolveu esticar para mais dez ao ver que o Mark estava indo bem sozinho. Eu fiquei preocupado, pois preferia que seus pais estivessem lá, assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis para o Lee, mas eu também entendia que sua mãe trabalhava muito e cuidava sempre do Senhor Lee, eles dois mereciam umas férias.

Seguimos para a casa do Mark e ao entrar no local me surpreendi ao ver tudo bem arrumado e em seu devido lugar.

— Nossa. — falei quando Mark trancou a porta e se virou para mim.

— O que foi?

— Está tudo tão arrumado… — Mark riu. — Não pensei que você deixaria tudo tão organizado.

— Eu falei pra você que já sei me virar sozinho, você que não confia em mim.

— Ai não é isso! É que cuidar de uma casa grande como essa sozinho deve ser cansativo.

— É cansativo, mas eu adoro arrumar, organizar coisas. É como uma espécie de terapia pra mim sabe? — Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Mark tirou seu casaco e o deixou no sofá. Me chamou e seguimos até a cozinha. Bebemos água e pegamos um estoque de comida para levar para o quarto. Que também estava bem arrumado, o que só me fez pensar que aquele garoto gostava mesmo de trabalhar em tudo. Ou era viciado nisso, sei lá.

— Meu Deus como você consegue deixar até seu quarto arrumado? O meu é sempre uma bagunça. — falei, me jogando em sua cama que eu adorava inclusive, era muito macia.

Mark deu de ombros. — Sei lá, eu só evito de bagunçar tudo, deixo arrumado de um jeito que o que eu quiser posso pegar fácil e assim não preciso revirar o quarto.

Rolei em sua cama até o meio e peguei seu lençol, sentindo a maciez e o seu cheiro tão característico naquele tecido. Eu adorava seu cheiro e fechei os olhos para inalar bem, imaginando todas as vezes em que nos tocamos e pude sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto em mim.

Abri os olhos e olhei para o Mark, que pegava duas toalhas em seu guarda-roupa.

— Bom saber, acho que vou te levar pra organizar meu quarto dessa forma, vai me ajudar bastante. — dei um meio sorriso e o Lee jogou uma das toalhas para mim.

— Vamos tomar banho, ficamos ensaiando até tarde e estamos suados.

— Depois podemos ver filmes de terror trash? Eu queria ver o filme da Bolha Assassina. — disse, pulando na cama todo animado.

Mark revirou os olhos, rindo alto. — O que eu faço com você hein?

Dei de ombros. — Me dá vários beijos e diz que me ama? — falei, rindo alto.

Mark revirou os olhos de novo e apenas seguiu para o banheiro. Eu fiquei lá, rindo feito um idiota e olhando minhas redes socias enquanto ele não saia do banheiro.

Banho tomado e já aconchegados na cama, assistíamos ao famoso filme da bolha assassina e ríamos muito com todas as cenas toscas daquele filme. Eu me divertia muito vendo essas coisas e faria o Mark ver todos os filmes do gênero comigo, mesmo que ele revirasse os olhos todas as vezes. No fim nos divertíamos.

Após um tempo mais quietos, sem tantas conversas eu aproveitei para me chegar mais perto dele e passei a lhe beijar em seu lóbulo direito e deslizei minhas mãos por debaixo de sua camisa. Mark parecia mais concentrado que eu no filme, mas ao perceber o que eu queria esqueceu rapidinho e virou o rosto, me beijando devagar e fincando seus dedos em meus cabelos.

Quando percebemos estávamos em uma confusão de beijos, gemidos e roupas arrancadas no desespero. Estávamos naquela fase de descobrir coisas novas e tentamos diversas posições até chegarmos nas preferidas. Nossa química era perfeita, não dava para contestar.

— Foi bom mudar de posição hoje. — falei quando já estávamos abraçados na cama, apenas recordando as sensações anteriores.

— Você gostou mesmo?

— Nossa, eu amei… — fechei os olhos, apenas mentalizando tudo. Queria eternizar esses momentos perfeitos com o Lee.

— Eu também… — Mark virou de lado e me deu um selinho, fazendo um carinho em minha bochecha e meu cabelo. — Podemos mudar sempre se quiser.

Sorri, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente. Já não sentíamos tanta vergonha, mas certas coisas ainda nos deixavam desconcertados.

— Por mim é perfeito. — vi se rosto corar também e ri baixinho. Nos beijamos e Mark voltou pro seu canto e ficamos um tempo calados, apenas observando o quarto escuro e entrelaçando nossos dedos por debaixo das cobertas.

— Eu te amo Hyuck, você sabe disso né? — Ele falou, apertando forte minha mão e meu coração deu um salto, me fazendo perceber que todas aquelas sensações eu nunca tive ou senti quando estava com o Jeno, e aquilo me deu um desespero, uma tremedeira, pois eu não sabia se estava preparado para falar o que ele queria ouvir.

Continuei calado, mas estava nervoso demais e a tremedeira aumentou. Cheguei perto dele e somente o beijei no rosto, me sentindo uma péssima pessoa por não conseguir retribuir aquele amor, eu me sentia amado e sabia que estava me apaixonando, mas o medo e a insegurança me impediam de ir além. Me impediam de ter coragem e falar aquilo que no fundo eu já sentia, só não conseguia expressar da melhor forma.

— Me desculpa Mark, eu… — Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, eu não podia evitar.

Mark se assustou e levantou, enxugando meu rosto. — Ei ei… Não fica assim… — disse, dando um beijo em meu rosto e me envolvendo com seus braços. — Você não precisa dizer a mesma coisa tá bom? Você tem o seu tempo, não vou te obrigar a nada. — balancei a cabeça, acalmando mais meu coração.

— Obrigado Mark… de verdade… — funguei baixinho. — Eu estava assustado… ainda estou. É tudo muito novo pra mim, pra nós e quero que isso dê certo.

— Eu também Hyuck, eu também quero… — Ele falou, beijando meus cabelos.

Continuamos um bom tempo ali, nos acalmando de todas as emoções e depois voltamos a conversar sobre diversos outros assuntos e quando percebemos já estávamos rindo novamente e brincando um com o outro, fazendo piadas e comemorando que estávamos indo bem nos estudos, mesmo com todos os problemas.

Me peguei pensando que mesmo que o Mark tenha me falado sobre seus problemas familiares eu ainda não sabia sobre o motivo real da nossa briga quando éramos crianças e me peguei pensando se deveria perguntar para ele naquela noite. No entanto, logo desisti da ideia pois talvez pudesse começar alguma briga e eu não queria isso, deixaria para conversar com ele em outra ocasião.

Quando virei meu rosto Mark já estava roncando ao meu lado e me peguei olhando para suas feições bonitas e o pequeno sorriso nos lábios que ele transmitia dormindo. Mark Lee era um anjo e queria poder observá-lo para sempre.

Levantei para ir ao banheiro e quando voltei me assustei com uma notificação em meu celular e ao olhar vi que era do Jeno. O que me deixou bem encucado com aquilo. Imediatamente verifiquei o que dizia.

**[Jeno]** Hyuck

você vai pra festa amanhã? Aquela lá do Lucas

Estranhei ele vir falar comigo sobre aquilo. Eu lembrava daquela festa, só não sabia se iria mesmo.

**[LeeDonghyuck]**

Hmm não sei

Respondi e me arrependi no mesmo segundo. Eu era um bobo mesmo. Jeno não merecia que eu o respondesse. Estava sendo idiota por continuar agindo no modo automático com aquele garoto.

**[Jeno]**

Espero que você vá! Quero te ver lá…

**[LeeDonghyuck]**

vou pensar

tchau pra você

Deitei na cama, pensando no que Jeno planejava me chamando para aquela festa novamente. Era difícil confiar nele e receber uma notificação sua ainda me deixava assustado.

Quase não consegui dormir, pensando se deveria ou não falar sobre isso com o Mark. Jeno era um assunto delicado para nós dois e eu sabia que se a gente não o resolvesse viraria uma bola de neve.


	13. Enfim é amor

**Capítulo 13 – Enfim é amor**

Acordei cedo naquele sábado e vi que o Mark ainda dormia profundamente. Como não quis acordá-lo tratei de deixar um bilhete ao seu lado na cama e desci o mais rápido que pude. Encontrei com sua mãe na sala tomando café e quando ela me viu eu tomei um susto e a cumprimentei com vergonha. Ela riu e me convidou para um café, no qual eu recusei, pois precisava correr para casa. Sabia que tomaria um sermão por ficar tanto tempo longe de casa.

— Lee Donghyuck! Pensei que não viria mais pra casa. — minha mãe falou assim que pisei os pés na sala.

— Bom dia pra você também mãe.

Sentei no sofá ao seu lado e ela segurou bem meu rosto e sorriu, dando um aperto de leve em minha bochecha.

— Ai! — dei um gritinho de leve com o beliscão.

— Nem doeu.

— Doeu sim. — massageei minha bochecha.

— Você precisa de um banho filho.

— Mas eu queria tomar um café antes.

— Nem pensar, banho primeiro.

Bufei, mães as vezes podiam ser um pouco rígidas quando queriam. Levantei do sofá e segui para meu quarto, mas ela chamou novamente.

— Sim?

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou e eu estranhei.

— Estou sim mãe…

— E o Mark?

Pensei por uns segundos — Está sim. Bom eu espero que esteja.

Ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Minha mãe era uma mulher muito bonita e trabalhava tanto. As vezes pensava que eu deveria fazer mais coisas em casa em vez de sair tanto. Acho que a preocupava demais.

Me despedi dela e corri para o banheiro, precisava mesmo de um banho. A noite havia sido longa com o Mark. Não que tenha sido ruim claro, foi perfeita, mas no fim das contas você fica cansado. Sexo deixa você cansado, ainda mais quando foram duas vezes na mesma noite…

Tomar café com meus pais era sempre divertido. Meu pai costumava dar uma de engraçadinho e minha mãe não parava de rir dele e eu ficava me perguntando se eu teria esse mesmo humor quando tivesse a idade deles e me peguei pensando em mim mais velho, trabalhando em alguma coisa e tomando café com meus filhos e rindo atoa junto do… junto do Mark claro. Eu sabia que era novo, mas podia sonhar em ter o Mark na minha vida, em ter uma família com ele. Porque não? Podíamos adotar uma criança e seríamos a família mais feliz de todas! Ou teríamos alguns cachorros e já seria perfeito. Sorri abobado ao pensar nisso, quando somos jovens sonhamos demais e não há problemas nisso. Ou há?

Ao chegar no quarto vi que havia uma ligação do Mark e foi aí que lembrei que a festa do Lucas seria naquele dia, mas eu não estava com nenhuma vontade de ir e ainda me lembrei das mensagens esquisitas que recebi do Jeno na noite anterior e não havia falado nada com o Lee sobre isso.

Mas antes que eu ligasse pra ele de volta minha porta foi escancarada com tanta brutalidade que eu pensei que era um terremoto. Levei um susto daqueles mas ao olhar bem vi que era Irene que depois de tanto tempo havia voltado. Ela correu e se jogou na minha cama, e eu ri alto. Minha irmã era uma figura, igual a mim.

— Maninho! Olha como você está bonito! — disse, me abraçando.

— Ah! Você também está! Olha esse cabelo! Essa franja tá perfeita em você mana! — disse observando bem Joohyun. Seu cabelo estava bem preto agora, com uma franjinha mais rebelde e com alguns cachos. Suas roupas eram as de sempre, calças jeans apertadas e camisetas surradas de alguma banda que ela curtia ou nas cores cinza, azul ou preto. Minha irmã só usava essas tês cores de roupa e eu achava que ficava incrível nela.

Nos ajeitamos e sentei bem em sua frente. Irene estava com seu celular na mão e sorria muito.

— E as novidades? Conta logo! Conta!

— Calma! Eu ainda to processando você aqui! — ela riu e passou seus dedos pelos meus e segurou minhas mãos.

— Eu estou aqui e como a universidade está em um período de recesso agora eu vou ficar uns dias em casa!

— Ai que bom então! Podemos fazer coisas juntos!

— Inclusive amanhã vamos pra um piquenique na praia! Chama o seu namoradinho.

Corei na hora e abaixei a cabeça.

— Mark não é mais seu namorado?

— Ah! Claro que é! É que… sei lá, sabe como eu fico com vergonha fácil com certas coisas.

— Sei, principalmente quando tá apaixonado.

Ela disse aquilo e eu corei mais ainda! Será que eu estava apaixonado? Eu não tinha certeza…

— Ahá! Eu tô ligada que você tá amando maninho e fico muito feliz por você.

— Ai… — suspirei feito um bobo. — Eu também estou feliz… — olhei bem nos olhos dela e sorri. — Espero que você também esteja mana, com a faculdade, com tudo.

— Ah… Eu estou me dando bem sim… — Ela sorriu e para mim aquela era uma das melhores visões. Irene ficava linda sempre que sorria e eu lembro que quando era criança amava estar ao seu lado vendo-a sorrir. — O curso de letras é muito bom e eu tenho grandes amigos lá, mas acho que esse negócio de romance por enquanto não é pra mim. Fora isso eu comecei a me exercitar mais e ando me sentindo bem melhor! — disse, toda orgulhosa de si.

— Ai mana que bom então! Se exercitar é a melhor coisa viu?

— Falando em exercícios você devia me ensinar balé né?

Cruzei os braços e ri alto. — Balé? Você? Acho melhor não Joohyun.

— Ai anda vai! Me ensina alguns passos!!

Balancei a cabeça, incrédulo. — Tá, mas antes vou tomar um banho e vou ligar pro Mark.

— Certo! Vou ficar te esperando.

Ela saiu toda saltitante e eu sorri abobado, feliz por saber que teria mais tempo com minha irmã agora. Corri para o banheiro e peguei o celular para ligar logo pro Mark.

— Mark!

— Hyuck! Pensei que não fosse mais falar com você hoje! — ele gritou tão alto que afastei o celular do ouvido. — Acordei e levei um susto com seu bilhete ao meu lado.

— Ai Mark… Desculpa. Eu tava um pouco apressado e não queria te incomodar, desculpa.

— Tsc tsc… Tudo bem. — ele disse, dando uma risadinha e eu apenas escutei, revirando os olhos de leve. — Mas como será mais tarde? Você vai passar aqui ou eu passo aí pra gente ir pra festa?

Demorei um tempo pra responder, pensando no que fazer. Até que tive uma ideia.

— Sobre isso…

— Iiih lá vem…

— Não é nada, mas sabe… Eu preferia ir pra outro lugar.

— Mas acho que todos os nossos amigos estarão lá, você inclusive chamou o Renjun e os outros.

— É, chamei, mas eu não estou com um bom pressentimento sabe. — pigarreei. — Acho que precisamos de mais um tempo só nós dois.

— Hmm… Então pra onde vamos?

— Isso é um segredo!

— Ai ai… quero só ver o que você vai aprontar Haechan…

Desliguei a ligação aos berros. Mark era uma graça e eu adorava esse jeito dele meio desconfiado, mas eu sabia que ele confiava em mim pra tornar nossa noite bem melhor que ir pra essa festa.

Tomei café com meus pais e minha irmã e eles fizeram questão de falar pra Irene que eu e o Mark havíamos perdido a virgindade! Pode um negócio desses?? A louca da minha irmã me puxou pro quarto e gritou querendo saber todos os detalhes e lá vai eu ser obrigado a contar tudo com a maior vergonha do mundo! Ela me contou sobre sexo seguro e pediu que eu me cuidasse sempre. E eu claro respondi que estava me cuidando sim, estava tudo sob controle.

Depois passamos a tarde ensaiando os passos de balé que minha irmã tanto queria aprender, mas foi em vão, já que a garota é mais desengonçada que não sei o quê e conseguiu aprender os mais fáceis apenas. Porém foi divertido, pois passei uma tarde agradável ao lado da minha irmã depois de tanto tempo. Sentia saudades de me sentir próximo dela, de fazer mais parte de sua vida e ela da minha. O ruim de ter irmãos mais velhos é que às vezes pensamos que eles são inalcançáveis e que nunca vão nos entender, mas estava contente de ver que eu e Irene conseguíamos manter esse entendimento, sem rolar estranheza em nenhuma das partes. Mesmo com pouco tempo para nos ver e conversar.

**XxX**

— Então vamos?

— Pra onde você está me sequestrando Lee Donghyuck?

— Você saberá logo logo.

Seguimos para a parada e pegamos o ônibus. A tarde daquele sábado estava bonita, um pouco fria, mas com poucas nuvens no céu e aquilo deixava tudo mais vívido. Eu gostava de observar a paisagem e ficava pensando em comprar uma câmera fotográfica só pra registrar cada lugar lindo por onde eu passava.

Descemos após um tempo e caminhamos devagar e em silêncio. Mark segurou minha mão e me senti aquecido com suas mãos quentes.

— Viemos para o Rio Han?

Balancei a cabeça. — Por hora sim, quero apreciar um pouco a vista daqui.

— Só você mesmo Hyuck.

Corremos para a ponte e ficamos um tempo lá, somente apreciando a vista daquele lugar lindo. Conversamos um pouco e contamos coisas do cotidiano. Ele me disse que seus pais haviam chegado e eu falei sobre minha irmã, o que nos rendeu algumas risadas.

— Nossa… aqui é realmente lindo. — Mark falou, após uma pausa. — Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui.

— Eu gosto de vir aqui quando quero pensar ou trazer alguém especial.

— Quem você já trouxe aqui?

Parei um instante para pensar e olhei bem para o Lee. Ele estava lindo, com uma camisa preta, jaqueta jeans e a calça azul apertada com seus tênis enormes que eu achava na maioria das vezes horríveis, mas percebi que combinavam perfeitamente com ele naquela ocasião.

— Por enquanto só você.

Mark franziu a sobrancelha. — Sério? Não posso acreditar nisso. — e cruzou os braços, com um risinho de lado.

— Acredite. Nem quando eu namorava o Jeno isso aconteceu. — me aproximei, segurando em suas mãos. — Já viemos em vários lugares, mas eu nunca o trouxe para esse lugar exato e hora exata em que estamos.

— Como assim?

Virei-o de leve, ficando atrás e o rodeei com meus braços, segurando sua mão e apontando para o horizonte.

— Está vendo? Essa área é bem limpa e assim poderemos ver o pôr do sol.

Sabia que Mark estava sorrindo naquele momento. Ele virou rapidamente e olhou bem em meus olhos. Ficamos a nos encarar e a sorrir feito dois bobos por um momento. Foi aí que ele me deu um selinho, daqueles bem inocentes e com uma risadinha no final.

— Eu te amo Hyuck… — ele disse ainda com os lábios perto dos meus, podia sentir seu hálito fresco me inebriar e meu corpo todo arrepiar. — Eu quero dizer que te amo sempre.

— Eu… — meu coração batia muito e sabia que minhas pernas estavam bambas. Estava preparado, estava mais que preparado para dizer aquelas palavras. — Eu também te amo Mark… Eu te amo e acho que no fundo sempre te amei…

Mark me abraçou e ficamos um bom tempo assim, sentindo nossos corpos um no outro, aquela sensação de arrepio e felicidade que rondava por nós dois e eu pude sentir que ele estava nervoso também, com o coração tão acelerado quanto o meu.

— Bom, agora vamos olhar o pôr do sol né? — falei, me afastando e indo pra grade da ponte.

Faltava pouco pro sol se pôr e estávamos ansiosos. Algumas pessoas começaram a chegar e ficaram por lá também, vi muitos casais e até famílias reunidas que estavam caminhando por ali e resolveram parar também para apreciar a bela vista.

Enquanto o sol nos deixava para dar espaço para a lua Mark segurou forte em minha mão e falou:

— Vamos tornar esse lugar o nosso lugar especial?

Olhei para ele e sorri. — Ele já é.

— Pelo menos uma vez por mês temos que observar o pôr do sol aqui.

— Vai ser maravilhoso fazer isso ao seu lado.

— Nos abraçamos de lado e ao olharmos o sol já sumia entre as nuvens e eu resolvi tirar uma foto daquele céu meio azul, meio avermelhado. Estava tudo lindo demais.

Mark e eu tiramos algumas selfies e após um tempo andamos até um restaurante ali perto no outro lado da avenida e desfrutamos do resto de nossa noite ali, comendo comidas gostosas. Conversando e fazendo o Lee gargalhar com minhas piadas sem graça. Eu sei que foi algo simples, mas foi uma das melhores noites que tive em muito tempo e não me arrependi nenhum segundo de não ter ido para a festa do Lucas. Estava em paz e isso que importava.

**XxX**

Ao acordar naquela manhã foi que lembrei que não havia contado da mensagem estranha do Jeno pro Mark e quando vi meu celular, havia várias mensagens dos meus amigos perguntando porque eu não havia aparecido na festa do Lucas. Inclusive notei que uma das mensagens era do Jeno novamente e fiquei preocupado, mas decidi nem ver o que era pra não passar mais nervoso. Decidi ligar para o Renjun.

— Hyuck! Por onde você andou garoto?

— Eu não quis ir pra festa do Lucas, estava sem vontade. — ouvi Renjun soltar um suspiro e ri baixinho. — Então resolvi sair com o Mark pra algum lugar mais calmo, só nós dois.

— Sabia que ia fazer isso.

— Mas sabe, foi melhor mesmo pra mim.

— Ah sim, até eu digo isso.

Franzi a sobrancelha. — Por quê? O que houve?

— Jeno bebeu demais ontem e quis beijar o Jaemin à força!

Arregalei os olhos, chocado. — Meu Deus! Como ele teve coragem?

— Só sei que foi só eu sair um minuto de perto do Jaemin que o Jeno chegou, e aí quando eu voltei só vi o Jaemin o empurrando com tudo. — houve uma pausa e eu só ouvi sua respiração. — Mas teve algo que ele falou depois.

— O quê?

— Que queria ter tentado isso com outra pessoa pois ele sabia que teria dado certo. — Renjun falou com uma voz preocupada e eu engoli em seco.

— E eu já até imagino quem seja essa pessoa.

— Você, é claro. Jeno não perde tempo, mas não perde mesmo.

— Hmm…

— Olha Hyuck, toma cuidado. — Renjun respirou fundo outra vez. — Eu to muito feliz que você está feliz, mas fica ligado e fala com o Mark sobre isso pra ele também ficar ligado.

— Sim… Eu já tava pensando em conversar com o Mark mesmo sobre isso, então hoje vou contar tudo.

Desliguei a ligação e corri pra me vestir, ainda passaríamos pela casa do Mark para pegá-lo e eu precisava ser rápido.

**XxX**

Aquela manhã era perfeita para estar na praia, com um lindo piquenique ao som das gaivotas que apareciam livres e soltas no céu limpo enquanto pegávamos a estrada. Estava feliz por estar ao lado da minha família. Já fazia um tempo que não saíamos todos juntos e aquele dia na praia seria especial, eu sentia isso.

Irene para alegrar a todos começou a cantar músicas animadas e que ninguém queria cantar de primeira, mas dois minutos depois já estávamos todos cantando e rindo e gritando dentro do carro. Mark olhava para mim e sorria e eu só sabia que aquele era o sorriso mais lindo de todo o mundo.

Chegamos e nos acomodamos um pouco distantes da água, em uma parte da praia que ainda havia uma sombra. Colocamos a manta no chão e arrumamos toda a comida. Algumas pessoas chegavam com seus familiares e podíamos ver que outras já estavam instaladas. Dava pra ouvir o barulho de um violão ao longe e eu fiquei pensando no quanto seria legal se eu soubesse tocar um também.

— Vamos organizar as comidas e mostrar o que cada um trouxe. — minha mãe disse, com grande animação.

— Bom, eu não tive tempo de cozinhar nada então trouxe esse bolo de chocolate que comprei no mercado. — disse, mostrando meu lindo bolo.

— Maninho devia ter feito alguma coisa, nossa tradição é que devemos sempre cozinhar algo, nem que fique ruim. — dei língua para Irene que fechou a cara e depois sorriu. Ela tirou uma vasilha da mochila e nos mostrou sua obra. — Trouxe minha salada incrível! Vocês vão amar!

— Espero que não esteja como da última vez. — falei, segurando o riso. Irene me fuzilou com os olhos e meus pais apenas riram.

— E como estava da última vez? — Mark perguntou.

— Ela tinha esquecido de lavar as verduras e a gente comia sentindo o gosto da areia mesmo, foi muito massa. — Todos começaram a rir e Mark balançou a cabeça, olhando pra mim.

— Eu trouxe pão com patê que fiz hoje pela manhã às pressas. — Mark disse, tirando uma vasilha de plástico da mochila e entregando para minha mãe. — Eu espero que esteja bom.

— Com certeza está querido, sua mãe cozinha super bem e você deve ter puxado ela nesse quesito.

Mark riu baixinho. — Bom, disso eu não sei, mas espero mesmo que esteja bom.

Segurei na mão do Mark e sorri. Pegamos juntos um dos pães dele e experimentamos com cautela.

— Nossa! Está ótimo! Esse patê você que fez? — perguntei.

— Minha mãe me ajudou a preparar, mas preciso admitir que ela fez a maior parte do patê.

Tomamos um reforçado café da manhã e uma família se instalou ao nosso lado com um violão e lá estávamos nós, comendo e cantando Somewhere over the Rainbow e observando aquele céu límpido cheio de gaivotas. Um dia realmente lindo e eu queria guardá-lo para sempre em minha memória. Saber que podia estar assim, em paz comigo mesmo, em paz com minha família e ao lado de Mark me fazia acreditar que as coisas estavam mesmo dando certo. Aquele medo de que alguém poderia nos afastar ficara de escanteio e eu me sentia mais confiante agora.

— Hyuck, vamos andar um pouco? — Mark disse baixinho em meu ouvido.

— Vamos sim!

Andávamos descalços e em silêncio, apenas observando aquela praia, o mar que se perdia ao longe e as ondas que aumentavam a medida que ficava mais tarde. Algumas pessoas começavam a entrar na água e vimos algumas crianças brincando no mar, jogando água uns nos outros e aquilo me levou a lembranças das vezes em que viemos para a praia em família, ou para os parques aquáticos.

— Lembra quando fomos para aquele parque aquático? — Mark falou, e eu arregalei os olhos, pois não lembrava daquilo.

— Nossa… Não estou me lembrando…

Mark segurou minha mão e sorriu. — Nós nos encontramos lá por acaso, e começamos a brincar e quando sua mãe me viu se juntou a minha mãe e todos ficamos juntos pelo resto do dia.

— Ah! Lembrei! — gritei e Mark riu mais ainda. — Nós até discutimos porque você queria descer no toboágua, mas eu não queria pois preferia ficar na piscina brincando com as outras crianças.

— Sim! E lá se foi eu praticamente sozinho pro toboágua! — rimos juntos. — Depois voltei pro seu lado e brincamos de quem nadava mais rápido de uma ponta a outra.

— Siiim! — gritei mais ainda, lembrando que aquele dia realmente foi divertido. — Não sei como pude esquecer.

— Ah, tá tudo bem… faz bastante tempo mesmo. — Mark deu de ombros.

Paramos em uma parte mais distante e como vimos que estávamos a sós, nos beijamos um pouco para aproveitar.

— Eu já estava doido pra te beijar. — Mark disse, beijando agora minha testa.

Fechei os olhos para sentir bem seus lábios em minha testa e um calor subiu por meu corpo. — Eu também estava…

Nos abraçamos apertado e olhei bem em seus olhos. Mark estava radiante e eu queria poder vê-lo sempre assim.

— Como seus pais estão? — perguntei ainda olhando em seus olhos. — Está tudo bem por lá?

Mark me deu outro beijo e sorriu. — Está sim, depois que eles voltaram de viagem parecem mais alegres e meu pai está mais falante sabe… — respirei aliviado, era bom saber que as coisas estavam melhorando. — Conversamos essa manhã e os dois estavam bem, felizes e eu também fiquei feliz.

— Que bom amor, fico realmente feliz.

— Amor?

— Por quê? Não posso?

— Pode sim, eu amo ser chamado de “amor”.

— Então te chamarei de amor de agora em diante. — dei um beijo de leve em sua bochecha e foi aí que lembrei do lance do Jeno. Eu precisava contar tudo pra ele.

— O que foi? — Mark perguntou, já percebendo que meu olhar estava ficando distante. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Err… — pensei rápido. — Nada não, estou só aqui pensando.

— Pensando em quê?

— Que eu deveria jogar água na sua cara! — gritei, já pronto para agarrá-lo e jogá-lo na água.

Mark se sobressaltou assustado e correu desenfreado, gritando alto e eu corri com toda minha força para pegá-lo e ficamos nessa brincadeira de gato e rato por um bom tempo. Irene surgiu depois e brincou com a gente e quando nos tocamos já estávamos na água, tomando banho e jogando água uns nos outros como as crianças que vimos mais cedo. Não queria contar aquilo, não podia. Não naquele dia tão alegre para nós dois. Deixaria para outro dia.


	14. Corações partidos

**Capítulo 14 – Corações partidos**

  
  


Os dias passaram e o dia do festival ficava cada vez mais próximo. A escola começava novamente uma leva de trabalhos e provas, o que nos deixava mais ocupados, ainda mais com o diretor que mesmo depois de já termos terminado nossa detenção, ainda aparecia pelo refeitório só pra ficar de olho nos alunos. Acho que o coitado ficou traumatizado depois do estrago da última briga.

Eu só sei que minha preocupação estava apenas em ficar com o Mark e esquecer que uma certa pessoa (vulgo Jeno) existia. Ele havia parado com as mensagens estranhas. (ainda bem) E eu achei melhor esquecer esse assunto, e seguir normalmente minha vida com meu namorado. Não queria mais saber de problemas que só me deixavam mal e as pessoas que amo. Tudo estava perfeitamente bem e eu queria manter as coisas dessa forma.

Mark e eu continuávamos ensaiando. Renjun e Jaemin estavam cada vez mais próximos. Yerim estava feliz com seu agora, namorado, e meus outros amigos também viviam felizes.

As aulas de balé seguiam normalmente, e eu me preparava para ser um dos monitores no próximo ano. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita e me ajudaria com a bolsa para a faculdade. E a vida seguia seu curso, com cada um vivendo sua vida. E isso era o que mais importava.

— Mark, vamos parar um pouco por hoje sim? Tô cansado de tanto dançar…

Mark sorriu para mim e estendeu sua mão para que sentássemos juntos no chão gelado. Ficamos calados por um tempo e eu aproveitei para beber bastante água, precisava me hidratar. Mark também bebeu água e enxugou o rosto suado com sua toalhinha e eu fiquei a observar seus gestos. Eu amava todos eles.

— Ontem eu fui na psicóloga.

— Sério? E como foi? — perguntei animado, me aproximando mais dele.

— Ah foi ótimo! Ela viu o quanto eu estou melhor e disse que é bom eu estar me conectando com as coisas do passado e tentando relembrar de tudo com outros olhos, sem ser os da mágoa e raiva.

Me aproximei mais dele e toquei em seu rosto, fazendo um carinho leve em sua bochecha.

— Que bom nossa… Estou realmente feliz por você. — comentei, sorrindo. Mark sorriu de volta e segurou minha mão, dando um leve beijo e fechando os olhos no momento. Eu sorri mais ainda, sentindo seus lábios a tocar minha pele. — Acho que agora eu também deveria começar uma psicoterapia sabe.

Mark abriu os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. — Deveria mesmo, é muito bom, vai por mim.

— Vou ver com minha mãe da gente marcar um dia.

— Se quiser posso ir com você!

— Ah vou querer sim! — disse, levantando do chão e me espreguiçando. Sentia meu corpo dolorido de tanto dançar.

Fui até minha mochila pegar uma toalha para enxugar meu rosto que estava oleoso e suado, precisaria de um banho para tirar aquela sujeira toda. Mark também levantou do chão e seguiu até suas coisas que estavam do lado das minhas.

— Ah! Já ia esquecendo! — disse.

— O quê? — indaguei-o.

— Seu aniversário está próximo né?

— Hmm… está sim. — respondi. — Por quê?

— Johnny dará uma festa e será perto do seu aniversário! — disse animado. — Podemos ir e comemorar lá! O que acha?

Outra festa pra ir. Será que era seguro? Eu não estava muito a fim de festas ultimamente. Ainda mais sabendo que pessoas indesejadas poderiam ir.

— Hmm… vamos pensar.

— Ah vamos vai… — Mark pediu com uma voz manhosa. — Faz tempo que eu não vou em uma festa e dessa vez será especial pois estaremos juntos!

Sorri abobado. — Ai ai… Tá bom! Nós vamos.

Mark deu dois pulos de alegria e eu ri alto.

— Tá, tá! Vamos embora — chamei. — Agora eu só preciso é de um bom banho!

Mark riu e seguimos para o vestiário.

**XxX**

  
  


Os dias passaram e eu ficava cada vez mais animado para a tal festa na casa de Johnny. Só tinha ido para a festa no aniversário do Jaehyun e havia ignorado todas as outras que vieram depois dessa. Já combinava com meus amigos e com o Mark como iríamos. Queria me divertir naquela festa e longe de pessoas indesejadas.

Na semana da festa minha felicidade aumentou mais ainda ao saber que Jeno não iria. Não é que eu o odiasse sabe. Tentava tirar todo esse peso de uma mágoa das costas, mas eu preferia não me relacionar com ele. Quando chegava nos treinos do Mark e o via ao longe, preferia nem olhar muito para não dar trela dele me encarar. E nas aulas evitava sentar perto dele.

Minha mãe me levou na psicóloga e eu contei toda a minha história para ela, que me deu vários conselhos. Um deles era o de tentar perdoar, mesmo sendo difícil e também conversar com o Mark sobre as ligações e mensagens, assim eu tiraria um peso das costas. O problema é que eu não conseguia, sempre que encontrava o Lee e tentava falar disso, eu travava. Na minha cabeça ele ia surtar e poderíamos brigar, e ele poderia querer brigar com o Jeno e isso não dava, eu não queria me quebrar e nem quebrar meu namorado com esses assuntos. Esperaria até estar mais confortável para contar.

**XxX**

  
  


— E com qual roupa você vai? — Renjun perguntou enquanto estávamos em meu quarto, provando roupas para a festa daquela noite.

— Ai estou muito na dúvida. — disse, olhando-me para o espelho. — Mas acho que vou com essa mesmo!

— Você ficou ótimo nessa camisa. — Renjun levantou, me abraçou por trás e ficamos a nos olhar pelo espelho.

Dei uma risadinha. — E esse sorriso bobo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — indaguei e vi meu amigo corar mais ainda. Renjun se afastou e sentou-se na cama, e logo eu o segui, curioso demais para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Jaemin me pediu em namoro.

Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas de tanta alegria. — Meu Deus!! — Renjun riu e o abracei apertado. — Nossa, fico tão feliz por você Jun, sério mesmo.

— Obrigado. — foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar, enquanto ria todo feliz.

Encarei-o e passei meus dedos de leve por seu rosto fino e bonito. — Você merece ser feliz.

— Você também merece Hyuck. — Ele disse, um pouco sério e eu ri abobado. Estava realmente feliz por meu melhor amigo.

— Bom, vamos pra festa logo?

Levantei da cama e me olhei no espelho para dar um último retoque em meu cabelo. Olhei para meu amigo e sorri.

— Vamos!

**XxX**

  
  


Chegando na casa de Johnny, encontramos com nossos amigos na entrada, estavam todos lá nos esperando. Vi Renjun falar com Jaemin e quando os dois deram um beijinho discreto minha vontade foi de gritar de alegria. Meu amigo merecia alguém como o Jaemin em sua vida. Ele era um cara legal no fim das contas, e tinha mostrado isso durante os dias que ficou ao lado do Jun.

Yerim estava ao lado de Hendery, seu mais novo namorado e Chenle surgiu com Jisung, ambos abraçadinhos de lado e com roupas que combinavam. Eu achei a coisinha mais fofa do mundo. Aqueles dois eram os melhores em ser um casal fofo de verdade.

— Onde está o Mark? Você combinou de o encontrar aqui não foi? — Renjun indagou enquanto estávamos entrando na casa.

— Sim, mas acho que ele já deve estar perto.

— Olha ele ali! — Chenle gritou e eu olhei para trás, sorrindo ao ver o canadense mais lindo do mundo.

Mark usava uma camisa florida e uma jaqueta jeans que o dava um ar despojado e muito… vou nem falar nada, eu quase perdi o fôlego ao vê-lo. A calça jeans surrada, cheia de rasgos e apertada. Me deu logo uma tremedeira nas pernas.

— Vão na frente, eu alcanço vocês lá dentro. — disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Vi quando todos entraram e meus olhos já foram de encontro ao Lee.

Encarei Mark com um sorriso de lado e dei uma mordidinha de leve em meus lábios. Vi quando ele sorriu pra mim, balançando a cabeça, levemente corado por ver que o estava olhando dos pés à cabeça.

— Mas que cara é essa? — Mark questionou ao me encontrar. Estava rindo alto agora.

— Como assim que cara? Você está um gato nessa roupa, acha que eu ficaria como?

Mark corou e riu para disfarçar e eu segurei sua mão, dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

— Você também está lindo Hyuck. — Ele segurou minha cintura e me beijou. Dessa vez senti toda a descarga elétrica por meu corpo. Mark fazia essas coisas, ele sabia como me deixar maluco.

Quando separamos o ósculo eu só quis que aquele momento durasse por mais tempo, mas precisávamos entrar na festa.

— A propósito. — Mark disse e o encarei. — Feliz aniversário adiantado.

Sorri para ele. — Você sabe que é só na segunda.

— Sim! Mas não vou deixar de bater os parabéns a você hoje.

Balancei a cabeça, rindo. — Você não existe.

Mark apertou mais minha mão e entramos de uma vez na festa.

A casa de Johnny era enorme, e o tema da noite era verão com festa junina. Todos com roupas floridas e chapéus de palha. Comidinhas caseiras e bebidas refrescantes. Alguns balões coloridos e flores por todo o teto. Um globo bem no meio do salão de dança e músicas pop animadinhas. Um ambiente propício para dança e muita pegação, diga-se de passagem.

Encontrei Johnny ao lado de Taeil e ambos dançavam animados uma música da Ariana Grande que eu não sabia bem qual era. Cumprimentamos os dois e seguimos para a mesa dos quitutes e bebidas. Jaehyun estava lá com Taeyong e ambos pareciam se divertir bastante. Vimos o restante do time inteiro por lá apenas com os olhos, — e isso incluía até o Jeno e sua turma — alguns alunos da minha sala e outros da sala do terceiro ano também estavam por lá. Por um momento quis me preocupar, já que em minha cabeça Lee Jeno não iria para aquela festa. No entanto, o que poderia fazer? Não expulsaria ninguém. Então apenas fiquei na minha e tentei aproveitar ao máximo aquela noite.

— Essa festa promete mesmo hein? — falei no ouvido de Mark.

— Sim, olha só a quantidade de pessoas aqui. — Mark disse, apontando para o salão, o que me assustou de verdade. Johnny realmente tinha recebido praticamente a escola toda ali, ou até pessoas de outras escolas, pois algumas pessoas ali eu nunca havia visto na vida.

Peguei um pouco de cerveja e alguns quitutes. Ainda não tinha dezoito anos, mas faria na segunda, então não me preocupei, beber um pouco não faria mal.

Comemos um pouco ainda, e logo mais já estávamos na pista de dança, queria gastar minha energia e tontura da bebida suando um pouco. Mark me seguiu, mesmo não curtindo tanto dançar no salão, mas disse que por mim fazia de tudo.

Encontrei meus amigos também na pista de dança e quando menos percebemos estávamos fazendo uma roda para todos dançarem juntos. Algumas músicas dos anos 80 passaram a tocar, o que animou mais ainda a todos e voltamos a fritar feito loucos.

Pela primeira vez me senti confortável de estar em uma festa com Mark e meus amigos. Naquele momento eu só queria me divertir e não pensava em mais nada. As preocupações deixei para trás. Estava vivendo o meu ápice de felicidade. Tinha o balé, minha família, meus amigos, o festival que estava logo aí e Mark em minha vida. Coisas que eu queria manter sempre por perto, coisas que eu queria cuidar e guardar em meu coração e jamais soltar.

A música animada acabou e deu espaço para uma mais lenta. Puxei Mark e envolvi sua cintura com minha mão direita e a outra pousei em seu ombro para que pudéssemos nos guiar pela pista de dança.

Olhei bem em seus olhos e sorri.

— Você está lindo hoje Mark.

— Você já disse isso.

Ri baixinho. — Eu sei, mas eu não paro de pensar mentalmente no quanto você está lindo.

— Você também está lindo Hyuck, — Mark encostou sua cabeça em meu peito, e meu coração foi à mil. — E eu te amo muito.

Sorri. Sentia-me em casa com ele.

— Eu também te amo Mark. — Senti seu sorriso em meu peito e sabia que ele estava corado.

— Essa é a nossa noite.

— Essa é a nossa noite… — repeti, sorridente.

Dançamos ainda por um bom tempo e conversamos baixinho, com direito a juras de amor e palavras melosas. Coisas que eu não costumava falar pra ninguém antes. Olha o que o amor faz com a gente? Nos deixa bobos demais.

Quando saímos de nossos devaneios de apaixonados. Mark se afastou e fez menção de sair. Tentei impedir, mas foi impossível. O garoto estava determinado a me fazer passar vergonha. Escondi meu rosto enquanto sabia que ele procurava um lugar alto para que pudesse falar.

Foi aí que a música parou e meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Mark Lee não prestava e eu o mataria depois, ah se mataria…

— Pessoal, me desculpem por parar a música. — Levantei a cabeça e o vi. Mark estava na escada daquela enorme sala, e todos os olhares voltados para ele. — Eu só queria dizer que segunda-feira é o aniversário de uma pessoa querida pra mim e eu gostaria de aproveitar essa festa linda para dar os parabéns a ela! — Mark olhou pra mim e eu sabia que meu rosto estava mais vermelho que o normal. Ele deu uma pausa e começou a falar de novo: — Bom, parabéns Lee Donghyuck! Saiba que eu te amo muito e estarei sempre ao seu lado!

Todos aplaudiram e passaram a cantar parabéns pra mim e minha vergonha aumentou mais ainda. Eu nunca havia recebido esse tipo de homenagem em minha vida. E Mark havia se declarado, havia dito que me amava na frente de todos ali presentes. Eu quis me jogar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse, mas eu também estava feliz por saber que amava e era amado de verdade.

Depois de todo o alvoroço com os parabéns, a música voltou com força total e voltamos a dançar.

Mark me puxou do salão e me levou para um canto mais reservado. A música agora estava bem alta e tudo voltou a ficar escuro. Eu conseguia vê-lo apenas através das luzes coloridas que brilhavam naquele salão.

— E ai? Gostou dos parabéns?

Dei um empurrão de leve nele e ri abafado. — Você não presta Mark Lee! Eu fiquei com muita vergonha! — respirei fundo e olhei para ele, seus dentes aparecendo naquela escuridão regada a luzes coloridas. E eu sabia que seu riso era malicioso.

— Mas eu queria mostrar o quanto você é especial Hyuck, você merecia esse parabéns. — disse, deslizando seus dedos por meu rosto e me fazendo tremer dos pés à cabeça. Era incrível como qualquer toque daquele garoto fazia meus pés saírem do chão.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo com todo meu ser aquele toque sincero. — Obrigado. De verdade. — abri os olhos e vi os seus — de cor negra e forte — a me encarar com toda sinceridade. Mark era lindo de verdade, não só fisicamente, mas em toda sua alma. Um ser precioso, que havia me ensinado sobre a vida e suas belezas. — Eu te amo demais Mark, apenas acredite nisso, por favor.

— Eu acredito, eu realmente acredito. — Ele se aproximou e depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios. — Eu também te amo muito.

O abracei apertado e deixei beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir um pouco.

— Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. — sorri malicioso. — O que acha?

— Hmm… Vamos sim.

Subimos a escada às pressas e entramos no primeiro quarto que vimos. Mark fechou a porta e eu nem me importei se havia alguém ali dentro. Desliguei as luzes e beijei aquele canadense gostoso como eu queria desde que o vi mais cedo. Ele apertou minha bunda e eu me joguei em seus braços. Tentando beijá-lo cada vez com mais rapidez.

Andamos por aquela escuridão, meio cambaleantes e tentando nos beijar de forma desengonçada e quase falhando nisso. Éramos guiados apenas por algumas luzes, vindas do salão de baixo que iluminavam o quarto. Saí de seu braço para poder andar melhor, e encontrei uma escrivaninha. Sentei ali, a espera de que não quebrasse comigo e puxei o Lee para que continuássemos a nos beijar. Abri bem as pernas e entrelacei seu corpo, e quando estávamos com o rosto bem próximos um do outro, senti seu hálito de menta misturado com o gosto de cerveja e me senti inebriado, louco para capturar seus lábios.

— Que fogo todo é esse? — Mark indagou baixinho, respirando pesado. — Você está quente. — falou, tocando em minha cintura.

— É o que eu sinto por você toda vez que veste calças apertadas. — respondi, não me aguentando mais e depositando beijos em seu lóbulo, deslizando para seu colo.

Mark apertou mais minha bunda e voltamos a nos beijar com fervor. Sua língua dançando na minha e me deixando louco. Abri sua camiseta e explorei cada canto com meus dígitos, sedento por mais. Sabia que se continuássemos mais tempo daquele jeito, tinha certeza que não poderíamos mais parar.

— Não vamos ser imprudentes Hyuck, não estamos em casa. — Mark disse baixinho e eu soltei um muxoxo, querendo mais. Ele riu e me desceu da escrivaninha.

— O que vamos fazer então? — Depositei um último selar em seus lábios e me separei dele, procurando a cama e observando melhor aquele quarto. Devia ser dos pais de Johnny.

— Vamos beber um pouco e conversar? — sugeriu.

— Tá bom então, vou deitar na cama e você vai lá buscar as bebidas e alguns quitutes.

— Não vai comigo?

— Não. — respondi, rindo baixinho. — Ah! E liga a luz quando retornar.

Ouvi o barulho dos pés de Mark e me joguei naquela cama enorme. Johnny e sua família deviam ter muito dinheiro. A casa era enorme, havia vários quartos e a festa estava realmente bombando. Vários alunos da nossa escola estavam lá e eu imaginava que o barulho devia ser ouvido de longe. Os pais de Johnny haviam viajado naquele final de semana, e disseram para o Seo que tudo bem fazer uma festa. Johhny apenas teria que cuidar de toda a bagunça depois.

Aquilo me fez pensar que se eu fizesse uma festa desse porte em minha casa, meus pais poderiam me deserdar até a terceira geração. Talvez eu nem saísse vivo para contar o resto dessa história.

Após alguns minutos ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto ranger e levantei na cama, tentando enxergar Mark, com certeza era ele.

— Ei! Não esqueça de ligar a luz. Não gosto de comer no escuro. — falei, mas ele não ligou nenhuma luz e eu ouvi seus passos a se aproximar da cama cada vez mais.

— Que que foi? — indaguei, malino. — Mudou de ideia e vamos nos divertir da forma que eu queria? — disse, estendendo meus braços.

Senti ele bem perto de mim e quando menos percebi, suas mãos tocaram meu rosto. No entanto estranhei. Aquelas mãos eram mais ásperas e não lembrava das mãos de Mark serem daquele jeito. Seus lábios encostaram rapidamente nos meus e eu cedi, e meu coração deu um salto, me dizendo para parar no mesmo instante.

Mas, antes de parar, ouvi o barulho do interruptor e levei um susto ao ver quem estava em minha frente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Surpresa. — ele disse, com seu ar mais cínico possível.

— Você…! — Imediatamente pensei em Mark. Ele com certeza havia ligado a luz. — Mark! — desci as escadas correndo, mas vi sua silhueta já ao longe. Mark havia ido embora.

Dei um grito de ódio. Como pude ter caído naquilo? Como pude ser tão idiota de não perceber que não era Mark a me tocar e sim Jeno?

Senti alguém cutucando meu ombro e ao virar era _ele_. Sempre _ele_.

— Ops, foi sem querer.

— Que sem querer o quê? Você armou tudo isso pra mim que eu sei! — gritei.

Jeno deu uma risada alta. — Você sabia que não era o Mark, então porque me beijou? — o desgraçado teve a cara de pau de se aproximar e falar em meu ouvido: — Eu já sei. Por que você sentiu saudade do meu beijo.

Empurrei aquele desgraçado com tudo e dei-lhe um soco no meio da fuça. Estava com muito ódio daquele idiota.

— Você me paga seu escroto! — Logo mais todos os olhares estavam em minha direção e Jeno gargalhava alto, tocando em seu lábio que agora sangrava.

Me virei e corri, corri o mais rápido que pude. Estava com falta de ar e não queria mais olhar na cara de ninguém naquela festa. Parecia que estava vivendo um _déjà vu_. O problema é que dessa vez ninguém estava feliz ou com raiva momentânea por um beijo roubado, corações estavam partidos. E eu sabia, sabia que não adiantava ficar com raiva daquele idiota, a merda já havia sido feita.


	15. Primeira amizade, primeiro amor

**Capítulo 15 – Primeira amizade, primeiro amor.**

No dia seguinte acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça da ressaca e com meu celular vibrando incessantemente. Levantei com dificuldade e ao olhar para tela, vi que era Renjun. Bufei baixinho, já sabendo que a bronca que eu ia receber, mas atendi mesmo assim.

— Lee Donghyuck!

— Fala Injun.

— O que aconteceu ontem que o Mark saiu correndo da festa e você brigou com o Jeno e também saiu em disparada depois??

Suspirei pesado, vendo que não me livraria mesmo. Precisaria contar tudo.

— Jeno como sempre sendo o escroto que ele é.

— O que ele fez?

— Armou pra me beijar no escuro e o Mark ver...

Renjun se calou no telefone e segundos depois ouvi seu grito agudo, afastando meu celular do ouvido. Eu sabia que ele estava xingando o Jeno de todos os nomes possíveis.

— Eu não acredito que aquele cretino armou de novo isso!

— Pois é, e agora eu nem sei o que fazer... — abaixei a cabeça, desanimado. — Provavelmente o Mark viu e já deve estar me odiando.

— Mas você precisa conversar com ele Hyuck! Liga pra ele e resolve tudo. Jeno só quer separar vocês, não deixem isso acontecer.

— Eu sei que ele só quer nos separar, mas e se não der certo? Eu fui tão burro! — falei, uma lágrima já escorrendo por meus olhos. — Mas vou ligar sim. Vou só tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

— Tudo bem. — Ouvi um suspiro longo dele. — Vai dar tudo certo, vamos torcer.

— Vamos sim.

— E como vai ser amanhã no seu aniversário?

Engoli em seco. — Na verdade nem sei como vai ser. Se eu não conseguir resolver nada com o Mark acho que prefiro nem comemorar nada.

— Ah mas vai sim! Eu e o resto dos seus amigos estaremos aí ao menos pra te deixar mais alegre.

Uma lágrima quis descer do meu rosto, mas me contive, não queria chorar, não agora.

— Sério, eu nem sei o que fiz pra te merecer Renjun… Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.

— Também não é pra tanto né? Você sabe o quanto eu te amo e quero ver você feliz! Se o Mark não reconhecer que você o ama de verdade, ele não te merece mesmo.

Ri baixinho. Renjun sempre tinha os melhores conselhos pra me dar e eu já estava mais tranquilo quanto a tudo.

— E como foi na festa hein? Eu nem te vi direito, só quando estava no salão dançando com o Jaemin.

— Ah… A ligação tá meio ruim e eu preciso desligar...

— Nem pensar mocinho! Pode ir falando tudo! — Intimei. Renjun não fugiria assim tão fácil de mim.

— A gente ficou bem mais grudado sabe. — ouvi quando ele tossiu e ri mais ainda. — Nos divertimos muito e quase fizemos… Você sabe.

Meus olhos se abriram mais do que o normal e eu dei um grito agudo que provavelmente acordou minha pobre irmã.

— Huang Renjun você o quê??

Ouvi sua risada, ele estava com vergonha, eu tinha certeza.

— Ai para de gritar! As pessoas podem ouvir!

— Conta tudo!

Ele suspirou fundo e enfim falou: — Não foi nada demais… Estávamos nos amassos e um pouco bêbados, e seguimos para um quarto e aí já viu né, aconteceu muitas coisas mas eu não quis continuar. Quero que minha primeira vez seja ao menos na casa de um de nós dois.

— Hmm… Entendi então.

— Pois é…

— Bom. Pois eu vou indo, preciso me arrumar.

— Boa sorte!

— Obrigado Jun.

Renjun desligou e eu levantei rápido da cama, tomando um breve banho e tentando não pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, mas foi impossível. Foi tudo tão rápido... Eu não conseguia entender como havia caído na dele. Porque eu sabia, eu senti que estava beijando outra pessoa, dava pra saber que não era Mark Lee em minha frente. Só aquelas mãos ásperas foram o suficiente para denunciar. Mas como? Porquê eu fiz isso? Porquê beijei Jeno? Eu tinha errado, sabia disso. No entanto, esperava que Mark pudesse me perdoar.

Tomei um café rápido e subi para meu quarto já ligando para o Mark. Chamava, chamava e chamava, mas ele não atendia.

Passei a manhã toda ligando pra ele, e nada. Fiquei preocupado, imaginando que ele realmente estivesse chateado comigo. Mas não podia deixar as coisas assim, precisava falar com ele.

Troquei de roupa apressado e desci as escadas. Ao cruzar a sala e seguir para a porta, já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas minha mãe me parou.

— Bom dia né? Já vai sair e não vai dar um bom dia para sua mãe?

Virei com a maior cara de sonso do mundo.

— Bom dia mãe. Me desculpa.

— Esse menino tá ficando rebelde assim? — ouvi meu pai dizer, enquanto se aproximava.

— Ai gente, para né? Eu só estou apressado, preciso falar com o Mark.

— Mas você viu ele ontem meu filho. Hoje é domingo e estava programando passarmos um dia em família. Sua irmã está em casa e você precisa ter mais momentos com ela. — Disse, com as mãos na cintura e uma cara de desapontamento que se eu fosse ligar demais, acabaria ficando mal e desistiria de falar com o Mark.

Cheguei perto dela e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, vendo seu sorriso largo. Em seguida fui até meu pai e lhe dei um beijo também em sua bochecha. Meus pais eram velhos legais. Eles tinham seus momentos de brigar comigo claro, mas eram sempre muito compreensivos.

— Eu sei mãe, eu sei… Mas é serio, eu preciso ir falar com o Mark. É muito importante.

Vi quando ela deu uma virada, fingindo estar chateada, mas logo deu um sorriso pra mim. E meu pai continuou ali, ao lado de minha mãe e apenas observando. O senhor Lee não era um homem de muitas palavras, mas nossa relação era muito boa no fim das contas.

Me despedi daqueles dois e corri para a casa do Mark. Resolveria tudo naquele domingo ou não resolveria nunca mais.

**XxX**

No caminho eu só desejava que Mark estivesse acessível para uma conversa séria e construtiva. Eu queria mostrar que as coisas poderiam ser bem diferentes. Jeno não tinha nenhuma intenção a não ser nos separar, e eu não podia, não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu já me sentia tão apegado aquele canadense idiota. E sabia que ele também havia se apegado a mim. Nós passamos por tantas coisas juntos… Uma delas foi aprender a lembrar do passado com outros olhos. Olhos de compreensão, e era isso que eu queria que acontecesse naquele domingo. Compreensão dos dois lados.

Cheguei na casa dele e abri o pequeno portão e já batendo na porta com certa força. Estava nervoso e com pressa. A Senhora Lee apareceu um pouco atordoada pelo barulho e logo abriu um sorriso para mim.

— Hyuck! Meu filho! — disse, me abraçando. — O que faz aqui?

— Preciso falar com o Mark, ele se encontra?

— Se encontra sim. — disse, apontando para a escada. — Está em seu quarto, acho que está dormindo.

— Eu posso ir falar com ele? Por favor?

Ela riu alto. — Vá. Vá logo, é bom que esse menino acorda de uma vez.

Cumprimentei-a com certa urgência e ao entrar na sala vi o Senhor Lee. Ele estava ouvindo suas músicas habituais e apenas o cumprimentei de longe com um aceno de cabeça.

Subi as escadas, o coração quase na boca já. Era cedo ainda, devia ser umas oito ou nove da manhã e eu imaginava que Mark estivesse com ressaca da noite anterior, talvez até mais do que eu. Mas eu precisava de respostas, precisava acordá-lo. Parei na porta de seu quarto e respirei fundo. Dei apenas uma batida e foi o suficiente para que ele a abrisse, me olhando com um semblante sério, mas sonolento.

Engoli em seco. Ele não estava com uma cara boa.

Dei uma breve olhada em seu rosto e seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, seus olhos um pouco inchados e deduzi logo que ele deveria ter chorado. Senti um aperto em meu peito. Não queria ser o motivo de seus choros, não queria mesmo.

— Mark, precisamos conversar.

— Conversar sobre o que?

— Você sabe o quê.

Mark não disse mais nada, apenas abriu mais a porta e me deu passagem para entrar em seu quarto. Segui devagar e sentei logo em sua cama. Dessa vez prestei mais atenção ao que ele usava, que era o total de uma bermuda de tactel e uma pantufa cinza.

Ele cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Tá. Qual a desculpa que você vai me contar dessa vez.

— Mas você sabe que não é desculpa! É a verdade! — esbravejei.

— Que verdade? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Foi só eu sair daquele quarto pra você se atirar nos braços do Jeno. E ele sempre quis isso não é?

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Você sabe né? Que Jeno sempre quis nos separar, no fundo ele quer isso Mark... — funguei baixinho. Os olhos embargados e minha visão ficando turva. — Não podemos deixar ele ganhar, não podemos... Eu não fiz nada. Esta-

— Não venha de novo com conversinha fiada. — disse entredentes, interrompendo minha fala.

— Mark… Me escuta por favor. Depois você pode falar o que quiser. — supliquei.

Mark respirou fundo e me deixou prosseguir.

Enxuguei as lágrimas que caiam de meus olhos e respirei fundo.

— Estava escuro... Da cama não dava pra ver muita coisa. Ele chegou calado e eu achava que era você, não pensei que outra pessoa entraria naquele quarto, sabendo que nós estávamos lá. — o vi revirar os olhos. — E eu sei, eu sei que foi burrice minha, mas eu estava meio bêbado e pensando somente em você... — tentei me manter o mais equilibrado possível. — Ele chegou e tocou em meu rosto e quando menos percebi, ele me beijou e na mesma hora você acendeu a luz. Levei um susto ao ver que era ele e minha única preocupação foi em correr atrás de você, mas era tarde demais. Jeno ainda veio me provocar, mas levou um soco bem no meio da cara, pois era isso que ele merecia. E foi isso. Sério, eu não tô mentindo.

— Hmm.

Abaixei a cabeça e as lágrimas começaram a sair voluntariamente. Levantei o rosto e Mark estava segurando as lágrimas também. Ele estava sofrendo e a única coisa que eu queria era poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo com todo o meu ser. Será que ele não percebia que eu o amava mais que tudo? Eu não queria perder Mark Lee, não podia.

Esperei ele falar alguma coisa, mas como não disse nada, decidi prosseguir.

— Tem outra coisa.

— O quê? — indagou, cruzando os braços. Mark tentava se segurar para não chorar.

— Há alguns dias atrás... Bom, acho que desde a festa que não fomos. Jeno estava me enviando umas mensagens aleatórias, falando que estava com saudades e que queria me ver. Eu apenas ignorei. — tirei o celular do bolso e mostrei a tela com a conversa aberta para ele. — Se você quiser ler está tudo aqui... — Ele fez um sinal para que eu abaixasse o celular. — Eu só sei que tive medo e por isso me afastei de festas e lugares em que ele pudesse estar. O evitava pela escola e continuo fazendo isso. Você sabe que ultimamente tenho estado bem mais ao seu lado, justamente por esse medo de cruzar com o Jeno. No entanto, há alguns dias ele parou com as mensagens, e eu ingênuo achei que não aconteceria nada... Mas aconteceu...

Mark respirou fundo e eu vi lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Queria poder me aproximar dele, mas o medo de ser rejeitado era grande demais.

— Hyuck.

— Fala.

— Sabe porque a gente parou de se falar? Quando éramos crianças?

— Não — levantei da cama, disposto a ouvir tudo. — Por quê?

Mark limpou algumas lágrimas de seu rosto, soltou um pigarro e falou: — Um dia eu cheguei na escola e você estava falando de mim para os outros garotos. Dizendo que me ajudava com os lanches, que eu não tinha dinheiro o suficiente pra comprar, que eu era pobre e por isso eu precisava da sua ajuda. Eu vi todos os garotos rirem de mim e não aguentei.

Fiquei assustado com tudo aquilo. Mark sempre desviou desse assunto em todas as vezes que toquei nele. Não sabia porque agora ele precisava falar sobre isso. Eu tive curiosidade no começo, mas a essa altura já nem me importava mais. No entanto, estava disposto a ouvir.

— Mark... Eu era somente uma criança, crianças fazem isso, elas falam coisas que não deviam… — Não sei porque estava me justificando, mas eu estava.

— Eu perdoei, até falei com você, mesmo a contragosto. Afinal eu te considerava o meu melhor amigo... — as lágrimas desciam mais forte dessa vez. — No entanto, houve o acidente e quando alguns alunos ficaram sabendo, me encheram o saco, falando que tudo era culpa minha, que eu era um pobretão, e que meu pai nunca andaria e ele ser um aleijado traria desgraça para minha vida. Aquilo mexeu comigo de uma maneira, que eu só quis me afastar de tudo e de todos. Principalmente de você.

Senti um baque em meu peito. Eu não sabia realmente de nada daquilo. Mas na medida em que ele falava, passava a me lembrar vagamente de tudo, e dos motivos que levaram a termos a tão famosa briga. Na época eu fiquei mal em me afastar dele, Mark era tudo pra mim.

— Eu me senti só, muito só e me culpei por tudo… Você sabe Hyuck. — Ele disse, as lágrimas escorrendo como um rio. — E quando vi, estava no futebol. E foi no futebol que consegui me encontrar. — Ele disse.

— Eu imagino… — abaixei minha cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. No entanto, levantei, olhando bem em seus olhos e falando: — Mas Mark, você sabe não é? Eu te defendi de todos eles! Eu nem deveria falar sobre isso… Mas eu não deixei aqueles idiotas mexerem com de você, mesmo quando brigamos, continuei tentando te ajudar da melhor forma. — Mark me olhava sério demais e eu sabia que ele não estava comprando minha história. Me aproximei cada vez mais dele. Mark não se moveu nenhum centímetro e agora eu olhava diretamente em seus olhos, mesmo com os meus embargados.

Voltei a falar:

— Naquela época eu falei a verdade a você quando disse que você era especial pra mim. Você lembra quando brigamos? Você disse que me odiava e eu disse que te amava… — Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. — Nós tínhamos 10 anos Mark. 10 anos...

— Eu só quero que antes que você vá embora Hyuck. — comecei a soluçar. — Eu quero que você saiba que com 10 anos eu me toquei que queria estar perto de você em todos os momentos. Eu me peguei várias vezes admirando sua beleza e naquela época eu não entendia como um garoto podia se sentir assim por outro garoto. Meus pais diziam que era errado. A mídia dizia que era errado. E eu me escondi em meus próprios pensamentos. — Mark chorava muito e eu via a dificuldade que era para ele falar tudo. — Eu tentava me convencer de que era um carinho de melhor amigo, de um irmão. Mas ao longo do tempo esse sentimento só veio a aumentar…

Mark se aproximou de mim e olhou bem em meus olhos. Ele segurou em meu rosto e me deu um selinho demorado. Meus olhos pareciam um rio e eu me assustei ao sentir seus lábios nos meus, mas fechei os olhos, desejando que aquele beijo não fosse o último.

Ele se afastou e olhou-me, a seriedade em seu olhar.

— Haechan, você foi meu primeiro amigo e meu primeiro amor. Mesmo que eu não tenha sido o seu.

Eu desabei no chão. Aquilo foi demais pra mim.

— Agora você pode ir embora.

— Mas Mark, eu te expliquei tudo... Porque a gente não pode se resolver??

— Agora não dá Haechan, agora eu não posso. Preciso me preservar, não aguento mais tanta armação, tanta infantilidade e omissões.

Respirei fundo.

Eu soluçava demais, mas agora precisava parar, já estava sendo patético até demais. Segurei as lágrimas, limpei o meu rosto o máximo que pude e deixei o quarto em silêncio. Se eu falasse qualquer coisa, choraria mais ainda.

Passei rapidamente pela sala e a Senhora Lee nem me viu quando saí. Respirei aliviado por isso, não queria ser interrogado por ninguém.

No entanto, com meus pais foi um caos. Botei os pés na sala e minha mãe avançou para cima de mim. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão muito assustada. E eu até entendia, quem ficaria bem por ver o filho com a cara toda inchada?

— Filho? O que houve com seu rosto?

— Não foi nada mãe, eu vou pro quarto. Preciso dormir. — disse, tentando fugir.

— Mas ainda está muito cedo filho! — Ela disse, me segurando. — Você quer conversar comigo e seu pai? Explicar o que aconteceu? Você estava chorando, nem adianta me dizer que não.

Abaixei a cabeça e suspirei fundo.

— Mãe, por favor. — supliquei. — Eu quero ir para o meu quarto. Amanhã eu prometo que conto tudo para a senhora sobre o que está acontecendo sim?

Ela me soltou enfim, mas eu sabia que estava aflita por me ver com a cara inchada de tanto chorar.

Subi as escadas e o que o Mark havia falado pra mim voltou com tudo. Eu tinha certeza que não esqueceria aquelas palavras. _“Você foi meu primeiro amigo e meu primeiro amor. Mesmo que eu não tenha sido o seu...”_

Entrei em meu quarto e passei quase o resto do dia inteiro chorando. Não podia acreditar que as coisas haviam chegado a esse nível. Meu namoro com Mark estava acabado, eu havia visto em seus olhos. Mesmo com toda a explicação, mesmo com tudo, ele preferiu não me escutar.

Primeiro tive um misto de raiva dele, depois passei a entender melhor seus sentimentos e procurei lembrar de quando éramos crianças. Lembrei de nossa briga e do dia em que falei sobre o fato de o ajudar. Lembro que quando todos começaram a caçoar dele, eu o defendi e pedi que ninguém falasse nada relacionado a isso, mas a merda havia sido feita não é? Eu, como seu melhor amigo havia vacilado. Sempre eu, sempre eu a vacilar com as pessoas. Foi assim com Renjun, foi assim com Yerim, foi assim com minha irmã quando brigamos na época em que foi para a faculdade. E está sendo assim com o Mark, novamente com ele. Eu sou um idiota e consegui vacilar duas vezes com meu amigo de infância e meu amor.

Adormeci já com o rosto dormente de tanto chorar.


	16. Dando um tempo

**Capítulo 16 – Dando um tempo.**

  
  


_Sonhei que estava chegando na escola, segurando a mão de alguém. Me sentia feliz e realizado, mas ao olhar para o lado vi o rosto de Jeno, sorrindo com seus olhos fofos. Virei o rosto rapidamente para o outro lado, assustado com a visão e quando olhei para o lado novamente era o Mark que me olhava agora. Eu não estava entendendo nada e me assustei mais ainda. Quando resolvi olhar para baixo estava nu, e todos a minha volta começaram a rir de mim. Estava exposto e me sentia envergonhado e eu não sabia porquê._

Foi assim que eu acordei na segunda-feira. Atordoado com aquele sonho novamente. O mesmo sonho que tive na noite em que dormira com Mark. E mais uma vez me peguei a pensar que esse sonho queria me falar exatamente sobre esse momento, sobre o fato de que agora todos os olhares estão a minha volta novamente, mas não de uma forma muito boa pelo visto.

Eu não me importo com eles, mas me importo com os olhares de Mark. E naquela segunda-feira eu não sabia se queria os ver. Estava assustado. Mark não dissera as tais palavras “Estamos terminados” mas tudo o que ele me disse soou como se fosse. E aquilo já martelava na minha cabeça pela manhã.

Levantei da cama me arrastando e tomei um banho gelado, pra ver se os pensamentos ruins iam embora. Vesti qualquer roupa que encontrei pelo guarda-roupa, arrumei minha mochila e saí do quarto, sentindo um vento passar por meu rosto.

Já ia descer as escadas, quando fui parado por minha irmã. Ela me olhou com uma expressão de dor aparentemente.

— Haechan! — Me chamou e eu voltei, mas não olhei em seus olhos, não podia. — O que deu em você para entrar neste quarto de tarde e só sair agora?

Dei de ombros. — Eu estava doente…

— Eu te chamei várias vezes ontem e nada de você aparecer. Falei com a mãe se ela sabia de algo, mas ela não quis me dizer nada... — cruzou os braços e continuou a me olhar. — Até pensei que você podia estar bravo comigo por algo.

— Não estou bravo com você Irene, foi apenas… apenas uma indisposição mesmo. — Tentei desconversar. — Mais tarde a gente se fala.

Ela me puxou e me deu um abraço forte e senti quando sorriu. — A propósito. Feliz Aniversário maninho! Mais tarde a gente vai fazer algo pra você, chama seus amigos e o Mark! — foi aí que minha ficha caiu. Era meu aniversário, a porra do meu aniversário, e eu não estava nem um pouco alegre por fazer dezoito anos. Eu só queria chorar e mais nada.

Tentei sorrir e apenas disse baixinho: — Tudo bem… até mais tarde.

Não tomei café e por um milagre consegui fugir dos meus pais. Não por muito tempo, eu sabia disso. Mais tarde quando chegasse em casa sabia que os dois me esperariam para conversar. Bom, talvez não estivesse hoje por ser meu aniversário, mas no outro dia pela manhã estariam. E eu não poderia fugir de falar com minha mãe pelo menos. Com certeza ela já desconfiava de algo ou recebeu alguma ligação da mãe do Mark.

Meu dia começou com um sonho repetido, perguntas da minha irmã e assim que cheguei à escola tive uma surpresa. Cruzei a avenida e Renjun correu para falar comigo. Seu rosto estava vermelho e parecia aflito.

— Hyuck!

Levei um baita susto, pois não estava entendendo aquela gritaria na entrada do colégio. Olhei para Renjun que parecia cansado da corrida que deu e esperei ele falar.

— Jeno e Mark estão brigando!

Meu queixo caiu. E mais essa agora! Eu não aguentava mais essas brigas eu só queria um dia de paz na minha vida.

Corri com Renjun do lado, mas ao chegar lá eles já haviam se dispersado e eu só ouvia o burburinho das pessoas comentando coisas que não entendia.

— Meu Deus o que tá acontecendo? — Indaguei, preocupado demais.

— Jeno e Mark foram expulsos do time, — olhei para trás e vi que quem acabara de falar tinha sido o Jisung.

Cheguei perto dele e segurei em seu ombro. — Você tem certeza?

— Sim, o diretor acabou de dizer isso no meio de todo mundo e levou o Jeno e o Mark pra sala dele.

— Eu vou lá — disse, decidido.

— Ah mas não vai mesmo! — Renjun gritou, me segurando. — Não vou deixar você se meter nisso ouviu?

— Eu vou Jun, não me segura — disse entredentes e me livrei dele, correndo para a diretoria.

Meu coração palpitava e só pensei que aquilo tudo era minha culpa. Pelos corredores o assunto do momento era o da expulsão dos dois do time e eu me sentia mais aflito ainda.

Finalmente cheguei na sala da diretoria e Jeno gritava com o Diretor, o que me assustou um pouco.

— Eu não quero saber mais dessa droga de escola também! — Ele disse antes de sair e dar um encontrão em mim.

— Ei! — Gritei e ele continuou a andar, ignorando completamente minha existência. Dei uma olhada de relance e balancei a cabeça, empurrando a porta da diretoria e entrando.

Mark olhou logo para mim e cruzou os braços e o Diretor que estava assinando um papel, levantou a cabeça e também me encarou.

— Senhor Lee, o que faz aqui? — Me perguntou.

Soltei um pigarro antes de falar. — Eu… eu vim aqui pra pedir por favor que não expulse os meninos! Eles não tem culpa de nada e não merecem isso…! Principalmente o Mark…

Vi quando Mark balançou a cabeça em negação e levantou da cadeira, saindo sem dizer nada, ele parecia emburrado. Mas eu não podia deixar de ir lá e falar aquilo pro diretor.

O Diretor abaixou a cabeça e suspirou alto antes de falar:

— Olha, isso não está decidido ainda, mas eles serão suspensos por alguns dias e se tiverem bom comportamento então poderão voltar para o time.

— Ah… — disse, agradecendo e saindo da sala.

Corri pelo corredor, precisava encontrar o Mark.

Àquela hora os alunos já corriam para suas salas e eu olhava em todos os lugares a procura do Lee. Precisava conversar com ele. Meu coração palpitava e eu só queria saber se ele estava bem.

Dobrei o corredor e o vi. Ele estava parado na frente de seu armário e tirava seus livros. Parei bem ao seu lado e respirei fundo, havia corrido um bocado para alcançá-lo.

— Mark… como… como você está? — Ousei perguntar, mesmo apreensivo.

Mark fechou seu armário e olhou pra mim. Eu sabia que não era o melhor dos olhares, mas relevei.

— O que você foi fazer se metendo onde não foi chamado?

Levantei e olhei bem em seus olhos. — Eu só estava preocupado tá bom? Você pode ser expulso Mark e isso não é bom para suas notas e você pode perder sua vaga na universidade. Por favor, tenha mais cuidado.

— Eu sei me cuidar tá bom? Não preciso de você. — Mark disse e virou-se já indo embora e eu me encostei no armário, ficando de cabeça baixa e pensando se as coisas voltariam a ser como antes. A gente se odiando de novo, não se suportando e brigando a cada dois minutos de conversa.

Mas senti alguém tocar em meu ombro. Quando vi era ele. Não sabia o que queria e apenas fiquei calado, encarando-o. Mark me estendeu um envelope e disse:

— Toma… — percebi que ele queria sorrir, mas se conteve. Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho. — Err… Feliz Aniversário Hyuck. — Disse, saindo levemente constrangido.

Sorri abobado, feliz por não estar brigando com ele naquele dia. Abri o envelope e sorri ao ver o que era. Mark havia nos desenhado, eu com minha roupa de balé e ele com seu traje do time e segurando uma bola. Eu guardaria aquele desenho para sempre, principalmente em meu coração.

**XxX**

As aulas foram todas chatas pra mim e não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Principalmente nas que fazia junto de Mark. Era uma tortura ter que vê-lo tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Me segurei para não falar mais com ele. Renjun ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado assegurando isso. Ele me disse que eu precisava dar um tempo e o Mark também. Seria melhor para nós dois e quem sabe as coisas poderiam se ajeitar. Por isso estava confiante que poderíamos conversar após um tempo e se resolver enfim.

Nas segundas sempre tenho aula de balé, mas dessa vez decidi faltar e Renjun me cobriu. Segui logo para minha casa e lá aguardei ansioso meus amigos para comemorar meu aniversário. Eu não estava com muito ânimo pra festas, mas seria pior me isolar em um momento como esse. Então arrumei a casa, minha mãe encomendou um bolo e salgadinhos e tentei não pensar muito em coisas tristes.

Inclusive minha mãe quis conversar comigo sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas fugi mais uma vez. Queria esperar até meus amigos irem pra casa e assim eu ficar livre para desabafar com ela.

**XxX**

Após um tempo meus amigos chegaram e eu pude sorrir. Johnny, Taeil, Jaehyun e Taeyong também apareceram e me deram presentes. Fiquei realmente feliz de ter aqueles quatro lá, mesmo que eles fossem mais amigos do Mark do que de mim.

Batemos um parabéns simples e como alguns dos meus amigos não prestam, começaram a cantar a música do “com quem será” e alguns disseram o nome do Mark no meio e eu fuzilei todos com o olhar.

— Olha o bullying comigo! — Gritei, cruzando os braços.

— São apenas fatos meu amor. — Yerim disse e eu quis calar aquela boquinha que só falava e falava. — Mark te ama.

— Tá, tá bom chega de falar disso — resmunguei, tratando de encerrar esse assunto.

Minha mãe colocou umas músicas pra dançar e nos divertimos por um tempo. Eu consegui sorrir sem pensar muito no Mark e por um tempo foi tudo tranquilo.

Quando já estava cheio de tanto salgadinho e bolo, percebi que Jaehyun se aproximava de mim. Não sabia bem o que ele queria, mas esperei.

— E aí Haechan! Como você está?

— Bom, estou bem melhor agora. — respondi, sorrindo — E você?

— Tô de boa…

Encarei bem aquele garoto, ele tinha alguma coisa pra me falar e eu sabia.

Jaehyun sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e se aproximou.

— Quero te falar uma coisa.

— Pode falar.

Jaehyun se aprumou inteiro, parecia que estava criando coragem para falar o que falaria e eu já queria rir desde aquele momento.

— Naquele dia da festa… a minha festa você sabe…

— Sei.

— Eu armei tudo pro Mark vestir minha fantasia e você beijar ele.

Arregalei meus olhos, olhando pro nada e pensando em tudo. Eu sabia desde o começo, tinha certeza que aquilo havia sido uma armação. No entanto não estava chateado nem nada, aquilo me proporcionou conhecer o Mark novamente.

— Eu já imaginava mesmo.

Jaehyun tocou em meu ombro e deu um sorriso de lado. — Você está chateado comigo?

— Chateado? Não, — segurei sua mão e apertei de leve. — Só quero saber seus motivos.

Jaehyun olhou para mim e sorrindo disse: — Acho que você não havia percebido antes, mas o Mark sempre gostou de você.

— É… eu não sabia mesmo, na minha cabeça ele me odiava sem motivo.

— Ele dizia isso pra gente, mas quase todos os garotos do time, tirando o Jeno e alguns outros que era mais lerdos, sabíamos que ele sentia algo por você. — Ele se aproximou e riu um pouco. — Chegava a ser engraçado, ele estava sempre botando uma desculpa pra falar sobre você e no quanto você era irritante pra ele. Fora em algumas situações em que o pegamos a te elogiar quando você dançava…

— O quê? Dessas coisas eu não sabia.

— Sim, algumas vezes fomos ver as apresentações de balé e eu tocava no seu nome, que você dançava bem e ele dizia que dançava sim e quando eu olhava para o Mark ele estava mais vermelho que um tomate, era engraçado mesmo.

— Nossa…

— Por isso eu e os meninos não conseguimos aguentar mais ele gostar de você e não fazer nada. — Jaehyun abaixou a cabeça. — Mas sabe, quero te pedir desculpas por tudo isso, acho que eu não deveria ter me metido na história de vocês assim.

— Não, tudo bem… Acho que foi bom até. — disse, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. — Tivemos momentos bons e ruins, mas no geral foi tudo muito bom pra mim.

— E ainda pode ser! — Jaehyun disse, convincente. — Mark não deixou de te amar, ele só deve estar precisando de um tempo mesmo.

— Sim… — disse, levantando do sofá. — Vou dar esse tempo a ele e também vou dar um tempo para mim mesmo. Depois quem sabe, as coisas voltam aos eixos.

Jaehyun levantou comigo e me abraçou. Sorrimos um pro outro e em um gesto silencioso e sorridente ele se afastou.

Aquela conversa tinha sido gratificante, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar triste no dia do meu aniversário. Enquanto meus amigos dançavam uma música romântica com seus pares eu estava ali, apenas olhando e pensando que eu deveria estar dançando com _ele_, com Mark Lee, e não dançando sozinho, na escuridão…

**XxX**

Quando a festa acabou, me despedi de meus amigos e pedi para Renjun e Yerim ficarem e dormirem comigo. No entanto, antes deles virem pro meu quarto decidi conversar com minha família sobre o que estava acontecendo e chamei minha irmã e minha mãe para meu quarto, conversar comigo. Eu chamei meu pai também, mas ele preferiu se abster da conversa. Não fiquei chateado com ele, sabia que teria outros momentos para conversar com calma com o velho.

Contei tudo para minha irmã e minha mãe e elas ficaram bem tristes com o que havia acontecido.

— Nossa filho… Não sabia que tinha sido por causa disso…

— Mas gente, esses meninos da escola não perdem tempo mesmo né? Que povo ruim, credo!

— Sempre tem pessoas ruins por aí sabe, mas no fundo eu acho que o Jeno não é um cara mau, ele só não consegue lidar direito com a felicidade das outras pessoas e nem sabe ir procurar a sua própria.

— É o chamado egoísmo mesmo então, ele prefere te ver mal a ir procurar ele mesmo ser feliz com outra pessoa. — Irene disse, parecendo bem chateada.

Minha mãe chegou perto e apenas segurou em minha mão.

— Filho, eu só espero que você e o Mark possam se entender novamente. Saiba que estarei aqui torcendo pra isso.

— E eu também! Vocês já eram perfeitos um pro outro quando crianças, hoje em dia são mais que perfeitos.

— Como assim? — Indaguei.

Minha mãe me olhou sério e depois levou o olhar para minha irmã, que começou a rir baixinho. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

— O que tá acontecendo? — Perguntei de novo.

Minha mãe também riu e me olhou. — Nada demais filho, é que quando você e o Mark eram crianças, viviam pregados e lembro que a sua irmã falava que um dia vocês iam namorar quando crescessem e eu sempre brigava com ela.

— Naquela época era muito mais difícil falar em sexualidade como hoje. — Irene falou. — Mas eu já sentia que vocês tinham uma conexão forte quando crianças e por isso falava aquelas coisa, que na época eram apenas brincadeira porque eu não entendia nada disso sabe… — Vi quando ela sorriu e sorri junto. — mas hoje em dia eu percebo que eu estava realmente certa. Vocês dois têm uma relação linda desde criança, não deixe isso morrer por favor.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu corri para abraçar minha irmã, que me segurou forte. Minha mãe veio junto e fizemos um abraço triplo por um bom tempo.

Me despedi delas e fiquei pensando sobre tudo o que ouvi e falei. Passei a ter mais lembranças da época em que era criança. Eu vivia ao lado do Mark, acho que durante três anos inteiros foi assim. E ter me afastado dele simplesmente por causa da minha estupidez e da dele também, foi realmente triste, e assim eu perdi muito sobre sua vida, não o entendi mais e passamos a não nos suportar. Mas sim, eu também sabia a resposta agora.

Eu sempre o amei, sempre amei Mark Lee, só nunca me permiti realmente sentir isso. Acho que desde criança, não era uma mentira… Quando eu ficava longe dele, eu dizia que sentia saudades, eu dizia que o amava várias vezes e na minha cabeça de criança aquilo era apenas afeto mesmo. Uma grande amizade. Não deixou de ser uma grande amizade, mas também era amor, amor puro e inocente, apenas isso.

E eu teria que lutar para ter esse amor de volta. Não desistiria de querer estar ao seu lado.

Logo mais Renjun e Yerim entraram e me abraçaram, animados demais.

— E aí? Como foi a conversa? — Renjun perguntou.

— Ah, foi ótima! Minha mãe e minha irmã são as melhores pessoas do mundo!

— Eu imaginava mesmo.

— Eu preciso falar com meu pai depois, ele fugiu da conversa.

— Você vai conseguir falar com ele sim. — Yerim disse, me abraçando também.

— Falando no seu pai ele disse pra gente que te amava muito e isso importava.

Sorri abobado. Eu tinha sorte por ter uma família daquelas e amigos que ficavam ao meu lado quando eu precisava.

Só esperava que o Mark também tivesse amigos assim e que seus pais estivessem ao seu lado nesse momento complicado.

— Bom, agora vamos ver filmes até cansar, comer besteiras e dormir tarde! — Yerim gritou, pulando no quarto.

Eu e Renjun olhamos para aquela garota maluca e desatamos a rir.

— Hoje é segunda Yeri, esqueceu? — Falei. — Temos que dormir um pouco cedo, já que amanhã temos aula.

— E não só aula viu, parece que teremos um teste de matemática. — Renjun avisou.

Arregalei meus olhos, chorando internamente. — O quê? Mas eu não estudei nada!

— Eu te passo umas colas, pode deixar. — Yerim disse, se aproximando de mim.

— Vou querer — disse, piscando para ela.

Renjun balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços, indignado.

— O que eu faço com vocês hein?

— Você nos abraça e diz que nos ama — disse, sorrindo feito um bobo.

Renjun sorriu e segurou minha mão. E ali eu sabia que podia sempre contar com meu melhor amigo.

**XxX**

Nos juntamos na cama e decidimos ver O Babadook, um filme que já fazia tempo que eu queria ver. Mas como Yeri ficou com muito medo, — e realmente, o filme dá um puta medo — acabamos por ver qualquer vídeo de serial killers pelo youtube.

— Vocês deixaram de ver o filme de terror pra ver qualquer coisa no youtube? — Renjun disse.

— Ah, mas as histórias de assassinato e serial killer é mais divertido. — Yerim disse, dando de ombros.

— Eu também acho. — disse, concordando com ela.

— Credo! Eu morro de medo dessas coisas.

— Não morre não, precisamos conhecer essas histórias para assim, podermos criar nossa própria fanfic de EXO em que o Sehun é um serial killer e o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun terão que investigar seus crimes. — Yerim disse, alegre até demais. — O que acham?

Gargalhei alto. Yerim tinha a imaginação fértil demais.

— Eu não gosto de escrever fanfics, já vivo em uma praticamente. — Renjun disse, tentando ser sério, mas falhando e rindo também.

— Eu só sei que a ideia é boa, podemos criar nosso plot e organizar tudo. — Falei, levantando da cama e indo ao banheiro, estava apertado.

— Eu acho que a gente deveria era ir dormir isso sim! — Ouvi Renjun gritar do banheiro.

— É mesmo, tá tarde. — Yerim respondeu.

Saí do banheiro e corri para pegar lençóis para meus amigos. Arrumamos um colchonete para cada um dos dois e assim deitamos sossegados naquela noite. Antes de dormir de fato eu só pensei comigo mesmo, se o Mark também ainda estava acordado ou pensando em mim…

Eu esperava que estivesse.


	17. Extra - A primeira vez que te vi

**Capítulo 17 – Extra - A primeira vez que te vi**

**Mark Lee**

Oito de Junho e eu não conseguia dormir.

Estava deitado em minha cama, depois de um dia cheio e estressante. A tv estava ligada e passava um programa qualquer, mas eu não prestava atenção. A noite estava fria e eu tentava me aquecer como podia, pensando demais, refletindo demais, sentindo demais e ficando confuso com tudo.

Não me sentia muito bem. Tinha visto Jeno tentar se aproximar _dele_ na escola e senti a raiva me consumir por inteiro. Mas sabia que não deveria ficar assim, sabia que deveria esquecer de vez Lee Donghyuck, e essa raiva do Jeno que estava me consumindo. No entanto, naquele começo de noite, sabia que era impossível. 

Principalmente esquecer o Lee. O amor que eu sinto por esse garoto é inimaginável.

Ainda tenho uma certa mágoa do que aconteceu, mas cada vez mais percebo que as coisas podem voltar ao que eram antes, se pudermos nos entender. Jeno realmente é alguém egoísta e sem coração, que só quer nos ver mal, já que ele não consegue ficar em paz consigo mesmo.

Essas coisas estavam passando pela minha cabeça e nesta noite, antes de tomar minha decisão final, lembrei que o dia oito seria marcado para sempre como o dia em que eu conheci Lee Donghyuck...

Aos 7 anos meus pais decidiram me transferir para aquela escola, e eu fiquei com muita raiva, pois sabia que não conseguiria me adaptar com crianças de novo. A alegação na época foi que a escola era muito boa e eu havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos, por isso eles precisavam aproveitar, já que eu teria uma boa educação.

No primeiro dia eu cheguei cabisbaixo na sala e a professora muito gentil pediu que eu me apresentasse. Fiz isso na maior inocência, e até tive uma pequena esperança de que seria aceito pelos outros alunos. No entanto, na hora do intervalo fui excluído e nenhuma das outras crianças queriam falar comigo. Eles tinham uma política péssima, que novos alunos ficavam por quase seis meses sendo ignorados. Se sobrevivessem, poderiam integrar a algum grupo. Era cruel que crianças de 7 anos tivessem esses comportamentos, mas eu tentei, por quase quatro meses fiquei nessa de fazer as coisas sozinho, até a educação física eu evitava, pois sabia que seria ignorado.

Até que em um fatídico dia, eu não aguentava mais. No intervalo estava sentado na terceira fileira da arquibancada da escola e a única coisa que eu sabia fazer era chorar. Eu lembro que chorava muito e eu sabia que era porque eu me sentia só. Meu irmão havia acabado de ir pra universidade e estava animado com isso, e na escola eu estava na mesma, nenhum amigo, ninguém pra brincar ou conversar. Um garoto de 7 anos precisa dessas coisas.

Quando limpava minhas lágrimas, percebi que um garoto de cabelos um pouco grandes e bagunçados estava subindo a arquibancada. Ele parecia curioso e seus olhos eram grandes ao me encarar.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e estendeu um sanduíche para mim.

— Toma, é de queijo com patê.

Funguei baixinho e olhei para ele. Sabia que meu rosto devia estar vermelho.

— Eu não quero… — Respondi, emburrado. — E o que você está fazendo aqui? Porque está falando comigo?

Ele olhou pro lado e assobiou baixinho, e depois olhou pra mim sorrindo.

— Eu te vi chorando e quis te animar com comida, minha mãe sempre faz isso quando eu tô pra baixo.

— E a política de ignorar?

— Não gosto disso, eu fui um idiota por não ter falado antes com você.

Levantei minhas pernas e juntei minhas mãos, para me proteger do frio. Olhei para aquele garoto e sorri abobado.

— Um idiota?

— Sim sabe… Eu te vi na sala desde o primeiro dia e estava doido pra falar com você, mas meus amigos não queriam deixar sabe… aí eu corri hoje e mandei eles se foderem! — Ele olhou pra mim sorrindo e eu ri alto com sua fala.

— Você é engraçado! — Exclamei, ainda rindo.

Ele deu de ombros. — Todo mundo fala isso.

— Eu me chamo Mark Lee.

Ele sorriu de ponta a ponta e me estendeu a mão. Olhei para sua mão por alguns segundos e a segurei forte.

— Eu também sou um Lee! Mas meu nome é Lee Donghyuck! Vamos ser muito amigos de agora em diante! — Ele disse tão animado, que eu não pude deixar de sentir meu coração ficar quentinho. Sorri mais uma vez feito um bobo e percebi que realmente seríamos grandes amigos.

Estiquei minhas pernas e limpei meu rosto que ainda estava com resquícios de lágrimas. Levantei e ele também. Andamos em silêncio até chegar no pátio da escola.

— Eu ia esquecendo! — Donghyuck disse.

— O quê? Perguntei, curioso.

— Hoje faz dois dias que fiz aniversário sabia? Agora eu também tenho 7 anos como todos os outros.

— Legal! — Exclamei.

— Sim. — Ele disse, enfiando os dedinhos no bolso do short e sorrindo, todo orgulhoso.

— Eu faço aniversário dia 02 de Agosto. — Disse. — Eu gosto de fazer aniversário nesse dia.

— Você vai fazer 7 anos ainda?

Balancei a cabeça. — Não, 8 anos.

— Ah você é mais velho!

— Sou, mas estamos na mesma série.

— Você é atrasado então! — Ele exclamou, apontando para meu rosto.

— Acho que não, você que deve ser adiantado.

Hyuck fez um biquinho e mordeu o lábio, pensativo.

— Hmm… verdade né? Deve ser mesmo.

— Bom, chega desse papo! Vamos brincar.

Ele sorriu. — Vamos!

E esse dia foi o começo de tudo. Nas aulas ficávamos juntos e se ele se perdia em algo eu o ajudava e vice versa. Também conheci o Renjun nessa mesma época, ele era muito amigo do Hyuck já, mas a gente não se falava tanto assim, minha amizade era mais forte com o Lee.

Pelo resto daquele ano, ficamos amigos apenas de escola. Mas quando o próximo ano chegou, eu passei a visitar sua casa quase todos os finais de semana e ele também passou a me visitar. Nossos pais ficaram amigos rápido, ao ver o quanto éramos grudados.

Foi divertido lembrar da primeira vez que ele conheceu meu irmão.

Estávamos brincando de fazer castelos de areia no quintal e eu vi meu irmão chegar com meu pai no carro. Levantei com pressa do chão, a roupa toda suja de areia, mas não me importei.

— Hyuck! Vem! Vamos conhecer meu irmão.

— Tá bom! — Ele disse, levantando com certa pressa e me seguindo.

Entrei pela cozinha e corri para a sala, pela janela vi meu irmão e meu pai conversar animados. Donghae estava feliz demais por iniciar os estudos em uma boa universidade na época. E eu que estava com saudades dele, me vi ansioso com sua chegada.

Hyuck estava atrás de mim e nós dois ficamos lá, eu com o coração na mão de nervosismo por vê-lo depois de 3 meses e o Lee animado por finalmente conhecer meu irmão.

Donghae entrou pela sala e meu único pensamento foi correr.

— Maninho! — Gritei, correndo e me atirando em seus braços.

Donghae sorriu. — Ei! Garoto como você tá? — Ele perguntou enquanto me abraçava. — Você tá todo sujo de areia. — falou, dando batidinhas em minha bermuda jeans.

— Esse garoto não toma jeito mesmo, tava se sujando lá fora e entra em casa pra sujar mais ainda. — Ouvi meu pai falar, mas apenas ignorei, eu só queria abraçar meu irmão.

— E quem é esse garoto? — Donghae perguntou, olhando para o Hyuck.

— Esse é meu amigo Hae… O nome dele é Donghyuck. — Olhei para ele e o vi sorrir e acenar para meu irmão.

— Vem aqui. — Ele o chamou. Donghyuck chegou mais perto, seu rosto ficando vermelho e eu dei uma risadinha baixa.

Donghae deu uma boa olhada no Lee e sorriu.

— Você é um garoto muito bonito Donghyuck.

— Obrigado. — Ele respondeu, todo acanhado.

— Vão brincar agora, mais tarde a gente janta todos juntos, preciso tomar um bom banho e descansar. — Donghae disse, levantando do chão e seguindo para as escadas.

Dei um tchau animado e chamei Hyuck para voltarmos aos nossos castelos. Estávamos disputando quem era o mais rápido a terminar.

Após um tempo Donghae nos chamou e jogamos vídeo-game e assistimos alguns filmes de terror escondido de nossos pais pela noite toda. Acho que foi um dos melhores dias.

Meu irmão ainda ficou por mais duas semanas e enfim, retornou para a universidade novamente. Eu o veria somente após três meses, ou alguns finais de semana em que ele podia vir pra casa.

Com sete anos ainda é difícil aceitar certas coisas, eu era muito apegado ao Hae e ficar longe dele era complicado, mas estava me virando bem ao longo do tempo.

Com um ano e meio já estava acostumado a vê-lo nas férias ou em alguns finais de semana, e ele percebeu que quando vinha, nós ficávamos mais próximos. A gente tinha nossas brigas de irmão claro, mas ele sempre mudava tudo e fazia as pazes, no fim estávamos jogando vídeo-games ou vendo qualquer desenho juntos na tv, mesmo ele já tendo seus 19 anos.

Ele adorava também minha amizade com o Hyuck, lembro que Donghae me dizia que se eu continuasse ao lado dele, poderia passar por qualquer coisa, que seria bom crescer com uma grande amizade como a nossa.

Isso me fez lembrar que a primeira vez que eu disse que gostava do Hyuck foi interessante. Eu já estava com meus 10 anos e começava a sentir coisas esquisitas quando ficava perto dele.

Nesse dia estávamos em seu quarto e estávamos começando uma maquete pra escola. O objetivo era fazer duas maquetes, uma com a cidade livre de poluição e a outra com muita poluição, para mostrar os malefícios de se jogar lixo em lugares errados.

Hyuck estava alegre por conseguir fazer as árvores e ele tentava colar no isopor. Não sei porque, mas para mim aquela era uma cena muito bonita. Ele estava agachado e em seus lábios pude ver um sorriso enviesado, um leve rubor podia ser visto também em suas bochechas e dava para ver o quanto sua animação para terminar aquele trabalho era evidente. Olhei para ele tão concentrado em seu trabalho e apenas disse:

— Hyuck.

— Sim? — Ele indagou, sem olhar para mim.

— Sabia que eu gosto muito de você?

Ele levantou e me encarou, e eu sabia que meu rosto estava quente e vermelho.

Hyuck sorriu largo e disse: — Eu também gosto muito de você Mark, nunca se esqueça disso.

Sorri feito um bobo e me aproximei dele.

— Eu vou te ajudar com sua maquete.

— Mas combinamos de cada um fazer a sua.

— Eu sei, mas você está tendo dificuldades de colar suas árvores, vou te ajudar.

Hyuck me deu um olhar de esguelha e sorriu, me dando permissão para ajudá-lo.

Passamos a tarde inteira rindo e tentando colar árvores. No final desistimos e fizemos de qualquer jeito.

No dia que apresentamos esse trabalho, a professora amou tanto que nos deu um 10.

No dia em que cheguei na escola e o vi falar sobre mim para os outros garotos, eu fiquei muito bravo. Lembro que senti como se ele estivesse me acertando com uma flecha. Eu sabia que ele tinha comentado apenas e até tinha me dito que me defendeu daqueles idiotas, mas lembro que no dia eu não deixei de ficar chateado com essa situação.

Passei pelo corredor e parei ao ver o Hyuck conversando com mais três garotos. Eu odiava todos eles.

— Essa escola não deveria aceitar pessoas que usam bolsa de estudos. — Ouvi o Samuel dizer e fechei a cara. Esse garoto se achava o tal só porque sua família era dos estados unidos e seu pai tinha empresas por lá. Eu havia nascido no Canadá e nem por isso ficava me achando pros outros garotos.

— Eu acho que deveriam aceitar sim, a educação deve ser para todos e quem tem dinheiro deveria ajudar. — Minho disse e vi quando o Hyuck concordou.

— Eu não me sinto na obrigação de ajudar ninguém. — O garoto Samuel disse, cruzando os braços.

— Pois eu sim… — Ouvi o Hyuck falar. — Eu gosto de ajudar a todos.

— Ajuda até o melhor amigo dele. — Ouvi o garoto que se chamava Yangyang dizer.

Hyuck olhou para ele bem sério e disse: — Eu ajudo o Mark sim! Quando ele precisa e até quando não. Eu gosto de trazer lanches pra ele, vocês sabem… ele não tem tanto dinheiro.

Quando ouvi isso, meu instinto foi correr apenas, eu não podia acreditar que o Hyuck poderia ser capaz de falar essas coisas de mim. Na época eu não entendi bem, eu achava que ele estava sendo um idiota.

Voltei para o mesmo lugar em que o conheci, a terceira fileira da arquibancada e lá fiquei durante quase todo o intervalo. Um tempo depois Hyuck pareceu.

— Mark! Estive te procurando por todo canto! — Ele gritou, subindo apressado e sentando ao meu lado.

Estava emburrado e não queria falar nada.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou. — Você está bem?

— Eu tô ótimo Hyuck, você pode ir pra aula agora. — Respondi, ríspido.

— Eu vou se você for. — Ele respondeu de um jeito tão sereno que eu não pude negar e alguns segundos depois estava levantando se seguindo com ele.

Voltamos para a sala em silêncio, mas quando a aula acabou e ele me convidou para ficar em sua casa eu aceitei de boa, pensando internamente o quanto eu era uma besta quadrada por aquele garoto.

Naquele final de semana meu irmão veio para casa e ficaria uma semana conosco. Aquela foi a última semana em que eu o vi.

Nunca mais esqueço de quando aconteceu tudo.

Minha mãe saiu apressada e não me disse nada e eu fiquei em casa sozinho até de noite naquele dia.

Liguei a tv e me assustei com os noticiários, que falavam que havia ocorrido um acidente no caminho para a rodoviária e que o carro havia capotado e que provavelmente não teria nenhum sobrevivente. Desliguei a tv e não quis mais saber sobre aquilo.

Minha mãe chegou quase de madrugada e me disse que meu pai estava hospitalizado, pois havia sofrido um acidente.

— E o Hae? — Perguntei, preocupado.

Vi quando as lágrimas desceram por seus olhos e ela apenas permaneceu calada. No momento não entendi bem.

— Ele também está hospitalizado?

— Não filho… — Minha mãe tentava limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer involuntárias. — Ele não resistiu…

Foi aí que eu entendi. Não disse nada e nem gritei, não fiz nenhum alarde.

— Mãe, me deixa ficar um pouco sozinho, por favor. — Pedi.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu chorei a noite inteira.

Hyuck me ligou naquela semana, mas eu não atendi. O enterro de Donghae foi dois dias depois. Ele estava praticamente irreconhecível, por isso não pude nem ver seu rosto no caixão. Eu me sentia incompleto, sem vida. Um garoto de 10 anos perder seu irmão e ver seu pai em coma praticamente, não era fácil.

Quando precisei retornar a escola não foi nada bom. Todos já sabiam e assim que botei meus pés na sala, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim.

Vi alguns alunos cochicharem por todos os lados, eu era a atração da escola. Passei por uma conselheira, a escola chamou minha mãe e aconselhou um psicólogo no mesmo dia em que voltei. Mas eu estava bravo, estava com ódio de tudo e de todos, não queria papo com ninguém.

No final do dia, Hyuck apareceu no pátio e tentou falar comigo. Eu estava sentado em um dos bancos, ouvindo alguns garotos cochicharem que eu era o culpado daquilo ter acontecido. Eles pensavam que eu não estava ouvindo, mas eu estava.

— Mark… — Ele se aproximou e sentou do meu lado. Sabia que estava nervoso, eu senti isso. — Você quer conversar?

— Não.

— Tudo bem…

— Me deixa sozinho Hyuck. — Falei.

— Não Mark, não vou deixar.

— Sai daqui. — Pedi mais uma vez.

— Não vou te deixar sozinho, já disse! — Ele elevou a voz.

Saí da cadeira e fiz menção de correr, mas antes voltei e apenas disse:

— Eu te odeio Hyuck, eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças! Por isso quero que me deixe sozinho e vá brincar com o Renjun ou outras crianças! Nós não somos mais amigos.

Hyuck levantou e me encarou. — Mas o que aconteceu? Mark… Você sabe que eu gosto de você, que eu… — Foi aí que ele realmente disse. — Eu amo você…

Eu não entendi essas palavras. Lembro delas até hoje, mas um garoto de 10 anos dizer aquelas palavras, me pareceu falsidade na época. Agora pensando comigo mesmo, eu acho que foram mesmo verdadeiras.

— Não podemos mais ser amigos Hyuck… — Eu chorei e vi as lágrimas descerem de seus olhos também. Mas eu o deixei lá e corri, corri porque não queria mais ficar perto dele, pra mim era melhor ficar sozinho mesmo.

Eu sabia que tinha sido um erro. O tempo passou e eu fiz 11, 12, 13 anos e nós quase não estudamos mais na mesma escola. Lembro que minha mãe queria se mudar daquela cidade, mas desistiu. E eu fiquei alegre, pois sabia que mesmo de longe ainda o veria, mesmo de longe eu poderia saber que ele estava bem.

Eu segui para o futebol, e o vi seguir para o balé. Caminhos tão diferentes, mas que se reencontraram quase oito anos depois. Nós mudamos muito, nossos gostos já não eram sempre os mesmos, mas quando voltamos a nos falar eu percebi que o carinho e a sintonia ainda eram os mesmas. E esse amor que surgiu aos 7 anos, ainda estava tão vivo quanto antes.

Sorri um pouco. Já era meia noite e eu me peguei no celular, verificando seu número e a vontade de ligar era grande. Mas eu precisava esperar, ainda precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo. 

No entanto, depois de lembrar alguns dos momentos que tive com o Hyuck no passado e refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu, percebi que eu não mais olharia para ele com mágoas, com raiva ou pensamentos tristes. Eu estava em paz agora, sabia que ele não tinha culpa de nada, ninguém tinha culpa de nada. Pensei muito sobre o Jeno e sabia que o perdoaria, eu perdoava muito fácil as pessoas, mas neste momento não era um erro, e sim minha salvação. Queria começar de novo, de peito aberto e livre de qualquer amarra.


	18. Nosso amor como raios e trovões

**Capítulo 18 - Nosso amor como raios e trovões.**

Dezoito anos.

Essa agora era a minha idade. E eu estava em pânico, me acostumando ainda com a ideia de que logo mais faria dezenove e seria um adulto. Minha ansiedade andava me atacando ultimamente e eu buscava por respostas. Saber se eu faria bem quando entrasse no terceiro ano, saber se eu conseguiria minha bolsa de estudos para a universidade, saber se o Mark estaria comigo… Questões que estava levando comigo o tempo inteiro e não sabia como lidar com quase todas. Minha psicóloga me ajudava muito, ela estava me ajudando com o Mark também. Mas eu ainda me pegava chorando em algumas noites.

E por falar em Mark. Bom, já fazia uns quinze dias que eu e ele estávamos sem nos falar direito. O festival será neste domingo agora e eu teria que me apresentar sozinho pelo visto. Mark faltou em todos os ensaios e isso só me fez ficar pior a cada dia. Era o nosso trato, era o nosso momento, de mostrar que fora o balé e o futebol também podemos fazer outras coisas… Que eu posso cantar e ele dançar e seria incrível se ele fosse, mas infelizmente já estamos na sexta-feira e nada.

Estava sentado em minha carteira e pensando sobre tudo isso e Renjun conversava animado com Yerim sobre nossa próxima apresentação de balé, que seria daqui a um mês ainda. Saí de meus devaneios e decidi prestar atenção nele.

— Olha eu acho que essa apresentação será a melhor de todas, pois pela primeira vez faremos algo bem moderninho.

— Sim, será a versão de West Side Story mais legal que toda essa escola verá! — Yeri disse.

— Seria melhor se pudéssemos cantar também. — Comentei.

— Mas a gente dança balé, não faz peças teatrais. — Yeri retrucou.

— Sim, mas sempre há uma primeira vez.

— Eu não acharia ruim cantar. — Renjun disse. — Eu canto muito bem. — Deu de ombros e riu.

— Eu também sei se for por isso. — Yeri respondeu.

— Podemos dar a ideia para a professora, quem sabe ela aceite. — Disse, tentando sorrir.

De repente Mark entrou na sala com Jaehyun e Johnny e eu me vi todo duro, evitando olhar para seu lado. Não queria sentir nada ao vê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Só que eu sou teimoso né, e olhei em sua direção, ficando bem mal depois por ver o quanto ele estava lindo com aquela camisa vermelha xadrez. Meu sofrimento só aumentava.

Ele e Jeno haviam conseguido voltar para o time e eu estava feliz por isso, mas esperava que Mark não fosse afetado e perdesse sua bolsa da faculdade. Também esperava que não ocorresse o mesmo com Jeno, estava tentando praticar o perdão, e minha psicóloga estava me ajudando com isso.

Parei de olhar na direção de Mark e me abaixei na carteira quando o professor adentrou a sala já falando coisas que eu nem estava ouvindo. Minha preocupação naquela sexta era ter que ficar sozinho em casa. Minha irmã havia voltado para a faculdade e meus pais decidiram fazer uma viagem naquela sexta cedinho e só voltariam no domingo e eu estaria sozinho o final de semana inteiro.

No começo fiquei animado por ficar em casa a sós e até pedi ao Renjun e a Yerim pra ficarem lá em casa comigo. Mas aqueles mequetrefes não podiam e eu sabia que seria somente eu e a senhora solidão. Mas ao menos já havia baixado alguns filmes trash de terror para eu rir e ficar com medo depois. Seria o final de semana regado a comidas ruins, chocolate, filmes e cantoria apaixonada. Só que aquelas cantorias tristes né, porque eu sou gado demais.

Após um tempo de aula, o professor passou outro trabalho, para variar e finalmente nos dispensou.

Corri para almoçar com meus amigos, pois a aula de balé naquele dia seria mais cedo e assim eu estaria livre das últimas duas aulas.

**XxX**

— O que vocês acham da gente preparar uma festa na minha casa? Meus pais estão fora o final de semana inteiro. — Disse, todo animado.

Renjun fechou a cara e Yeri começou a rir.

— Você tá louco Hyuck?

— Hyuck e suas ideias de girico. — Yerim falou, engolindo sua batatinha frita.

— Como assim gente? Todo mundo aqui já deu alguma festa, eu também poderia dar uma.

— Ah sim, dar uma festa sabendo que muitas coisas da sua casa ou serão roubadas ou quebradas, vê se bota a cabeça pra funcionar homem. — Renjun disse, indignado.

Cruzei os braços. — Como você é pessimista Renjun, eu só chamaria alguns amigos mais próximos.

— Acho que você não viu muitos filmes adolescentes Haechan. — Yeri comentou, rindo outra vez.

— E outra, a gente já disse que não está disponível neste final de semana.

Apertei mais meus braços em meu tronco e soltei um muxoxo, emburrado.

— Tá, tá bom então, vou ter que me contentar em ficar sozinho mesmo.

— As vezes é até bom sabe. — Yeri disse e eu a encarei bem sério, o que a fez rir mais ainda.

— Vocês nunca me levam a sério, eu tô sofrendo!

— Você tá muito é do dramático, isso sim. — Renjun disse, terminando de tomar seu suco de maracujá.

— Se você não sabe eu ainda estou superando outro término de namoro.

— Eu sei muito bem disso, mas é como a Yerim mesmo disse, as vezes é bom ficar só. Todos os finais de semana ficamos com você, agora eu preciso sair com o Jaemin e a Yerim com o Hendery.

— Tá bom então, sejam felizes com seus namoradinhos.

— Seremos, obrigada. — Yeri disse e eu balancei a cabeça.

— Bom, o papo tá ótimo, mas precisamos ir para a aula de balé.

— Sim, vamos.

Levantamos da mesa com nossas bandejas e as deixamos em cima da lixeira para o zelador recolher depois. Não podíamos deixar nada sujo em cima das mesas pois a escola estava multando quem fizesse isso.

Quando estava saindo do refeitório, dei de cara com Lee Jeno, a pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele dia. Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e eu me afastei.

— O que você quer agora? — Questionei, já com o sangue subindo.

Renjun foi pra minha frente e encarou o Lee, mas Jeno apenas cruzou os braços e sorriu.

— Calma, eu só quero me despedir dele.

Pedi para Renjun se afastar e olhei bem para Jeno.

— Se despedir? Como assim?

Renjun foi mais para o lado com Yerim e eu andei até o corredor com Jeno ao meu lado em silêncio. Era esquisito falar com ele ainda, mesmo depois de tudo, mas tentava praticar mentalmente a calma e o perdão naquela hora.

Paramos no canto e ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e me olhou bem sério.

— Eu to indo embora.

Franzi a sobrancelha. — Indo embora? Como assim?

— Meus pais arranjaram emprego em uma cidade vizinha e eu terei que ir com eles.

— Mas e a escola? Como você vai fazer?

— Eles já me transferiram para outra.

— Tão rápido assim?

— São meus pais né Hyuck, eles fazem o possível e o impossível para terem o que querem, não importa quem sairá magoado com isso.

— Nossa… — Entrelacei meus dedos, com o nervosismo e me senti esquisito naquela hora. Estava feliz por ele ir embora, mas também estava triste, e sabia que nem deveria me sentir assim por ele. — Espero que você seja feliz pelo menos. — Foi só o que consegui dizer.

— Eu sei que não mereço seu perdão, e nem vim aqui pedir desculpas. — Ele disse. — Eu só vim mesmo me despedir e te dizer que eu vou tentar melhorar, eu vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor daqui pra frente.

Sorri, cruzando os braços. — Faça isso Jeno, faça isso mesmo. E dessa vez tente amar alguém de verdade.

Jeno estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu pude ver sua expressão de dor. Ele apenas tocou novamente em meu ombro e saiu. E eu nem esperei sua silhueta sumir para ir embora. Estava em paz comigo mesmo e esperava que Jeno um dia ficasse também.

— Então quer dizer que ele foi mesmo embora? — Renjun perguntou ao se aproximar de mim.

— Foi sim.

— Que faça bom proveito da nova cidade. — Yeri disse.

Sorri e abracei aqueles dois de lado. Eles eram as melhores pessoas do mundo e eu os amaria por toda a eternidade.

— Vamos logo para a aula de balé, já estamos atrasados.

**XxX**

— Antes de ir embora quero saber se vocês vão mesmo me ver no festival, já é neste domingo.

— Claro que vamos Haechan! — Renjun disse, arrumando sua mochila.

— Eu vou sim, chamei o Hendery e o Jisung vai com o Chenle.

— Jaemin disse que não sabia se poderia ir, mas que iria tentar.

Sorri de ponta a ponta. Mesmo não me apresentando ao lado de Mark, teria meus amigos ao meu lado e isso era o que mais importava agora.

— Então depois da apresentação podemos comemorar em um outro lugar!

— Ah claro, claro. — Yerim disse, sorridente.

Ajeitei minha mochila também e a coloquei nas costas, seguindo para a porta com meus amigos. Já era mais ou menos umas cinco da tarde e eu só queria um bom banho e descansar em minha cama pelo resto do dia. Já havia até separado algumas pipocas de micro-ondas para a noite dos filmes trash.

— Tchau! — Falei, me despedindo na saída da escola. Infelizmente eu ia pra minha parada sozinho, já que não morava na mesma direção que aqueles dois.

E por falar em parada de ônibus, eu esperei quase quarenta minutos pro bendito aparecer. Já estava ficando nervoso e dali a algum tempo poderia escurecer. Seul tinha um tempo estranho, às vezes estava quente, às vezes frio e ficava escuro muito tarde ou muito cedo. Mas naquele dia o tempo parecia agradável e eu sentia que mais tarde poderia chover. Por isso apressei o passo até em casa assim que desci do ônibus.

Cheguei em casa lá pelas seis e meia e corri literalmente para o chuveiro. Precisava tirar o suor do ensaio e queria um banho quente pra relaxar os músculos, pois essa semana havia sido exaustiva de ensaios de balé com ensaios para o festival. Domingo já estava logo aí e eu estava ansioso pra poder dançar e cantar, mas também a vergonha começava a surgir e o medo também, já que me apresentaria só.

Vesti uma camiseta cinza e larguinha e coloquei um short preto curtinho pra ficar à vontade na cama. Desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha para preparar alguns sanduíches e pipocas pra comer, um pouco de chocolate quente e água também. Não queria ter que ficar descendo depois, então queria tudo lá em cima.

Um tempo depois quando já era umas sete e meia a chuva chegou com tudo. Fiquei até assustado com os raios e trovões. Uma chuva assim não caia na cidade fazia um bom tempo. Porém decidi me manter ocupado com meu lanche da noite.

Em vão na verdade, pois logo ouvi a campainha tocando, e a pessoa parecia apressada pois apertou umas três vezes seguidas. Me assustei um pouco, já que não esperava ninguém àquela hora. E ainda havia o lance da chuva forte e que provavelmente a pessoa estava encharcada.

Enquanto ia até a porta, pensei se poderia ser meus pais que resolveram voltar de viagem, mas não tinha certeza. Com cautela inclinei-me um pouco para verificar no olho mágico e quase soltei um grito, meu olhos se abriram mais do que o normal e eu me vi tremendo.

Mark Lee estava na porta.

Respirei fundo por alguns segundos, não sabia o que fazer e fiquei nervoso demais. Um arrepio subiu por toda a minha espinha e levei devagar minha mão para a maçaneta da porta, respirando novamente.

Olhei bem para ele.

Mark estava muito molhado, com uma calça jeans preta e um moletom grosso, com a capa protegendo seu cabelo em vão, pois a chuva já havia molhado tudo. Não consegui falar nada e apenas o puxei para dentro com pressa. Mark deu um sobressalto, talvez não esperasse esse comportamento, mas eu não poderia vê-lo se molhar sem fazer nada.

— Meu Deus! O que deu em você pra vir aqui nessa chuva? — Gritei, tapando a boca com meus dedos, vendo que havia assustado ele.

Sua respiração estava pesada e quando cheguei mais perto vi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Imaginei que ele deveria ter chorado, mas fiquei na minha e me toquei que ele precisava se secar ou pegaria uma pneumonia com aquela roupa pesada de tanta água.

— Olha… fica aqui que eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você… — Falei, fazendo menção de subir as escadas, voltando logo e me virando para ele. — Anda. Vem comigo logo, mais fácil.

Mark se virou e subiu as escadas atrás de mim e eu me segurei para não chorar ou cometer alguma loucura, gritar com ele, sei lá… Estava tentando entender o que ele queria ali, o que havia acontecido.

Pedi que ele ficasse na porta pra não molhar tudo e entrei pegando logo um roupão, uma camiseta e uma bermuda seca pra ele poder vestir.

— Toma. — entreguei-o e vi melhor seu rosto, constatando que ele havia chorado mesmo. — Vai logo pro banheiro se trocar, eu vou buscar os lanches pra gente aqui e vou fazer um chocolate quente pra você.

Não esperei ele falar e corri para a cozinha, preparar o chocolate quente.

Deixei o leite ferver um pouco e adicionei o achocolatado, sentindo um cheirinho bom. Como estava frio fiz bem mais para nós dois. Ainda me sentia assustado com tudo aquilo. Realmente era uma surpresa vê-lo assim, aparentando estar tão vulnerável naquelas roupas molhadas, mas ao mesmo tempo fofo demais e meu pensamento ia à mil com diversos arrepios, querendo abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e outras coisas mais… Nem quis terminar. Sorri abobado e voltei para o quarto.

Mark já estava sentado na cama, enxugando seu celular que devia ter molhado com a chuva forte. Lá fora podia-se ouvir mais raios e trovões e aquilo me deixava tenso.

— Ainda funciona?

— Não sei. Espero que sim.

Coloquei a bandeja em cima da cama e tirei o chocolate quente com todo o cuidado e o estendi para Mark segurar. Ele pegou da minha mão e eu percebi que ele estava corado e sorri feito bobo novamente. Entreguei para ele um sanduíche e não pude deixar de me lembrar de nossa infância.

— Toma, eu mesmo que fiz, estão deliciosos.

Mark mostrou um sorriso enviesado, um pouco acanhado, mas aceitou o sanduíche de bom grado.

— Eu sei… obrigado.

Liguei a TV e algum programa de variedades passava. Aqueles onde idols iam e tentavam ser engraçados sem sucesso. Eu gostava de alguns e de outros não. Voltei para a cama e tomei um gole do meu achocolatado e mordi meu sanduíche. O clima estava ficando esquisito, Mark estava calado e eu também não conseguia dizer nada. Era como se estivesse congelado. Queria perguntar diversas coisas, mas não tinha coragem. Esperei alguma iniciativa partir dele, mas desisti após um tempo. As horas estavam passando e já estava em meu último gole do achocolatado, me vendo frustrado por ser um cuzão medroso.

Até que eu não aguentei mais, precisava gritar.

Levantei e olhei bem para Mark, que devolveu um olhar acanhado pra mim.

— Vem cá! — Comecei, o sangue subindo pra cabeça já. — O que tá acontecendo? O que você quer com isso? Porque apareceu aqui assim sem mais nem menos…? Olha… — Já estava tremendo. Mark me olhou com os olhos arregalados. — Olha Mark, é melhor você me dizer logo pois eu não estou pra brincadeira…

Mark deixou o copo do chocolate quente no chão ao lado da cama e levantou, aproximando-se de mim. Eu estava vermelho de nervoso, de raiva… nem sabia mais do quê. Aquele garoto sabia mexer comigo de todas as formas.

— Você não disse, mas eu entendi muito bem que estávamos acabados… — Voltei a falar, precisava falar. — Já faz um pouco mais de quinze dias que te vejo pela escola, mas não nos falamos mais, você sabe que isso é uma tortura pra mim não é? 

Mark se aproximou e me deu um beijo que me fez arregalar os olhos de susto. Não esperava esse movimento dele. Senti meu corpo tremer e um arrepio me consumir, no entanto, não estava preparado para aquilo e o empurrei, assustado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao olhar bem para Mark Lee. No entanto, ele se aproximou novamente e ficou a me olhar com curiosidade. O quarto não estava tão iluminado, mas era o suficiente para ver seu rosto e saber que ele estivera chorando antes e me cortava o coração saber que poderia ser por minha causa. Mark limpou minhas lágrimas e eu não pude me segurar e levei meus dígitos para seu rosto. Precisava tocá-lo ali, precisava saber que aquilo era real.

Eu queria todas as respostas, eu queria saber o que o motivou a estar comigo naquele quarto, eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não tive mais forças pra perguntar quando ele me beijou novamente.

A única coisa que consegui fazer foi gemer seu nome baixinho ao sentir todos os fogos de artifício em meu corpo, que só clamava por mais. Os raios e trovões vieram com tudo na mesma hora e eu perdi até o medo, pois estava nos braços dele, nos braços de Mark Lee outra vez.

Nos beijamos com saudade e ao sentir sua língua na minha eu fui até o céu e voltei. Me afastei só para desligar a TV e já estava beijando-o. Mark estava chorando e eu senti suas lágrimas descerem por meu rosto. Ali eu pude sentir com todo o meu coração que o amava mais do que tudo, e sabia que ele também me amava.

E tudo se confirmou quando em meio a um beijo e outro ele me disse com todas as forças:

— Eu te amo tanto… Eu te amo demais…

E eu apenas devolvi:

— Eu também te amo muito.

Com certa pressa puxei a camisa que ele usava e fiz o mesmo com a minha. Mark olhou bem para meu corpo e vi seus olhos brilharem em admiração. Também não deixei de apreciar seu corpo, um corpo já tão lindo, tão meu e tão adorado. Eu o amava demais.

Deitei na cama e antes dele deitar comigo o vi tirar a bermuda com pressa. Me vi um pouco corado, pois ele não estava com nada por baixo. Tentei não corar muito e puxei meu short, sendo ajudado por suas mãos macias e seus lábios a me beijar no pescoço. Eu arfei de prazer quando suas mãos pousaram forte em minha cueca, puxando a peça com destreza. Puxei-o mais para perto e explorei seu corpo também, beijando seu pescoço, sentindo a maciez de sua pele e deixando alguns chupões para que ele lembrasse de mim depois.

Ouvi ele rir baixinho e eu ri um pouco também.

— Isso nem parece real. — Mark disse olhando bem em meus olhos.

— Mas é real, muito real.

— Eu sei que eu…

— Shhh,— interrompi — não fala mais nada e só me beija. 

Ele me beijou e foi descendo, distribuindo beijos por todo o meu corpo, causando arrepios por todo lugar. Logo mais senti seus lábios circundando minha glande, foi aí que eu gritei de tanto prazer e quis que aquilo não parasse mais.

Me inclinei até a mesinha ao lado da cama e procurei pela camisinha, colocando ela ao meu lado. Mark ainda me chupava e meus pensamentos estavam bagunçados, me levando à loucura.

— Deixa eu fazer o mesmo em você? — Pedi logo, após um tempo.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu adorava era chupar o Mark, e ver ele com o rosto vermelhinho e tão entregue pra mim foi a coisa mais linda que já vi. Seus gemidos eram como música para meus ouvidos e me deixavam com mais tesão. Se continuássemos daquele jeito sabia que gozaria ali mesmo.

Não aguentei muito tempo e só coloquei a camisinha. Mark foi atrás do lubrificante e me entregou, sorrindo.

— Não demore demais. — pediu todo manhoso, ficando de quatro pra mim e eu quis morrer.

Coloquei um pouco em mim e mais um pouco nele, fazendo uma massagem com os dedos e o deixando mais manhoso ainda. Mark era incrível e eu só queria poder senti-lo todo em mim.

— Assim tá bom? — Perguntei.

— Tá sim… ah… anda logo… — Ele murmurou e eu obedeci.

Virei-o com urgência, queria poder ver seu rosto. Depositei um selinho rápido em sua boca e fui colocando devagar. Gemi arrastado, ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos de Mark que só me deram mais tesão.

— Mais rápido. — Pediu.

Aumentei a velocidade da estocada e ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Mark me puxou e me beijou com toda a saudade que sentia. Segurei suas mãos e nos movimentamos com força. Beijei todo o seu rosto e me assegurei de masturbá-lo enquanto penetrava-o, o que lhe deu ainda mais prazer. 

— Eu te amo tanto… — Ouvi ele dizer baixinho.

Respirei fundo. — Eu queria tanto ouvir isso nessa hora…

Mark gemeu e me encarou, enquanto eu continuava a estocar mais forte.

— Ouvir o quê?

— Você dizer que me ama… — Disse, respirando fundo.

Mark beijou meu rosto e sorriu. — Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo…

E enquanto ele dizia que me amava baixinho eu gozei, gemendo alto. Em seguida ele também gozou em minha mão.

Deixei mais beijos em seu rosto já suado e me joguei ao seu lado na cama, sem me importar que minha mão estivesse suja. Tirei a camisinha e a enrolei, deixando-a ao lado da cama por enquanto. Eu só queria respirar fundo e assimilar tudo. Me tocar de que sim, eu estava ao lado dele.

— Eu… eu vou tomar um banho. — Mark disse após uns minutos.

— Tá bom, depois eu vou.

Enquanto ele seguia para o banho, aproveitei para trocar a colcha da cama que havia sujado. Estava sorrindo feito um bobo, mas sabia que depois disso tudo eu ainda precisava conversar com ele, não podíamos mais fugir disso e dessa vez eu queria esclarecer as coisas para não haver problemas depois.

Quando ele saiu do banho corri para tomar o meu e foi um bom momento para refletir e pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós. Esse tempo foi bom mesmo pra que pudéssemos ver que não dá, não podemos ficar longe um do outro e eu sabia que esse era um dos motivos dele.

Saí do banheiro enxugando meu cabelo e olhei bem para o Mark. Ele estava deitado, olhando o celular. Um sorrisinho podia ser visto em seus lábios e eu queria poder enchê-lo de beijos outra vez.

Sentei na cama e joguei a toalha na cadeira mais próxima. Mark se aproximou de mim e me encarou, seu rosto estava vermelho e eu achei aquilo fofo demais.

— Tá, eu sei que a gente transou e tudo o mais, mas a gente precisa conversar Mark, é hora de dizer o que aconteceu e porque você apareceu aqui do nada.

Mark se aproximou mais de mim e respirou fundo.

— Me desculpa Hyuck… — Sua voz parecia embargada. — Me desculpa por isso eu… — Também me aproximei dele, segurando sua mão e passando conforto.

— Pode falar. — Incentivei.

— Eu refleti sobre tudo e percebi que estava sendo um idiota por me afastar de você…

Meu coração bateu muito rápido e minhas mãos tremeram ao escutar ele falar.

— Hoje quando cheguei da escola, tive uma discussão com meu pai. Ele não queria que eu o ajudasse a subir uma rampa e a partir dessa besteira tudo foi por água abaixo. Nós discutimos feio, e eu disse coisas que pensando bem não foram muito legais. — Ele abaixou a cabeça, desanimado.

— O quê? — Perguntei, preocupado.

— Que ele tinha medo de realmente se aproximar de mim.

Respirei fundo, segurando as lágrimas. Tudo relacionado ao Mark e seu pai me deixava sensível demais e saber que eles estavam com problemas no relacionamento era bem triste de saber, pois eu tinha muita esperança que com o tempo eles pudessem se abrir mais um pro outro. 

— Esse tempo que ficamos bem era apenas uma fachada para que eu ficasse feliz e me livrasse de minhas culpas.

— Mas Mark, você pode estar se precipitando e de cabeça quente. Tenta conversar com ele depois que estiver mais calmo.

— Eu não sei… Bom, depois eu vejo isso, não vim aqui pra falar do meu pai… — Mark se aproximou e olhou bem em meus olhos. — Eu vim pra dizer que sinto muito por tudo, eu precisava de um tempo só pra mim e percebi que estava sofrendo sem você.

— Eu também sofri… você nem imagina o quanto. — Disse, bem sério.

— Jeno falou comigo antes de ir embora… 

Arregalei meus olhos. — O que ele disse?

— Me pediu perdão por tudo e disse que você me amava muito e que eu deveria ver isso.

Franzi o cenho. — Nossa… eu não sabia que ele um dia faria isso.

— Não sei o que ele realmente queria com isso, mas eu apenas o cumprimentei e desejei que ele fosse feliz, mesmo depois de tudo. — Mark disse, respirando fundo e sorrindo.

— Entendi…

— A única coisa que eu queria hoje era poder te ver. — Mark disse, passando seus dedos por meus cabelos.

Eu estava atordoado, mas precisava perguntar.

— Então isso quer dizer… — Meu coração deu um salto, estava muito nervoso. — Quer dizer que estamos bem?

Mark riu alto. — A gente acabou de transar e você ainda acha que não estamos bem?

Gargalhei feito um bobo. — Ah mas eu preciso que você confirme isso.

Mark me deu um selinho rápido e disse: — Sim, nós estamos bem e eu quero poder dizer ao mundo inteiro o quanto eu te amo!

Eu não queria, mas as lágrimas caíram involuntariamente por meu rosto. Mark as limpou e beijou todas e ali eu sabia que amava e era amado.

Encostamos nossas testas e fechamos os olhos e ficamos ali, apenas ouvindo o som de nossa respiração, ouvindo as batidas de nossos corações e entrelaçando nossas mãos, explorando cada detalhe sem perder nenhuma sensação.

— Eu te amo mais que tudo Mark. — Disse após alguns minutos em silêncio.

— Eu também te amo mais que tudo. — Ele respondeu.

Abri meus olhos e deitei na cama. Mark deitou ao meu lado e ali ficamos a noite toda. Ouvindo a chuva que ainda caía, mansa, Conversando sobre a escola, o tempo em que ficamos separados... rindo de tudo feito dois bobos apaixonados e nos amando cada vez mais, porque nosso amor era como aqueles raios e trovões que caiam, nosso amor era intenso e único. E eu sabia que ia durar.


	19. Festival

**Capítulo 19 – Festival**

Abri meus olhos aos poucos e olhei para a janela. A luz do sol entrava forte pela janela, mostrando que a noite cheia dos raios e trovões não havia sido nada demais e que aquele sol estava firme e forte em toda a cidade. E não sei porquê, mas me peguei a sorrir, pensando que talvez aquilo fosse um pouco da minha vida, cheia de seus raios e trovões, mas com uma certeza, um sol firme ao amanhecer, que mostra que está tudo bem no fim.

Olhei para o lado e sorri. Mark dormia tranquilo e para mim ele parecia um anjinho lindo, a coisa mais linda do mundo dormindo. Ai ai, eu sou um besta apaixonado. Mas, não dava pra continuar dormindo, teria que acordá-lo para que pudéssemos tomar nosso café.

— Mark, acorda. — falei, cutucando o coitado, que se remexeu ainda por uns segundos, gemendo arrastado, mas no fim acordou.

Mark virou e olhou para mim na cama, sorrindo de um jeito muito fofo.

— Bom dia. — Ele disse.

— Bom dia Mark, conseguiu dormir bem?

— Consegui sim. — Disse, se espreguiçando, o que me fez espreguiçar também. — Mas agora to com preguiça de levantar. — Ainda disse, se aproximando e deixando um beijo em minha testa.

— Eu também tô com preguiça, mas é bom a gente levantar e comer alguma coisa.

Mark levantou da cama e verificou seu celular que estava em cima da minha mesa de estudos.

— Nossa, tem umas vinte ligações dos meus pais.

Franzi o cenho, um tanto assustado.

— Você não avisou aos seus pais que ia sair?

— Não, a gente discutiu ontem esqueceu?

Foi aí que me lembrei das coisas que ele havia me contado e percebi logo o que era melhor fazer. Cheguei perto dele e o abracei pelas costas.

— Olha Mark, se tem ligações é porque os dois estão preocupados, acho melhor você ir logo pra casa e contar que está tudo bem. — Falei. — Aproveita e conversa também com o seu pai sim?

Mark assentiu. — Sim, vou só me vestir e vou logo, é melhor resolver as coisas lá em casa. — Ele se virou e me deu outro beijo na testa.

— Mais tarde só me fala o que aconteceu tá bom? Vamos conversar.

— Eu falo sim, vamos nos comunicando até mais tarde. — Ele disse e eu sorri, me afastando para que ele pudesse se trocar.

Quando Mark foi embora eu senti uma tristeza por não poder ficar ao seu lado mais tempo, mas ainda tínhamos muito o que conversar até o final do dia. Então fiquei mais tranquilo pois sabia que nesse momento ele precisava estar ao lado de sua família e resolver o que tivesse que resolver com eles.

Fui fazer meu café e passei a manhã lendo Harry Potter e escutando minhas músicas preferidas. Almocei o que tinha guardado na geladeira, que era basicamente um pouco de bibimbap que minha mãe havia feito antes da viagem. Ainda descansei um pouco e quando levantei já era umas quatro horas da tarde.

Acordei e já tinha uma ligação do Renjun perdida. Retornei em seguida.

— Alô? — Ouvi ele dizer ao atender a ligação.

— Renjun, sou eu né!

— Eu sei, é que gosto de falar “alô” quando atendo ligações.

— Hahaha Tá bom… Mas o que você queria? Eu tava dormindo, acordei agora.

— Meu Deus garoto, com um monte de trabalho pra fazer e o festival amanhã você tá dormindo?

— Ah… Eu tô cansado, a noite foi longa sabe…

— Hmm — Renjun suspirou e sabia que ele ia perguntar sobre o que acabara de dizer, eu me entregava muito fácil. — Você não vai escapar de mim não mocinho, já eu te pergunto sobre sua noite.

Ri soprado, Renjun era terrível.

— Mas o que eu quero saber é sobre amanhã. Que horas começa mesmo o festival?

— Ah, começa umas nove da manhã, mas eu vou ter que sair cedinho porque eles querem que a gente teste um pouco o palco antes do festival começar.

— Ah sim, entendi… Então a gente se vê amanhã por lá!

— Ah tá bom então, até amanhã Injun! — Fiz menção de desligar.

— Ei, ei, ei! Pera aí que quero falar mais com você! O que você andou fazendo ontem hein?

— Isso é um segredo e amanhã de manhã você saberá! — Disse e desliguei na cara dele, ainda ouvi seu grito me xingando na linha, mas não desisti. Ele ia me encher o saco no zap? Com certeza, mas eu o seguraria até amanhã.

Aproveitei e liguei para o Mark, queria saber como ele estava e conversar sobre o festival.

Disquei seu número e esperei ele atender.

— Hyuck? — Mark disse ao atender.

— Oi am- Mark! — Meu rosto ficou em brasa de vergonha, não sei porquê fiquei assim, mas sei lá, ainda era estranho ligar para o Mark depois de tanto tempo e dizer “amor” assim tão de repente talvez pudesse o assustar.

Ouvi sua risadinha baixa no outro lado e só me veio na cabeça que ele havia percebido meu desespero no telefone.

— Oi…

— Você tá bem? — Perguntei.

— Ah, estou sim… — Ouvi ele falar baixinho. — Conversei com meu pai e consegui me resolver com ele, e com minha mãe também claro, ela estava muito preocupada e quando soube que eu passei a noite com você ficou mais tranquila.

Meu rosto entrou em combustão. — Você disse a ela! — Quase gritei, nervoso.

— Hahahaha! Disse sim claro! — Mark disse muito animado, o que me deixou muito feliz. — Falei para eles que não podia viver sem você aí já viu né, eles estão muito felizes que também fizemos as pazes.

Meu corpo se arrepiou todo e meu rosto ficou radiante, estava muito feliz.

— Ah eu também tô doido pra contar pra todo mundo que estamos juntos.

— Eles podem ver amanhã, no festival.

— Ah! Era sobre isso justamente que queria falar! — Gritei novamente, eufórico demais. — Você vai né? Se apresentar comigo?

— Claro que vou! — Mark também gritou, animado. — Mas vou logo avisando que não ensaiei mais e devo errar algumas coisas.

— Eu não ligo! Só de saber que estaremos juntos já sei que será perfeito!

— Pois então amanhã nos encontramos na estação cedinho.

— Sim! Umas cinco horas, não atrase pois temos que testar o palco e ainda tentar ensaiar um pouco.

— Tá bom, pode deixar meu amor!

Meu rosto ficou todo vermelho novamente, nessa hora fiquei feliz dele não tá lá pra não ver meus surtos.

— Ah… Então bom resto de dia para você amor, vou ficar te enchendo no zap!

— Ai pode me encher, vou adorar!

Desliguei a ligação e me joguei na cama, olhando para o teto e suspirando. Era muito bom amar e sentir que era amado também. Ainda fiquei mais um tempo conversando com o Mark pelo zap, e rindo à beça com suas brincadeiras, mas logo adormeci, pois o domingo seria um dia longo.

**XxX**

Acordei cedo, morrendo de preguiça, pois teria que fazer meu café sozinho e arrumar minhas coisas. Meus pais chegariam mais tarde e por isso eu ainda teria que deixar tudo organizado, vai que minha mãe briga comigo por deixar louça suja? Eu não podia me esquecer disso.

Tomei um banho rápido, organizei minha mochila com minha roupa para a apresentação, protetor solar, água, comida e diversas outras coisas.

Depois de tomar um café e arrumar a bagunça que havia feito, corri para a estação. Mark com certeza já devia estar lá, pois eu sabia que havia me atrasado. Não costumava usar o metrô para ir para a escola pois havia o ônibus que parava em frente, mas para ir ao festival a melhor condução era o metrô por ser mais rápido e não pegar os engarrafamentos da manhã.

Paguei meu ticket e assim que entrei avistei Mark sentado em um dos bancos. Sorrindo, ele acenou para mim, me chamando. Me aproximei e dei um beijinho em sua bochecha, encarando-o com vontade de beijá-lo na boca, mas a vergonha era maior.

— Bom dia. Como está?

— Estou melhor agora. — Respondi, sorrindo abobado. — E bom dia pra você também.

Mark me deu um beijo na testa e segurou minha mão.

— Vamos então?

— Vamos!

Corremos para pegar o metrô que já estava parado só esperando o pessoal entrar, quase que perdemos, mas no fim conseguimos.

**XxX**

Ao chegarmos no local ficamos boquiabertos, poia já haviam colocado toda a estrutura do palco no espaço e estava muito lotado. Haviam muitas pessoas ali e nem eram as pessoas que iam pra ver o festival, mas o pessoal que participaria, os trabalhadores, toda a staff da organização.

Nos dirigimos para a porta, nos identificamos com nossas identidades e seguimos por um corredor lotado de pessoas. Uma das staffs perguntou qual era nossa apresentação e nos direcionou para um espaço enorme onde havia outros participantes. Muitos já ensaiavam suas apresentações e outros se aqueciam, outros bebiam água e pareciam nervosos.

Também senti o nervosismo chegar e olhei para Mark, que estava agachado organizando suas coisas em um canto, bem mais à vontade do que eu ali.

— Você tá bem? — Perguntei, para quebrar o gelo.

Mark levantou e se aproximou de mim, colocando suas mãos em meu ombro e descendo até meus pulsos e segurando em minhas mãos.

— Eu estou ótimo. — Disse, sorrindo. Encarei-o e me deixei levar por seu sorriso. — Agora quero saber se você está bem.

Fechei os olhos quando senti seus lábios a tocar os meus em um selinho e suspirei fundo.

— Eu estou bem. — Disse quando me afastei e Mark riu. — Bom, estou nervoso, não vou mentir, mas acho que consigo fazer isso.

— Você não acha, você tem certeza! Nós vamos nos dar bem nesse festival, mesmo que a gente não ganhe o primeiro lugar foi uma experiência para mostrar no que somos bons. — Assenti, concordando com ele.

Seguimos para o grande palco e ensaiamos um pouco, não podíamos colocar som, mas mentalmente a gente cantava e contava os passos para não errar. Ficamos quase uma hora e meia nisso. Muitas outras pessoas também estavam por lá e tivemos que dividir espaço com todos.

Já muitos suados e alongados, pudemos tomar um banho rápido em um dos banheiros e nos trocamos. Uma maquiadora apareceu para dar um bom reparo em nosso rosto. Quando terminou me achei a pessoa mais linda do mundo! Mark também havia ficado maravilhoso com a maquiagem, e eu só imaginei que deveria usar maquiagem mais vezes nas apresentações de balé.

Seguimos para o backstage, pois o evento finalmente começaria. Ficamos lá sentados em um sofá enorme e vendo pela TV o começo do festival. Um homem e uma mulher apareceram para apresentar o começo e mais pessoas iam aparecendo e a grama estava ficando lotada já.

Recebi uma mensagem do Renjun avisando que já havia chegado no local e estava esperando minha apresentação. Ainda disse que Jaemin estava lá com ele, e que nós com certeza, iríamos em uma lanchonete depois para comemorar. Fiquei rindo feito um bobo.

Com o tempo passando, fui ficando mais apreensivo e Mark continuou ali ao meu lado em todo o momento. As pessoas iam saindo da sala para se apresentar e só a gente ficava. Ia mais um grupo, depois um solo, depois um casal e o backstage foi se esvaziando cada vez mais, e meu nervosismo aumentando. Eu já não tava mais ligando para o tempo quando uma das staffs apareceu.

— Meninos! Você tem cinco minutos!

Levantei do sofá mais rápido que o flash e ajeitei minha roupa. Eu e o Mark decidimos usar uma calça legging um pouco mais colada e uma camisa solta e aberta para dar movimento quando fôssemos dançar. Eu com a calça preta e camisa branca e ele com a camisa preta e calça branca.

— Eu já disse que você tá um pitel com essa calça? — Falei, olhando para ele dos pés à cabeça.

Mark riu alto. — Ainda não, mas agradeço. — Ele disse, encostando sua boca em meu lóbulo. — Eu já disse que queria te levar pra um quarto escuro e te pegar de jeito?

Me arrepiei todo. — Não, mas podemos fazer isso mais tarde hein…

Mark se afastou e ajeitou sua roupa, ajeitei a minha também e seguimos firme e forte para perto do palco e ficamos ali a espera de sermos chamados.

— Bom pessoal! Nosso festival tá muito bom e depois dessa banda louca se apresentar e agitar você, hoje temos um tributo a alguém muito especial! — A apresentadora começou a falar.

— E com vocês, Mark e Hyuck em um maravilhoso tributo a Michael Jackson!

Corremos para o palco e quando eu vi aquela multidão toda ali aplaudindo e gritando me fez ficar um pouco tonto e minhas pernas perderem a força por uns segundos. Nunca havia me apresentado para tantas pessoas e só esperava que tudo acabasse bem.

Cumprimentamos os apresentadores e os dois saíram do palco correndo. Nos posicionamos em nossos lugares para esperar a música começar. Nosso tributo contou com diversas músicas do Michael e a evolução de suas coreografias. O que pareceu agradar a todos, pois pude ouvir a voz de todos a cantar quando cada música começava. Dancei com todo meu poder e amor, é muito bom fazer o que se gosta e se tem uma coisa que eu amo, é dançar, ainda mais dançar músicas do rei do pop!

No fim, fechamos com uma coreografia de Smooth Criminal, uma das músicas que eu mais gosto e assim encerramos nossa apresentação de dança.

Agradecemos a todos e eu quase chorei com a animação da plateia. Olhei para o Mark e ele estava radiante de felicidade, era muito bom poder estar ao seu lado naquela apresentação. Estava feliz que no fim não me apresentei sozinho. Ficamos mais para o canto do palco e esperamos os apresentadores retornarem ao palco.

— Mas o que foi isso?! Esses dois arrasaram na dança! — A apresentadora gritou, o que fez o pessoal gritar mais ainda e eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho.

— Esses dois mostraram seu potencial na dança e conquistaram nosso coração! — O apresentador falou, e mais vozes gritando e aplausos foram ouvidos.

— Agora nosso querido Lee Donghyuck vai se apresentar em solo e cantar uma música para vocês!

— É, o tributo ao Rei do Pop ainda não acabou!

Todos aplaudiram mais ainda e eu fiquei apreensivo, não costumava cantar e esperava que me saísse bem nessa apresentação.

— Boa sorte, estarei te esperando no backstage. — Mark falou em meu ouvido enquanto segurava minha mão. O encarei e sorri, estava feliz, muito feliz.

A apresentadora me entregou um microfone e eu fui para o meio do palco. Minhas mãos tremiam muito, mas tentei me acalmar ao máximo.

— Essa música é para expressar o meu amor a todas as pessoas que estão sempre comigo, e até as que não estão. Também a desejo para uma pessoa especial, para meu grande amor, Mark Lee. — Quando terminei de falar todos aplaudiram e gritaram, animados para ver o que cantaria. Respirei fundo e mandei o sinal com a cabeça para a música começar e já sentia meu corpo todo arrepiar.

A melodia começou e eu me joguei em meio às palavras:

**Ben, the two of us need look no more **

Ben, nós dois não precisamos mais procurar 

**We both found what we were looking for **

Nós dois encontramos o que estávamos procurando 

**With a friend to call my own **

Com um amigo para chamar de meu 

**I'll never be alone, and you, my friend, will see **

Eu nunca vou ficar sozinho, e você, meu amigo, verá 

**You've got a friend in me **

Você tem um amigo em mim 

  
  


Já me sentindo emocionado, vi lágrimas começarem a cair de meus olhos e a plateia toda dançava com as mãos para cima, de um lado para outro, apreciando o som tanto quanto eu.

**Ben, you're always running here and there**

Ben, você está sempre correndo aqui e ali

**You feel you're not wanted anywhere **

Você sente que não é procurado em lugar algum 

**If you ever look behind and don't like what you find **

Se você olhar para trás e não gostar do que encontra 

**There's something you should know, you've got a place to go **

Há algo que você deve saber, você tem um lugar para ir 

**I used to say I and me, now it's us, now it's we**

Eu costumava dizer eu e eu, agora somos nós, agora somos nós

**I used to say I and me, now it's us, now it's we **

Eu costumava dizer eu e eu, agora somos nós, agora somos nós 

**Ben most people would turn you away **

Ben a maioria das pessoas iria te afastar 

**I don't listen to a word they say **

Eu não escuto uma palavra que eles dizem 

**They don't see you as I do **

Eles não vêem você como eu 

**I wish they would try to' **

Eu gostaria que eles tentassem

**I'm sure they'd think again if they had a friend like Ben **

Tenho certeza que eles pensariam novamente se tivessem um amigo como Ben 

**A friend like Ben **

Um amigo como Ben 

**(Like Ben) **

(Como Ben) 

**Like Ben**

Como Ben

  
  


Quando terminei a música já estava chorando copiosamente e todos aplaudiam com grande animação. Pude perceber que algumas pessoas também se emocionaram com a música e puderam sentir também que eram amados por seus amigos e pessoas que amam. Naquele momento senti isso também, senti que mesmo com todas as dificuldades, sabemos quem são as pessoas que amamos e o quanto somos amados, mesmo quando temos dúvidas.

Me curvei para agradecer a todos que ali estavam ao prestigiar o festival e todas as apresentações e sai em disparado. Já vendo os apresentadores que corriam para o palco novamente e começavam a falar:

— Você viram essa apresentação emocionante? — Um deles disse.

— Nossa, até eu chorei aqui.

— Amizade e amor são coisas muito importantes, nunca se esqueçam disso… — Ouvi a apresentadora dizer, enquanto já estava no backstage.

— Foi tudo lindo e maravilhoso, mas agora nós temos com vocês a nova banda…

A partir daí já não ouvi mais nada e só corri para o banheiro mais próximo. Precisava lavar meu rosto que havia ficado um pouco inchado por conta do choro.

Ao colocar água em meu rosto sorri mais uma vez e respirei fundo, estava feliz. Sei que já falei isso várias vezes, mas eu estava muito, muito feliz e mesmo que não chegasse nem perto de ganhar nada, já havia valido a pena. Havia feito uma apresentação que sempre quis na vida, e ainda foi ao lado do Mark, uma pessoa que amo muito e quero cultivar sempre ao meu lado.

Enquanto enxugava meu rosto ouvi passos de alguém entrando no local e verifiquei que eram alguns competidores. Um deles sorriu para mim.

— Cara você foi realmente muito bom lá, tanto na dança quanto no canto!

— Obrigado. — Agradeci, envergonhado. Olhei para a porta e Mark estava parado na porta, e eu deduzi que esperava aqueles caras saírem do banheiro.

Me despedi do carinha alguns minutos depois e todos já estavam saindo e meu coração bateu forte ao ver Mark se aproximar de mim. Ele segurou sua mão na minha, fazendo aquele carinho maravilhoso em meus dedos e eu devolvendo também, pois amava fazer um carinho nele.

Nos encaramos e ele beijou minha testa, me abraçando. Nos afastamos e ficamos de frente um pro outro, com as testas encostadas e de olhos fechados, apenas nos segurando para não cometer uma loucura naquele lugar.

— Hyuck, você não sabe… — Mark começou, respirando fundo. — Você nem deve ter noção do quanto eu te amo.

Ri abobado. — Eu imagino que deva ser muito… Mas sabe, eu também te amo demais e acredito que você também nem imagina o quanto! — Enfatizei bem. — Se ficarmos aqui falando o quanto nos amamos, não iremos parar mais.

— Ah, isso é verdade. — Mark me deu um beijo rápido e segurou minha mão com firmeza.

— Nós fomos incríveis em nossa apresentação né? — Estávamos nos dirigindo para a ala do backstage e lá esperaríamos nossa posição.

— Nós fomos demais… E você, você foi maravilhoso, foi a declaração mais linda que alguém já fez pra mim. — Mark disse, sorrindo.

Sentamos no sofá mais uma vez e nos sentamos lado-a-lado para esperar o festival acabar. Ainda houve mais algumas três apresentações depois da nossa e enfim podemos ver o encerramento e as votações da plateia e dos jurados. Mark e eu estávamos ansiosos.

**XxX**

— E em nono lugar nós queremos dizer que é uma surpresa, pois essa dupla chegou hoje nesse festival e pelo visto já conquistou muita gente!

— É sim! E estejam preparados para nos agraciar no próximo ano com suas coreografias e seu canto! — A apresentadora disse.

— Mark e Hyuck! — Os dois gritaram em uníssono nossos nomes e a gente pulou de alegria, ficar entre os dez primeiros nos rendia uma graninha legal e ainda a chance de continuar no festival.

Nos abraçamos e corremos para o palco, para receber nossas medalhas de nono lugar e nosso cheque em dinheiro, que descobrimos ser de quinhentos dólares.

— Parabéns!! — Os apresentadores falaram ao nos passar o cheque. Nos curvamos e dessa vez fiquei mais feliz ao ouvir todos gritando nossos nomes.

Saímos do palco e corremos para pegar nossas coisas, Renjun já estava me ligando e queria me encontrar mais que tudo.

Antes de sairmos ainda falamos com muita gente, cumprimentamos a todos e o pessoal realmente pareceu adorar nossa apresentação. Estava me sentindo realizado.

— Vamos, Renjun está na pracinha em frente ao festival, de lá nós iremos para alguma pizzaria, estou morrendo de fome e cansado. — Falei, seguindo com Mark para a saída.

— O que será que ele vai dizer quando nos ver?

Dei de ombros. — Sei lá! Vai dizer que já imaginava que você estaria comigo. — Mark riu e continuamos seguindo para a pracinha.

**XxX**

Avistamos Renjun ao longe, ele estava com Jaemin, Yerim, Hendery, Chenle e Jisung. Os amigos de Mark também estavam por lá; Johnny, Taeil, Taeyong e Jaehyun pareciam animados para falar com a gente.

— Eu sabia! Sabia que vocês iam se reconciliar mais cedo ou mais tarde! — Renjun gritou ao nos ver de mãos dadas e correu para me abraçar.

— Vocês foram demais! Uma das melhores apresentações, com certeza! — Johnny disse, abraçando Mark.

— E nós estamos felizes por saber que vocês não estão mais brigados. — Taeil disse, sorrindo.

— Sim, meu Deus! Eu já não aguentava mais ver o Hyuck triste quando via o Mark pela escola e não podia dar uns beijos nele. — Chenle gritou e todos começaram a rir.

— Sério, melhor apresentação foi a de vocês, sem dúvidas! — Jaehyun disse, me cumprimentando e eu sorri, agradecendo a ele e a todos.

— Tá, chega disso, vamos todos comer que eu quero paparicar o Hyuck por sua voz incrível! — Yerim disse, fazendo todos rirem mais uma vez.

Olhei para o Mark e sorri, segurando sua mão na minha. Eu me sentia protegido e em casa ao seu lado, e suas mãos estariam ali para me segurar aonde quer que eu fosse.

— Eu te amo Mark, saiba disso. — Falei, enquanto seguíamos para a pizzaria mais próxima.

— Eu também te amo muito, saiba que sempre te amei.

Fechei os olhos, me segurando para não chorar ali, era um tempo de felicidade e de compartilhar com todos os que amava, e eu faria isso.


	20. Um pedido inusitado

**Capítulo 20 – Um pedido inusitado**

Sabe quando você percebe que sua vida tá indo muito bem, mas tem alguma coisa faltando? É, na verdade eu não sei, por isso tenho passado a semana me martirizando com isso. Estava tudo bem com meus pais, com o Mark e a escola. Com meus amigos também. Renjun estava feliz com Jaemin, Yerim com Hendery e Chenle com Jisung. Os amigos de Mark também pareciam felizes com seus pares e suas vidas.

Até que em um belo dia, quando estava na aula de história, me toquei de uma coisa: Esse tempo todo eu e o Mark tivemos nossos rolos e praticamente toda a escola já sabia. Mas, nunca houve um pedido real de namoro, e isso era uma coisa que eu pensava que deveria fazer. Então resolvi planejar tudo. Queria que fosse algo grande e que toda a escola lembrasse depois, porque dessa vez tudo seria real e não envolveria mentiras.

Olhei para o Mark e sorri, estava determinado a fazer de tudo para que esse pedido fosse perfeito. E com isso resolvi falar com alguns garotos do futebol e amigos na hora do almoço. Saí apressado e deixei o coitado lá plantado, sem entender nada.

**XxX**

— E então? O que você quer? — Johnny perguntou quando estávamos lá no campo. Havia reunido quase todos do time e meus amigos.

— Melhor a gente pensar em algo logo, ou o Mark aparece por aí. — Jaemin comentou.

— Ele deve estar nos procurando agora mesmo. — Jaehyun falou, preocupado.

— Calma, vai dar certo. — Disse. — Nós só precisamos de um dia certo pra isso.

Doyoung se aproximou e disse: — Olha, porque não fazemos no jogo da próxima sexta? Toda a escola estará lá, praticamente.

Olhei para ele e meu rosto se iluminou, e ri de felicidade.

— É verdade!

— Então podemos fazer na hora da partida! O que acham? — Yuta como um bom capitão deu a ideia.

Cheguei perto dele e o sacudi de felicidade. — Sim! Podemos falar com o outro time e bolar nosso plano.

— Então está combinado! — Todos falaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Nos dispersamos e eu segui com meus amigos até o refeitório. Avistei Mark em pé, olhando para todos os lados no corredor e andei até ele.

Cutuquei-o e sorri quando ele me olhou com uma cara de bravo.

— Posso saber onde você e todo o time estavam?

— Eu estava com meus amigos. Sobre o time não sei falar nada, afinal nem com eles estava. — Dei de ombros e sorri.

Mark se aproximou e me olhou desconfiado. — Sei, você pensa que me engana mocinho, mas não engana não…

Gargalhei alto. — Hmm... agora deu pra ser vidente foi?

Mark segurou minha mão e entramos no refeitório, faltava meia hora para o almoço acabar e eu precisava forrar o estômago.

— O que acha da gente ir ao cinema na quinta depois da aula? — Perguntei.

— Seria ótimo.

— Podemos ver Malévola.

— Eu estava louco pra ver esse filme! — Ele comentou, animado. Estávamos na fila com nossas bandejas, esperando a cozinheira nos servir.

— E na sexta você joga né?

— Sim, vai ser um dos maiores da temporada antes do ano acabar.

— Imagino. — Sorri. — Estarei lá na arquibancada torcendo por você.

— Assim terei sorte.

Ri alto enquanto seguíamos para uma mesa, pensando que realmente seria uma grande partida.

**XxX**

Quinta-feira e estava animado. Durante a semana já havia combinado tudo o que eu queria fazer durante o jogo e sabia que seria surpreendente, ainda mais porque conseguimos contar com a ajuda do time rival, que era de outra escola da cidade. Alguns pareceram não curtir a ideia de um garoto pedir outro em namoro, mas como a maioria sempre vence, o capitão e o restante decidiram abraçar a ideia junto ao nosso time e eu sabia que tudo correria como o planejado.

A aula acabou e assim pude me encontrar com o Mark e irmos juntos ao cinema.

— Vamos logo pegar um táxi para não perder a sessão das seis horas. — Mark disse enquanto pedia em frente a escola.

— Ótima ideia.

Mark riu todo cheio de perna. — Você sabe que eu sou o melhor não é?

Coloquei as mãos em seu ombro, apoiando-me nele, observando o carro que se aproximava no aplicativo.

— Claro, claro, você é o maioral. — respondi com ironia.

Mark olhou de esguelha e balançou a cabeça. — Você nunca muda, desde quando éramos crianças você já era assim.

— Assim como?

— Um _chatonildo_!

Abri a boca, transtornado. — O quê! Eu não sou assim Mark Lee! — Gritei, fingindo estar com raiva e segurando o riso.

— É sim! — Mark se aproximou e me deu um selinho rápido. — Mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

O táxi apareceu e entramos animados no carro, e logo o motorista seguiu para o shopping.

**XxX**

Pegamos ainda uma fila, mas conseguimos os ingressos para Malévola. Compramos algumas batatas fritas e sanduíches e comemos tudo no cinema para economizar tempo.

Quando acabou, estávamos radiantes.

— Nossa, um dos melhores filmes que vi esse ano, com certeza!

— Sim! Muito bom!

— Agora temos que ver O Exterminador do Futuro e depois SW. — Mark disse.

— Esses dois não podemos perder por nada!

Segurei sua mão e ele se aproximou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

— Vamos tomar um sorvete e ir pra casa?

— Vamos!

Conversamos ainda por quase meia hora e depois cada um foi para sua casa. A noite estava quente naquele dia, mas a cidade estava linda e iluminada e se eu pudesse queria ter ficado mais tempo andando pelas ruas de Seul.

Cheguei em casa, cumprimentei meus pais e minha irmã que havia chegado para ficar o final de semana conosco e fui para meu quarto.

**XxX**

A manhã surgiu rápido e com ela veio o nervosismo. Estava preocupado com o jogo, com o pedido e com Mark. Esperava que ele não ficasse tão chateado, pois eu teria que passar o dia ignorando-o e fugindo, coisa que sabia ser complicada de fazer, visto que éramos um tanto grudentos. Mas eu teria que ser forte e passar por cima disso.

Ao chegar na escola avistei meus amigos e todos já estavam preparados para despistar Mark caso ele tentasse falar comigo.

Entrei na sala correndo e vi logo uma mensagem de Mark:

**Markinhos:** _Ei! Bom dia amor!_

_Nem falou comigo antes de entrar na sala..._

Já estava com os dedos coçando para responder, mas me segurei e nada fiz. Renjun me olhou orgulhoso, teria que ser forte e aquilo fazia parte do plano. Queríamos ver o quanto Mark ficava chateado por ser ignorado e com isso eu faria uma surpresa mais satisfatória para ele. Eu não quis concordar com isso, mas os meninos gostavam de ver uma discórdia acontecer né.

Passei a aula batendo os pés e pensando que Mark estava indignado por não ter respondido sua mensagem. Mas não podia fazer nada, teria que aguentar até o término do plano.

Quando o professor de química finalmente nos liberou depois de falar sobre os três trabalhos que ainda teríamos que fazer até o término daquele ano, pude respirar aliviado e saí da sala com cautela.

Mark me viu no corredor e tentou me alcançar, mas corri o mais rápido que pude para o refeitório e ao chegar lá, peguei logo meu almoço e sentei com Renjun e Yerim.

— Credo! Viu algum fantasma? — Yerim disse, rindo.

— O Mark! Estava fugindo dele!

— Pois se eu fosse você fugiria de novo, ele tá entrando no refeitório e com toda certeza está atrás de você. — Renjun disse, rindo.

Escondi minha cabeça atrás da Yeri e esperei os meninos do time correrem até Mark, que foi cercado por eles e intimado a sentar em uma mesa do outro lado do refeitório. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e pude vê-lo todo confuso ao conversar com os amigos, olhando para os arredores e me procurando em um claro desespero. Ele estava lindo. O cabelo penteado para trás, uma jaqueta jeans preta, a camiseta do time de futebol e uma calça justa. Eu só queria dar-lhe um beijo e poder, quem sabe, algo mais... Meu corpo tremeu todo e parecia que estava em abstinência de alguma droga. Olha o que amor me faz...

— Hyuck tá todo nervosinho hoje, credo. — Renjun comentou.

— Eu to triste! Não queria ficar sem ver o Mark e ignorar ele assim.

— Vocês estão tão grudados que chega dá nojo! — Yerim comentou. — As pessoas precisam respirar um pouco sabia?

Soltei um muxoxo e xinguei baixinho, mostrando um biquinho. — Mas...

— Sem mas. Vamos comer logo pois temos que ensaiar para nossa apresentação no próximo sábado. — Renjun falou.

— Tá bom. — Relaxei na cadeira e comecei a comer.

**XxX**

Saí do ensaio de balé morto de cansado, mas sabia que o dia ainda reservaria muitas outras coisas. Mark me enviou mais mensagens um pouco chateado, mas não respondi nenhuma.

Ao virar o corredor dei de cara com ele. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Renjun e Yerim tentaram me esconder sem sucesso.

— Hyuck! O que deu em você pra me ignorar o dia inteiro? — Disse, se afastando dos outros dois e aproximando-se de mim.

Não tinha bem em mente o que fazer e só consegui correr.

— Desculpa Mark! A gente se vê no jogo! — Falei, me arrependendo demais daquela decisão. Mark ficou lá, querendo correr atrás de mim, mas sendo impedido pelo Renjun e pela Yerim, coitado.

Corri para o vestiário mais próximo e ali tomei um banho rápido e vesti a camisa do time adversário. O jogo começaria em mais ou menos quarenta minutos. Andei sorrateiramente pelos corredores e ao chegar no campo escondi meu rosto com uma máscara. Andei mais um pouco e avistei Sun Woo, capitão do time rival. Ele sorriu e acenou para mim. Andei a passos largos e me encontrei com ele.

— Então você é o garoto que preciso esconder?

— Sim!

— Vamos então.

**XxX**

O jogo começou com uns dez minutos de atraso e eu fiquei lá no banco ao lado daqueles garotos que nunca nem havia visto na vida e observando Mark de longe. Eles se posicionaram e deram partida no jogo para a alegria da plateia que esperava. Percebi que Mark parecia um pouco bravo e fiquei a pensar se a culpa era minha por tê-lo ignorado esse tempo todo.

Ainda estava cedo, então esperei a primeira partida terminar. Tomei bastante água no intervalo e esperei sentado a próxima partida começar. Estava muito nervoso e imaginava que seria um desastre jogando futebol, mesmo que fosse por somente alguns minutos. Mas, tudo seria por um propósito, então me posicionei com os outros garotos e andamos para o campo.

Me posicionei no meio. Nem sabia qual era a posição, acho que meio campo. Olhei para o Mark ao longe. Ele estava concentrado, esperando a partida começar.

Quando levantou a cabeça e olhou para a arquibancada e mordeu os lábios em um sinal de nervosismo, eu sabia que era por minha causa. Aposto que estava me procurando e como não achou, ficou a se perguntar o que realmente havia acontecido. Quis rir, mas senti pena de novo dele.

O jogo começou e eu tentei correr o mais rápido possível, não queria tocar na bola e atrapalhar o jogo. O time rival estava vencendo aquela partida e eu claro, queria que o nosso vencesse, mas não seria louco de sabotar.

Esperei mais alguns minutos e segui para mais perto de Mark. Ainda usava a máscara e ele não percebeu que eu estava lá, praticamente ao seu lado. Fiquei parado e olhei para Yuta que sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Era o sinal de que poderíamos começar com nosso plano.

Yuta parou, olhou ao redor e levantou os braços, pedindo um tempo. Os garotos correram e ele caiu no chão, fingindo passar mal.

— Yuta? O que aconteceu? Você tá bem? — Ouvi algumas pessoas gritarem quando me aproximei.

Mark estava perto dele e tentava levantá-lo.

— Vamos levar ele logo pra uma ambulância. — Disse.

— Não precisa, eu tô bem agora! — Yuta disse, levantando devagar.

— Olha, ele deve tá bem. — Falei, o que fez Mark olhar para mim com a cara mais surpresa do mundo.

— Quem… quem é você? — perguntou, curioso.

— Eu? Um jogador novato, porquê? — Tentei segurar o riso.

Mark balançou a cabeça duas vezes. — Nada é que… sua voz parece com a de alguém que conheço…

Os garotos se aproximaram do Lee e o empurraram para o meio do campo. Ele já não entendia mais nada. Johnny pediu pra ele ficar lá parado e eu me aproximei, ficando em sua frente.

Tirei a máscara e foi aí que todos na arquibancada começaram a gritar. Mark olhou para mim com os olhos esbugalhados.

— Mas… mas o que é isso? — Disse, olhando para trás, vendo os garotos todos torcendo, olhando para a arquibancada onde haviam pessoas tão surpresas quanto ele e olhando para mim, rindo de nervoso e passando os dedos por aquele cabelo preto que eu tanto amo.

Respirei fundo e comecei: — Mark, sei que nossa história começou de uma maneira louca e que já nos chamamos de namorados muito antes de nos vermos apaixonados. — Me aproximei dele e toquei em seu ombro, ele tremia inteiro. — Mas acho que é importante eu fazer esse pedido novamente, na frente da escola inteira e assim firmar nosso amor!

Os garotos todos correram para trás de mim e meus amigos também estavam lá. Ficamos todos um ao lado do outro e nos olhamos para enfim, todos tirarem suas camisas na mesma hora.

Mark colocou as mãos na boca e deu um grito com o que viu. No meio do campo estávamos todos de camisas com uma letra estampada, formando a frase:

_“Mark, namora comigo?”_

Começou pelo Renjun, seguido da Yerim, Chenle, Taeil, Johnny, Sicheng, Yuta, Hendery, Jaehyun,Taeyong, Jisung, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Lucas, Sunwoo e eu no final, com o ponto de interrogação.

As pessoas na arquibancada já gritavam animadas para o Mark aceitar. Aproximei-me dele e sorri abobado.

— Eu sei que não precisamos de nada disso, o nosso amor basta, mas eu queria fazer essa surpresa pra você. — Toquei em seu rosto e sorri, já sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. — Espero que tenha gostado, eu te amo muito.

— Então foi por isso que fugiu de mim o dia inteiro né? — Mark balançou a cabeça, rindo e eu sabia que seus olhos já estavam embargados também. — Você sabe que eu aceito, eu te amo muito! — Mark me abraçou forte por alguns segundos e quando nos separamos, ele me beijou no campo, na frente de todos ali.

Todos comemoraram que agora nós éramos oficialmente namorados para a escola inteira e com isso resolvi encerrar aquela bagunça e deixar os garotos continuarem o jogo.

No fim ficamos empatados com o outro time, mas comemoramos do mesmo jeito, com os garotos do outro time, com muita comida e um pouco de champanhe para celebrar o amor. Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida!

**XxX**

**Uma semana depois.**

A última cena havia acabado, a música parava de tocar e todos aplaudiam enquanto as cortinas abaixavam lentamente. Segui orgulhoso de mim e de meus amigos para o meio do palco e ali nos curvamos, em agradecimento pela apresentação ter sido um sucesso.

West Side Story havia sido mesmo perfeita do jeito que a idealizamos. Renjun foi perfeito nos vocais e Yerim também, com sua voz doce encantou a todos. Eu também pude cantar e me emocionei com tudo o que fiz na peça.

Voltamos para o vestiário e lá comemoramos.

— Foi muito bom! — Todos gritavam, animados.

— Pessoal escutem aqui! — A professora chamou. — Nós recebemos um convite para performar West Side Story em um dos teatros da cidade!

Todos nós pulamos de alegria, seria a coisa mais gratificante, ver que a nossa arte seria levada para fora dos portões da escola.

— Nós vamos ensaiar cada vez mais e mostrar uma apresentação perfeita! — Gritei, animado demais.

— Vamos sim! — Os outros gritaram e todos nos abraçamos, agradecendo pelo esforço de cada um.

Quando fui liberado, corri o mais rápido possível ao encontro de meus pais.

— Você foi muito bem! — Meu pai disse, me abraçando.

— Maninho! Você foi incrível! Já pode ser um grande professor de balé hein? O que acha? — Joohyun disse, passando os dedos por minha cabeça.

— Quem sabe no futuro próximo. — Falei, orgulhoso de mim mesmo. — Vamos apresentar em um Teatro no próximo mês!

— Vai ser maravilhoso! Estou orgulhosa de você filho! — Minha mãe disse.

— Haechan! — Ouvi alguém me chamar e quando olhei era o Mark.

Corri para abraçá-lo e ele estava lindo como sempre, com seu sobretudo preto, uma camiseta branca de gola alta por dentro e aquela calça preta apertada que me deixava louco. Na mão direita ele trazia um buquê e logo me entregou.

— Obrigado! São lindas.

— Como você.

— Ah! Vou apresentar a peça no Teatro! — Disse, animado.

— Eu soube, todos estão comentando e isso me deixou mais feliz ainda! Vocês todos merecem esse reconhecimento! — Mark disse, abraçando-me novamente. Ele se afastou e me mostrou dois pares de aliança. — E aí? Você aceita?

Arregalei os olhos e ri de nervoso. — Quê? Como assim? Você quer me pedir em casamento assim do nada?

Mark riu alto. — Claro que não garoto! Mas vi eles em uma vitrine e achei a nossa cara, queria que esses anéis fizessem parte do nosso relacionamento.

Respirei aliviado, mas sorri feito um bobo, distribuindo beijos em sua bochecha.

— Claro que aceito usar, acho que vamos ficar lindos com anéis de compromisso.

Mark balançou a cabeça, concordando e colocando o anel em meu dedo. Coloquei o outro em seu dedo e estendemos nossa mão, observando aqueles anéis que combinavam com uma frase: _“De amigos de infância, para eternos amantes”_

— Lindo demais…

— Faz parte da nossa história.

— É perfeito, nunca mais eu tiro esse anel!

Mark riu, beijando minha bochecha. — Nem eu.

— Ei pombinhos! Vamos logo comemorar o sucesso que foi essa apresentação! — Ouvimos Johnny gritar ao longe, ao lado de meus pais e minha irmã, que riram alto ao nos ver.

Nos encaramos a sorrir e Mark segurou minha mão, e ali eu sabia que, para onde quer que eu fosse, nós estaríamos juntos.


End file.
